Shadow Symphany:Age Of The Badlands
by TheRogueKitsune
Summary: The dragon age version of into the badlands with abit of Japanese mythology, born between a veneration & sentinel Dære with her older brother Darcy live their lives isolated from the people of Thedas with the constant reminder of the cruelty of the elven pantheon rule,upon returning from a mission Dære unexpectively comes across a tevinter cult as hell breaks loose.(MATURE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This feels good now don't it." The light brown skinned elf muttered as she grinded herself on top the noble shemlens lap, he groan gently while he rested his hands on her waist as he muttered"You have know idea knife ear, here let me make things a little more comfortable for the both of us."

"As you wish."the elf remarked playfully as she slowly opened her eyes, she studied him with her light purple eyes while he touched the bottom of her elven blouse. Her own motions slowed to a stop as she raised her arms up, the shemlen grinned while the elf quickly covered her breast and turned her head to the he reassured her "Don't get shy on me now, the fun is about to begin."

"Who says I am shy?"the elf asked as she slowly leaned forward, she made certain her bare breasts touched the noblemen shirt causing him to groan again. Daere kissed his lip then nipped gently while her hand slowly trailed to the tops of her boots, the nobleman smiled while resting his hands on her back and muttered" I hope you are much better the the whores in the blooming rose. "

"Well my lord you will have to see now won't you. "Daere murmured as she nipped his lip playfully, carefully her hand rested on the handle of a small silver blade that was nestled close to her ankle. She teased the noble with her body while his hands rested on the seams of her pants, he started to pull down while she pulled the blade out. Slowly she pulled back causing him to question"Something the matter knife ear?"

"No I just don't want to make too much of a mess over myself. "Daere replied softly as she stared at his chest, the noble opened his mouth to question what she mention but paused as he noticed her eyes had harden. The noble opened his mouth to scream, but Daere was quick raising her hand with a swapping motion the blade cut right across his throat. Slowly Daere stood up as the blood started to spray from the nobles neck, with a gently tug she reclaimed her blouse while she started to walk across the room. The gurgling noise behind caused her to stop Daere turn her head and watched as the nobleman struggled to walk over to her, he fall while she started to put on her blouse then shook her head and muttered"Shame the last one lasted longer, but I guess we all have to die sometime. "

She looked around for the payment he had owed her for a contract that had not fallen through, Daere allowed a small smirked to play on her lips as her eyes fall upon the small coin bagging on the dead nobles table. Slowly she looked back at the noble, their eyes met as he stared at her another word she wiped the blade against her pant leg then bent over to place the blade back into it's sheath as she listened to the people outside of Jader moving around, slowly she stood and made her way over to the front door while thinking 'Last one before home, I wonder if Trevor would allow me to stay for a few more days he should not complain this time I got the money'

Gently she opened the door allowing the cool breeze greeted her as she stepped out into the early night air, Daere closed the door behind her as a horse drawn carriage drove right past her. She brought up her cloaks hood as she walked away from the crime scene then slipped her hand within the bag and pulled out a couple of silver from ease as she passed a poor family Daere dropped the coins right at a scanny looking man's feet, he looked down then shouted at her"Ma'am you dropped something. "

All she did to respond to them was wave her hand in the air as she contured on her way, Daere conture to walk until the familiar tavern appeared within her sights. Without hesitation Daere lowered her gaze to the ground as a couple of drunk shemlens left, with ease she slipped past them as they started to kiss each other in the doorway. She made quick work pulling back her hood as she made her way to the very front of the tavern, Daere grinned sheepishly as she flopped onto a bar stool causing Trevor to state sharply"I am not giving you another night in a free room,Daere."

"Ouch that hurts and here i thought you loved me, it is ok though i got the money this time plus interest if you want it. "Daere replied innocently as she reached over to her side and grabbed the small coin bag, with a small toss the coins fall out an cluttered as they split onto the table. Trevor stopped then looked at them while remarking "By now i know better than to question why you have that much on you."

"You know how good the pay is if you don't have to work with any partners,speaking of working has Blair said anything on my next target or am i finally heading home?"Daere inquired not hiding her own curiosity as she finally pulled back her hood, her hands moved to the table as the door opened behind paused as he looked past her towards the doorway, Daere close her eyes as she heard a demand"Everyone in this traven will need to vacant or there will be hell to pay."

"this is a joke right?"a male voice questioned behind her causing her to slowly turn her head to see what was going on, Daere could recognize the man that had spoke was a member of the seekers by looking at his outfit but that alone did not seem to faze the mage or his men. She watched as the unmarked soldier nod while he slowly turn his attention to his crew behind watched as the swordsmen moved his hand to the hilt of his boardsword then unsheathed it, the seeker had no time to react the seeker had no time to react as the unmarked soldier ran him through.

Time felt as it had stilled as the patrons watched in disbelief, the seeker fall to his knees fall to his knees as the blood started to develop in the corner of his watched as the blood ran swiftly on the blade before the soldier kicked causing the room to fall watched in shock as the seeker fall to his knees, blood ran swiftly on the blade before the soldier kicked the seeker dead body.A scream broke out as Daere turned around, she rolled her eyes as she muttered"Of course it seems it won't be a quiet night after all, hey do you think you can get me something to drink Trevor?"

"Of course, Daere." Trevor replied as he shook his head while he walked away to pour her a glass,it did not take long until one of them made their way over to mage stopped right behind her then rested his hand on the table in front of her, slowly he bent over and threatened close to her ear"Did you not hear my kind officer?Get your lousy ass up you filthy knife ear and disarm "

"Kind sir I have paid for my room already, I will not disarm because you had asked me in such a manner. If you want me so badly to do so you might as well disrobe me, which I don't see happening so please get your filthy stench away from me you stupid shemlen." Daere replied coldly, Trevor placed some ale in front of her while he looked nervously at the could hear the other patrons being moved outside as the mage turned his attention to the filled cup, Daere moved her hand over but stop as the mage knocked over her drink. The mage threatened the scared tavern owner while he turned to look at him"What about you?Do you have something to say or are you going to move with the others? "

"Trevor, don't do anything the templars should be here soon to see what is going on besides the way he is dressed I don't see him doing anything."Daere replied as she looked at Trevor with her own coldness in her eyes, she turned her head to face the mage as she got ready to snap at him. The mage backed away from her as he started to laugh hysterically, he wasted no time opening his palm while he allowed a fireball to develop. Trevor eyes went wide as he started to run but could not get far as the mage threw the fireball at him .Daere slowly looked back as she stood then stared at Trevor burnt body while the mage inquired hatefully "Still think I am full of hot air knife elf?"

Daere felt her angry rise while she looked at the mage, slowly while watching the mages movements with caution she unhilting her daggers from her side and placed them onto the table

waiting for the mage to drop his guard. She nearly lost hope as his eyes followed her every movement, then just as she was about to reach for the small blade within her boot he turned his attention to the door while one of his men entered. Daere fought the smile as the soldier spoke"The others are loaded up, we are just waiting for you what are we going to do with the knife ear? "

"What else you do with the.. "the mage replied as Daere pulled out the small blade, without making a noise her eyes went wide as she started to charge right at him. The soldier quickly cut the mage off as Daere got closer. "Sir! "

"No you don't you sneaky fox. "the mage sneered as he moved to the side allowing his spell to vanish, Daere landed hard onto the table. He grabbed the back of her hair before she could recover from her mistake, swiftly he slammed her head into the table then let her go as she fall backwards. The mage stared down at her, his voice sound far as he asked his men"Do we have a spare empty cart or are all full."

"We have a spare one but you know we cannot use it.."The soldiers voice faded as Daere slowly closed her eyes, she could feel her body grow light as faint whispers surrounded her. The air changed swiftly as she opened her eyes, part of her already knew her own mind was in the fade asshe seat she muttered under her breath"well shit. "

Slowly she got up while looking around the simi familiar green glowing rocks, then moved down the small hill as she sighed. Her father's words drifted into her thoughts almost like haunting echo 'while in the fade da'len show no emotion, for if you show the slightest demons will take your soul'

"It is not like I would be missed if I did die out here."Daere muttered more to herself as a black figure moved behind a faded looking tree, she paused then shook her head as she tried her best to keep her nerve. Daere took a breath as she ignored the creature she knew was starting to follow her while she walked on, with a snicker Daere muttering"I wonder if this is how Darcy feels when he sleeps?I wonder what type of spirits has he came across?"

'where are the spirits anyways? ' Daere wondered, her heart nearly froze as a deep growl drifted to her from her wits Daere threatened

"If demon or mage ar tu na'lin emma mi, so you might as well show yourself and stop stalking me I don't appreciate it. "

"Ma emma harel, da'len, is this how the elves on the earth are now being raised? You lack respect" a male voice scolded her with some annoyance as they spoke, Daere clenched her fist together as she lowered her a sigh she smirk as she slowly lifted her head up, Daere turned around to face who it was then paused as she saw the black wolf armor he wore did him no justice to the stories she had been told during her childhood, Daere watched as the evanuris walked closer to her. Her mind went into a panic as she thought 'tonight just is not my night is it?Alright body I think it is best i wake up.'

"Well are you not going to answer my question, da'len? Or are you to afraid? "The evanuris inquired calmly, his voice sounded almost like honey spoke again as he stopped in front of studied the black wolf helmet as her eyes harden, her angry replaced her fear as she sneered at him "Even if I should be, I am not Fen' presence alone is why I should have questioned about the lack of spirits, but foolish me I didn't now did I? "

"You are foolish thinking you could get away with those words, such a darkness clings to your very essence."He remarked calmly as his eyes started to shine while he reached out towards her,Daere tried to step back as she felt the tingle against her skin then he stopped himself while the blood started to appear on her forehead. She brought her fingertips to her face then slowly pulled away as he spoke"I see now."

"Does this mean you have lost all interested in killing me? "Daere softened her tone, he shook his head while he explained"I am not interested in killing you, my interest is why you of all things are here and the others in camp are not. So yet I see you are not completely conscious not are you aware of your surroundings, maybe next time we can keep our conversation civil."

"I doubt that dread wolf."Daere replied as she looked at him oddly, his image slowly started to vanish as the fade disappeared behind him. The sound of the soldiers soon filled her ears as she felt herself awaken, he stood there and nodded as his image thinned more while muttering as he grinned with amusement under his helmet"we will see."

"I am telling you sir the elf is probably died or close to it, half the time you don't even know your own strength."a woman voice broke out as Daere began to groan in pain while cracked her eyes open, the swordswoman stopped talking while Daere turned her head to face them. The swordswoman shook her head in detest as the mage raised his hand and ordered her "Leave us I want to talk to our prisoner."

"Your funeral sir. "the swordswoman remarked as she walked away, the mage looked back at Daere then studied her before their eyes met. Softly he spoke"I apologize for the treatment but you did not make it easy for myself to get you here, now how much would an elf like yourself cost with your eyes alone."

"Give me less then ten minutes maybe five tops and i would gladly show you how lively i am shemlen."Daere replied sweetly as she glared at the mage, she tried to move her arms only to find they had tied them tightly. The mage wasted no time explaining as he studied her again with his greenish brown eyes

"After what you did at that tavern I am not taking that chance with you not being untied , but you should know I did manage to get somewhat of a good look over to see if there was a reasonably pricing." the mage replied, there was a pause before he added"I have also consider the possibility of keeping you to myself. "

"What's holding you back, afraid that i wont sale?"Daere sneered not hiding the snappiness to her tongue, he looked to the others in the camp slowly he changed his gaze to her while he replied gently "I got many reasons like who made your blades? And I can tell by your hands you have done a lot of kills up until now so I got to know who you work with? You know the small basics,besides if I do sale you I don't want you coming and stabbing me in my in truth something tells me there is more than meets the eye with you and usually my gut instinct is never wrong."

"You come into a tavern and kill an innocent man, you kidnap these people who have family..must I add you fucking slammed my head into a table when must i say all i wanted was to relax before going you want to do small talk? "Daere snapped, the mage smiled slightly as one of his soldiers walked over to soldiers stopped next to the cart, he looked at them as one asked with little concern"Sir some of the prisoner seem ill what do we do with them?"

"Kill them we can't afford any sickness spreading through the carts if we are going to make some profit before heading home."The mage replied as Daere moved her hands to test the ropes strength,she stopped struggling as the soldiers walked away. The mage looked back at her to conture the conversation"If you were a good girl and listened maybe your friend would not have died in such a way or you would not have to worry about that scar you might be getting because you decided to play nasty, i need answers please if you work with me maybe i might be kind to allow you to eat something before we hit the town tomorrow morning. Better yet I could allow you to share a bedroll with me so you could stay warm for the night"

"to the abyss with you shemlen." Daere snapped as she looked at him with rage, she lifted herself up slightly from the carts floor and spit in his direction,the mage moved back as he glared at looking back he motioned one of his soldiers over to his side while speaking"I need you to get me a cloth ready so we can gag this one."

"yes sir." the soldier replied while he reached into his pocket, he pulled one out as they made their way to the front of the cart as Daere managed to sit up. She pressed her back against the bars as she watched the two entered. The mage paused as he held out his hand stopping the soldier while he spoke to Daere"Don't do what i think you are considering elf next time I promise you it won't end with you being knocked out."

Daere lowered her head slightly as she kept her gaze on the two, it did not take long before they moved forward as the soldier stretched out the ends of the cloth .Feeling the fighting urge she bite her tongue and resisted as best as she could as they moved closer, the mage proved he was not going to have it as they stopped in front of he grabbed the back of her hair then yanked while the intensity of the pain surged through her body, Daere gasped out while her eyes choked over her own scream as others stopped what they were doing to watched while the solder wrapped the gag in her mouth before tighten a knot behind her head. Daere reflex kicked in as she raised her leg up swiftly as she kicked the soldier in the groin, the soldier cried out out while he fall to his mage lashed out at her as he slammed Daere head back against the bars before turning to his soldier and shouted"Suck it up your a soldier, now get up. "

Daere blinked several times to clear the black dots that had formed as she chewed on the gag, she watched the soldier get up then painfully limped out of the cart with the mage right behind they had exited the two made their way off the ramp before the mage turned to glare at Daere, then slammed the iron door causing the cart she was in to shake.

Daere watched as he made his way over towards his men, one of the soldiers handed him a bowl before Daere shifted her gaze to the other side as her mouth slightly watered from the smell of the stew. She looked out at the trees that had surrounded then small makeshift camp, her eyes rested upon a blackbird sitting on a branch not to far from tilted her ear up in confusion before she blinked, as she opened her eyes shocked washed over her upon seeing the bird gone causing her to think with little care 'that was odd.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The voices of the busy city outside woke Daere as she tried to move her arms out to stretch, she stopped as she slowly opened her took her awhile to remember the events from the night before as Daere stared at the small cages floor,softly as she sat up a groan of pain muffled through the gag then blinked while her gaze met up with a elf servant that was peering at her through the open bars with his icy blue eyes. The servant whispered to her as he looked back at the mage while he contured to talk to a customer "Honestly I don't see how your any different then the other elves down in Thedas, but you might as well consider yourself lucky dal'en my friend has plans for you."

'What are you talking about.' Daere wondered as she looked to his side, she notice the blade he carried was unlike any other she had ever mages slowly turned his attention to the two as he got done talking to the customer, he wasted no time stating"Sir that one is ill temper and not for sale at the moment,can I interest you in someone else?"

" Are you certain? she looks like she would be perfect for my master, you see our last worker had an unfortunate accident during a of the other mages he was working with cut to deeply and they could not stop the bleeding in fact this one looks like she is a good bleeder herself maybe just a knick, if anything he would just keep her in his bed chambers since she looks like she has some flexibility. "the servant explained replied as he stood up, she watched as the other elf covered his odd looking blade while the mage approached shook his head no as he stopped, Daere wasted no time kicking at the bars once causing both the men to look at her as her short brown hair fall over her face. She tried to curse up a storm only to be muffled by the gag, slowly she stopped as she breathed heavily while glaring at them while thinking "To hell am i going with someone that follows a blood mage."

"trust me when we got her in from the poorest structure of the alienage we had some problems, in fact this knife ear killed off some of my profit before we even got is why the prices are usually high today, if I do sell her i want to make certain she is properly trained so i wont be responsible for any unfortunate accidents "The mage replied calmly,Daere notice the look on the other elf's face as he raised a brow softly the servant asked"What alienage can I ask did you find her in?"

'You did not get me from a bloody alienage you lying son of a bitch.'Daere thought as her eyes went wide at the lie, she wasted no time glaring at the mage as she kicked the cage causing it to rattled. The mage sent Daere a threatening look as the elf servant stated with sarcasm "It is alright my master has his ways dealing with such behaviors, if you could see the amazing work he has done but since you insist i will have to go back empty handed.I pray though my master will be understanding, if he is not i fear you will have a visit with him soon. "

"I could offer your master another servent if he wants an elf just give me a bit of time to restock"the mage tried to explain but the odd elven servant was not going to have it as he walked out of the building, he looked back at her while he threatened "Do you not know how to control that temper of yours?"

'What do you think you leeching shem."Daere tried to mutter through the gag, he smirked while stating"Even if being bound and gagged is a good look for you, you are going to kill my business if you keep insisting with this attitude. "

"Lord Livius Erimond if your afraid she is going to cut your profit why don't you store her with that qunari that they brought in just before you arrived ?" One of the soldier remarked from across the room, lord Livius Erimond stood there as an odd look crossed his face slowly he turned to look at the swordsmen while sneered"You damn certain why I am not placing this knife ear with the qunari, but you are right if we are going to get anything she needs to be out of sight."

"But sir you said yourself that knife ear looks like she has killed before in fact the small blade we found that she dropped while trying to attack you had some traces of blood."the soldier replied as he hesitated while looking at her,Lord Livius Erimond sent a chilling glare at the soldier and threatened"So help me don't suggest to do something about the knife ear then turn around and do nothing, take her to the I need to babysit you while you walk down the alley? Nevermind I will do it myself you worthless scum but first I got a few more questions for her before we head."

"Do you think that is wise?"The soldier asked as Lord Livius Erimond reached into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys while asking Daere"Certainly you won't be pulling the same shit you did last night now knife ear."

Daere sat there and watch as the tevinter entered the small cage, he knelt down in front of her then stated"Isn't this much better knife ear, now I am going to remove the gag from your mouth and we are going to talk..you do know how to talk without being a savage now don't you?Or am I wasting my time."

'The one that is being a savage is you asshole.'Daere thought as she just stared back at him, the soldier kept his distance at the entrance of the she lowered her eyes innocently as he reached towards the back of her head, roughly he untied the knot as he spoke"Much better I think we might have an understanding here."

"You have no idea who you're messing with."Daere replied calmly as she felt the gag leave her lips, she moved her jaw slightly then licked her lips as he remarked"No dear you are the one to be mistaken, now answer my question while there are no customers do you work for, we could use a good hand like yourself after all."

"Who says I work for anyone?"Daere inquired as she tried her best to keep her tone light, she raised her gaze from the floor, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Lord Livius Erimond commented"Remarkable, your skin is nothing special but those eyes a true look of a killer..soulless and dead so how could you say you don't work for anyone?"

"If you think i work for someone then why do you think I would trade my loyalty if I had any?"Daere snapped, she moved her leg barely an inch as Lord Livius Erimond moved his hand swiftly to her he threatened as he tightened his grip"I told you no funny business, is it the Antivan Crows ?"

"Your kidding right?Don't confuse my work with people who tend to lose more people faster than they could recruit."Daere busted out laughing as she explained, she slowed to a stop while she added"Please...just allow myself go and I promise you this will be less painful for you then it needs to be, I give you my word I will just walk out that door without touching that nasty face of yours..well for now I won't "

"You not answering my question, very well have it your way "Lord Livius Erimond remarked, slowly he turned his head to the soldier as he ordered" make certain to move some together, I don't care if they are crowded. Just like the qunari I want this knife ear kept separated from the others, if I find she is not you will be use for the next ritual understand."

"I understand sir" A soldier replied calmly, slowly Lord Livius Erimond looked back at her while he touched her arm and muttered" Go with him, maybe later I can get something out of you that is some use."

"Does this mean you putting that nasty thing back in my mouth?"Daere inquired trying to hide her curiosity , he smirked then replied"I don't see that you need it since I wont be present when you run that thing of a mouth of yours, so get up."

"You are the worst slaver I have ever came across."Daere blurted as she slowly got to her feet,Lord Livius Erimond stood up while he inquired out of curiosity"Why would you say that, have you gotten out of being sold before?"

"Never had the need to, you just got me on a bad night now please this is your last warning let me go."Daere replied calmly, Lord Livius Erimond studied her as he rested his hand on her he pulled her arm as they started to head out of the small cage, the soldier look at Lord Livius Erimond while they walked past him as he stated"Change of plan I will see to it she get back there."

"But sir what about the others that still need to be sold."the soldier asked in shock,Lord Livius Erimond replied as they got closer to the door."You know had to run the shop, besides I already see the wheels turning in this knife ear head."

"Normally it takes the stupid ones a little longer to think they figured me out."Daere remarked sarcastically while she rolled her eyes, a few others looked up as they made their way across the nearly paused in his tracks as the elf servant from before opened the front door, Lord Livius Erimond tightened his grip as he inquired"Did your master change his mind?"

"No they has requested I take any necessary measures I need to, let her go."the elf servant replied as he withdrew his strange looking daggers,Lord Livius Erimond muttered under his breath"You would not be stupid enough to attack with a room full of people, how could I not have notice before when you came in."

"Wait did Blair actually sent someone to help me out here?"Daere inquired, the other elf looked at her oddly as he asked" I don't know who this 'Blair' you speak of, the request came from.."

"Craven, that is enough you really do take to long."a woman's voice remarked, slowly as the soldiers unhilted their swords as an elven woman with raven black hair appeared from behind looking behind him Lord Livius Erimond ordered"keep them busy,I am taking her through the back."

"Yes sir."another soldier replied as the elven woman withdrew her dain dao, Lord Livius Erimond muttered a few words as he pulled Daere's arm roughly back. A fire wall rose from the ground as Craven shouted"Taliesin!"

"I am doing the best I can"Taliesin replied as she ran her dain dao blade through the tevinter soldier, Daere tried to pull out of Lord Livius Erimond gasp as they made their way to the back door then fall roughly to the growled under his breath as he started to lean forward to grab her."All you elves are the same you little.."

"You talk to much."Daere snapped as she kicked him in the head, he stared blankly at her as he fall to the she turned her gaze to the doorway as the sound of fighting the stopped in the other room, without wasting anymore time Daere got up and ran towards the back door then stopped as she heard Craven replied"Taliesin got see if that magister is dead, hey you by the door come over here."

"I don't know neck of the woods you came from but I am done taking orders."Daere remarked as she turned her back against the door, her hands dance around the doorknob as Taliesin walked over to Lord Livius Erimond. With a quick thrust downward of her daon dao she embedded the blade into his back, blood slowly spread onto the floor from under the tevinter mage as Craven walked past did not stop messing with the door as she glared at him, softly she threatening"I swear if you take one more step I can't guarantee that I will not take those daggers of yours and shoved them where the sun don't shine."

"This would be interesting to see, really is daring of you to threaten one of us"Taliesin replied as she smiled, her smile faded as she studied Daere's features while muttering"I thought the two of you were joking about what you saw, if it was not for the eye coloring I would say Anthony had escaped and succeed raising the dead.."

"You two are odd, now would you excuse me but I prefer not to keep wasting my time here."Daere replied cutting Taliesin off as the door opened behind her,Craven stopped in his tracks as Taliesin remarked"Manners I swear is another thing."

"You coming back with us, our friend wants to...speak with you and to make some sense out of a few things"Craven explained calmly ,Daere backed out of the door as the roped that had bounded her loosened behind her back while she remarked" Somehow that won't happen but I do give you my thanks."

"How far do you think you could get with your hands bound behind you?"Taliesin inquired out of curiosity, Daere smirked as she held out her hands in the air while the ropes fall to the ground cheekily she replied replying c"Me bound you're kidding right? I was just going to wait until nightfall to make my escape, just never consider elves badly dress to come in...well it has been fun and I have to start looking for a ride back. "

"How did you.." Craven inquired but stopped himself as Daere turned around and started to walk away from them down the alley, she could hear Taliesin state sharply behind her. "Come on Craven, Fen'Harel will probably want to know how things tend out."

"Are we not going to follow her, I mean if she is then maybe she would be better hiding with the others. "Craven could be heard asking, Daere turned her head and looked at them while Taliesin shook her head as she responded "No absolutely not, if she is do you know how much bad blood would be going between her and them because of the past? If she is they will stop at nothing to finish what they started and that is one thing I don't want to be a part of again, so if Fen'Harel ask you are going to lie ok? "

"Daere what are you doing here. Azenor voice rang out, Daere turned her head as the two elves disappeared back into the building. Azenor walked briskly to Daere's side while she press with annoyance "Hello are you not going to answer my question, I mean Blair just sent word that you were missing so we just figured that you had disappeared like the elves after you killed your contractor..while I am on that can I ask what was that about."

"Azenor, that man had it coming he wanted me to kill a family that lived in an alienge just because his servant accidentally misplaced some silverware. You know I play karma if I see unfair injustice like that, besides I am doing more for my people then the legendary Mythal ever would. "Daere explained as they walked the busy roads, Azenor shook her head then remarked "You know that does not explain why your clear over here in Lydes, besides if you keep this up Blair will stop giving you contracts to work with"

"I was at the traven when some asshole decided to play rough hopefully that answers your question,now are you heading back to Amaranthine?If you are give me a ride."Daere demanded as a elven man bumped into her, he blinked a couple of times then quickly replied as she turned to face him" Ir abelas, i am such a klutz no harm I hope."

"No…"Daere replied as she dusted her arm off, the two watched while he nodded then went on his way. Daere remarked sharply as he disappeared into the crowd "I bet you five copper that mage is up to no good,seven if he is going to end up dead."

"Your horrible Daere, what are you going to do ask your brother to summon those demons again just so we could get an answer on what happens?"Azenor replied,Daere sneered slightly"Hush, unless you want the whole town to hear and call the templars, besides they are not demons...well not all of them."

"Still I am surprised that the chranty have not caught on about you two."Azenor replied as they contured on their way, Daere smirked as she replied"Honestly i am certain he would appreciate if it stayed that way."

"Why I mean him being a mage himself there is nothing to be ashamed of."Azenor remarked softly as the stables drew closer, Daere replied"I don't know but one thing is clear we don't talk much about, mostly because he still feels like I am the embarrassment of the family."

"So shall we make like shadows and vanish as the sun sets?"Azenor inquired softly as the two stopped in front of a couple of ready horses, Daere muttered as she laughed"That us the most horrible thing you could say."

"Trust me I got a whole new lines of puns to say on our way home."Azenor remarked as she climbed onto a dalish bred,Daere muttered as she climbed onto the threed bred. "Please don't or I will list you as my next victim."

"Oh come now even i know you have a soft spot for a joke or two."Azenor replied as she looked at Daere with a big grin, Daere groan in disgusted not noticing they were being watched as they rode out of Lydes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two women rode through the night in silence on the deserted road as the full moon guiding them, slowly in a distance they could see the dim lights from Amaranthine stables. Azenor yawned as the the two slowed their borrowed horses to a stop as a couple of the ready stable hands walked out to greet, Daere wasted no time sliding off her horse then held out her reins as Azenor transgender sister Arranz watched them from the side of the stable. Their eyes met for brief as Azenor remarked away"I guess i will tell Blair your back but try to stay a bit longer and this time, what I heard from some soldiers that when the guards of Jader found the body it looked like a amateur did it. "

"Going to have to until I get another set made, but then again there are more than just knives and daggers I can use to my advantage so we will a good night you two." Daere remarked as she started to make her way towards the surrounding woods, she followed the familiar path as the sun started to break through the sky above her. In a distance a figure stood with his palm exposed as the flame danced gently amongst the breeze, without stopping she remarked""Darcy, there is no need to wait for me."

"Someone had to make certain you got home ok and by the looks of it the spirits were right you do need some healing, what did you get into that caused you to look like a mess?"Her brother asked sharply as she got closer then stopped in front of him, Darcy studied her face through the dim light while he remarked"Alright go wash up, I will get the herbs ready but I cannot promise you that you won't have a scar on your forehead. Seriously Daere can you not do anything right, why did you not get aid sooner."

"Please explain to me how I can get aide if you don't like the thought of me going to a healer within one of the towns I'm in? Besides I do have an excuse for this one before you snap at me about how 'this is the first time I took your advice' when you know that is not the case." Daere remarked calmly as she started to walk past him, she could hear him sigh before he turned around to follow her back to their shared cabin. They parted ways as Darcy went inside, Daere past the side of the cabin and made her way towards the water pump in the the sun rose as her hand rested upon the pumps handle, she could hear the forest starting to come alive as the water rushed into the bucket. Carefully as the water stop flowing Daere took off her clothing she bent over and picked up a cloth, gently as she stood Daere cleaned off the dried dirt and blood off her body while she closed her she reopened them in time to see a spirit wolf standing near a tree as Darcy voice rang out from the front"Hurry up before you get sick because of the cold air, sis."

"I am almost done."Daere yelled back as she turned her head, she looked back in front of her to find the massive wolf was gone as she finished washing up her the wind started to pick up Daere quickly got dressed then gently used her foot to tip over the bucket, then turned her attention to the bare spot next to the trees. Daere looked back to the cabin then made her way over to the spot underneath the tree, she looked at the ground searching for any prints only to find none present as her brother shouted at her again "Sometime today please, I know you still need to rest."

"Patience is good brother, you need to remember that"Daere muttered as she knelt onto the ground, she studied the blades of grass and noticed none were disturbed.A yawn escaped her lips as she thought 'Probably my own imagination, besides an evanuris would not be this annoyance now would they?'

Slowly she got up then turned as she started to head back while the cool wind started to breeze over her damped hair,Darcy waited for her in the front doorway while he spoke"About time, what were you doing?"

"I thought I saw something and figure to check it out, you know the quickest way for idiots to die when they are lone."Daere slightly joked as she walked past him inside, he shook his head as he followed her inside while she made her way to their small round table. She sat on the hard wooden chair as he stopped in front of her, gently she added" We might need to head over to the blacksmith to see if he can reconstruct the daggers father gave me, also I am going to see if I can get another contract because I lost everything..ir abelas brother."

"I figured as much, while we wait for your daggers to be replaced I can figure something out for coin."Darcy remarked as he pressed his hand under her chin and examined the cut on her forehead, he moved back as he reached inside the herb mixture. He dapped the cloth a couple of times while he added"I am not mad at you for this one but you know better then to be seeking traven rooms like that, why do you insist hanging around those filthy shemlens?"

"Darcy do we really need to get into this?"Daere snapped as he pressed the mixture on her forehead, his jaw slightly moved as he pressed harder causing her to yap" Hey easy, it is not like my brain matter is hanging out."

"It might as well be, your luck though I don't see this being a noticeable scar but you will have a scar nonetheless."Darcy remarked as he put down the cloth back in the bowl, his eyes shine softly as he rested his hand on her forehead while she spoke"How is having a scar a good thing, no these days people go by looks over anything."

"Well consider yourself unlucky because you really dont have the looks or the personality to go with it."Darcy remarked as he kept his focus, slowly the wound on her forehead healed over as Daere stated"ouch, so much love from my own flesh and blood."

"It is the truth the only way you would even get lucky is if you break from our tradition and date a shemlen, I also hear qunaris are not picky either."Darcy replied, his eyes slowly returned to normal violet as she smacked his hand away while muttering"You know that really hurts, thanks for the healing."

"Well the truth replied as she got up, slowly she made her way up the steps while Darcy started to pick up the walked the small pathway to her room as she heard a knock on the front door, Darcy voice drift as Daere stopped in her doorway."Aneth ara, can I ask what is this visit?"

"You know why for this visit don't be play games."A woman snapped, Daere turned her head while turning away slowly she closed the door behind her as Darcy stated"I told you to tell him to wait, I am not trying to back out of it just I cannot forgive myself if something happens to."

"We got ways to deal with it and you know this or do you want him to tell the others that you two slipped through…"the woman snapped as she cut Darcy off ,the elven woman stopped as Daere demanded "What is going on here brother?"

"Nothing you need to worry about..why dont you head on to the blacksmith and try not to pick up anymore missions please."Darcy remarked sharply as Daere made her way back down the steps, she looked at him oddly then at the strangely armored elven woman as she crossed her arms. Daere slowly turned her head as she asked"Brother what have you been doing when I was gone?"

"Daere just go it is none of your business."Darcy ordered softly,Daere sneered "I am sick of the whole it is not my 'business' shit brother, but fine if you need anything you know I am not hard to find."

"Just go."Darcy muttered,Daere shot him a glare as the elven woman moved to the caught a glance of her blade as she made her way past causing her to think ' another one, where are they popping up from?'

Without looking back Daere made her way through the woods, she brought her hand over her mouth and yawned as the sun started to beat against the top of her head. A twig snapping in front of her quickly drew her attention down to earth as she notice the shemlen approaching her, she tilted her ear up and smiled while remarking"Well nice to know I wont be going to far now wont I?Care to join me falon?"

"Honestly don't think you will be smiling after we get done talking, but for starters glad to see my elf did not that is out of the way care to explain to me after the talk we had before you left why did you kill the contractor? You do know if you keep this up we won't have a business. "

"Blair you really need to do some background check on the people you send me after, I nearly wiped out an innocent family because of him..and you should know I don't do dirty work like that."Daere snapped at him while her smiled faded, he raised his hands in defense as he apologized"If I knew I would not have sent you over I swear."

"Is there anymore work that I need to do? Or is that all you are here for is to give me a pointless lecture"Daere inquired as she tried to change the subject,there was a pause before he answered "Yes and no."

"Blair that is not an answer...give me something before my own brother gets on my list." Daere replied calmly, he explained " we got a request to try to assassinate a tevinter assassin.."

"Oh this sounds like it would be interesting and fun, how does this work exactly? An assassin target an assassin sounds like a fun game..who brought in the request if you don't mind me asking?"Daere inquired not even trying to hide her interested,Blair shook his head while he remarked"Daere you might think you are good but even the real professionals stopped trying on this one out of fear because of what has been going on"

"Of come on you know I need the field not the boring paperwork.."Daere tried to explain, Blair held up his hand then shook his head "absolutely not, take this time to breath abit i am certain the mission will still be there when your ready. Right now I have been trying to get information on what happened in Jader..Azenor told me you might be able to fill in that gap."

"Before or after we get something to drink?"Daere inquired, Blair shook his head as he replied"Do I hear a date out of this, you know it is frowned upon to date someone you work with but.."

"Not to be mean but no one in the right mind would date you, more or less I am itching for a friendly face before heading back home." Daere replied as the two made their way out of the forest, the streets of Amaranthine looked more busier then normal as they walked past the turned her head as she wondered 'Why are there more templars out, certainly they are not doing something about my people missing are they?'

"Daere."Blair asked as they conture their way past the shops, Daere blinked and muttered as they reached a table"Huh?"

"You did not hear a word I said now did you?"Blair inquired as he studied her face,Daere looked at him with soft smile as she gently asked while they stopped in front of an empty table "Do I ever?Now what was it you were trying to tell me?"

"The usual chai tea in skim milk with two spoons of honey?"Blair inquired as they sat right across from each, she opened her mouth then paused as the strange elf from before plopped right next to them while he remarked"You do know how much of a taboo it is to date a shemlen don't you."

"Excuse me?How..why are you here."Daere snapped as Craven rested his chin on the headboard of the chair right across from them,Blair looked at Daere as he asked"You know this guy?"

"No..well sort of him and his partner caused a ruckus that gave me..can you just leave? Please like now?"Daere snapped as Craven grinned, she sighed as she remarked "Blair I think all of a sudden I lost interest of the drink..maybe some other time? As for Jader A mage came in with some soldiers demanding people to get into carts, when I refused I watched the mage kill Trevor...and seriously can you not get lost."

"I told you my friend would like a word with you, even if Taliesin gave up I have not." Craven remarked as he batted his eyelashes,slowly he sat up while he added as he picked up the cloth that laid on the ground beside him" we figure you might wanted these back as well...consider this an act of good faith."

"look certain your friend can find something better.."Daere stopped mid sentence as a chill ran through her spine, her eyes rested on the sigil on top of the material as he placed it right in front of her on the she looked at him and glared while the smile faded from his lips as he replied"I am certain even you would understand..by the looks on your face you do."

"Get away from me now or I will make you regret it."Daere threatened calmly as she thought' and here I was hoping that the wolves were just my imagination, i wonder if my brother knows a way to take care of this.'

"You heard her, she wants nothing you have to offer now leave us."Blair snapped as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword,Craven turned his head to look at the shemlen then back at Daere while he got up and muttered"Very well, I will be around if you need anything."

"You know even with people disappearing around us that was the oddest thing to happen this week for me."Daere remarked as the two watched Craven walk away, he did not look back as he disappeared into the growing she looked down at the cloth as she reached out to touch it, the silk felt odd under her fingertips as she unwrapped them like a gift. Daere shook her head as she saw her daggers causing her to mutter"I think Darcy is going to kill me for this one or force us to move again"Why?What so special about the cloth?" Blair inquired not hiding his curiosity, Daere replied softly as she stood up"While you shemlens have Andrasta some of my people follow what is considered the elven pantheon, to some they are gods but I think each and everyone is a joke and don't deserve any if it is ok with you I am going to head after this, i want to find this assassins location can you to me a favor and go back to my brother and tell him what is going on...leave out that guys visit please. "

"There is no way I can talk you out of this now is there? Alright your target.. her name is Lady Kira, take your time because what I have heard she is really tricky and has a small issue with you get back let us have a rain check on out drinks."Blair replied, Daere remarked softly"Ma serannas falon, and I promise you I will pay for it next time. "

"Don't worry about it. "Blair remarked as he watched her tightened her belt, slowly he got up himself as she left him. Daere made her way over to the stables, she stopped as she notice some men having trouble putting a wheel on the side of their carriage. Against her best interest Daere made her way over to them, without a word she pressed her shoulder against the side and pushed with her weight as the older man turned to look at her in surprise. She grunted softly while he turned to the younger one and ordered "Go get it now."

"Yes sir."the younger one replied before he ran off to get the change of wheel, Daere stood in her spot as her shoulder began to ache while the older man turned to wasted no time saying roughly" Warn me if you get to tired."

"I will but don't worry about me."Daere remarked with a slight strain as the younger man returned, he was quick to remove the broken axle then replaced it with the new older man moved away as the other one started to tighten the bolt , Daere sat on the ground from exhaustion and watch the men as they contured to did not notice the a blonde woman walking over to them until she heard her voice as the new arrival studied the elf with her light blueish green eyes"You locals are friendly, my name Lady Kira and assuming you do have some manners leaf ear so who might you be and why did you help my servants?"

"My name is Daere Lavellan, my apologies for the intrusion but in truth when i saw your men struggling I figured I could be some use and ask if you could give me a job."Daere replied softly, slowly she got up from the ground while thinking as she bowed 'My luck just got better, this is the first time I came across my target this quickly.'

"Then you are in luck, it seems we might have and opening if you know how well to use those blades by your is one thing I do need to ask of you, roll up your sleeves and pant legs."Kira replied as she studied Daere, Daere looked at her oddly before she did as the shemlen approached her then circled her like a shark surrounding it's prey, she stopped then demanded with a slight hesitation as Daere revealed a birthmark on her ankle."What is that?"

"It is a birthmark, not to sound rude but you have heard of them haven't you?"Daere replied,Kira nodded her head while she demanded"Alright, pull them down and hand me your weapons so we can get going."

"I won't let you regret this I promise."Daere replied softly as she fixed her leg pants and sleeves, Daere unhilted her daggers then handed them to Kira without a gently took them from her hands then handed them to one of the servants as they walked past her, softly she smiled as she asked"Do you have any belongings you wish to retrieve?"

"No ma'am"Daere acknowledged as she shook her head,Kira out stretched her hand as she started to guided her towards the carriage open caught a glance of Blair as he stood in the shadows with arms crossed before she ducked her head inside the carriage,Daere took a sit on the soft cushion Kira smirked while she stated"Your going to love the others, I know they probably won't like the idea at first that I am bring a leaf ear but you seem like you will be useful to us."

"What do you do if you don't mind me ask?" Daere curiosity got the better of her as she looked out the window, Kira replied softly"I belong to an organization that has been trying to free your people, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Organization as in some type of disturb cult?"Daere inquired as she turned to look at her, Kira explained calmly"Of sorts if you want to see it that way, now relax and enjoy the ride you look like you need some rest."

Daere rested her head as she leaned against the wooden walls, slowly she closed her eyes as she noticed Kira propping up her feet on the other side. The rocking motion of the carriage made it easy for Daere to drift as the vision of the fade welcomed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daere touched the familiar green glowing rocks with her fingertips as the fade danced lightly on her skin, she withdrew her hand away as she muttered to herself while a spirit floated past her "This beats my normal dreams i guess."

"I can show you more places like this if you like."a male voice spoke gently behind her, she lowered her head and was a slight pause as she listen to his movements while he walked around her, once he had stopped in front of her Daere looked up while inquiring ."Are you so bored Fen'Harel that you have found a new person to torment?Or is this going to be punishment for my 'evil' ways?"

"I told you or have you forgotten I don't want to harm you, since you seem stubborn following my sentinel we could try to talk here I suppose "Solas replied,Daere raised her hand to her chin and muttered"So that is what a sentinel looked like, that would explain why the blades look alot differently than any I have grown up around."

"You know nothing about sentinels do you?"Solas asked her as he studied Daere, she looked up at him and tried to study his reaction only to be welcomed by the wolf helmet .She did not hide her confusion as she shook her head no and spoke"No..well maybe a little only that we were to avoid them at all cost."

"I see."Solas replied as he kept his distance from her, she watched him with weary as he started to move then stopped as he held out one of his he looked at her as he added "You have no control over this place like i do so you might as well listen to me, not all of us are here to harm you so give me time and i can show you this."

"Why are you willing to take the time and risk it?"Daere looked at him, there was silence between the two as she looked down at his almost whispered"How do I know I can trust you? You who walks between the wickedness and righteousness..Mythal trusted guard dog, the dread wolf also known as Fen'Harel."

"You look like you are smart and don't follow fairy tales like that, it is your choice wander on alone and risk the temptation from the demons while you travel or have nothing to fear and allow me to be your guide."Solas remarked as he lowered his head slightly, Daere watched as he lowered his hand and listened while he spoke"What is it I can do to show you that there is nothing to be afraid with me?"

"Why is it so important I trust you?"Daere nearly snapped, she closed her eyes and bite her tongue while she felt the shimmer as the fade reacted to her sudden anger. Solas chuckled softly then stopped as he muttered "true why should I care? Roam the fade on your own as you wish, but remember I had offered. Lastly before I leave you don't threaten me people again da'len. "

"Your people? how am I not surprised to hear that from someone that puts fear into people's heart to the point they are worship...you sound like you own them out of free will "Daere replied calmly as she opened her eyes, Solas explained"You are a cocky one are you?"

"That depends."Daere replied as she tilted her ear up while she closed her eyes and smiled, Solas muttered under his breath while he looked at the woman in front of him" That explains a lot..we can conture this later if you wish."

"Excuse me?"Daere inquired as she opened her eyes, she watch as Solas walked away from form faded from her sights as she felt someone shaking her as Kira voice rang out you her gently ."Daere it is time to get up."

"Huh…?Daere murmured softly as she lifted herself from the carriage seat, she looked around then at the blonde shemlen as she inquired "you seem to not have slept much before we met now have you leaf ear?"

"I apologize I didn't mean to oversleep Lady Kira."Daere allowed the lie to roll off her tongue, she tried to sound fearful to hide her own annoyance but Kira pressed her fingers onto her lips. Daere stopped while she allowed Kira to speak "It is alright leaf ear, you don't have to worry I could tell how exhausted when we left Amaranthine a couple of days back"

"wait a couple days!?"Daere nearly shouted as the sleep left her eyes,Kira nodded while Daere thought while they stood ' Impossible, but then the evanuris were known to have such power to trap their victims mind in the fade for days on end.'

"The others might be currently busy so we will be able to eat in peace ."Kira explained as the two climbed out of the carriage, Daere looked around the huge yard as one of the servants stopped them while asking"Should I inform them that you have finally arrived my lady?"

"Yes please."Kira replied as calmly as she could ,the servant looked at Daere with weary while he inquired"What about the rabbit? Shall I show her where the serving quarters are?"

"That won't be necessary, she is our special guest if they like it or not."Kira replied sharply, the servant bow while muttering"Forgive me, but I don't see your brother and the others willing to be so accepting any more.. rabbits."

"They will if we are going to finally get some work done, come on leaf ear."Kira replied as she started walking towards the huge mansion, Daere noticed the hateful look coming from the servants gaze as she follow Kira inside. Once they had entered the grand foyer Daere spoke up"You did not give me details about what your organization does other then it is to 'free' my people."

"I know being raised with 'elven' beliefs you have probably heard bad stories about the tevinters, well they are like I am hoping that I am not wrong about you, you like eggs right?"Kira inquired,Daere looked at the blonde shemlen with her own caution as she thought ' who in their right mind picks up strangers, offers them a job to kill the most powerful mages then talk about breakfast?'

"Eggs...are ok, but why would you be wrong about me.I thought I barely pass the test you put me through?"Daere inquired causing Kira laughed lightly as they entered the dining hall, some of the servants were still working on setting down the plates while they walked over to their spots. Kira sat down first at the table then looked at Daere while she demanded"Sit, eat before it gets cold."

"I..I..I could not impose."Daere replied,Kira smile softly then stated"You can drop the act, your not the first to think they can be helpful then attempt on my life. So please let us keep this civil shall we?"

"When he said you were good I did not expect you to be this good, very well since you asked nicely."Daere replied as she pulled away the seat from the table, Kira stuck her fork into her eggs as Daere sat looking up Kira replied calmly "In truth this is the furthest anyone has gotten , but you have been asleep all the way here so I still don't know if we should trust you."

"What gave me away if you don't mind me asking?"Daere inquired as Kira took a bite, she chewed her food quickly then swallowed as she reached out for took a drink then looked at Daere as she spoke"Your to clean to be a homeless elf looking for work, your hands I noticed while you slept were a bit rough from using the daggers to much. Your eyes despite having such a unique color look really dead, like you kill to many people to the point it feels like it would be nothing if someone crossed truth killing alone would not give a person such hardness, they would have to go through a rough I add one of my spies overheard you talking about a contract on my life before we left, the alone I should have slit your throat while you slept but what caught my interest was the fact how you treated a sentinel when he gave you those I ask what they did to wrong?"

"I have my reasons just leave it as that please. "Daere replied calmly so she stared down at the food in front of her, Kira spoke up softly "The last reason that mark on your leg looks closely like those we have been working with."

"I told you it is a birthmark nothing more."Daere growled,Kira muttered as she cleared her throat and watch Daere with weary "Clearly I am starting to hit some nerves with you, I will stop..can I ask how do you elves manage to ride hallas?"

"You asking the wrong elf with that."Daere replied as she looked at Kira while she took another bite,Kira shook her head then remarked after she swallowed "How is it you have never ridden a halla? I hear it is a crazy with you elves, I meant no disrespect."

"i really don't see them as animals to be ridden on...hunted for food maybe but nothing else, besides i think the real mounts to consider is a dracolisks or a griffin."Daere remarked as the door bust open,Kira fork paused in the air as a man rushed over to yanked the fork right out of her hand as he demanded"How much did you eat?"

"Maybe a couple of bites, why?"Kira remarked, before he could answer she turned pale as foam started to appear in the corner of her looked at her own plate then slowly pushed it away from hed as the man shouted at the servants." Go get Calphalon, I told you to keep Kira away from the food when she got back."

"Yes sir."The servant in the doorway replied as he ran off,Daere shook her head while she muttered"By the time the person you have requesting for comes, Kira would be either beyond help or dead."

"And how would you know knife ear?Are you with those who poisoned our food supplies?"the man snapped as he held onto Kira,Daere slowly reached to her boots fingers brushed past the tantō blade as she searched for the small herbal pouch, Daere smirk as she felt the draw string then pull the pouch from her boot while the man demanded sharply" What do you think you are doing?"

"Going to give Kira something to counter that poison she ingested..or buy her enough time for your mage to get here."Daere replied as she held out her hand, carefully she dumped some of the herbs into the palm of her hand as Kira started to shake violently. Daere threw her head back while she popped the herbs into her mouth, she chew on the herb mixture as she slide off her she ordered"Hold her still shemlen."

"If she dies.."the man threatened as he held Kira close to him while she lean over Kira, Daere studied the small traces of blood in the foam causing her to a sigh Daere rested her hand on Kira mouth then parted her lips as she leaned further, her tongue played with the herbs before she used her tongue muscles to push the herb mixture into Kira mouth. Daere pulled back and wiped her mouth as footsteps approached from behind while she spoke"That should buy her some.."

Daere could not finish as one of the guards grabbed her by the hair, he yanked as Calphalon walked past groan in annoyance as the guard placed the tip of his blade against her throat then snapped as the mage knelt by Kira body "Is pulling my hair necessary, I have working arms or just ask for me to move!"

"Shut up knife ear."A guard replied as he lowered his weapon more, Daere raised her hand up in the air while her back rested against the hard floor as Calphalon examined Calphalon asked without looking back "What did you just give her, elf?"

"A small herb mixture i tend to use so I don't poison myself accidentally when I use one of my own mixture to cover my lips "Daere tried to explain, the guard nicked Daere's throat as he accused "She is one of them, you poisoned Lady Kira."

"I don't believe that is the case."Calphalon stated as she turned to look at them, Daere closed her eyes as Calphalon added"Now think why would she risk getting poisoned herself if those sentinels been trying to savage everything we do?"

"She is an elf, they cannot be trusted." the guard replied, Calphalon remark" Working with the veneration has proven not all of the elves agree with the evanuris, be a gentleman and sheath your weapon"

"Do as she says."the man ordered as he looked at Daere, she relaxed as she felt the blade leave her Daere sat up as the man laid Kira completely on the ground, he got up and walked over to her as Daere slipped the pouch back into her boot spoke softly as others entered the room "My apologies and thank you for the help"

"Why apologize? this is not the first time someone jumped because of my ears."Daere explain as she got up to her feet, he looked back at Calphalon then to Daere while he replied "I am Chase, you must be our guest that Kira wanted us to met."

"Daere..a blessing to most or just straight up pain in the ass, either way it works for me."Daere replied as she took his hand, they shook as one of the others inquired" I warned you Dirtheman was a tricky one but did you listen?"

"Is that why you are not here?" Chase demanded, Daere looked to see who was talking then groaned as she noticed the kusarigama to the side of the oddly dress elf while she spoke" Who is going to help us with Fen'Harel now that your assassin is laying there?"

"Wait Fen'Harel is here?In the flesh and not hiding behind some fade rocks? "Daere inquired out of curiosity , the other elves looked at her as the elven woman ask "Chase why do you have one of your servant present? Tell her to.. "

"She came with Kira, she thinks this.. elf can help us. "Chase explained, Daere rested her hand on her face while the elven woman sneered "That thing doesn't look like she is able to crawl out of a wooden box let alone know how you piss in one. "

"She does look like Sarff." Another remarked, Daere stiffened and looked at them while the elven woman snapped "You know we are not supposed to talk about her, not after what she did. Disgusting choosing them over us, what more did she expect when.. "

"Shut up." Daere snapped through her clenched teeth, the elven woman stopped then looked at while she demanded out of hatred"who are you to tell me what to do? Your nothing, you look like nothing"

"Both of you just shut up, do you realize spells take a lot of contention? If you guys are going to bitch do it in other room,I swear can you elves not get alone?"Calphalon snapped as she looked at them, Daere replied "Ir abelas."

"You need to mind your manners to Runa."another veneration remarked as he sat down in a chair, Runa went pale as she stuttered"Anaris, when did you get here..I told you we had things under control."

"I know what you told me but I want to see Fen'Harel bleed out, you.. last I saw you...you were riding out from is your business with the shemlen?"Anaris inquired, Daere looked at the new comer with weary as she thought 'This is getting bad to quickly who are these people, I can understand hating the evanuris but something about them feels threatening.'

"You don't have to answer but I am curious about why I saw you leaving with a common shemlen."Anaris stated, slowly he looked at Chase while he ordered" Dispose of those weapons she came with…"

""Hold on before you start giving orders, who are you people..how big is this cult?"Daere nearly demanded,Calphalon shot Daere a glare while Anaris carefully explain "We are people like you that hate the false gods, please explain to me why you think you can help us"

"Even if I have been using the blade for other kills, I think I have what might be useful to cause them replied as Calphalon ordered quietly"We are going to have to move her to another room, the elf did help but Kira still needs rest."

"Is that so?" Anaris inquired,Chase and Calphalon left the dining room as Daere she knelt down as the others watched her, carefully she pulled out the tantō.A smile crossed Anaris face while he muttered"I thought I would see the day that blade would surface again, did you steal it from Sarff prying hands?"

"It won't matter if that elf did, only her and that sentinel knew how the blade work.."Runa remarked,Daere wasted no time explaining"my brother and myself understand how it works..i just kept it close just in case."

"You know this bets sacrificing our people don't you think Anaris?"Runa inquired,Anaris studied the blade in Daere's hand while he muttered"We still need a way back into Arlathan, but taking care of that wolf should be enough for now to suffice. Alright you insist to tag along you must promise not to get in the way."

"I live for the night so you don't have to worry about me getting into the way."Daere replied as she tucked the tantō back inside her boot, Anaris just rested his elbow on the table while he studied her.


	5. Chapter 5

p id="docs-internal-guid-1d0a54e3-40ae-0c60-665a-f42d934da47b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Night had barely fallin over Val Foret as the small veneration group watched from behind the trees while some of the Val Foret alienage elves follow right behind Taliesin, a sentinel greeted them as they stood at the entrance with his arms cross while they passed him. Daere could hear one muttered under their breath as they looked back at Runa "Why am I not surprised he has asked for help from Mythal this time."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are they doing with the other elves, are they responsible for my peoples disappears? "Daere inquired as she turned to look back, she froze as Anaris answered "Yes which makes it harder to gather the blood we need to open a way to Arlathan, hopefully we can stop this after we kill Fen'Harel "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright shemlen your coming with me to the back "Runa remarked as she started to walk away Daere bite her tongue as she started to follow, they walked in silence as they made their way to the side of Fen'Harel stopped and turned around to face her as she demanded"Hoist me up and I will try to pull you afterwards."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""no."Daere replied sharply,Runa blinked then stated"Excuse me? If for a second you think that I will put up with your bullshit because you have the same fucking pointed ears as myself you are wrong, if it was not for that stupid thing you have in your boot I would cut you up to tiny pieces and no one would be the do as I ask or I will.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Or you will what?You really think I would back down because you feel the need to belittle me, boy are you wrong I doubt anything you say would be any worse then having to be used for my brothers spells then your wrong."Daere sneered gently, Runa snapped back"Fine but you better find a way inside while the others cut a path for Anaris understand?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Finally someone with a really big ego is not that hard so please just give me a hook or something."Daere stated,Runa looked at Daere oddly as she corrected her."You mean a kaginawa?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A what? Look something that has a hook with rope, you play around here with the whatevers and i take care of that big bad wolf."Daere replied,Runa closed her eyes as she restrained herself from punching Daere slowly she opened them back as she reached to her back pocket while she spoke"Do not mess this up if you do I will end you myself." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can i ask why you did not just learnt me that earlier." Daere inquired,Runa snapped as she swung the hook in the air"Because really I was hoping one of the sentinels would end your miserable life shemlen."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Another thing stop calling me a 'shemlen' ass hat." Daere remarked as she watched the hook connect to the wall, Runa tugged with both her hands then handed the rope to her while growling not seeing the sentinel turning the corner"the name fits you well since you sleep with them, now go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you think you are doing get down from there you veneration rat."the sentinel shouted as Daere started to climb the wall,Runa wasted no time swinging the blade of the kusarigama in the air as she shouted"Hey I am your opponent. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Runa do you think you got this?"Daere inquired as she stopped and looked down, the sentinel steadied his qiang as Runa shouted"Move now and remember the plan we need to make this quick before we draw attention to the point templars come." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It would take me two seconds but it is your funeral."Daere muttered as she got to the the top of the roof, she knelt and ran as she heard Taliesin shout out orders" someone help me defeat the door, damnit where is Craven!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Sucks to be you don't it .'Daere thought as she contured to run in the shadows, once she got closer to the door she pulled out one of her daggers then a second she watched the venerations fight the sentinels as the civilians coward in fear, she shook her head and muttered"This was a bad night to do this but when will I get this lucky to see what this blade can do, can they even contract the taint this way?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Shit.'Daere thought as she moved back slightly while a sentinel stepped out of the temple, she watched him as he rested the nock of the bow in the waited until his fingers were resting on the flenching of the arrow. Without a word she jumped down on top of the sentinel then slit his throat with grace, not giving him a chance to cry she ran in before anyone could spot her but stop as she heard more voices inside, Daere pressed her back against a pillar as sentinels rush past her. She could hear the sentinels muttered"Shit don't they ever give up?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your kidding me, Fen'Harel is the one to rattle their cage."another muttered as they made their way outside, Daere looked at the doorway then down the hall waiting for more to come. Once she had realized all of them were outside Daere made her way towards the back but stopped as she noticed one of the doors wide he was her prey just sitting there in his full gear with his eyes closed, she looked back to the door as she made her way towards the staff rested at his feet, the moonstone glimmered in the dimly lit she spoke knowing how unprofessional it was"by judging the way you are dressed i assuming you fen'harel."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And you are not the one I was waiting for."Solas replied as he open his eyes with he lifted his head and looked at her, slowly he reached for his staff as she stopped in the middle of the room while stating"Sorry to disappoint. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your heart is not set for this i can tell by the way you are moving"Solas remarked calmly, Daere wiped the blood off her dagger while she answered"Does it matter, I am going to assume the dog is not going to just roll over and let me end its sorry exists will he?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not really, so tell me why are you so hell bent on revenge?"Solas inquired,Daere studied him waiting for any threatening movements but none came as she replied "Would it satisfy you curiosity if I just lied?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would prefer an honest answer,if you are not going to answer me then leave the way you came and go home."Solas ordered gently,Daere shook her head as she replied" Ir abelas, I cannot you see after I take care of you and the other eight I am going to finish my contract on Kira ..so you can say the enemy of my enemy is a friend"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nimue must be slacking on her job if Kira is still alive."Craven voice appeared behind her as she heard the door close, the hair on her arms stood straight up as Solas replied calmly "Craven don't interfere ."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know me Fen'Harel I would not dream of harming such a lovely body, Taliesin on the other hand might be a different story with her mood today."Craven remarked as Daere turned her head to him, she watched with weary as he leaned his back on the wall while she spoke softly "Huh..alright, for a sentinel you are creepy on so many level it is not funny...but it must be expect with a name like 'Craven', anyways Fen'Harel shall we make this quick?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tell you what I won't even use any spells, if you could get some hits in then congrats but there is nothing you have that would do really any damage."Solas replied as Daere looked back at him,Craven remarked"Such a gentlemen Fen'Harel, can I ask when we practice why you don't give me the same offer."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your kidding, not one spell? "Daere looked at him in surprise as they brush him off, slowly Solas got up as he replied"Not one spell, i won't even lift a won't step in..the only rule is the staff stays, I am not going to make this to easy for you if you really want to play 'assassin' or whatever your suppose to be." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is not what I expected from an evanuris, and somehow this does not feel right after all the one thing a mage depends on is magick "Daere explained, Craven remarked"So the fact I am armed with blades means nothing to you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No one asked for your opinion creep "Daere snapped as she turned to looked at Craven,Solas could not hold back a chuckle as she looked back at tilted her ear up in confusion as she asked"what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing just you seem to got him pegged right, so are we just going to stand here while the two of you toss insults or do you want to see if you can take me down."Solas inquired, Daere unhilted her other dagger as she replied"Since you are insisting your death I will be so kind to be quick."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure it will."Solas muttered as she started to run at him with a smirk on her face, she barely dodged as he swung his staff at ease she kept her balance as she sung her own blades at him, Craven watched them as Solas kept toying with her while dodging her read her movements and was stunned how well she seem to counter Solas own staff attacks,after awhile Solas look to have trouble keeping up with the renegade rogue to the point he finally placed the staff between her legs. Daere fall hard on her back and blinked as she stared up at Solas, he pressed the staff stone to her throat gently as he softly muttered "Impressive, but not good enough just let me know when you are ready to give up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't seem slow for someone that has been around for a long time." Daere remarked as he pulled his staff away, he held out his hand while he replied "why thank you..i would say the same about you with your skills but you still seem rough."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like you said 'I don't seem to much into it'...why are my people here what are you doing?" Daere replied as she took his hand, Solas helped her to her feet just as the door wasted no time demanding as he stood in the doorway "What are you doing screwing around, you are here to help us not frat with the enemy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And the man of the hour comes, I think it is best you leave"Solas replied without looking at her, Daere shook her head as she looked at him."I told you I am here for a job, Fen'Harel..you would probably be the first I would regret killing but it needs to be done."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So your mind is set and here I thought you two were starting to be friends."Craven muttered under his breath,Solas shook his head as he state"I want to blame you for this Anaris, but in truth I know better." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""why are you wasting time? Attack him with that bloody blade already, the longer we are here we are risking shemlens to come even worse more of them."Anaris demanded as he outstretched his hand to her while a black mist started to dance on his fingertips, Daere growled as she watched him then snapped "Starters do not start ordering like a dog because I promise you I will turn against you in a heartbeat, Secondly you two know each other?When I offered to help I did not think I was going to step into a little cock war between two immortals,Anaris I know I said I was going to help but really I should have question more what this was about"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Anaris she is right the issue is better the two.."Solas replied,Anaris shook his head as he started to mutter a wasted no time threatening "you aim that at me I swear that will be the last thing you do mage."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Last I check rogues can't do much,besides Sarff was always weaker then myself so you should not be a challenge "Anaris remarked,Daere felt something snap in her as a lightning spell flew past her. Out of angry she threw down some dust then appeared right behind him, they backs touched as his eyes went dodged a on coming attack as she wildly swung her blade back, Craven straightened his stance as he rested his hands on his song two men watched the renewed energy elf as she started to leave gashes, Anaris muttered in shock as her dagger nicked his cheek while dodging another blow"Shit." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Fen'Harel."Daere could hear Craven ask as she was forced to dodge an oncoming spell, Anaris withdraw his own song dao then charged at her while Solas replied "Yes Craven?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" " You know there was a point i thought Taliesin was bad when she was pissed, do you think we need to step in or let that elf finish?"Craven inquired as Daere and Anaris blades clashed, Solas outstretched his hand as his eyes started to he replied as his own spell started to take he outstretched his own hand while he replied"Sadly we need him alive, Dirtheman requested for his trouble of using Nimue to poison their food supplies that we bring Anaris in...it is about time we get an insight on what is going on."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""well if that is the case then do something before she kills him."Craven remarked, Daere nearly paused then snapped"I have a name you two bastards, stop talking about me like I am a fucking thing or like I cannot hear you.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We did miss that greeting part didn't we?Well my sexy body is as you know Craven, but as many times as my friend has been calling to me you know that"Craven replied cheekily with a hint of being an ass, Daere feel a pull of the fade and jumped back, her feet skidded across the ground as Anaris was forced to the started to run forward to finish the veneration off but Craven yelled"Dont!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?He attack me so there should not be a reason he should be allowed to live, after all he did come here on full throttle willing to get those people involved in this mess..am i the only one here that is sane enough to know this piece of scumbag deserves every inch of what he has coming to him?"Daere snapped as she turned to look at him, Craven eyes went wide as she conture"People like him are a problem and that problem is not getting solved, not from you not from the dead wolf behind me not that stupid bitch Mythal."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Actually…"Craven stopped as Solas shook his head no, Daere completely turned around while snapping"Actually what ?Just what are you doing with my people, are you like them or are you leading them to slavery."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is not what is going on I assure you, we are trying to help your….our people"Solas replied calmly as his eyes slowly returned to normal,Daere turned to look at him as she pointed one of her daggers at him."Don't lie to me wolf, you are no better than the rest of them even if I want to believe you not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then why dont you?"Solas asked as Taliesin stormed into the room with her darn doa already drawned, it took Craven a minute to realize what she was doing as he shouted loudly "Taliesin don't!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Taliesin what are you doing!"Solas demanded as Daere slowly looked down in shock, her blood dripped from the tip of Taliesin darn she looked back at Taliesin then swung her dagger weakly, the handle flew out of her grasp as she fell to her look at Daere coldly with her green eyes as she yanked her darn dao back, blood developed at the corner of Daere mouth as Taliesin looked up at Solas while asking "I got here as quick as I could, damnit ask Craven why he was not helping me outside."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Taliesin he did not want to be out there with your mood swings and really I don't blame him."Solas snapped walked quickly to them,Taliesin raised her darn dao to the base of Daere's neck while Solas demand"Stop, she is not with them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You kidding me right?One of the others told me one was crawling on the roof and was concern we would have been to late."Taliesin snapped,slowly as Daere fought off her own shock she grabbed the tantō from her boot as Craven knelt beside looked at him as he remarked"Don't struggle or you will bleed out."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why are you doing this?"Daere inquired not hiding her surprised,Craven smirk as Solas knelt in front of waiting for an answer Daere looked at Solas as Taliesin sneered"Fen'Harel you can not be serious about helping her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should listen to her Fen'Harel."Daere muttered weakly as she swung the tantō blade to his throat, he moved back as he grabbed her wrist the tantō dropped from her remarked softly "No way, I thought you had them destroy that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Fen'Harel!" Taliesin shouted as Daere fall to the ground, Solas looked down at Daere angrily while he started to demand as he allowed her wrist to drop "Where did you get this? Answer me now"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Instead of asking her where she got the tantō maybe you should be the loving angel you tend to be and save her life. I am certain she would be so thankful enough that she will answer anything you ask her"Craven replied as Daere's blood started to seep into the stone floor,she just laid there as she thought ' this was not how I ever imagined I would go, maybe Darcy was right but then again I got this and nearly took down a god.' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""if she came in with the others do you think she would be willing? Craven remember they are just as trained as us and really just like her I don't think we would get anything from Anaris so why bother wasting the magick?"Taliesin inquired sharply as Daere closed her eyes, she could hear Solas replied as she felt her body being rolled to her back "Taliesin as much as i hate to admit Craven is right, besides I did not waste my time trying to get her attention only for her to die here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please tell me you are not considering taking her back with us through the eluvian/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"."Taliesin snapped, Daere felt the familiar stir of the fade as she heard Solas replied" No but once I get done Craven will have to stay with her as we lead the others a word in advance just don't." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What!? "Craven inquired sharply,Solas replied calmly yet sharply "You know what, I don't need to come back with more complaints..Mythal is already sick of it and so am I "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There should not be any complaints If she is out.. "Craven replied, Taliesin shrill voice snapped"Craven, certainly you are not that fuck up in the head! "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was joking." Daere could hear the defense in Craven voice,Taliesin snapped as Daere felt herself slipping further into darkness"Poor taste in joke asshole. "/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p id="docs-internal-guid-6a888a67-40b8-0341-fc78-f707f786a4b7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daere groan as she opened her eyes slowly only to find she was move from Fen'Harel temple,her daggers rested close by her as she noticed the dying fire close by. It did not take her long to realize she was alone in a cave with the fresh bandage wrapped over her stomach , with ease Daere sat up from the bedroll allowing the old blanket to fall as she grabbed her daggers while she thinking 'If I get my hands on that sentinel she is going to pay, there is no honor stabbing someone in the back like that.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was wondering if you were to wake up, if you were going to wake up at all" a simi familiar voice remark as the footsteps got closer,Daere covered her breasts with one of her arms as she asked"Who are you..how long was i out?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just through the night, you might want to consider resting a little longer."Solas replied not looking at her as he put the wood down next to the dying fire, Daere replied sharply as she stood"You dodged my first question..i guess no matter i need to go back ." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""your talking about the tevinters aren't you? Some of them left before Dirtheman arrived" Solas remarked as he sat down on the ground,Daere studied him as she asked" How would you know?Do you know where they went?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No."Solas replied sharply as he watched the dying flames,Daere looked back at the entrance then down at her feet as she step forward while her toes touched her outfit top of her rogue outfit. Quickly she slipped it on and in frustration as her fingers touched the hole in the front, softly he spoke as she sat down on the ground to put her boots back on."You really should consider going home, those tevinters are pretty much done were you with them anyways, it is not common for any tevinter to work with elves let alone someone dressed like yourself "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think I can go home until i get some pay out of this, in truth i am wondering if I should have let..ir abelas maybe a little too much intel.."Daere replied as Solas slowly looked at her as she stopped looking for the tantō once she realized it was gone, softly he ask " do you know who gave you the contract and how much it is in it for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you believe me if I said I did not ask, in truth after seeing Fen'Harel sigil I just wanted to get out of town before anymore weirdness happened...clearly that was not the case and the weirdness followed"Daere remarked as she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, the smile faded as she asked"Wait I did not say i was on a contract how did you.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was a guess, like I said the way your dress is not common among the tevinters or the others that have been seen with them."Solas quickly lied, Daere nodded her head as she made her way towards the rain poured heavy down as she sighed, slightly she turned her head while asking"You do know which way is Val Foret don't you?Or again another answer your not going to give me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but won't it be better just to sit and wait for the rain to stop?"Solas asked as he turned his head to look at her,Daere remark calmly"I am not spending my time with someone I don't know..even if they were kind enough to…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My name is Solas, if it helps you to reconsider going out there in this weather."Solas sneered slightly, Daere stared at him at the sudden sharpness before replying" And people say I have problems with my manners, well 'Solas' just tell me which direction to go and I will gladly be out of you hair..wait I did not mean that I mean the fact that..you know what just I will figure it out."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You going to need company if you are going to consider heading out there,mainly because I did not have a chance to completely close that wound of yours. "Solas explained as he looked at her,Daere replied"It is ok, beside if I do find them it would be bad enough I showed up with a strange mage by my side. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait."Solas ordered as she walked out, Daere brushed him off as she tried to put a good distance from the she was certain she was not being followed Daere pressed roughly against her side, blood started to seep through the bandage as she slowed to a she held out her palm and muttered a few words as the rain started to wash her blood from her hand, faintly a small mist develop on her palm as she thought 'hopefully this can work ' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you know magick."Solas inquired out of curiosity , Daere clenched her teeth together as her shoulders stiffened. He walked around as the mist started to dispel, she sighed knowing fully well she had needed more as she answered."I just needed a guide nothing more, besides a family friend advised that I don't even attempt it but my brother on the other hand would put the chantry mages to same and the evanuris in their place if he actually tried...your not going to add more to my problems now are hedge mage?If so I cannot allow it.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have nothing to worry about, unless you use it to harm others. So there is two of you,are you two twins or"Solas inquired as tried to fish out more information from her while he noticed the burn makes one her hands as the mist faded into nothing, Daere busted out laughing as she stated gently "Your kidding right? No he is a four years older than myself, honestly consider yourself lucky he did not hear you ask that brother..my brother even if we share the same parents he would be embarrassed to even hear us having this conversation, look I am going to try again since I know you are not going to help me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did not say I was not going to help you,I just said I did not want to be out in this weather."Solas remarked as he roughly grabbed her wrist, the blood had already washed away from her palm but the marks had stayed held his hand over hers while he muttered " You would cause more harm to yourself if you tried to heal wouldn't you? Honestly didn't think a magick backlash would be possible. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Should you not be concern you just saw someone use their own blood?True I cannot do much and I prefer my daggers over anything but…"Daere replied as she tried to yank her hand away, he tightened his grip as he healed her did not look up as he stated"Just hush please."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did not ask for your help, the tevinters might have been willing to help me out if I explain."Daere nearly snapped as he tightened his grip more ,she sighed as she muttered"Look really I should be weary allowing you touching me for all i know your Fen'Harel sentinel that came to finish the job."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I was here to kill you dont you think I would have done so already?"Solas replied as he started to loosen his grip,Daere tilted her ear up as she stated"Good point..were you at his temple as well or passing through?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of sorts."Solas remarked, slowly he let go of her hand as he looked up at her while he added"If you do plan on using magick then you should learn how to cast properly so you don't hurt yourself again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you just scold me?"Daere asked in shock as he started to walk the direction she was about to head, she balled her hand into a fist as she shouted"Dammit enough of this cold shoulder crap, for you have any idea who you are messing with?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hurry up, don't think I won't leave you here alone out in this weather."She could hear him shout back at her, she growled before she ran the direction he had vanished. Daere slowed her pace as she caught up to his side, she studied his stone expression as she asked "Did you see anyone else alive ?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No just dead bodies from both sentinels and veneration."Solas replied as he kept his eyes forward, she contured to ask "How did you get past them?I mean there seem like alot there last night, certainly they would have had you killed do you practice necromancy...is that why I am still alive?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dont give me that much credit da'len, beside the only one to even has that close enough power to bring back the dead after the body is cold is Falon'Din..please don't ask if I am really Falon'Din, I am certain he would feel insulted by that."Solas replied as Daere opened her mouth, she thought about it then inquired"How would you know what Falon'Din would like?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You ask a lot of questions you know this correct?Also do you really don't know much about our pantheon do you?"Solas inquired as he tried to change the subject as he glanced at her with annoyance , Daere replied as she stepped over a branch while they walked"Talking about them were forbidden..no not really forbidden just never got much of an answer other then they needed to be avoided at all cost. So the only way I really learned was from the dalishes we came across from time and again or in secret from my family friend when he came to visit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your 'family friend' does he dress oddly?"Solas inquired,Daere looked at him as she replied sharply"No..why would you ask that? If you looking for something please stop, I would do the same if you want me to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ir abelas, just figure to have a light conversation ."Solas remarked, Daere sighed as they noticed the town getting she spoke"It is not your fault, I guess it is because I blew my chance and lost something that was entrusted to me since I am no good with magick." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe it is better this way, after all don't you know messing with something you know nothing about is dangerous." Solas remarked,Daere hardened her gaze as she growled"Hedge mage, you know nothing about my family so of course you would say something like that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You know just calling me Solas is fine."Solas replied as he tried to control his own temper,Daere smirk then explained as her tone softened "Ir abelas I know this i going to sound rude of me but if I start calling you by your name it might make it harder to forget about you when we part ways.. I don't see you following me when I head back to the tevinters."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They could think your dead..."Solas replied then stopped himself as she giggled softly, slowly she opened her eyes and replied" If i didn't know better you sound like Cecil, he would have been against me working with them to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cecil?"Solas lightly asked, his thoughts drifted back to the day he had last seen the active kept the guilt from crossing his face as Daere spoke."Ir abelas he is another family friend, in fact it is kind of funny how annoyed Darcy would get when he brought these rolled caramel sweets with some coin to help us survive after our father left us. His words were he was trying to save the honey from disappearing to quickly ..then he /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" just stopped coming around, probably around the time my brother started to be on edge about something...ir abelas I know you did not ask" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You two must have been close." Solas inquired,Daere replied as they entered Val Foret "We were kept away from the shems for obvious reason, it was not until Cecil stopped did I finally decide the isolation was just not enough..I am not saying it was a bad thing but we needed money to live.I been at this for ten years now..not the killing but the training..ir abelas I am doing it again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did ask."Solas replied as a traven got closer, he opened the door for her as she turned to look at wasted no time remarking"Just because you ask does not mean you need to know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""True."Solas stated as she turned around,everyone in the traven looked at the two in she made her way inside with Solas behind her as the other patrons watched the two with weary, as they got closer to the front some started to conture their nearly stopped as she heard"What do you mean the grey wardens are gone?First the blasted elves start disappearing and now the wardens, the next thing you know the templars will be next."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hush don't jinx it, I hear Seeker Cassandra and her apprentice are working on something with Commander Cullen."someone muttered,Daere took her sit then rested her elbows onto the table, the tavern owner spoke as Solas sat next to her."Get lost knife ear, I dont want any trouble."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh my sweet dear please don't 'get lost knife ear', you know who I am or are you afraid to speak my name shemlen.I want some information and when I get it I will leave" Daere replied coldly as she lowered her head, she wondered 'am i really starting to lose the respect I had with these people?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I am not helping anyone that makes a mess, I am certain Blair will be pissed about the work you did with the tevinters. "The tavern owner muttered under his breath so the rest of the patrans did not hear,Daere opened her mouth to defend herself but a Arranz voice spoke up as she rest her hand on her shoulder "Oh lay off it, she might make mistakes but I don't believe what those guards said this morning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" " have you seen what was left of the mansion down the road?Witness have seen a elf there arrive with a blonde woman with your description, not only where some of them killed so were a few bystanders."the tavern owner explained as Arranz sat down next to Daere,Solas closed his eyes while Arranz stated she shook her head as she stated"Kind sir you must be mistaking.. myself and my friend here have been busy in our bed last night."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see."the tavern owner looked at Daere then at Arranz as she rested her hand on Daere's lap, the tavern nodded then added"Alright what is it you need to know, but if those guards come back you are on your own"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That mansion you were speaking what happen? Where there any survivors?"Daere inquired, Solas looked at her as he rested his elbow onto the table, gently he placed his chin on his palm while he raised a brow as , the tavern owner replied" not that I know of but I do know they tend to met in Cumberland."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Then Cumberland I must go.'Daere thought, she smiled gently as the three got up. Softly she spoke"Why thank you kind sir, please excuse us we need to be on our way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey the information don't come cheap, certainly you can spare a few minutes before you leave"The tavern owner replied as he grabbed her wrist stopping her, Arranz opened her mouth to protest but Daere stopped her as she answer."Of course,Arranz do you think you and the hedge mage could wait for me?It won't be long"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course but please remember we are a tight schedule."Arranz replied as she studied the bald mage, Solas opened his mouth then closed it as Daere allowed herself to be lead to a small empty room just under the ease as they walk Daere used a couple of her fingers to open a poisoned lip balm,she placed some of the mixture on top of her fingers then brought it up to her lips as they reached the studied her as she carefully applied then small coat to her lips and groan knewing it was going to end badly,the two watched as the tavern owner turn to kiss Daere on the lips while he rested his hands on her he muttered" you elves do know how to weaken a lonely man's knees."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I promise you that is not what is happening.'Daere thought as he step away from her, they watched as he straggled back hit the wall as patrons stop drinking, Daere looked around innocently as she begged."Help the tavern owner...he..he fall please someone help him!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dav...are you ok."One quickly rushed over to the motionless body, sharply he turned back and shout"Someone get a healer I think Dav is suffering from a heart attack."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""really.."Arranz replied as Daere made her way back to the other two,Daere smirked as she pulled out a small herbal pouch as more people walked over to help the tavern popped some of the herbs in her mouth and chewed as the three made their way scolded her as they got out of earshot."Did you really have to poison him?I mean really Daere you already know we are losing people"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not really poisoned..kind of a potion mixture that mimics death, does wonders when your trapped in a room surrounded by why are you here?"Daere remarked as she swallowed,Arranz replied"Blair wants to pull you out, he found out the real reason finally why others been refusing the thought you would like to know your brother is missing by the looks of it there was a huge fight, so you might want to consider hiding until whatever the hell is going on blows over."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am not hiding, beside this is probably a scary tactic to bring me home "Daere replied,Arranz stated sharply "I get it you want to finish your kills but these people are insane Daere, a cult really? You don't want to get mixed up in something like this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should listen to your friend."Solas remarked dryly, the two paused and looked Solas as Arranz asked"Do you know this apostle if not then I can get him to leave."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good luck trying the only thing I have not done yet was threaten him with a blade..speaking of blades it is more than just killing my target at the moment, in truth they are my only means to come across..forget it but I am not leaving and hopefully with added interest." Daere replied, Arranz sighed as she asked"By interested i am assuming someone did some injustice to you that cause you to fail?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""it is a long story."Daere replied as they contured on their way to the stables,they stopped as Arranz asked"If I lent you my mount could you tell me sister to hurry her butt back here for me, I don't want to ride all the way to Cumberland if they are there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Honestly i think you saved me from a long uncomfortable ride."Daere remarked as she hugged Arranz,she quickly pushed the elf off her as she snapped"Don't touch me rabbit, my sister might like you but i still see you as filth now get going before I change my mind."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course."Daere replied as she got onto the old plow horse then looked at Solas while he got onto the dalish bred,Arranz shook her head in disgust as she headed out of the inquired softly"Shall we get going? Or do you feel the need to poison someone else in town?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seriously don't judge me hedge mage, beside I did not ask you to stay."Daere remarked as she slowly looked at him, Solas just dug his heels into the horses side as she glared at him./span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Funny enough you had not said a word to me since we left."Solas repled, Daere looked at him then muttered"I just been thinking what Arranz said, I know Darcy can easily take care of himself just it never really never accorded to me what I was going to do with my life once he was gone...besides I figured you wanted the silence. "

"We can head back to where you're from if you want."Solas stated as he kept his gaze forward,Daere shook her head no as she muttered softly"It would be pointless and I really don't want to face him until I figure out what I am going to tell him how I lost that blade of mine."

"Certainly he would understand..wait "Solas remarked as they halted their horses, they watched in silence as some bandits fought against a small group right in the middle of the road .Daere tilted her ear up as she muttered"Interesting I do need to blow off some stress, I wondered if that qunari is friendly."

"You are not considering getting involved in that aren't you?"Solas inquired dryly as she slide off her horse, she turned her head slightly as she spoke"What right do we have to just sit there and watch hedge mage."

"Stop calling me that."Solas demanded as she unhilted her daggers, Daere picked up her she got closer she slide right underneath the qunari spread legs as he swung his giant greatsword down, the qunari paused his blade inches from the top of her head as she crossed her arms then leaned blinked with his good eye while he stared at the elf that suddenly appeared underneath him, the qunari watched as Daere's blades embedded themselves into his opponent then slashed as she uncrossed her arms. Blood sprayed onto her face as she rolled to the side,then focused her energy on another target as the qunari raised his great sword to his shoulder.

As soon as she turned her body Daere felt her wound open wider as her blade danced right across the bandits throat, she stopped there for a second then fall to her knees as the pain traveled through her body. The bandit fall to the ground as she followed, she laid on her side and groaned in pain as Solas slowly walked over to her while the qunari order"Company stand down."

"See what happens if you don't listen to people who try to help you, how is it your even still alive."Solas remarked as he stopped by her, Daere closed her eyes then raised her middle finger up as he used one of his foot to gently nudge her body close to her she growled"Just heal me hedge mage."

"Not with those manners."Solas stated as he stopped, he looked at the qunari as he and his company watched them. Solas slowly looked up at them as he rested his foot on top of the bleeding elf while he looked over to them, softly he spoke"Ir abelas for her behavior, we don't want any trouble we just want to pass on through."

"Hedge mage I swear if you do not move that foot of yours, I am breaking it."Daere threatened, he looked down at her and remarked sharply as he nudged her body one more time with his foot"I would like to see you try."

"Please stop, is that better?"Daere muttered roughly, Solas replied sarcastically "Well that is a start,yet still not good enough...am I going to see those blades near my face after I heal you again?"

"Do you even think I am that stupid?"Daere nearly snapped then sigh as he finally knelt down beside her, the qunari offered as Solas moved the bandage. "The two of you don't look like you could travel far on your own, how about joining us for a spell. "

"And here I thought you guys where ruthless brutes. "Daere remarked as she sat up on the ground, Solas wasted on time demanding "Sit still, I swear other people I have dealt with don't move as much as you."

"No not ruthless brutes but you should be more careful when sliding underneath people like that, if I was not paying attention certainly you would have more to worry about instead of what that bandage he is dealing with. I'm The Iron bull and those are my chargers , mind I ask who you are?" The Iron Bull inquired as Krem stopped by his side, she grinned as she answered "I'm Daere, the hedge mage is Solas. "

"Where are the two of you heading?I would like to know just in case we might be heading out of the way. "The Iron Bull inquired, Solas stood as he clenched his teeth together while walking back to their mounts. Daere watched Solas as he looked through a bag one the saddle as she answered "Cumberland, I am meeting a friend there hopefully afterwards back home to check on family. "

"That is not to far from where we are heading. "The Iron Bull stated as Solas seem to stiffen then slowly looked at Daere as she stood up,with ease she dusted herself off while asking "Where are you heading?"

"Wildervale.. I am surprised you are not heading over there, what I heard some high noble elf is visiting during that festival. "The Iron bull replied, Daere stopped then shook her head while replying "Sounds fun, my curiosity wants to know who but probably best not to ask to many questions. "

"We should get going or make camp soon. "Solas finally stated as he gave up searching for any traces of lyrium , The Iron Bull remarked. "There is a clear grounds not to far from here we can rest.. hopefully we don't have anymore company. "

"How would you know about the camping grounds? "Daere inquired as Solas grabbed both the horses reins, he lead the horses to her while The Iron Bull answered "This is not the first time we have been through here… just the first time an elf has been insane enough to slide between my legs just to kill my opponent. "

"There is much more than sliding between people's legs just to take care of a problem. "Daere jokes, there was a slight pause before she asked "Are you guys mercenaries or soldiers… by your dressed I'm assuming mercenaries. "

"Good observation, yes we do mercenary work.. how about yourself? You don't seem like a common rogue. "The Iron Bull remarked as Solas held out the reins to one of the horses. Daere shrugged her shoulders as she replied "I am nothing but a humble common rogue that is trying to get by in life."

"Ma nuvenin masal din'an"Solas remarked sharply as he glare at Daere, she looked at him as she allowed her tongue to lash out "Hey I told you not to come with me did I not?So don't 'masal din'in' mage."

"If I did not come you would be dead."Solas sneered,The Iron Bull cleared his throat then spoke up."Hopefully the two of you are not planning to do this all the way over to the campgrounds, just let my men know if when you two need some privacy."

"Please tell me your not implying what I think you are,I just met up with this guy."Daere snapped as she looked at The Iron Bull,Solas wasted no time adding"I assure you we are not together like what you are thinking qunari."

"Really, then are you two related or something?I mean there has to be a reason the two of you are traveling together "The Iron Bull inquired,both Daere and Solas snapped as they glared at him"No!"

"I am only with her because she seemed to be in need in assists and I just wanted to make certain she got to her destination safety."Solas remarked as he soften his tone, Daere sighed as she added"Even though I have told him thousands of times not to, besides look at me?Do I look like a woman that just falls for any body?It is about the soul dear, anyone can have a nice body but it is how a person treats others that matter"

"So your picky?"The Iron Bull inquired as she took the reins from Solas,she helped herself up onto Arranz horse while she remarked"Yes, it applies to my company to and really..look are we going or not last I heard the grey wardens are missing and in truth I would rather keep going until we reached town."

"First I heard about that, the only thing we have been hearing about is about what happened in Jader."Krem finally replied as the others got onto their own mounts,Daere looked at him as she rode a little closer to them, softly she spoke"What have you heard on that, have they figured out who did it?"

"No but what is left of the templar order has been call to investigate, they think since there was traces of magick that a mage tried to make it look like an assassin rogue did last I heard they were going to question the servant and his family, but by the time they arrived half of that aliege was think the family is guilty and want information on their whereabouts, more or less if they are caught they face execution."

'I guess it is a good thing they left before the templars came for them, last thing i need to add to my list is them suffering' Daere thought, she nodded her slowly head then spoke."It is true we just left Val Foret and I overheard some of the shems talking."

"Val Foret?Do you know of the attacks that happened there?Normally don't like the idea of anyone starting a war within a town but I think the teventers deserved what they had coming, it is a shame those elves did not just did not finish them."The Iron Bull replied as Solas rode up beside her,Daere tilted her ear up as she inquired"I get some of the tevinters are bad, but has anyone not tried to find any goods ones?"

"From what I hear these people jumped off the looney bin and are trying to go after some elves in the sky, please explain to me how that does not sound insane?True we have seen some of the buildings but how could anyone live up there?"The Iron Bull asked her as he got onto his own mount,Daere replied with some mockery to her tone as they started to ride together"Your talking to an elf Bull,you know we 'believe' we have 'gods and goddess' who dont give a Mythal tits about us down below."

"Can you please stop mocking her."Solas remarked sharply, Daere looked at him as she asked"No, anything about them rubs my own feathers the wrong way. So I will not take back the 'Mythal's tits' comment nor anything else about them, not until i see what good they can do that does not harm our people"

"Would you truly give one a chance to show you if one offered?" Solas inquired, Daere paused then sighed as she spoke"One tried but then his sentinel stabbed me in the back, so i wont lie I am aiming to return that favor."

"what are you two going on about?"The Iron Bull inquired, Daere replied softly"Ir abelas but just somethings are true, I do believe they hide up there being selfish. In fact I kind of know about what you were speaking of because one of those supposive 'god' was taking some of my people with him..look just agree that some of it might be true."

"Is that why your armor looks like rags?"The Iron bull asked as the clouds started to clear revealing the sun starting to set, Daere stated dryly as they contured to ride"Hey my armor is good, there is no 'fashion statement' when your trying to live, question have you not noticed how quickly those with the 'shiniest' outfits seen to die faster on the field?"

"Did you just say shiniest?"the dalish inquired as she looked at Daere oddly,Daere smiled as she remarked" Why yes yes i did, i am one who tries to find the small fun in this sadly forsaken world even if it annoys others life is to short"

"look boss an inn."Krem butted in as they started to near Val Chevin,The Iron Bull looked forward then replied as the group slowed the horses to a stop."Krem you and the others get the horse to the stables.."

"You guys are staying here?"Daere inquired cutting him off,her mind drift back to Jader as she shuddered while The Iron bull looked at her as he answered"Yes."

"I..I..I can't, if you like we can meet somewhere tomorrow morning and conture our journey…"Daere replied with slight nervousness ,The iron Bull remarked "I thought you said it was probably a bad idea to sleep outside, my chargers are exhausted from out last mission and I don't think they would have much energy to keep watch from darkspawn."

"Starters I was not planning for a pit stop, secondly I am kind of fresh out of coin that is why I was hoping to catch my friend."Daere explained as she pointed her fingers together,Krem replied"Don't worry about it, with the bandits active on these roads we could not allow you to be on your own aint that right chief."

"I can find a tree to sleep in if I must."Daere raised her hand to protest as a patron walked past them as a couple tevinter opened the door, Daere made eye contact with them as she looked past The Iron looked at her while he inquired while some of the chargers took the mounts to the stable"So what your a bird now?"

"No..just with some rope I can easily support myself on a branch." Daere tried to explain as she ignored the ass question, she watched the tevinters talked among themselves then one walked away while The Iron Bull spoke "no i don't mind paying for you if you don't mind sleeping with dalish and skinner."

"protesting is useless ain't it?"Daere replied as she gave in, deep down she knew that was not going to happen as she forced a gentle smile while The Iron Bull replied "Pretty much, beside maybe after you met up with your friend and take care of your family issue you could hang around us for abit."

"ma serannas but one thing at a time please."Daere replied, The Iron Bull nodded his head as Solas made his way inside. He wasted no time remarking"Well think about it, you seem like you would do well with contact work."

"one thing at a time, but thank you for the offer."Daere replied as he started to make his way back inside, the tevinter that had stayed made his way over to her as he asked"Lavellen I am assuming?"

"Yes?"Daere inquired as she studied him, the tevinter nodded as he spoke"Dumas be praised we can finally rejoin the others, Lady Kira has had us out nearly working day and night trying to wait for you. It seems she wants to repay you for saving her life back in Val Foret, I am just thankful you did not take long to catch up to us."

"Alright but I need to do something before I go back with you."Daere replied softly,the tevinter nodded his head while he muttered "we will wait for you at the stables, please make whatever you are doing quick."

"I will don't worry about it will be."Daere replied as she made her way inside, slowly she scanned the busy inn her eyes paused as she notice Solas making his way up the she made her way through the crowd as he reached the top of the steps, Daere ran up the stairs as she shout "mage."

"for the last time please stop calling me mage,I don't even like it when you call me 'hedge' mage besides what do you need.""Solas snapped as she caught up to him, she stopped as they stared at each other. Finally she spoke as she changed her own tone"I have a feeling we might be parting ways sooner than Cumberland, so I wanted to thank you again..despite my own behavior. "

"why the sudden change in behavior?"Solas asked as he tried to hold back his own shock while he blinked, Daere walked closer to him as she replied"Just shut up and take my thanks, normal when people say thank you the normal response would be 'your welcome' or has manners slipped past you?"

"Your wel…"Solas tried to say but his words got lost as she leaned in and kiss him on the lips gently , quickly she pulled back and walked off as she remarked loud enough for him to hear her "Goodnight Solas."

"Goodnight?" Solas inquired as he touched his lips checking for any trace of poison, Daere paused and looked back at him as she replied with a soft smile of her own"Don't worry I did not poison you. "

"Then why.."Solas tried to ask as she made her way back down the steps, she made certain to lose him as she disappeared into the crowded inn below. Daere bumped into dalish as she open the door,Daere quickly lied"Tell your qunari friend that I ran into someone I knew..if we meet again next time we have drinks it will be on me."

"I will and safe travels friend."The dalish replied as Daere started to run in the dark streets, she slowed to a stop as she noticed the tevinters as they pulled out two black could hear Solas shout angrily at her as she stopped in front of one of them"Hey!"

"Move along knife ear."The tevinter growled as Daere climb on the back of the horse,Solas stopped in his tracks as she looked back at one of the tevinter climb on behind her, sharply he yanked the reins as Daere shifted her own gaze towards the long road ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was slowly rising as Daere smiled weakly while Kira and Chase stepped out of the small mansion, the tevinters that had guided her back walked on past as Kira smile brightly as she shouted"I told you she is a slick like myself and look she came back to us. "

"You live that is good. "Daere replied, Kira remarked as she hugged Daere while she stating "if it was not for you i would not still be kicking, you should really teach us how to make those herb mixture. Come you must be exhausted, we already have a room ready just in case you showed..do you need to bath? How badly were you injured from those bad sentinels.. if you would like since Calphalon left i can see if one of the other mages would check you over if you like ? "

"Kira, enough look your already scaring her. " Chase remarked as he touch his sisters arm, she stopped and looked at him then at Daere as she stated "I apologized just never thought someone out of my family would go so far to help me.. even a.."

"Daere why don't you get settled. "Chase remarked while they started to head inside, softly she asked"the mage i was traveling with did not do much of a job healing my wounds, i was wondering if you had any at hand willing to close my wound better. "

"That should not be a problem, to be honestly the mage you were with was trying to take a precaution by the sounds of it."Chase explained as they passed the double doors, Daere looked around while asking"Where are the other elves?"

"They took a big blow after Anaris vanished, in truth they figured you were a lost cause after they saw the pool of blood in the stone after Fen'Harel left or so they told us. When we were about to help the veneration to gather their dead another one of them attacked soon after we left to head here, I think seeing you back means we have a chance. "

"I don't have the tantō if that is what you were hoping for..I think he took it from me after his sentinel caught me off guard."Daere explained,Chase remarked"If that is the case do you know how it was made?If you do we can craft another one before we force open the eluvian."

"I am sorry I am lost but what is an eluvian?"Daere inquired as she looked at him oddly,Chase looked at her then asked"Your elven, how do you not know what an eluvians is?No matter maybe later I can show you one those veneration uses."

"Just because I am 'elven' don't think I know everything, in fact I am trying to process the who sentinel and veneration bit."Daere nearly snapped, Chase replied as they stopped in the living room. She sat down on the couch as he remarked."Funny you should say that, I don't know if Kira mentioned anything to you but that mark on your ankle looks like the very same one the venerations have and I have been wanting to ask who you serve."

"I serve no one but myself."Daere snapped,Chase crossed his arms as he explained"I hate to break it to you but whoever told you it was a birthmark lied, in the the beginning when I joined one of them explainedto me they were forced to change their methods of marking because the dalish started to mimic both sentinels and the veneration."

"When has a tevinter believed what a elf says?"Daere inquired as she tilted her ear up in confused,Chase laughed at her while he spoke."this one I believe after all it is not like the group is new ..while the other might have vanished we still have Corypheus to guild us. Can't believe it has been twenty years since we have started working with them, who knows maybe you will be our game changer. "

"Again can I ask how do you even know these 'verenation' are not just stringing you for a ride?"Daere pressed while she asked, he answered as he started to walk away"I can see how someone like yourself would not understand,later let us talk and get to know each other better. We are working with each other after all and I am curious what are your plans after we succeed."

"Honestly I want to ask what makes you think we would succeed after the defeat that just happened, but then i don't want any of you to have any doubt in myself..if you must know there is somethings back in my hometown I would not mind seeing again."

"Oh can we help?" Chase inquired as he stopped in the doorway,Daere sighed as she replied"Since Kira figured me out and I wont be going back anytime soon...could you allow me to return, I think I have shown enough faith that I can be trusted don't you think?"

"Of course, but you would need some soldiers with you when you leave..you know as a safety precaution since Fen'Harel has seen your face more than one occasion."Chase explained, Daere nodded her head in agreement as she thought ' probably why most have preferred to wear masks. '

"Chase, Nicneven is back and wants to know what you want to do with the two she brought back."Cecil asked as he stopped in the doorway, he paused as he clenched his teeth together as their eyes stated softly" Well all sorts of things have been happening now has it Cecil."

"You should be back with Darcy, Daere."Cecil growled Chases looked at him then at her as he remarked"So you two know each other, please explain to me again how you did not know about the venerations?"

"Chase dont get mad at her, I will explain later if I need to but take care of your mage before she decides to embed this place with blood sheds"Cecil replied as he kept his icy blue eyes on Daere, Chase sighed before stating"Alright, Cecil since your here would you be willing to finish healing her wound so we can send her out tomorrow?"

"Certainly after all we do have some catching up to do now don't we?"Cecil replied calmly, he wasted until Chase had left before he snapped at her"You got three seconds to explain yourself."

"Oh hush Cecil, really you have no right to 'scold' me, I am not a child anymore besides the one who needs to explain themselves is you not me.I am after all here for a job."Daere snapped back as she looked at him, he closed his eyes while he muttered" Since your here you must already know about us, very well if you want the reason was not safe to come near you guys when I noticed June has been sending one of his sentinels to talk to your brother, now explain yourself why are you here and why do you need healing...did you try to use magick again?I told you it was better if you…"

"No well not all of it."Daere muttered as she completely took off the bandage, she held her rogue outfit up as she sat next to her and held his palm out while she contured"I am certain you already heard about the attack in Jade..and Val Foret as well."

"Yes but why would that be a connection?"Cecil inquired, as he watched the wound slowly closed completely there was silence before she blurted out"I think I am in trouble, I know you told me there was nothing to be afraid if I kept my head down but since Jader I think Fen'Harel has been actively toying with me."

"why do you think that falon?"Cecil asked while he lowered his hand to his side, she looked up at him with vulnerability in her eyes while she confessed

"At first it was just a dream..well i don't know if it is a dream or not but I think he was just as shock to seems in the fade , after that when some elf..I don't know how followed me back home with my daggers wrapped in this cloth with his sigil pinned on top. I was going to try to end him… to get him to stop but his sentinel is the reason I needed you to finish healing me… also I sort of lost the tantō blade.. "

"Damnit Daere."Cecil muttered as his palm rested on his face, without looking he inquired sharply"Please explain further why your still alive, sentinels aim to kill."

"Honestly I wish I knew because when I woke up i noticed i had been moved to a cave by this Solas guy, he followed up until we reached Val Chevier."Daere replied,Cecil slowly lowered his hand as he growled"Solas huh and he did not say anything else didn't he?"

"No but i still find it odd the way I woke up."Daere replied, Cecil replied as he shook his head"You got lucky, but if you see this 'Solas' again head the opposite direction and try to get away."

"Why?"Daere inquired out of curiosity,Cecil eyes harden as he explained"Because Solas is Fen'Harel, why he let you go is concerning to say the would you like me to get you some tea? Chia or lavender? "

"Don't worry about it if i want some I can get some later, and also Cecil."Daere replied softly,Cecil nodded his head as he ask"Yes Daere?"

"it is good to see you again, even if I feel like I am being stabbed more than usual this trip feels like it was worth it since I have finally got an answer where you have been. "Daere replied as she smile softly,Cecil nodded his head as he left her while muttering"to bad we could not have met up in better terms and not in this hell hole. "

"good your done,Cecil..she is still up now isn't she? "she could hear Chase inquired as she lowered her rogue outfit, there was a slight hesitation before Cecil replied"Yes, but don't you think it is to soon to send her out if she just arrived."

"Who says we are sending her out now?No i just figure she would handle this matter herself."Chase replied as she looked at the doorway, Daere quickly got a bad feeling in the pit of her gut as she slowly stood stood behind Chase as he replied with a big grin on his face"Daere since you have been kind enough to save Kira, we figured you are willing do something for us so we know we could trust you."

"Right..so what is it I need to do other than volunteering on a suicide mission?"Daere inquired slowly as she studied Chases face, the smile faded as his eyes started to darken while he motion his hand and spoke "Come on I will show you, we want you to take care of a rat problem so we can finally send a real message out to anyone daring to face us."

"Can you guys not trust me without doing something to extreme?I mean I nearly did just get killed trying to take care of Fen'Harel for you."Daere remarked as they walked out of the room Cecil stayed behind while the bad feeling grew, Chase stated slightly cold as the regret grew"true but that was only on your grounds not ours, the only way we can truly trust you if you kill the two Nicneven finally caught."

"Wait this sounds like an execution and not an assassination."Daere replied as they made their way outside to the backyard, her heart nearly stopped as she saw the two on their knees as he replied"That is correct, consider this a welcome to our family Daere."

'Azenor..Blair..'she thought as she swallowed, slowly Daere looked at him as they walked closer to stopped right in front of them as Chase remarked "I don't have to explain what you need to do, now do I?"

"No I understand."Daere replied calmly as she looked at the two, without a word Daere yanked one of her blades from her hilt as she walked over to started to beg as Daere stopped in front of her "Daere don't do this, we can figure a way out..you know Arranz is waiting for us..please.."

'I am sorry.'Daere thought as she grabbed Azenor hair, she yanked up then placed the blade onto her a quick motion as she clenched her teeth together Daere pushed her dagger down, Blair eyes went wide then lowered as she finally let go of Azenor head as her body fall forward. Blair mutter softly as she moved over to him then stopped in front of him "Daere, I understand just know i don't hate you just wish we could had that drink together..you know?"

"What are you waiting for finish up knife ear I haven't eaten all day." One of the tevinters shouted as Daere froze, gently she touched the side of his face as she fought back her own pain. Blair closed his eyes as gripped she gripped his short hair, as quickly as she could Daere cut his throat open then stepped back while Chase remarked out loud"Look at that what did I tell you,fearless and willing to cut ties with her old life. "

"Can we eat now, what the knife ear did was nothing new what some of us went through. "A red hair woman replied, Chase looked at her while stating "Nicneven, please refrain from calling our leaf ear knife ear. "

"Just because she was willing to kill some of her old comrades does not make her one of us no matter how you see it Chase." Nicneven snapped as Daere looked down at her hands,Nicneven added "just look at her she is showing remorse, i say we kill her as well. "

"No!I will not allow it, the leaf ear saved my life. "Kira shouted as the ground started to move underneath her feet, Daere took a breath as Chase placed his hand on her shoulder while asking" Are you ok? "

"Yes i just need to get some rest.. "Daere replied as she looked at him, he nodded his head while he spoke "Go on your room is upstairs, if you can try to wake up later to eat will check up on you later if you like. "

"It is alright."Daere remarked weakly as she stared at the lifeless bodies on the ground, slowly she turned and headed she was not shock to see Cecil had already disappeared as she made her way up the steps, she looked down the hall to see only one of the bedroom doors was open. Feeling sick Daere made her way over towards the bedroom, there was a bowl sitting on a table next to some elven cloths. She recognized the design quickly and wondered' Did Cecil leave those out for me? '

"I guess he did not want me running around in torn armor but still, why did he leave something those 'veneration ' wear? "Daere muttered as she walked over to the bowl of water, she placed her hands into the water then started to scrub the blood off. Daere mind started to race as she thought while watching the water stain red with her friends blood' this was not suppose to happen, i only came here to retrieve Azenor..why was he with her? Are these tevinters really this bad? '

"I am telling you she does not look as 'cold' hearted as you think.. "Daere paused as she looked at the door, she knew Nicneven was right as she slowly looked back at her hands. With ease she shook her hands then looked at the outfit on the side, readily Daere took off her old gear then changed into the other as her mind drifted to Azenor pleading eyes. She stared down at the crumpled heap on the floor while she thought' could I have conture to wear that after what I just did? '

"No. "she muttered as she felt exhaustion kick in, slowly she walked over to the ready bed as the sunlight started to peak it's way into her fall into the bed without a care, she stared at the wall as she heard the others talk down before she realized Daere felt her body slip into the fade, she looked at the green stone as she thought' this is quicker then normal… what is going on? '

"And here I was about to give up,I trust heading back to them was well worth it." Solas asked as he approached her from behind,Daere eyes went wide then lowered as she thought 'If Cecil is right and he is Fen'Harel, then it would make sense that I got pulled here this quickly. '

"No, I am assuming you already knew this Solas or do you want me to conture to call you Fen'Harel? "Daere replied as she bowed her head,Solas studied her as he spoke "I only allow those close to me call me Solas, but I guess I can allow you to be exception if you promise me you will leave them before you dig yourself into a deeper hole."

"Why?You had more than one chance..your one of them, the unforgiving evanuris a unforgiving god without mercy."Daere muttered as she clenched her fist, he stopped right behind her as he softly state while he touched her arm gently "You still have to question why?honestly I think I should be asking you why you kissed me then walked off after you spent the trip calling me hedge mage."

"I prefer not to answer just I did not expect the whole Fen'Harel out of the blue."Daere replied as she finally turned to look at him, she tried to harden her own gaze as he remarked "Are you planning to leave, because I promise you next time there will not be a chance to reconsider."

"Is there even a way out?"Daere inquired,Solas lowered his hand to his side as he stated"There is if you also promise not to attack Taliesin."

"You would do this?"Daere inquired as she studied Solas, he nodded his head as he stepped stopped himself as he added"The way the lands are turning the one thing I can offer is to to pull you out and help you find your brother if he is still missing from his last known location."

"Would you really waste your time for something like this?"Daere inquired not hiding her nervousness,Solas smirked softly as he remarked"You have nothing to be afraid of, now please explain to me what happen to the woman that gave me nothing but trouble since the beginning?What happened when you got over there?"

"Nothing that should concern you..look I know I should take up the offer but Cecil told me not to trust you and I want to know why you are so willing to do this."Daere replied, Solas explained "I don't want to make the same mistake twice, that is all you need to know."

"Mistake?What mistake?"Daere inquired,Solas stepped forward with hesitation as he answered" Like i said you should not worry about it, what you should be concerned about is those tevinters you are putting your faith in."

"The way I see it neither you or them should be trusted."Daere remarked sharply as he gently touched her wrist, before she could react Solas allowed his own lips to brush against her gently and kissed tongue slipped past her own lips as she stood there stunned,slowly he pulled away from her and muttered" If your going to kiss someone that is how you do it, not that quick perk you did."

"w.."Daere quickly lost her words as Solas smirk while he let go of her wrist,softly he remarked" you might want to consider waking up before the demons show, if you have anymore questions I will gladly answer them later."


	9. Chapter 9

"oh look she is up shockingly and here i hoped you would not wake up since you did not move when we check on you "Nicneven muttered as Daere grabbed an apple from the table as she walked past, the birds chipped outside as the sun shone brightly through the quickly got up from her seat then grabbed Daere by the back of her shirt as she snapped"Look at me when I speak to you."  
"I did not realize you needed some acknowledgment shemlen, how is it I can assist?"Daere replied calmly as she looked at Nicneven coldly,Nicneven clenched her teeth to gather as she raised her hand up in the air while snapping"Filthy knife ear you will address me properly."  
"Nicneven i thought we talked about this."Chase voice rang out from behind her as her hand paused inches from Daere face,slowly she looked back at him while remarking" how can you still trust these elves? they destroyed us and mock us.."  
"we need her to get us inside tonight."Chase explained,Daere inquired out of curiosity"What is it we are doing really?"  
"We just need someone to go in and unlock the door so we can return the favor with their food supplies . Unfortunately the venerations are claiming that they would not be able to do it since they could be easily recognized by the sentinels, you on the other hand only had one encounter so hopefully you don't have much problem."  
"I hope you are right ."Daere replied as her mind slightly drifted, she shook her head as she pushed her thoughts back causing Chase to asked her" You can do that for us can't you, or have you lied to us about hating the evanuris?"  
"I did not lie, I can get you guys in after all I need to get my tantō back from Fen'Harel."Daere replied as the apple rested on her lips,Nicneven let Daere as she remarked while Chase crossed his arm"I killed the people I knew without hesitation what more do you want from me to show that I am up for this."  
"true, but we will see how loyal you are to us once we get over there..they are from your people are they not?"Chase stated,Daere sighed before asking."You are a lot harder than the others, what more do you need from me?"  
"Weapons would make it obvious you're up to something…"Chase stating, Daere wasted no time cutting him off as she spoke sarcastically "Well no shit, I figure to load myself up...you know with my own weapons and whatever sorry excuse you have here."  
"Chase do we really have to work with her?"Nicneven asked dryly, Chase replied sharply as he shifted his gaze to them both while Daere put the apple down onto the table "Yes Nicneven, Daere you will be leaving with a small party shortly. "  
"We can leave now if you want."Daere replied as she shruggled her shoulder,Nicneven added"Please just send her out I cannot stand having this elf in my home, I need to go burn the sheets."  
"Why don't you wait until I am dead to do that, so this way once I do come back you won't have to burn your filthy house down...but then again this place on fire would be an improvement since you have such a disgusting taste."Daere replied innocently as she started to leave the dining room,Nicneven eyes went wide the narrowed as she grabbed Daere by the back of the shirt turned as Nicneven raised her fist then swung as Chase watched, Daere dodged ease she rose up as her palm hit the side of Nicneven chin before she had time to react,Nicneven let got of of Daere as she hit the table a growl Daere grabbed her hair and pulled back , roughly she slammed Nicneven head against the table as she threatened"Dont attack me shemlen or it will be your finally mistake."  
"Impressive even I did not see that coming, Daere th you made your point let her go."Chase stated as Daere grabbed a butter knife from the table then held it to Nicneven throat, gently he touched her elbow as he added"Beside this will look bad if you kill your own teammate."  
"I have already killed two one more wont hurt now wont it."Daere growl as she sent a chilling glare at Chase. He watched Daere actions with weary as she lifted the knife, quickly she brought the knife down embedding it into the stared at the knife as Daere walked away, she wasted no time disappearing out the back door as Nicneven started to paused by the back door allowing her back to touch the mansions walls as she stared at the brinking woods, slowly she trailed her gaze up to the tree as she heard a bird caw. A chill ran through her stine as the black bird spread its wing and land on the ground, slightly it turned its head as it caw Daere muttered as she reached out"Aren't you an odd bird."  
" How leaf ear if you want to go now let us go, we might as well get out room rented out at the tavern."Kira remarked as she got closer, Daere blinked a couple of times then looked at the doorway as Kira stepped looked back to where the black bird was only to find it gone while Kira contured"Did you not hear me?"  
"I heard you."Daere replied as she looked at Kira, she shook her head as the two women made their way towards the thought 'just like that night that mage was killed, is something going to happen when we travel?'  
"Leaf ear, dont like Nicneven get to you..she is like that with everyone."Kira remarked breaking into Daere's thought, she nodded before stating"Ir abelas I did not mean to go to far just I dont take to kindly people thinking they can handle me in such a manner."  
"No need to apologize in truth I am glad someone did something to her, if you didn't I would have done something your family after all."Kira replied as the carriage came into view a tevinter soldier held open the door for them,Kira stepped in first then Daere clenched her jaw as their gaze met softly Daere asked as she sat across from them" Why is the bloody mage with the stick up her ass riding with us? I thought she could not stand my presence let alone be caught dead on the same ride"  
"We need a mage with us just in case one of us needs healing, even if you just humiliated her" Kira explained as the tevinter soldier closed the door ,Nicneven grumbled hatefully as she glared at Daere "No it was not, touch me again like that again and I will make certain you lose those fingers of yours."  
"Nicneven is that a promise?Either way your words don't scare me, please take note of that."Daere remarked innocently as she glare at the mage, Nicneven met her gaze with a challenge causing them to fall silent as the mansion start to leave their watched the passing forest trees while they traveled further on the dense road, for a moment she thought she saw she opened her mouth to speak but paused as the carriage came to a halt, Nicneven wasted no time demanding"Come on why are we stopping?"  
"I dont like this."Kira stated not hiding her nervousness as they heard a struggle outside, Daere nearly jumped as the door swung full gear their attacker stood and sharply demanded"Get out."  
"Oh piss."Kira muttered as she rested her hand on the hilt of her daggers, the soldier turned his attention to her as he remarked"Don't bother unless you want me to kill you on the spot, preferably I don't want to do that...you over there gara quenthra?"  
"If i give you answer I feel it would be worthless."Daere replied as she realized those who had stopped them were elven soldiers they were stopped by elven soldiers, he studied her then turned his head as another walked over to his side while speaking "Sebastian, what are you waiting for?Lord Dirtheman wants us to cut them off route so the other don't have any problems tonight"  
"They got one of our people, should we take her to see him?"Sebastian inquired as he turned his attention back to the women inside, the new arrival looked inside as she snapped"I don't think Lord Dirtheman would care nor Lord Elgar'nan in the matter. "  
"your probably right "Sebastian remarked as he pointed his nagasaki, Daere raised her hands in the air as she replied"Alright, there is no reason to start pointing long things in our faces even if we are women besides i did not realize a sentinel would get this excited over a few of us...are they in short supply up there or…"  
"shut up veneration."the red hair elf snapped causing Daere blinked as she stopped at the tip of his blade, slowly she lowered one of her hands then used a couple of her fingers to move the blade away while she spoke"Now can we not put this thing away and see what the problem is?Certain if I can talk you can as well"  
"yes let us talk certain we can avoid bloodshed today" Kira stated behind Daere as Sebastian and his companion looked at each other, the red head shook her head as she remarked"We have our orders."  
"To bad and here i was hoping not to get my hands dirty on such a beautiful day."Daere remarked as she grabbed the railing of the carriage, she lifted herself up as she raised her legs up into the air and kicked him back as Nicneven threw a fireball at the red head dodged quickly and snapped "Why did you hesitate Sebastian"  
"I think this is the part we scatter into the woods don't you think, Kira?"Nicneven inquired as Daere landed over Sebastian with her legs spread, she looked at the red head as the sentinel withdraw her song dao,Kira muttered "Daere, retreat to the forest and we will use the tree surrounding against them."  
"Do you even know how to do so!?"Daere yelled as she watched the tevinters disappear into the surrounding woods,she barely dodged the sentinels attack as she moved as she was starting to unhilt her own blades Daere felt her body freeze as the sentinel rested her song dao against her throat, Daere swallowed as she watched the one called Sebastian get up from the ground as a new voice joined them"Nimue that is enough, go after the other two make certain they are well taken care of. "  
"yes Lord Dirtheman. "Nimue muttered as she ran, Sebastian bowed as Daere felt her body forced to kneel to the ground. Slowly he straightened his stance up as Dirtheman finally came into view, his eyes could be seen shining as he kept one of his hands outstretched in her direction while he ordered "Sebastian tie her up, Anaris is not giving me anything so we are taking her back with us ."  
"But Lady Mythal is getting concern what you are doing, should we really be grabbing another one?" Sebastian inquired as he took out rope from his side,Dirtheman snapped at him as he kept his focus on Daere"Yes, do not question me again."  
"Of course sir."Sebastian responded as Daere sighed, she glared at them as Sebastian made his way over to studied the crows mask as Sebastian stood behind her then tied her wrist together, sharply she muttered"cowards."  
"What did you say. "Dirtheman demanded as he approached her,Sebastian grabbed her by the hair then yanked her head back as Dirtheman knelt in front of wasted no time spitting on his helmet then sneered"To the abyss with you all coward."  
"Sebastian. "Dirtheman remarked calmly as he touched the side of his helmet, Sebastian softly inquired as he tightened his grip"Yes Lord Dirtheman."  
"Hold her still would you, clearly she does not understand who she is messing with. "Dirtheman ordered as he grabbed Daere by her jaw, he studied her face then turned his head as a massive black wolf came walking towards smoke surrounded the wolf's body as Dirtheman let her go and stood up,Solas appeared as the smoke clear while he spoke" That won't be necessary Dirtheman let her go"  
"Fen'Harel why am I not surprised, please explain why your stopping me this time. "Dirtheman remarked with annoyance as Sebastian forced Daere to her feet,Solas stopped as he looked at her then back Dirtheman as he proclaimed "Because I am taking her."  
"Can i ask why you are showing an interested to such a pathetic creature? "Dirtheman inquired as he finally took off his helmet, Daere studied Dirtheman black matted hair as Solas contured "Do you really want to listen to every little thing i say Dirtheman?"  
"Your right i don't, but she spat on my helmet and really i am not going to allow that to fly." Dirtheman remarked as he glared at Daere, Daere stuck out her tongue causing Solas to sigh as he replied "Certainly you can just this once. "  
"what are you willing to offer if I let her go with you? "Dirtheman inquired as he slowly looked back,Solas replied softly "Some information out of prying ears.. i think you would personal like this."  
"stop talking like I am a bloody show horse. "Daere finally snapped,Sebastian hit her on the back of the head as he snapped"Show some respect to your gods da'len."  
"Hit me like that one more time and I will show you how 'respectful' i can get. "Daere threatened as she turned her head, the evanuris watched as Dirtheman spoke"Fen'Harel are you certain you want to take this one off my hands? "  
"Yes." Solas replied as he walked over to her,Daere bite her tongue as he gripped her arm gently while Dirtheman remarked sharply"Very well, when I head back after hunting the two that ran off i expect what you have for me."  
"Of course."Solas replied as they start to walk away, she looked back as Dirtheman put his helmet back she looked forward as the walked the direction he had came,Daere wasted no time asking"Are you going to untie me? "  
"Honestly i think it is safe that your hands cannot reach anything that would be lethal towards myself and the others." Solas answered as they contured to walk, Daere asked with annoyance "Your not planning to keep me like this are you?"  
"No before we pass through I will remove those weapons of yours and whatever else i think might harm any of the others."Solas answered as they stopped, he looked around then nudged her gently as she replied"That is not fair. "  
"I think it is. "Solas stated as they started to walk again, he sighed in relief as the active eluvain came into view then paused as Cecil stepped in between them and the mirror "I might not like fighting with the others but I won't back down when it comes to you, let her go Fen'Harel she has done nothing wrong. "  
"Cecil it has been a while, still playing with your flute? "Solas inquired as he watched the black mist dance on top of Cecil's fingertips, he wasted no time snapping"Don't even try to small talk me Fen'Harel, let her go and move away."  
"No, she asked for my help and that is what i intend to do " Solas replied calmly,Daere replied softly"Cecil it is alright, i did ask him just...not in this manner. "  
" have you completely lost your mind? Have you forgotten everything I told you falon? "Cecil snapped at her as he allowed the mist to vanish, Daere carefully worked her fingers as grabbed a small sharp rock from her sleeve. Slowly she cut the ropes as she replied "Come now what is there to be afraid, beside he has helped me before."  
"Hey!"Solas nearly shouted as the ropes fall to the ground, Daere rubbed her wrists as she walked over to Cecil. She hugged him asSolas sharply asked "how did you get untied!? I know Sebastian would never keep the ropes loose."  
"what?oh the ropes, you know that is something that you guys need to check when you get prisoners of war."Daere replied as she turned around to face him, slowly she turned her attention back to Cecil as she contured"Now Cecil do you happen to have the time to look for Darcy."  
"No but that does not mean you need to go with this traitor "Cecil growled as he shot a glare at Solas, Solas sighed as he muttered "I made a mistake and second if you could get out of your ropes then why the hell did you ask me to untie you?"  
"I don't know maybe to see what type of gentleman you are or manners maybe? You would not have something to eat on you?probably not, anyways.. "Daere shifted her attention back to Cecil, Cecil complained"Did you not eat before leaving?"  
"no their mage got a little sour...is it a mage thing to be a bitch?Anyways why are you here I thought you left?"Daere inquired as Solas walked over to them, Cecil replied"It did not sit right that they were sending you out this quickly, I get the idea of striking back but Dirtheman been getting aggressive with his attacks as of recently."  
"excuse me you two, but if I am going to get you through then we best leave now before Dirtheman finishes up."Solas cut them off, Daete wasted no time stating "Dirtheman can go suck his brothers cock for all I care."  
"Daere what did I tell you not to do if you come across one of them."Cecil stated as he crossed his arms, Daere blinked a couple of times while saying"Piss it all?You know I am right if they were responsible then why should I not give them problems?"  
"Daere please no enough..for a grown woman you sure don't act it"Cecil groaned in annoyance as Solas rested one of his hands onto his eyelid while she conture"I can act my age...just dont feel up to it..plus it is kind of boring."  
" Alright Daere..it is Daere correct?If so we need to go, Nimue is quick when it comes to cleaning up messes and I dont want to have to explain why there is a veneration present."Solas muttered, Cecil turned to look at him and pressed"Fen'Harel i already said she is not going with you."  
"Cecil it is my decision."Daere snapped, Cecil looked at her while he remarked"Not to be rude but all your decisions are bad, this one last time you even made a 'big' decision I was afraid you were not going to recover."  
"Cecil if I allow you to come back up there with her would stop?"Solas inquired as he looked back the way they had came,both Daere and Cecil answered with a conflicted answer causing them both to look at each other while she snapped as he walked through"Dammit Cecil."  
"So are you going?"Solas inquire as he looked back at her, Daere felt her face grew warm as her thoughts drifted from the nightly cleared her throat as she spoke"Of course if you keep your promise."  
"The eluvian is simple just walk through, i will be close behind you."Solas replied,Daere nodded her head as her hand touched the glass. Slowly she walked on through only to be greeted with Cecil with his hands up,Craven and Taliesin had their weapons drawn as Taliesin sneered"What do you think you are doing back here Cecil."  
"Relax, I want none of that Taliesin."Solas grumbled as he joined them, he turned around and deactivated his he looked at the two while he stated"You two are our guest but please respect the fact I want you to hand over your weapons."  
"Of course, it seems that rule has not changed."Cecil remarked as he unhilted his blades, he rested them on the table as the other two looked at Daere as he asked"Is there a problem?"  
"No."Daere replied as she rolled her eyes, slowly she unhilted her daggers, then rested them next to watched her as she placed three different herb bags on the table, she sighed as she bent over and rolled up her leg sleeve revealing the mark on her ankle as she pulled out a couple small poisonous remarked as she placed them onto the table"You know we are not this loaded, how are you able to move with those without harming yourself?"  
"Easy when equipping make certain you don't mess up."Daere replied as she stood up,slowly she looked back at Solas as she asked"Do you need me to strip to while I am at it, for all you know I got…"  
"Daere don't finish please."Cecil replied,Solas nodded his head as he closed his he reopened them as he spoke "Cecil you already know which rooms to stay out of..if anything since your friend has not eaten why don't you two get settled?I need to talk with them anyways"  
" Of course."Cecil replied as Taliesin and Craven hilted their weapons,Daere slowly walked behind him as Taliesin glared at her then close the door behind her Daere nearly stopped as curiosity got the better of her,Cecil stated sharply "Don't even think about it, just come on."  
"Are you not curious what they talk about?"Daere inquired as they walked down the hall, he shook his head while he muttered"That curiosity of yours is going to get you killed one of these days I swear."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why is no one telling me these things sooner?"Daere replied sharply as she stuck the spoon back in her mouth , the two could hear Solas order in the other room."Go to Arlathan and see if Dirtheman found anything out, I want to talk to these two."

"can you really trust them, it feels like it has been centuries since you seen Cecil and by the looks of things he is still bitter."Taliesin remarked gently,Daere stuck the spoon back in the small jar of honey while Cecil stated"I wanted to stop what Darcy was doing but Junes sentinels made it impossible, I should not given up like i did and reach out for you sooner that was my trusted me to make certain of both your well being but it seems I am failing on that, that is why I really need you to try to stay out of sight. If those tevinters find out what both your brother and yourself are capable of…."

"And what are the two capable of Cecil."Solas inquired as he finally entered the room, Daere tried to scope up the last of the honey then scrunched her nose upon realizing she had finished the stopped at the doorway as Craven took a sit next to her causing Cecil to stiffen his back against his chair while he glanced at Solas and replied"It was not your concern then it is not now Fen'Harel. "

"The apple definitely did not fall from the tree did it."Craven remarked while cutting into the conversation he looked at the empty honey jar, Daere as she tilted her ear up in confusion as Solas replied"Cecil you obviously know something that is going on,does it have to do with Anaris?"

"It has to do why she can't go back into the tevinters hands neither of them, I know it is not talked much outside of your 'circle' but you won't be seeing those missing sentinels you want in on a little secret Sebastian and his twin brother Bastion are not much different than Darcy and Daere"Cecil replied as Daere looked at him,Craven wasted no time asking"Wait so Sebastian and Bastion are siblings? they look nothing alike."

"Most twins don't."Solas replied there was a pause before he pressed not hiding his own interest"Answer my question please Cecil."

"And here I thought you and Dirtheman were close."Cecil remarked, Daere rested her elbow on the table as she inquired"What I would like to know is why we are here, not that i am not grateful for the food…"

"Eating a full jar of honey is not food."Craven remarked cutting her off, slowly she looked at him and muttered "Hush, nothing really in the cabinets looks appetizing besides you guys are really lacking on the tea facture here..now that i could have settled for."

"like i said the apple really did not fall far from the tree, the only thing you lack is the manners."Craven stated,Daere stuck out her tongue then contured"As i was saying once Darcy is found i won't stay in your hair..right the hair comment ir abelas but other then this stupid run in none of you will hear from us I swear."

"Daere there is a big flaw with your plan i mean big, those tevinters will be looking for you since they believe your all for killing everything within your sight the way you presented was the final straw was what you did to those shemlen, there is no going back from that..you should have ran the opposite direction when you had a chance."Cecil snapped at her, he softened his tone as he contured "Why did you not run after seeing him, I know you are smarter than this"

" am not a coward so why would i run, I saw a chance and well just did not expect certain things." Daere voice trailed as the tips of her ears started to feel warm, she cleared her throat as she started to change the subject."My real intentions was to find Azenor so I could go back to Val Foret."

"Did you not think of any other option while you were traveling with them?"Cecil inquired, slowly Daere rested her hand over her face as she muttered"No, and I wish i had..would there have been away to save them if I had not came across those men?"

"I doubt it, Kira seemed to have been expecting some type of outcome if you had not arrive with them, chances are Nicneven would have done something."Cecil explain, slowly she looked up as Craven inquired softly"Cecil since we met you never did seem to like being around the shems what changed."

"Do i really need to answer that?Besides the day she showed up I was planning to leave, what Daemn'thal is planning is to for my blood. "Cecil remarked dryly, Daere looked down at the jar as she used the spoon to tap the bottom of the glass jar, Craven quickly grabbed it and moved it away from her as she shout "Hey!"

"It is empty, i don't understand how you could have finished the whole thing this quickly." Craven muttered with annoyance, Daere remarked "Normally i don't but that tasted better then what we kept."

"Daere that is because the pollen came from a rare flower in the fade, when i gave it to you i even did not expect you to eat all of it this quickly. "Cecil hissed at her, Daere slowly got up as she pressed her finger to her lips while she looked at Solas while Cecil added "Ir abelas Fen'Harel if anything I can try to replace it. "

"No need, now is it possibly June might know where Darcy is? That could narrow things down"Solas replied,Cecil acknowledged"I doubt it, before I came across you two I wanted to scout the area before she did not take long to hear June blowing a fuse because Darcy fought back and he lost the thing he wanted the most, so I guess one thing i am grateful for that you had not stayed put."

"It should not have been a big deal I left."Daere remarked,Cecil stated"True Darcy is the only one between the two of you that is able to control their power, but both together is a threat, that is why Bastian and Sebastian are separated."

"Then they should expect me not handing them over like that,but if that is the case you cannot stay."Solas explained ,Cecil sneered"I am not leaving her alone with you, after what you did to Sarff, do you really think I am going to trust you with Daere life?"

"What choice do you have?If she leaves with you and Dirtheman says something how far do you think you will get?It is bad enough she got mixed with those tevinters in the first place"Solas snapped back,Daere looked up from her hand as she spoke coldly"Do i not have a say what i do?Cecil, I promise you, me and Darcy will cover our tracks better.."

"Daere if that is what you want then I can't argue with you, Fen'Harel i swear if something happens to her while she is here then I promise you all that work we did together will come undone.I might not have been able to save Sarff but I swear I will do anything to protect Daere."Cecil threatened as he glared at him, Solas spoke softly"You have my word."

"Let us see how good your word is now these days Fen'Harel, because if memories serve back then you 'word' was shit" Cecil growl as he slowly stood up, he turned to look at Daere as he softens his tone "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Cecil if I did not do you really think I would still be alive."Daere replied as she grinned, Solas lowered his head and sighed as Cecil opened his mouth to speak but stopped as she quickly stated "alright maybe there was a few times...and before you leave ma serannas for the gear, i dont think after having to..."

"It is alright I figured as much, Daere can I ask why you joined them you really did not give me an answer."Cecil stated softly,Daere replied"I wish i knew..the shemlen..Blair was the one to tell me most of the others would not touch them, now i guess I need to figure out what I am telling Arranz…"

"Daere.."Cecil started then stopped to looked at her as the pain started to creep into her light purple eyes,Solas stopped himself from stepping forward as she spoke the pain etched slightly in her voice "It's alright falon, I think by now the reality of things just starting to set in...but I will be fine."

"I will keep my eye put for the two of you back in Thedas."Cecil replied as Craven got up from his seat, softly he spoke as he followed Cecil"I will let him through Fen'Harel don't worry, just will give you time to ask her more questions if you need to."

"Ma serannas Craven."Solas responded as their eyes met, she took a deep breath before asking" Who is it you need me to kill? Certainly this is going to cost me, i mean i did just kind of finished your honey "

"Wait no..no killing anyone please, you never really just sat back much now have you?"Solas looked at her in surprise as she studied him, slowly she answered "Each time I had i got into trouble, so I just learned to adjust..why?"

"You don't have to do that here."Solas answered as he slowly shook his head,Daere eyes softened while she stated"You know this is very odd from our first encounter."

"You were the one that seemed in a hurry, relax soon you will be back with Craven looking for your brother "Solas replied,Daere watched him with weary as she replied " right now i am trying to figure out your motivate fade boy. "

"There we go with dodging my name, really the one that should be weary is myself after what the spirits informed me now i have to be concerned what Cecil dodged."Solas replied as he finally walked over to her, he stopped a few feet from her as she replied"I guess that puts us at a standstill. "

"We don't have to be. "Solas remarked carefully,Daere nodded her head as she replied calmly "Your right, now can i please have my blade back then I will be on my merry way out of this place now."

"No. "He answered sharply but kept his cool as she narrowed her eyes at him,Daere inquired trying to hide her own annoyance but failed while he picked up the empty jar from the table "Why?It is rightfully mine hedge mage"

"You should already know why lethallan." Solas answered calmly as he glared at her, Daere tilted her ear up while asking "Is an evanuris allowed to call someone under them their kin?"

"Are you really going to keep seeing me like that?" Solas did not hide his own frustration, he sighed as she replied "It is kind of hard not to Fen'Harel, since you are after all above the 'elven' law how else am I to see you. "

"I wish Cecil had not said anything to you on who i was, I told you I am ok with Solas." Solas slightly growled, Daere wasted no time asking softly "And make things more awkward then it is?"

"Why is this awkward? "he asked as he looked at her while he slowly sat the empty jar down back on the table,Daere hesitated before she answered "I don't know it just is.. just like.. well.. "

"Well what?" Solas noticed her body shifted nervously as she lowered her eyes to the ground,Daere spoke almost in a mutter while he started to walk back to her "That kiss from the other day was nothing right? "

"Is that what is on your mind? "Solas smirked as he replied,Daere shook her head in defence as she muttered "Honestly i should not brought it up, besides i don't need another reason for your sentinel to stab me again. "

"Meaning? "Solas pressed as he wanted to hear her, Daere cleared her throat as she crossed her arms while muttering"Nothing, really it is nothing I should be on my way how long will it be?"

"One again you dodge." Solas remarked as he stopped beside her, Daere looked at him slowly while he rested his hand on ease he lean a little closer as his other hand rested on the other side of her waist, Daere face felt warm as she softly asked "What are you doing.."

"I can move back if you like all you have to do is say something. "Solas muttered, he slowly moved closer to her as she cleared her she accused as his body pressed against her. "Your toying with me."

"Do you really think I would toy? "Solas inquired gently as he smile down at her, Daere nearly panicked as she searched his face desperately while asking "do you want the truth? "

"The truth is always good." Solas muttered as he slowly leaned in, gently his warm lips pressed against hers as Daere surrounded to his touch. Without thinking she rested her hands on his chest as he press her body close to pulled back, they looked each other in the eyes before he leaned in to kiss her again not hearing the footsteps coming towards their direction. Daere nearly jumped as Taliesin shouted "Fen'Harel, what are you doing! "

"Yes Taliesin. "Solas inquired as the guilt quickly rush acrossed Daeres face, she moved her hand away as he looked back. He let go of Daere's waist as Taliesin started to rant "Must I remind you why you are even allowing her up here? "

"I.. I think i should go out of the room or something. "Daere shattered as she noticed the rage lurking in Taliesin green eyes ,her face grew redder as Solas looked at Daere while he spoke"You don't have to leave."

"Taliesin chill just tell him what you found out"Craven remarked as he looked back at Daere, she avoided his gaze as Taliesin spoke"Right, their talking like you expect Dirtheman is pissed and is demanding that you return what he think is rightfully his because of Anthony."

"Why?"Daere eyes quickly hardened as she snapped her gaze up to Taliesin , Solas growled as he looked at Taliesin while stating" There has to be a way around that."

"Fen'Harel you owe him enough favors just hand them both over to Dirtheman and let him fight it over with June. "Taliesin replied calmly as she studied Daere, Solas stated as he sent a glare at her"Taliesin we are not doing that."

"Fen'Harel what are you going to do?You do owe him, what better way is to give him back what he wants. "Taliesin snapped, Solas sighed as he looked at he spoke as he brought her hand to his lips "Ir abelas but you are ok with Craven going with you alone aren't you?"

"Could you not just send Felassan?Better yet just leave her there"Taliesin growled not hiding her own discomfort,Daere quickly yanked her hand from his grasp then turned her head as she spoke"That is fine."

"Dareth shiral."Solas muttered as he turned to leave her,Daere slowly looked up as he reached the door while he added"Taliesin you know as well as I do changes are happening, once she gets her brother they are to…"

"Save it Fen'Harel the only reason you want them is because of your guilt, we both know this."Taliesin snapped as she glared at Daere, she shook her head in disgust as she left the kitchen Solas looked back at Daere then sighed as he followed his sentinels breathed out before stating"Well that was fun, now were to?"

"Please explain to me how the abyss was fearing for my life just now fun?"Daere inquired sharply, Craven just laughed at her then remarked" if you stick around I think the two of you will grow on each other."

"Sadly that won't be happening, I am not staying let me make that clear."Daere remarked,Craven remarked"honestly it looked to us you and Fen'Harel were ready to drop the awkward stage alone with some clothing."

"It is a mistake Craven can we please just go..tell me where we are and maybe I can pinpoint the best direction to head."Daere replied,Craven shook his head then remarked."Unless you got wings or know how to shapeshift into a dragon from this height then our best travel it through the eluvian."

"We are up in the sky aren't we?"Daere inquired as they started to make their way down the empty halls,Craven replied as the stairway came into view."Of course how else is Fen'Harel going to keep his privacy and peace,why don't you think about it and consider this place your permitted home."

"No, the forest is my home Craven and in truth I would not give it up for anything..not even for a life like this."Daere stated,Craven did not look at her as he spoke"da'len, I can tell you now those trees are starting to you have been busy we have been around Thedas and noticed a disease is spreading, you don't want to be down there when the corruption finally erupts."

"I think I am willing to take that chance Craven."Daere replied as they reached the top of the steps, they paused as she looked over at the study room open door, Craven muttered while he started to walk"Stubbornness I guess is a family trait."

"Craven..we will be heading to Brecilian passage, you can leave me right after I don't mind..mostly because if you think I have a temper Darcy can get bad."Daere remarked,Craven stopped in his tracks slowly he looked at her while he inquired"You knew were he was this whole time didn't you?"

"Yes and no..just because we agreed on a met up point if things got bad does not mean one of us would every make it, we learned to be ready for the worst and to make no attachments."Daere replied,Craven muttered "That really does explain a lot about your behavior, but I am going to make certain you don't get jumped by bandits or anything I am certain Fen'Harel would appreciate you coming let us get moving and hope it is not nightfall in Brecilian forest, if so your going to have to wait until daylight."

Daere blinked a couple of times as she watched as Craven started to make his way down past the empty rooms, he stopped again as he inquired"Are you coming or not?This is for you after all."

"Right.."Daere replied slowly as she started to catch up, he waited for her until she was by his side before they walked together towards the open weapons rested where she had left them, as Craven walked over towards the eluvian Daere quickly hilted her weapons while she thought ' how bad could the woods have gotten since we left them for even a sentinel wanting to take caution to avoid them at night?'


	11. Chapter 11

p id="docs-internal-guid-8200997e-4279-84c0-7850-60daadefa19c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your going to fast, slow the hell down why don't you."Craven remarked as Daere moved quickly through the thick forest, a few birds chirped above them as she quickened her pace while the suns rays played on top of the trees. She turned her head and nearly snapped" your done, don't follow me any further"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" what gentleman would i be if I left you alone."Craven remark as he looked her in surprise with her changed behavior , Daere stopped in her tracks then snapped as she turned to face him."You a gentleman?I don't know if my ears deceive me but I am pretty certain I just heard you make a rape joke when I laid dying on the floor in Fen'Harel temple."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You heard that huh, i admit that was poor and out of taste but even you have to admit to try an lighting things abit when the room seems bleak."Craven stated as he finally caught up to her,he looked at her as he added " i did not mean anything of it I swear." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Look I don't have time for this..I don't want to be responsible if Darcy attacks first then ask questions later."Daere explained as she softened her tone ,Craven asked out of curiosity "Why would he have the reason to if I am trying to help the both of you?Clearly he would want to met the people who have helped you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You were not raised with him Craven and your leaving me no choice, so I guess i am going to do this the hard way."Daere explain as she studied him, Craven watched her with weary as he inquired"What are you thinking of doing? "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now Craven why would you think I am up to something? "Daere inquired as she started held her arms behind her while walking closer to to him, she worked her hands behind the belt of her outfit as she freed a small sharp shook his head no while Daere swung her arm at him as he aimed for his throat, Craven stopped her taking Daere by surprise as he flipped her body in the mouth dropped open as her breath escaped while she hit hard against the cold ground, Daere struggled to breath as Craven press a foot gently on her chest while he remarked"That was really stupid of you, i hope you realize. I promised Fen'Harel I would make certain both of you come back alive, if you get injured by my hands that is up to it will piss him off but he would understand why if I explain you did just try to attack me, so one I remove my foot can we please have no more of this?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How.."Daere inquired as Craven moved his foot away, he held out his hand slowly to help her while he explained "When the two of you were fooling around in his temple I noticed your movements, so it makes sense if Cecil was the one to train you to fight like a veneration..in truth you probably would have had me if you did not just announce your attack before attacking." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" How long has this war between you and the veneration, are they like some super villain to the evanuris or something?" Daere inquired as she dusted herself off, Craven crossed his arms as he looked around while he answered her"I guess you can say that, they are an equivalent of a sentinel but instead of serving the evanuris they choose to turn away from them some even turn to worshipping the forbidden ones."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about your family?"Daere asked as she looked at him, she quickly regretted her question as his blue eyes clouded over. She opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off"I was a middle child myself, probably the only reason why I even agree to come with you. Two sisters and one brother..my brother was not lucky to survive an attack from Falon'Din, but from time to time i see my younger sister when a summit happens or Sylaise need an extra hand." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know it is not my business but what happen to your other sister?I noticed you only mentioned one."Daere inquired softly as she felt a chill run through her spine, he sighed as he replied/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I should have been there for her, but as a 'slave' or 'servant' in their eyes there was nothing I could they had us kidnapped from our home, after we watched Falon'Din kill our brother we were separate...Rose was sweet she did not deserve ending up at the hands of Andruil..the day I found out what she had did to her.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Craven ir abelas you don't have to conture, I should not have asked." Daere stated cutting him off, he smile as he replied"It is ok, in fact your boldness reminds me of her and makes me wonder if all women are that got to understand yes some of the evanuris do abuse their power but Fen'Harel is not like that,Sarff trusted him maybe you should as well" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes and see how that turned out, pretty certain even if I willingly came with him don't think I can trust him "Daere replied slowly, Craven looked at her as his eyes softened while he asked" You do know your contradiction yourself right? You don't trust him and yet moments earlier you two looked like you were ready to slip out of your clothes and fuck on the table."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is not how it is!"Daere remarked as her face grew red from embarrassment,he ran his tongue on the back of his teeth then replied"There is nothing to be ashamed about, most people would have stripped and thrown themselves at his mercy..but not you. How come you resisting his advances when clearly both of you seem to have some attraction."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is no attraction,besides i have standers if he wanted a elven slut that will throw themselves at his feet, I am not like that. There has to be some meaning not a one night stand"Daere growled softly as she started to walk away from him, he looked at her while stating causing her to pause"And you strip most of your targets before you kill them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How would you know what I do when I fulfill some of my contracts?"Daere inquired threatening she slowly turned her head,Craven wasted no time answering"You really need to give us more credit, when Fen'Harel ran into you in the fade he did questioned the spirits about you before I was asked to free you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that was a mistake on his part now was it."Daere stated as a soft breeze brushed with her short hair gently,Craven remarked"The one who is making a mistake is you falon and before this week is end I think you might warm up to the idea that…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up."Daere growled through her clenched teeth,Craven quickly stopped as he noticed the faint blue mist developing on her fingertips while she glared at she turned her head as the mist faded, Daere softened her tone as she spoke"just enough, beside by the looks of things even if I consider anything Taliesin looks like she would kill me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you do have some feelings for Fen'Harel , if I told you Taliesin is not that big of a bitch would you consider opening some doors for him and…"Craven inquired as he watched the color drain from her face, Daere eyes went wide in horror as she snapped "Craven! not going to happen...is this even the place to talk about this!?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why is this an issue?"Craven inquired as he busted out laughing, Daere looked around the surrounding forest nervouslyas he added"Come on I am just saying, after all you two seem to have some slight attraction."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you realize not only would Darcy kill me but Cecil would as well then lecture of the 'dangers' of evanuris relationships"Daere tried to explain, Craven replied" Do you even do anything for yourself, not to be mean but you should like a servant yourself."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do think for myself but when it comes to things like that…. why are we even having this conversation?"Daere snapped as she looked back at him, he smiled gently as he remarked "just trying to help a friend and bored..mostly bored but this does beat what I am usually doing." Craven replied as they started to walk together down the steep hill, it did not take long a burnt down cabin came into stopped as he recognized the place, Craven noticed the grass had not grown back close to the cabin while they got closer. Softly he spoke as chills ran through his spine "We probably should not be here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You can leave, I am fine with it...you did your job now go."Daere remarked as she turned to look at him as they stopped , he looked at her while replying slowly "I am not going to leave you behind mostly because your personal dont scream 'I am major threat' no you scream here let me screw up to the point i am bleeding on the ground while my legs twitch like a dying cricket"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do not! Now I am regretting allowing you to join me asshole."Daere stated, Craven wasted no time remarking"Da'len you were in a cell bring ready to be sold or whatever that mage had planned when we came across you, the mouth of your seems like the only thing dangerous about you..even that is harmless."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The sentinel has a point."Darcy rough voice nearly made her jump as she turn to look behind her,they watched him limp up to them as she inquired softly "Brother, are you alright? You don't look so well"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, don't worry about me...so who are you?"Darcy asked as he shifted his gaze from Daere to Craven, tension quickly rose as Darcy jaw flexed a little while Craven answered "I am one of Fen'harel sentinel."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So June sent Fen'Harel to collect, no matter you can tell him the deal is off since his sentinel decided to attack."Darcy replied calmly, Craven inquired sharply" how could you be so fucking low to offer yourself and your sister to one of them?Do you realize how stupid that is or what the others are capable of?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is not your place to question now is it, besides i am certain you see why she can't keep running around doing her own thing."Darcy stated, Daere snapped as she glared at him "So it is true, what about what we were taught?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just shut up "Darcy stated without looking at her,Daere snapped back"is that really how your going to greet me?I was nearly worry sick and all you can say 'shut up'?Not glad to see your ok as well?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daere i figured you would pop up sooner or later."Darcy remarked as he lowered his guard a little,Craven looked at Daere then Darcy before remarking "You two don't get along very well do you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We would if she was not so much of a fuck up, in truth after how many times i had to heal her i just wished she was never born."Darcy replied calmly,Daere did not cover the pain that cross her face as she replied "That is hurtful you know"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good it should be, think on how much trouble you been getting yourself into at least I know this works to get your attention "Darcy snapped as he glared hatefully at her,Daere clenched her teeth as she back up a wasted no time snapping"Darcy correct?She is your family is she not?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes but someone like her deserves every bit of it, now are we expecting anything from June?" Darcy inquired, Craven stared at him hatefully as he responded "No Fen'Harel going to push to see if both of you can avoid getting into that mess."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No matter, Daere let us get a move on"Darcy muttered, Daere sighed as she walked over to him softly she spoke "Honestly Darcy sometimes i wonder what goes through you mind, what is the plan? "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is a dalish aravel close, we can stay with them until we find another town to lay low in "Darcy stated as he shifted his gaze to her, he studied her outfit and asked "What are you wearing? Wait don't tell me i am going to assume that is part of the reason why a sentinel is present. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Blair and Azenor are dead.. they had me kill them." Daere muttered painfully, Darcy remarked sharply as they started to walk"You knew the cost joining something like that, a shame though that shemlen was starting to grow on me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have the were wolves been that aggressive around these parts still? "Daere inquired, Craven cleared his throat causing the pair to look at him as he spoke "You two really might want to consider coming back with me, Fen'Harel like i said is willing to give you guys shelter even if you two are mark by them "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daere what did you tell them?"Darcy snapped causing Daere clenched her teeth, she turn to look at him to protest but stopped as Craven replied"She did not say anything just we saw it when she was disarming, are you marked as well?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No and if she has not said anything it is a bloody birthmark."Darcy quickly went to the defense, Craven sneered "Don't give me that bullshit we already knew as soon as Fen'Harel cut Anthony loose weird shit has been happening everywhere your family went, it was not until we found the bodies did it stop."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need to leave us." Darcy growled as he held out his hand, light blue flames danced around his hand while Daere rested her hand on his arm. Softly she spoke "Darcy don't if it was not for him i probably would have not made it here. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know i hate it when you give me that look. "Darcy remarked while he looked at her /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"blue flames vanished, he spoke not hiding his irritation "Thank you for bring Daere back and i do appreciate this but if you know what it is, then you gotta understand why i made the deal in the first promised not to separate us, if we were I know the others would have her killed no questions asked because of it. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""June probably was not the best one to turn to if you were looking to serve someone, you should have talked to Mythal. "Craven remarked, Darcy nodded his head while he replied" I noticed, but still it was the only way to keep June from killing us ten years back. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you talking about?" Daere inquired trying to make sense , Darcy looked at her with hesitation as he paused then replied "Don't worry about it, the important matter is what is done is done."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I swear i am going to start stabbing people if you keep having these secrets, once we get settled your telling me ."Daere remarked as Darcy started to walk away, she picked up her pace as Craven shouted "You are not going to follow your brother out there, are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Craven, like you said family needs to stay together."Daere answered softly with a sad smile as she turned her head, he shook his head and muttered"both are you are insane i swear, alright looks like going back will have to wait"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your funeral Craven."Daere muttered as Darcy sent a chilling glare at him, he opened his mouth to protest but stopped as they heard the shrill scream ahead of held out her arm as Darcy pulled out a small blade,Craven quickly asked in alarm as he watched Darcy cut Daere arm open"What are you doing!?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You said Fen'Harel knows what i am capable of then certain he should know what we are doing."Daere explained calmly as Darcy muttered a spell, a couple of terror demons appear beside her as Darcy stated upon finishing"If it is the darkspawn make certain none of there blood mixes with yours."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know."Daere replied calmly as she tied a cloth over her open wound,Craven protested"If it is darkspawn could the blood magick not be used!? Does your family live to have a death wish ,Darcy heal her and make her stay back if your concerned."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up sentinel, we did not ask you to come with you are to stay with us then allow us to do things our way."Daere could hear her brother snap as she started to run towards the fighting with the demons behind her, the smell of rotting flesh hit her nostrils hard as the stale aravel came into unhilted her daggers as the terror demons opened a rift into the ground, they popped up from the ground as she took a swing at the closest in her froze as she stared at the sigil resting upon the blighted creatures armor, a thought crossed her mind as their blade clashed 'why are they wearing a grey warden armor, is this what happen to them?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""watch what you are doing."Craven voice brought he back, she turned her head slightly as she felt his back against she muttered"Ir abelas but why do they have the grey wardens armor on them?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because they are the missing grey wardens, something has increased all of their calling at once and the reason why our people are being pulled."Craven explained as a huge shadow flew over them, he sliced opened the one in front of him before he looked up and muttered"well I will be damn Mythal is here." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought you said you were working only for Fen'Harel?""Daere snapped as she lunged forward, her dagger embedded itself into the darkspawn neck while the dragon landed not to far from smoke surrounded the dragon as some of the dalishes pointed at their new arrival, a woman with her hair crown by horns emerged as the darkspawn erupted into flames causing Daere to jumped back knocking Craven to his he got up from the ground as she started to return to the shadows, Craven wasted no time asking as the dalishes started to gather around Mythal"Lady Mythal I thought you were busy with Lord Fen'Harel?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Listen to the men bicker started giving me a headache, what about you Craven I was told you were to be in Amaranthine helping that woman find her brother." Mythal inquired, her golden eyes rested upon them,Daere thought' thats Mythal?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well…"He started as Darcy finally joined them from the woods as the demons vanished, Mythal looked in his direction while muttering"So it is truth, my how time flies it is good to see you have recovered."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excuse me?"Daere inquired as she tilted her ear up,Darcy step up as he explained nervously "She does not remember anything ir abelas Mythal..and i just thought it was best for her not to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mythal what are you talking about?"Craven asked not hiding his own curiosity, Mythal studied to two before looking at him she explained"While you three where doing a run for me, Anthony came for help after these two were kidnapped..there is a reason why children were never meant to have those marks place upon them at such a young age." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""come on let us get going, we still got a ways before we reach Denerim."Darcy growled as he disappeared back in the woods, Daere stuttered as she looked back" but...but I want to know what happened..brother...fine but your telling me later." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""fat chance Daere."Darcy muttered under his breath as they walked further away,Daere looked back to notice some of the dalishes kneeling in front of Mythal as another sentinel shook her head while muttering while they contured on their way"fools"/span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p id="docs-internal-guid-63b650b4-427d-eda4-3a57-4243afadf5ce" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You haven't slept how come?"Darcy inquired as he stopped beside Daere,the birds were silent as the clouds passed over the sun as she thought to herself while he sat down next to her.'Maybe we have been wrong about them all along.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thedas to Daere."Darcy remarked as he rested his palm on her cheek, Darcy studied Daere face while he added showing his concern"You don't seem to have a fever and I doubt you got any of the darkspawn blood in your system, if that was the case you would be showing signs through the night when we got here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have to go and find Mythal...maybe she is willing to give us shelter"Daere admitted as a slight dread started to fill her,Darcy inquired in frustration "A little late to tell me this don't you think?Why the change of mind?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Those creatures from last night, Craven made a comment how they where the grey wardens before we rushed off...could we survive down here if that was the case? Was that why you were so eager to give up our freedom?"Daere inquired as she slowly looked at him, Darcy rested his hand on top of her he ruffled her hair as he got up, Daere sat there watching while he walk away from her as he muttered"You worry to much, beside i admit it was a mistake to seek help from June." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then why did you certain you must have felt we don't have a chance anymore on our own?Daere nearly shouted, he looked at her as a carveen walked past behind him. Darcy replied sharply as he glare at his sister" You never gave a fuck then so why should you now? Daere you are getting what you wanted, so don't complain to me now that you want to retreat to the safety of the false gods that would see you dead." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What if we can trust one though?Would it be that bad"Daere inquired softly,he narrowed his eyes at nearly sneered as Daere lowered her eyes to the ground"What has Fen'Harel been filling your head with?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing, just forget I said anything."Daere replied as she slowly got up from the porch, she grabbed a bow that was resting next to remarked sharply as she started to walk away."remember we live and die on our own, it was foolish of me to use June with an empty promise don't make the same mistake i did, Daere."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't, ir abelas for asking. " Darre murmured as she contured to make her way into the forest, the dread contured to eat inside while she walked further into the surrounding woods. Deep down she knew something bad was about to happen as she tried to find any creatures, Daere stopped and looked up in the branches hoping to find a single bird only to see the leaf's dancing in the slight she looked down at her arms realizing the hairs standing straight up, Daere swallowed as a soft growl drifted beside held out the bow while pulling out a arrow from it's quiver eyeing the wolves with weary as they started to appear around her. Solas soft voice behind her caused her to close her eyes. "Be at ease they wont hurt you. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Kind of hard to believe that when there is no other creature in sight. "Daere replied as she rested the flench on the string, she turned around while raising the bow higher keeping Solas within her line of sight. Softly she inquired as he stopped in his tracks. "Are you alone?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, are you planning to shoot me with that thing?"Solas inquired gently as some of the wolves sat on their hunches while watching the two ,Daere kept her aim as she stated calmly "It is possible Solas, we are enemies are we not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was hoping we were not to be honest."Solas remarked as she shifted her gaze slightly to one of the wolves that started to approach her from the side,softly she asked"Why?Your sentinel should have told you i choose to stay"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""please lower your weapon, we can be civil about this"Solas replied as the wolf growled threatening,Daere felt the chill linger as he stepped closer to replied trying to keep her own fear "Call off your wolves and maybe I will consider it Solas"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fair enough,but you must know the wolves were suppose to track something else that was concerning Mythal. I did not expect to see you this soon.. if ever the way Craven explain to me how things went."Solas replied as his eyes started to glow,his hand touched the body of the bow while she kept her glance at the wolves as they headed back into the slowly looked back at him as his eyes started to return to normal, he forced her to lower the bows aim to the ground while he spoke with ease as she tightened her grip to the point there was small white spots on her knuckles "much better." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""what was it you were after?Why so many wolves? "Daere inquired as he let go, their gaze held as he answered"just a precaution, we have been wondering why so many of your grey wardens have vanished so i needed to see for myself after Mythal told me what happened here... where is Cecil he still owes me answers ."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know, even if I did i would never turn my back on him." Daere replied as she aimed the arrow back at his face, he seemed unmoved while he added calmly "that was not the only case...i had to see if you were ok. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""thanks i guess,but as you can see i am fine. "Daere stated as she lowered the bow she studied the evanuris in front of her, while she remarked"Why can't I do this? Your standing right there, certainly even without the blade just one shot from an arrow should do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because you not as cold as you think you are, i had gave you more then once to try but you always seemed to hold yourself back."Solas replied,Daere stated"So when those veneration raided your temple.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like i said i knew i needed to reach out to you just that night took me by surprise."Solas answered,he rested his hand on her cheek as Daere lowered her slide his hand under her chin then lift gently while he inquired "why do you keep lowering your gaze like that when I speak to you?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because when I look into those eyes i feel like my heart skips a beat and it scares me "Daere admitted, her eyes went wide in horror as the words slipped grip loosen from the flench, the arrow and bow fall to the ground as she back up chuckled as he grabbed her while her cheeks grew red, gently he brought her close to him while he spoke."That is one confession i was waiting to hear from you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""saying it is a mistake Solas..feeling it is a mistake as well, you should go back and act like nothing we did ever happened between us "Daere explained as he tightened his grip, he brought himself close then pressed his nose against hers while he remarked"You don't believe this is a mistake do you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas.."Daere muttered as his lips pressed gently onto hers, she could not stop herself from nipping his lips as he pulled back to reassure her" Like i said your not a killer Daere,not as much as you were to believe."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How would you know the truth you look to spirits to be your guide while i allow my brother to use my blood to use demons sometimes." Daere softly explained, she surpressured her own lustful desires as she tried to step explained as he stopped her "Spirits and demon are no different from each other, same with us. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know but you are one of them...your suppose to be my enemy..not someone i should sleeping with like a lover."Daere whimpered,He smirked softly as his hands rested on her waist "What can i do to prove to you even if by title I am one of the evanuris, i still love you. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas.." Daere muttered as her eyes went wide, she tried to step back only for him to tighten his grip more while he confessed"Don't pull away from me, i meant what i said first i admit it was to bring you in with the others,but then I questioned the kiss you gave me before you left with the tevinters." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How do you know it is love and not lust? "Daere asked as he started to force her to move back towards the closest tree, she did not fight him as she felt the roughness of the tree back scrape against her back while he murmured "I just know, if it was lust you know there has been more then once I could have taken what i wanted from you.I could have easily denied you any means to return here and locked you in one of the rooms to make certain, but that is to cruel of a fate for anyone and i want you to choose what you wanted" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is bad...really really bad..I can't... can I?"Daere muttered,Solas remarked as he stopped"Only you can decided, but i want you to remember if i take you into my bed i want it to be because you wanted to be there not because you feel like it is to fulfill a duty to keep me happy ."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are a few in a million Solas."Daere muttered as she gave in while leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he kept his hands on her waist as he pressed his body against hers.A soft grunt escaped while he trailed his kisses to her neck, Solas wasted no time murmuring "Fenedhis lasa ma vhenan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""yes."muttered Daere as her legs grew weak while Solas hands started to play with the front of her armor, he quickly force himself to stop as he pulled away slowly.A frustrating groan escaped his lips, his eyes stayed closed while he remarked "Probably wise if we both slow our actions, try to met me back here as soon as night falls"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Even though the forest is crawling with darkspawn during the night?"Daere inquired as he started to looked at her, he rested his hand on her cheek while he remarked"you have nothing to be afraid of when I am with you, just look for one of my summons before wandering far into the forest."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know I can take care of myself."Daere replied as he kissed her back on the lips,Solas replied then he kissed her again a little more forceful "I know, but this way i can make certain nothing happens to you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Do you really have to leave?"Daere inquired softly, he pulled away finally while he spoke"Yes..return with me put this place behind you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas you know I can't do that."Daere sneered gently while narrowing her eyes,Solas looked at her with confusion then nodded his head as he spoke"I understand, i don't want you to feel pressured it was wrong of me to say anything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dareth shiral emma lath "Daere muttered as he turned to leave her,he paused as he looked back at her then nodded while he walked away towards the direction the wolves had stood there for a second as she rested her palm on her forehead,Daere groan as she thought' Have i truly lost my mind, isn't Fen'Harel suppose to be the worst of them?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""run for your lives, the templars are not here to help us !"Daere could hear a shout in a distance causing her look up, black smoke rose from the village of Denerim. She broke into a run as she thought 'Darcy is still over there I hope he is alright, but why are the templars attacking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Darcy!"Daere shouted as she smacked a low hanging branch away from her face, panic started to kick in as she stopped at the edge of the forest. She watched from the shadows as a woman fall to the the ground, the temple waste no time raising his sword then as Daere opened her mouth to crie covered her mouth quickly while he whisper"Dont get their attention."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought you left?"Daere inquired as he removed his hand, his gaze shifted to the scene in front of them while he answered"When i heard the shout i just knew i could not leave you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have to.."Daere started but stopped, Solas muttered softly"I know, i don't expect you to do any less to be honest."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ma serannas."Daere replied as she looked back, the templar that had slayed the woman looked directly at them and pointed at the two while shouting"Try and bring the elves alive we still need their blood."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fuck not this shit again."Daere replied as she reach for her daggers hilt,softly she growled once she realized her daggers were gone causing him to look at remarked as more started to walk to them"This happens to you often doesn't? I can buy us some time and we can return..there is a safe place close to here if we cannot reach the eluvian."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "i am not retreating."Daere stated sharply as she looked at him, Solas studied her then replied" there is too much for just the two of us.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There wont be just the two of us, once we find Darcy we can save this place."Daere replied as Solas raised his hand, she watched in silence as the sky started darken while clouds gathered above them. He spoke while the sky finally broke open "Vhenan you might want to move closer to me. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?" Daere inquire Solas did not answer while he grabbed her wrist, he brought her close right as the first boulder hit the ground where she once Daere turned her head as he let go of his grip while he muttering a spell softly, a fade barrier rose around them while she watched the templars try to muttered."Impressive power Solas."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is nothing."He replied while they watched the firestorm take out the remaining templars, Solas let go of her as two figures seem to make their way towards them from a eye light up while she dart from the safety of the fade barrier, dodging the boulders as best as she could while she ran over to the two while shouting "Darcy!Cecil"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daere, good your alive...we can't stay here as soon as you ran off those red templars appeared."Darcy stated as she stopped in front of the two,the firestorm died down slowly behind her as Darcy yanked Daere's arm out as he pulled out a rested the blade to reopen the wound from the night before, sharply as he made his way over to Daere's side Solas demanded"i would not recommend doing that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And why not?Who are you anyways"Darcy sneered, the blade edge rested on Daere's arm while his violet eyes seemed to cloud touched Darcy shoulder while he spoke "That is Fen'Harel Darcy, Fen'Harel should you not be with the others staying out of this?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Normally yes but under special circumstances we can interfere."Solas answered as,Darcy started to press the blade bite her tongue as the pain spread,Solas noticed her discomfort while he grabbed Darcy wasted no time snapping"Stop this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fen'Harel, let them do what they need to do, I don't see them willing going back with you."Cecil remarked,Solas glared at him while stating"You claim to want to protect her and yet you are allowing this?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What choice to we have Fen'Harel, we won't be welcome anywhere near the elven empire..let alone the other evanuris know about us.I have a chance but Daere..she does not, i will not be responsible for what they do to her."Darcy explained as he glared at Solas,Cecil added"Daere is willing so there should not be a problem, we just need enough to by us sometime."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vhenan you know the both of you would be safe if.."Solas looked at her while he spoke,Darcy eyes went wide then narrowed as he cut Solas off"Why did you call her vhenan?Fen'Harel is this some joke?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fen'Harel just because we took in you hospitality does not mean you have any right calling her.."Cecil snapped, Daere growled"Dont be attacking Solas because I plan to going back with him." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daere.."Cecil remarked, silence fall between then as Daere looked at Darcy while he stared at she opened her mouth only to find she could not speak as Dacry lunged at her, his hand rested on her throat while Solas and Cecil fought to restrain shouted in rage"How dare you!?No one of my blood will ever be with one of them!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Darcy that is enough, let go of her!"Cecil shouted as Darcy tightened his grip,Daere gasped while she dug her nails within his arm trying to pull him held her throat as Solas managed to step between the two,Darcy tried to lunge again while shouting"Let me go, this disease needs to be eliminated." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A little harsh wanting to go this far don't you think Darcy?"Cecil inquired softly, there was a pause before he added while Darcy started to walk in the opposite direction."As a family friend I agree how disgusting the thought is, but she has to choose her own mistakes. Fen'Harel you two go ahead..i know were the place is so hopefully Felassan wont give us problems when we head you are a disgrace and I hope you wise up before you make more of a mistake."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cecil must I remind you I got far with my life without you in it, so this should not be any different."Daere remarked,Cecil studied her then sighed"Your right and i have to remember that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should retreat ourselves, the spell I used could attract more over here let alone night is about to fall."Solas replied as she looked at him, he looked at the red mark developing on her neck while his jaw looked back as Cecil started to head down the same direction as Darcy, softly he added"I want to apologize for the fact you had spent this time looking for your brother that he won't be joining us, but the way he just…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas..I was half joking about my brother would kill me, I don't think that was him..but then I just don't you said we need to head back, I don't think i have it in me to fight more than I need to at the moment." Daere explained as she slowly looked back at him, in a distance as the sun started to lower. They could smell the familiar rotten corpse scent as he looked back into the forest, softly he spoke"I hope your able to fight one or two of them on the way."/span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p id="docs-internal-guid-7701b7bd-4281-c4d0-0d77-f11f2ceacee2" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Beautiful view from up here isn't it."Solas asked as he stood in the doorway, night had shortly after they had arrived had already had one of the many spare room ready for her before they had return, Daere did not look at him as she looked out the gazed upon the lands below as Solas walked over to her as she spoke"I should be down there with them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I figured you would still feel that way but there is not much you could do until your brother cools off, so tomorrow we can head to Alathen for a bit and while we wait I can show you around."Solas remarked as he stopped behind her, gently he pressed his nose close to her neck then nipped playfully before backing away from eyes went wide as she turned her head while she inquired "is that all your going to do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I refuse to take advantage vhenan, i hope you sleep well"Solas replied softly as he left her alone in the room,Daere stared at the doorway while she moved away from the she walked over to the open door as his started to move further away, there was a pause before Taliesin sneered "Fen'Harel is there no way we cannot just leave her down there?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No Taliesin, we are not having this talk again."Solas explain calmly, Taliesin stated sharply "But what if she tries to kill you again?Remember what Anthony said that blade was created by their blood..what if her blood alone can do the same thing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am willing to to take that risk, besides Dirtheman apparently has someone that is like her and he is still alive."Solas explain as Daere looked down at her hand, softly she thought in confusion 'My blood might be poisonous to him?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "That is because he is not trying to fuck his sentinel Fen'Harel."Taliesin snapped,Solas sighed then replied"I don't see that is the case, have you forgotten they used materials from the void as well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fen'Harel please dont make me beg again, I know there was a time i would have been glad to see her here..but she is dangerous just like Anthony."Taliesin replied,Solas nearly snapped"Taliesin i understand your concern but the spirits don't see her or derm her as a threat."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what about the other one?You cannot keep seeking council with the spirits what if they are wrong? "Taliesin inquired,Solas slowly replied"We will discuss about that when the time comes, just ease up on her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will try, but if she runs her mouth like Sarff then don't be surprised if she has a few more lethal holes on her"Taliesin replied,Solas chuckled while Daere poked her head through the creak watched him as he remarked"You two have something in common just hope the temper is not the only thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bullshit Fen'Harel you just want someone on the other side of that bed of yours, if she poison you don't come asking for my help falon. " Taliesin grumbled as Daere moved from the doorway, she waited until she heard both doors closed before she headed back out. Daere paused in the hallway as she looked towards the open study room then back at Solas door, with nervousness weighing on her heart she made her way quietly to his raised her hand in the air then pause while she muttered under her breath while she turned to head back to her room"what am I thinking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""and here i was about to scold you thinking it was Taliesin for sneaking around" Solas remarked behind her,Daere stopped in her turned to looked at him as he stood in the doorway without his shirt studied her face as he asked"something on your mind?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to explore a little if i am planning to stay here...you know be aware of my surrounds just in case i need to defend myself if something goes wrong."Daere lied as she crossed her arms over her breasts,Solas studied her face while he replied"You don't have to be guarded, if you want a walk i could show you around if you like it is a nice night after all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That won't be necessary Solas."Daere replied keeping her head up while she started to walk past him towards the steps, Solas wasted no time grabbing her arms gently while he asked"Vhenan what is really bothering you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""this is going against everything i have to endure in the past."Daere stated as she gently tried to pull from him, he tightened his grip while he s spoke" then let it go, no good will come if you hold on to it...you were willing to do so when we met dont take that step back because your afraid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I am not afraid Fen'Harel."Daere growled as he brought her close pressing her body close to his, their gaze held as he remarked"It seems we have been in this position before, shall we see if things go any further?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""the last time i nearly stripped bare for anyone they ended up dead, i don't think your people would be please."Daere muttered as she felt her eyes soften,Solas smirked as he slowly leaned in to kiss her neck.A moan slip through her lips as the softness of his lips brush against her skin while he moved her body against the wall,slowly he pulled back and groaned "Let us take this into my room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""isn't the dread wolf afraid I will trap him at his own game."Daere muttered as she kissed him on the lips,Solas wasted no time muttering"i doubt you can do anything different i have dealt with over the years, but this wolf is willing to learn a few new tricks if you have any to show."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Take it out of the halls or I will be playing a game of my own that involves both of you in pain."Taliesin shouted through her close door, Daere looked past him expecting Taliesin to burst out of her room but Solas quickly forced her gaze back to him as he replied"Come with me ma vhenan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "The dread wolf is so trusting."Daere replied with a slight sarcasm tone as he lead her back into his room, Solas stood at his door waiting with hidden eagerness as she step into his door closing shattered the silence while she turned to look at him, silence filled the room while their gaze he walked past her as she both feeling the hesitation while he sat on his bed, Solas remarked while she started to undo the front of her belt"I thought you did not bend to the will of an evanuris."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""One night should not hurt."Daere replied as her pants slide to the ground, carefully she stepped out of the small hump in the ground as made her way over to ease she lifted the veneration outfit over her head then threw it to the side as Solas rested his hands on her waist, Daere touched the side of his face gently while she muttered"Wicked dread wolf what am I to expect from you tonight?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Getting cocky before we get started, may not be the best plan of yours."Solas remarked as he tightened his grip on her waist while he leaned forward , Daere caught her breath as his tongue gently parted her he pulled back and looked up as he asked in curiosity "Have you not had someone's tongue play with you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have just..not a guy."Daere admitted as her face grew warm,Solas smirk as he stated"That explains a lot about your behavior"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey just because I have a friend that I tend to go to help me with the sexual tension does not me I lack the experience Sol.."Daere words caught in her throat as he slipped a couple of his fingres past her slit ,he tilted his head while he remarked"I did not say that." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And here i was expecting some type of smart ass comment from you"Solas muttered as Daere closed her eyes, the room filled with her soft panting as he thrust his fingers gently caressed her clit .He studied her as she struggled to talk"Certainly if you were in my position you would hate to ruin it emma lath...in truth never in my wildest dreams would i allow myself to be touched like this by an evanuris."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can do more then just the foreplay vhenan."Solas murmured as he felt her slit starting to tighten on his fingers, slowly he pulled his fingers out causing her to opened her eyes and glare at him while she scolded him "Your not going to work me up then stop when I am close."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""From my understanding you have done it plenty of times."Solas stated calmly while he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently he ordered her"Get on the bed, i want to see how much you are willing to listen."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excuse me?"Daere inquired not hiding her shock, he smirk as he replied "You heard me, unless you think you can take care of that unsatisfying tension that is building.I promise you if you do as I ask it will be well worth it, you might be willing to beg me for more."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Honestly i don't know if I want to turn tail or take that as a challenge Fen'Harel."Daere replied as she pushed him back on the bed, their nose touched while he rested his hands on her breasts touched against his bare chest while he groan loudly ,Daere closed her eyes as she turned her head to the side causing him to inquired "Having second thoughts vhenan already?I am ok if you want to stop"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of sorts, I want this but..is this wrong?"Daere inquired as she slowly looked at him, his nipped her lip gently while he replied"I would be a bit disappointed if you turn and leave me in this position, but I don't want you to regret anything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I would regret it more if I don't feel you inside me."Daere replied softly as they kissed each other on the lips,Solas manage to muttered while he tightened his grip"Vhenan,let me say if you do decide to up and leave you don't seem to understand how frustrating it is to start something then not being able to finish./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I would not dream of leaving you in a bad position."Daere remarked while she pulled back,Solas tried to lean forward but Daere stop him while resting her hand on his bare sat on her knees while she started to mess with his belt buckle,Solas touched her arm while she freed his hard looked up at him while she inquired innocently "besides did you not ask me to 'fenedhis lasa' before you pulled back away from me earlier today?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmm, true but right now instead of feeling your tongue on my cock how about you allow me to settle within your slit so i can show you how it is done."Solas replied,Daere felt her face grow red in the dim light smirked as he touched her cheek while he ordered" Lay on my bed, once i get done then you can decide if you want to conture our relationship any further"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And i thought I had a way with words"Daere replied as Solas sat up, he kissed her on the lips then encouraged lightly"Come on vhenan, let me show you what years of experience can do just allow me a little bit of control. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Somehow this is going to be an interesting experience to say the least Daere remarked as she laid her back on the bed,Solas allowed his pants to fall to the floor then wasted no time using one of his hands to pin Daeres wrist watched with some coil as his other hand rested on the shaft of his cock, with a slight tense he rub his member along her entrance while he asked"Is this finally you surrounding yourself to me ma vhenan?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I suppose if I like your performance, Fen'Harel "Daere remarked,Solas kissed her neck as he slowly thrust his body against her keeping his cock just outside of her waiting juices started to coat his tip as Daere begged softly " I want some release."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""let me hear it and I will consider your little surrender to me"Solas muttered as he kissed underneath her chin,Daere swallowed her pride as she muttered"Fen'Harel take me, I surround myself to you just stop with the teasing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not what i wanted to hear but I will take it since you asked nicely."Solas chuckled under his breath as he let go of her wrists, he sat on on his knees while he remarked"Get on top of me, allow me to get familiar with the sway of your body."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And here I thought you were taking control."Daere inquired not hiding her confusion as she sat up while he sat on his knees, he remarked as he touched her waist while she postion her body on top of him."Right now I want to make certain you are comfortable before I even consider taking control."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What a gentleman of you."Daere muttered as she thrust her body, the wave of pleasure sent chills through her body while the lust deepen within her he demanded while she closed her eyes"Vhenan if we are going to do this let us do this right, look up at me so I can see your beautiful eyes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas…" she muttered as she looked back at him, for a split second Daere thought she saw a calm faint glow reflecting from his eyes as he increased her to vanish as he blinked,Solas increased her pace as her breasts bounced with each did not take long before the words slipped past her lips "I feel myself getting closer.."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hold onto that feel vhenan allow it to build, don't come until i say."Solas ordered gently,Daere whimpered softly as she kept her groaned loudly as he thrusted his body up with determination while the bed shook roughly,Daere clenched her teeth together trying to keep her own climax under control causing Solas to ask her"This feels good doesn't it?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Solas please.."Daere begged softly as closed her eyes then threw back her head,he kissed her neck while he muttered"Not yet, consider this a small redemption on those you have sexually tormented in your past."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas..that is not fair."Daere remarked as she looked down at him almost in shock, Solas grinned as he quickly shifted her body forcefully on to his bed. He groan louder as he replied "Curse my own drivin desire."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vhenan.."Daere gasped out as he roughly thrusted into her while he took control, she moved her hand onto his back while he groan moans bounce off the wall as she dug her nails into his skin, slightly she cried out"Yes!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You like this don't you?When i say come I want you to keep looking at me." He groan out his satisfaction as he contured to thrust into her, somehow she had managed to whisper as her climax lingered"Yes emma lath."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" come now ma vhenan."Solas ordered with a grunt , Daere's body obeyed his command as her body lifted inches from his bed while a loud cry escaped her could feel his hardened cock release his seed within her as he rested his hands on her back,Solas held her close while Daere body seemed to shudder on its own while she closed her she panted while he started to kiss her neck gently, slowly he lowered her body back onto his bed while her hands moved to his did not move as his lips assaulted her body gently, he trailed her kisses to the top of her breast then paused for a split his lips found their way to her to her nipples, without hesitation Solas latched his mouth over then nipped breathed in sharply while he let go and inquired"Is this satisfying enough for you to stay with the dreaded wolf?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will let you know when i think i can move my body."Daere muttered with a small smile playing on her lips,Solas pulled his cock slowly out of her while he remarked"there is a lot more of this if you consider to stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Solas a relationship is more then this."Daere muttered as she creaked open her eyes while he laid next to he brought her close to him while muttering loverly "True, it is built on trust..i hope i have from you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If i did not trust you do you think I would be here laying in your bed emma lath?"Daere inquired while she kissed his chest,Solas replied as he sighed in relief"I don't know, but I hope you do vhenan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'This could be a nice fresh start for me.'Daere thought as she closed her eyes, she listen to the studie rhythm of his heartbeat while Solas own breathing seem to mind slowly drifted back forcing her to tense and she opened her eyes.'I need to go back to Thedas and try to get through to Darcy without Solas, but how understanding would he be without getting mad at me for leaving?' /span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you take care of yourself, Solas "Daere muttered softly, she used one of her hands to brush back her hair as she kissed him on the forehead while he slept. Carefully she stood while the first rays from the sun started to crack through the window as she walked quietly out of his room, she could hear a male voice remark down the hall"I know your upset Taliesin but you were the one to break things off with him in the first place."  
"I know i was but how can we trust her? How could he lead her into his room like that?"Taliesin snapped,Daere paused as she looked towards the stairs expecting to see Taliesin and her companion to come up, but the voices did not sound like they were moving as the other elf stated"It sounds to me your jealous,Taliesin"  
"That is the other thing why would I be jealous of someone that can't tap into her abilities without causing some type of damage "Taliesin sneered as Daere quickly made her way down the hall towards the studied room,she paused while watching Craven lean the chair back as he kept his eyes she cleared her throat then asked"Craven..your name is Craven right..do you think you can help me out?"  
"Yeah, what can I help you with?"Craven asked as he sat the chair legs onto the floor, Daere walked into the room as he studied her with a shocked expression while he added"i figured you would be still asleep."  
"What is that suppose to mean."Daere inquired, she stopped and looked around the small room while he replied"The walls might be stone, but the two of you were not really trying to be quiet, so what made you change your mind?"  
"you know women can get pent up tension to while traveling...look do you think you can open the eluvian for me, i need to grab a few things."acted abit coil while she spoke, gently she chewed on her lip as he got up from his seat then walked over to the eluvian while asking"And your coming back?"  
"Depends."Daere replied innocently while she walked over to him, a faint purple mist danced on her fingertips as Craven asked with his back turned to her"Where to?"  
"Amaranthine please"Daere answered,she stopped and looked back to see if the others were coming only to be greeted by the empty halls while he turned to look at turned her head just as Craven opened his mouth to speak, Daere stopped him as she rested her hand onto his she allowed her lips to touch him then muttered as a faint black vain spread on his face" thank you Craven...oh and one more thing."  
"Yes?"Craven inquired as his gaze seem lifeless,Daere studied his face as she stepped back the guilt ate at her while she demanded"You are going to hand me your weapons and once i walk through your going to deactivate the eluvian, if anyone asks about me..you never saw me in fact i never existed."  
"Yes dalen."Craven voice stated in a mellow tone, he unhilted his song doa while she stepped took the blades from him then hilt them to her sides while she walked towards the eluvian,the eluvian ripple as she step outside forcing her to shield her eyes as they suns rays blinded looked back only to see her own reflection before making her way past some dying trees, something glowing cause her to stop and etch closer to the tilted her ear up as she thought 'what is lyrium doing growing on the base, why is it red?'  
"well look what the darkspawn dragged in"Kira voice cause Daere to clench her teeth together in annoyance ,slowly she turned her head as Nicneven and Kira walk up to her."while she "Daere, your alive i thought for certain you were dead."  
"No thanks to you."Daere growled her response, Nicneven remarked as they stop "we did tell you to run did we not? No matter we have decided to go with our second plan and would appreciate if you came with us."  
"What are you planning?"Daere inquired, an uneasiness grew as the two tevinter women looked at each other then back at her Kira spoke "come with us and find out."  
"Honestly i don't think I want to."Daere stated, Nicneven took a step forward as she inquired sharply "why the change knife ear?Don't you want to make a difference for your people or is there something your not telling us?"  
"Are we really going to play this game? You fucking left me with not much of a warning."Daere snapped slowly,Kira started to walked over to her while she replied "come back and I promise to make it up to you."  
"I got a better idea."Daere remarked while she raised her hand, the women stopped in their tracks as purple flames surrounded she threatened"you get past these flames unshaved maybe i will consider allowing you to live."  
"your a mage?"Kira inquired in shock,Daere shook her head as she answered while a small trace of blood started to develop at the edge of her nose"not a mage.. I don't have that much in me to really be considered a mage, are you going to take my challenge or not."  
"This is going to be to easy."Nicneven muttered as she studied Daere, Kira looked at Nicneven then back at Daere as the blood started to trail down to her lip"Daere, I don't understand why are you doing this?"  
"because like i said in the beginning the knife ear cant be trust, Kira get her from the back I will distract her from the front"Nicneven sneered, as she outstretched her hand. Kira stared at Daere then nodded as she slipped into stealth. Daere relaxed her body as she rested her hands on the song doa while she waited,suddenly before Kira came out of stealth screamed out in pain"Nicneven help me!"  
"Kira!I don't understand my barrier..."Nicneven stared in horror at her friend, she tried desperately to dispel the flames with no prevail. Daere crossed her arms as she watched them struggle,Kira turned to her while she dug her nails into her skin"What did you do it me?"  
"I forgot to mention the flames tend to eat at other mages magick."Daere replied calmly, she could hear a flatter from a bird's wing behind her causing her to turn her gaze towards the tree.A black bird stared back at her as Kira shouted in panic"Why can't i put it out?Nicenevn help me!Please I beg of you!"  
"I am trying..what spell is this knife ear!?"Nicneven shouted angrily, Daere looked back at the two while w Nicneven conture to use dispel"Nicneven you might as well end Kira suffering your wasting your mana. But if you want me to explain what is happening to Kira, she experiencing her body burn literally from the inside only the outside had touched the flames but from what i have been told no amount of physical energy could put it out, those flames will continue until the very essaint of her soul is consumed...it takes a while for that to happen so in your words what are you waiting for kill her."  
"unforgivable."Nicneven whispered as she casted a powerful lightning spell at Kira, Kira raised her hand to her face and scream while Daere muttered"yes yes unforgivable, should have thought about that before you guys insisted i kill my friends. "  
"You will pay for this i swear i will kill you for for what you have force me to do!" Nicneven shouted as Daere bent over, she reached into her boots as the purple flames started to die down. Nicneven readied herself to cast another spell as Daere pulled out a needle, in mid sentence she threw her weapon and watched as it embedded in Nicneven stood there in shock while her hands reach up, Daere stood up slowly as she asked with a mock i her tone"Oh lovely mage what are you going to do, are you going to pull it out and bleed or allow the poison to consume you."  
"what nothing can't talk you over confident bitch?"Daere asked angrily,blood developed at the corner of Nicneven mouth as her hand touches the end of the managed to whispered while she yanked the needle out"Dumat will see my death will be avenged knife ear, you will soon follow to your own demise."  
"Do you have to be so dramatic when you die?"Daere inquired as Nicneven fall lifelessly to the ground, blood gushed from her open wound as Daere touched under her nose while she walked away .Slowly she pulled her hand back and looked at her fingertips to reveal the red blood, with a sigh she muttered"I need to be more careful."  
"We are wasting our time here, we already picked this place clean."A male voice remarked, Daere looked up then pressed her back against a tree, several tevinter came into view from what seemed out of held her breath as she listen to the sound of heavy armor walk past her, another spoke up as they made their way towards the direction she had came  
"I know but Chase is being stubborn. "  
'Why are they here?'Daere wondering as she looked back at them, carefully she moved away from the tree then made her way down the familiar forest path.A familiar made her smile as the abandoned cabin came into view, softly she muttered to herself"Hopefully there are a few things still left from any bandits."  
The wood felt odd under her hand as she opened the door wider, to her surprise nothing seemed to be amiss as she made her way cabin was a mess, she noticed quickly the scorch marks along the walls before her eyes fall upon the body of a tevinter muttered while she stared in disbelief."But they told me June was the one to attack, what is going on."  
"Get Chase there is a knife ear standing in the doorway."a male voice shouted behind her, Daere turned her head just as an arrow flew past her head, she clenched her teeth together as a growl vibrated at the base of her red temple placed the flench of the arrow in its place as a couple more started to walk over to her, calmly one spoke"Come on knife ear there is no place for you to run, preferably we are going to take you back with us if you fight back will depend if you will be missing some limbs."  
"You won't be the first set of templars I had to dealt with."Daere replied as she unhilt the song doa, the templare stopped then laughed at her as she readied her turned his head while he ordered"With my command aim for her legs if you need to but we are instructed to bring in all elves we come across back alive."  
"Yes sir."The red templar archer replied ashe brought the string back, without thinking with the Song dao at hand Daere closed the door just as the red templar let go of the arrow made a loud thump as it hit the door, she could hear the templars shouting"Get inside and get her."  
""Yes sir!"She could hear the red templars respond as she blocked the front door with the table,Daere looked around nervously while she thought 'I need to get out of here..dammit why does this need to be more complex than it needs to be, if I can make it back to town maybe the guards will help me.'  
"You really think your going to get away from us that easily, bitch!? "She could here the commander red templar shout as they started to kick the door,Daere back up slowly as the door started to give way. Suddenly it stopped, Daere stood there as the red templar commander demanded"How did you get out."  
"It does not matter I am not allowing you to harm my sister."she could hear the darkness in her brothers tone as he spoke,the red templar commander waste not time ordering"Restain him, I will deal with the other elf myself."  
"No you won't,Daere if that is you in there as soon as I get a clearing you run this place is not safe for us"Darcy threatened, Daere shook her head and muttered"What am I doing I should be out there, not hiding."  
"We will have both your lives, the elder one demands we take it to force open the eluvian."The red templar commander remarked,Dacry snapped as one of the templars screamed in pain"you will have to find some other way."  
"Don't open the door." a faint voice whispered,Daere looked behind her only to find an empty room as a knock on the front door was weak but Darcy spoke"Daere let me in I need to see if you are alright."  
"Darcy what is going on?Daere inquired as she pushed the table from her side, she nearly stopped as she felt eyes follow her every wasted no time opening the door only to collapse onto the ground, Daere knelt beside him as he laid on his he remarked"You should not have came back if you were out of harm's way sister."  
"What are you talking about?What are those marks?"Daere inquired while she noticed the red veins on his neck, she reached out to touch to get a better look but his hand smark her away as he growled"Don't touch me."  
"But you are hurt..give me a moment and I will see if you still have anything left."Daere inquired as she looked back, Darcy remarked"There is nothing you can do to save me, you need to leave before the rest of the tevinters come back."  
"I am not leaving you behind, I thought I could handle it back in Denerim but I can't not now that I know what I left you to endure."Daere replied as her eyes started to tear up,Darcy scuffed and muttered"Now you refuse to leave..how pathetic sister, were was all those other times when we needed to stay together?"  
"It does not matter i am here now, I will fight to protect both of us if I have to."Daere stated, Darcy inquired"And what makes you think you have it in you dear sister?What makes you think you are strong enough?"  
"I stole Fen'Harel sentinel weapons before i returned."Daere replied,Darcy blinked in shock while he asked"What were you doing with Fen'Harel? You know he will come after you for what you just did."  
"Brother you know why..you got mad at me because I chose to leave with him."Daere explained as confusion crossed her face, he studied her face while he replied"I was never with you in Denerim...why are you with Fen'Harel he is the reason…"  
"Ain't this a sweet family reunion."Chase remarked,Daere looked in the doorway to an unfriendly sight. Archers trained their bows at her as Chase moved closer to the contured to talk while he stopped in the doorway"Who knew we had what we needed when you first arrived at our doorstep, templars it is time to finish what we have age of the elves is done."  
"I am not going to take us without a fight Chase."Daere threatened,Chase stopped in his tracks with a smirk on his spoke to her gently"I know, why do you think there is so many of these red if you manage to take me out and those just in the doorway, we have already taken the precaution so your not going to be getting out of here without us bring you back."  
"You talk to much."Daere replied as she swung the song dao, the first arrow caught her off guard as it embedded into her eyes went wide as a gasp could be heard escaping from past her lips,Darcy sat up and raised his hand while the blue flames started to consume some of the fought back the pain as another arrow embedded itself into her shoulder while she ran out, faintly a purple mist started to dance onto the song dao revealing elven writing upon the blade as she fought the red could hear Chase order"Dont kill them, remember we need to bring the siblings back"  
"Stop hurting her."she could hear Darcy shout as she felt more pain in her back, blood sprayed past her lips turned her head slowly to see the red assassin as they pulled their blades back, softly she muttered while she watched the other red templars grip her brother."Darcy.."  
"You should not have fought us, you are fighting against forces beyond your kin Daere."Chase replied as he walked over to her,Daere growled as she tasted her own blood"I am not going to allow you to get out of here alive, even if I must die myself Chase."  
"And what will you do,From my understanding you cannot use even the simplest spells without hurting yourself."Chase replied as he got closer,she looked past him as Darcy outstretched his nodded she knew what her brother was planning while she dropped Craven's song dao, the blades made a soft thump while she outstretched her she spoke"We are elven never again shall we summit."  
"Retreat!"Chase shouted to late,a bright flash consumed the area as trees knocking her to the coughed a couple of times then groaned in pain, slowly she looked up weakly as she spoke"Darcy..it worked...Darcy.."  
The templars laid dead on the ground while Chase struggled to move, Daere reached over and grabbed the closest blade to her before forcing herself to get up. She crawled over to him as he turned back to look at her, fear crossed his eyes while she got up to her her feet  
"You got to understand we are after the same thing are we not?"Chase asked in panic,Daere growled as she walked over to his foot rested on his rib cage then pressed down,with hatred in her eyes she sneered"I did not want the end of the world asshole."  
"Stop it.."Chase begged as she pressed down only to be answered by a sickening crack, slowly she looked back to where her brother heart froze as she watched as a armored sentinel slit his throat, a crie bubble at the base of her throat while she tighten the grip of the screamed as the sentinel looked at her "No!"  
"You should not worry your about to join him shortly."Daere turned her head to see who was talking, her body shook as she stared past the owls helmet while his hand rested close to her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I am not dying by your hands either."Daere growled as she swung Craven song dao at the evanuris hand, he stepped back after she had managed to cut into his palm of his hand giving her enough time to slip into stealth as arrows flew from the forest .Daere ran further away heading towards town as she thought 'Maybe today was not a good day to advance on my own.  
"Find her...kill her that hybrid must not to make it back alive"she could hear his voice order as he grew further away ,Daere shortened her stealth use as she got closer to town while she muttered"There has to be a healer...I need to.."  
Daere stopped as she looked in horror to what was left of Amaranthine, buildings were in ruins as red lyrium clung for their unnatural she walked into the town in disbelief as she thought 'what is happening..  
"Dammit, I am losing too much blood"She mutter as she felt a wave of dizziness start to take hold, she looked down at the arrows then back into the forest to see if they had a distance she could hear them fastly approaching while she looked forward and walked into the dead city, carefully Daere walked over the rotting corpses as she made her way to the healer open door greeted her as she made her way inside, more dead bodies laid almost undisturbed as she made her way over to the grabbed what she needed then made her way to the door while the settled air started to stir, quietly Daere closed the looked down while her free hand rested on the shaft of the pain spread through her body while she yanked the first arrow out, Daere closed her eyes while she muttered"Don't think about the pain, just think about getting out of this alive and coming back for revenge.  
"Come on out it or do we need to burn this whole place down."A male voice shouted,Daere yanked out another arrow from her side while biting her tongue. She thought to herself as she choked 'Darcy I will end him for this I promise.  
"I told you not to open the door, you should have escaped up the stairs."a voice replied softly, Daere turned her head and noticed the rugged blonde walked over to her as he spoke"I can help with your pain, it will be quick.  
"If your suggesting what i think your suggesting dont, i still got some fight in me. "Daere growled while raising the blade to her face, the blonde man stop in his tracks as he repeated "let me help you."  
"Why would you help me?" Daere asked as she eyed the man with weary, she could feel something off about his aura as she lowered the weapon while noticing he held some bandages in his a word he started to wrap her arm, Daere stood there in confusion while he finished and muttered"It is not much but it should slow the bleeding, you should try to wrap your sides while you still can."  
"Thank you."Daere remarked while she lifted her rogue top up while he walked away from as she tightened the bandage along her stomach, once she had the last knot tied the door eyes went wide in fear as the electricity filled the room, slowly her gaze shifted towards the door to see the evanuris already having his hand outstretched in her direction while he threatened"Don't think after all these years you have gotten away from us that I will allow you to conture."  
"Why are you so willing to kill me now, is it because what I did toSolas sentinel?"Daere inquired as she stood, the blonde man moved beside her while unhilting his daggers as the evanuris spoke" Fen'Harel can take care of his own affairs, but if that is an open confession to attacking another of our people then you just added to your charges.  
"What the fuck other charges do I have?"Daere snapped as she step forward and threw her hand back in angry,he growled at her as the lightning started to makes its presence known at the palm of his hand"Enough!stop stalling, I am trying to make it easier for you unless you want to bleed out."  
"Fuck you, who the hell do you think you are to judge my fate?I demand an answer!"Daere snapped as her blood boiled, she outstretch her hand and summoned the mist the best she head started to pound as it started to show at the tips of her fingertips, but the blonde man looked at her then slapped her hand down while he muttered" Don't.. the darkness will spread if you keep using it, if it spreads you will hear the shattered song the same song the has consumed the others."  
"I will trust for now but how are we going to get out of here, he is blocking the door."Daere inquired as the mist faded, the evanuris remarked"Wise to listen to reason you stupid child, it is only fair to know who it is that will be leading you to final rest..there is two but as you see my brother is not present so I will introduce only myself. I am the shepherd of your lost damn souls, one of the two who can freely pass with the dead.I am your finally nightly savior that brings death Falon'Din.  
"Your fucking with me."Daere stated as she stared at him in disbelief with his introduction ,he lowered his hand as he spoke"why would I?I take to much blood loss that you are starting to go in shock?"  
"No just wondering what the fuck is up with that introduction, what now are you waiting for an audience?A clap maybe?"Daere inquired sharply as the blonde man went into stealth,Falon'Din eyes narrowed through his helmet while he threw the lightning ball close to her head as he muttered"No you dont."  
"Holy.."Daere muttered as her eyes went wide, slowly she looked to the wall behind her and looked at the scorche marks a fire played on the floor as Falon'Din muttered"You rogues are a pain in the ass, i guess i will take care of you before i handle the other one."  
" Ran now."the blonde man shouted as he stabbed into Falon'Din,a shock expression crossed his face as he fall backwards giving Daere enough room to walked over to him and kicked his helmet hard then walked away as she growled"Try to find me now through your own blood asshole."  
"Lord Falon'Din!" a woman shouted,Daere stopped in her tracks as the blonde man repeat"You cannot stay they want to harm you...run!"  
"I don't want to run anymore, if you are afraid then you run."Daere stated as she looked at him, she turned around as she heard Falon'Din snap"Get off of me.  
"but sir your hurt." the female sentinel remarked as he got to his feet, Daere stood there as more sentinels appear while surrounding the two with the weapons stared at him as he took off his helmet not surprised he looked just like Dirtheman,slowly he looked back at her while she contured to studied him as he remarked "you should have ran, but you are wise to make it easy.  
"What would be the point to? Beside Solas would not allow this without something happening"Daere tried to keep her voice steady, but even she knew her own fear of him was showing while she thought 'but i just left him, would he turn against his own because of my stupid choice?'  
"we have ways to settle our differences, i am certain whatever you admitting on doing he would be grateful your gone."Falon'Din explained, he handed his helmet to one of his sentinels while she cried out"It cannot end like this, not after I survive those...those things.. I want to live dammit, can you not see that?  
"You can beg all you want but i can see the way you move you don't have much time, I appreciate you taking care of the problem that has been an issue for a while now but your time is over."Falon'Din remarked, Daere looked around then back at him as she demanded"I want a challenge...I demand a fair challenges, let me fight one of your sentinels for my life...that should be good enough."  
"shut up all of you."Falon'Din snapped as a few started to snicker, the one that took his helmet stated "But lord Falon'Din you cannot expect us to fight someone in her shape, look at her the bandages are barely holding on.  
"I said shut up, if she wants to challenge then let her despite the injuries...she obviously want to keep some of her pride and dignity, so we will honor that and let her"Falon'Din replied,a male voice asked as another sentinel stepped up"so you are going to allow it?"  
"Of course. "Falon'Din stated, while the blonde man stepped between her and her opponent Daere rested her hand on his arm while she shook her head an muttered"Don't, this is my fight not yours "  
"But he wants to hurt you. "the blonde man muttered,Daere smiled softly as she spoke"It is alright,I usually find a way out of this… mostly because I don't want to drag anyone else into my battles "  
"please let me help you."the blonde man begged, Daere narrowed her eyes then sighed as she answered"Normally i don't allow strangers to help me but...I think I can trust you."  
"Are you two done talking?"Falon'Din asked, the two looked at him as she stated "Pretty much, I am shocked you were polite enough to wait and here i thought you would brutal rape us with all you got."  
"Bastion is your opponent."Falon'Din explain as a sentinel made his way other to them, her eyes rested on his su yari.A light bluish mist dance while writing revealed itself on the blade, Daere looked up as she inquired "Just one?"  
"Yes just one, unlike my brother I don't believe you need to be over killed besides judging by your poster your not going to last..not even with that spirits help."Bastian snapped sharply,Daere turned to the blonde man and asked"Spirit?"  
"Yes."the spirit replied as Bastion started to charge at them, Daere inquired as she tilted her ear up out of confusion "If your a spirit how come you look human?How is that even possible..I know it is possibly just I never saw one before"  
"dal'en you better watch your step."Bastian sneered just as he swung, Daere moved back in a jump barely allowing the the blade to embed itself into the wasted no time snapping as he let go of the handle then flicked his wrist"could you not have waited until after i got an answer."  
"in a dual no or have you skipped that lesson."Bastian asked as the spirit vanished, he pointed the blade at her while she held out Craven song she spoke"No the only thing I was taught was the basics and was told if I ran into trouble was to use tricks to survive...so no I dont know the rules of a real challenge but it should not be any different then having to fight to survive."  
"Wait you don't know how to fight in a dual and you challenge one of us to one,how stupid are you?"Bastian asked, he looked at Falon'Din as he pressed his hand to his face while Daere snapped "Who are you calling stupid dipshit?I am not the one attacking blinding like a rabid dog!"  
"Let us end this now, just so you know unlike Sebastian I don't care you are a woman."Bastian remarked, Daere pressed her thumb to her lips as she muttered "So what Cecil said was true, you two don't seem anything alike..your more aggressive an a little quicker to your feet"  
"You need to learn not to talk so much, now you will pay for it."Bastion remarked as he held up his getting ready for another attack, Falon'Din quickly ordered sharply as he looked at Daere."Bastion hold it."  
"But Lord Falon'Din, you want to end this correct? Then why don't you let me finish?"Bastion inquired as he lowered his weapon,Falon'Din slowly walked over to them quickly while he demanded"How do you know Cecil?"  
"If you knew of my exists from June and Solas why does it matter?"Daere inquired as he stopped right in front of her, he wasted no time demanding again"Answer my question,or was I not clear how do you know Cecil?"  
"He was a friend of the family that is why i know him, he told me about the twins you kept along with Dirtheman in order to have any upper hand from the others… what are you planning that the two of you want elves like myself and Bastion. "Daere explained she stepped back not wanting to give him any chances from grabbing her,Falon'Din moved a step forward as he ordered sharply"Bastian step back, i think i need to finish what i started."  
"why after are you so threatened by me?If supposedly my blood is so valued by both of you, why are you so eager to kill me now? "Daere inquired angrily,Falon'Din quickly lunged out and grabbed her by the front of her armor as he growled "Starters your mark by one of the forgotten one, secondly that mouth of yours has not done yourself any favors.. do you even listen to yourself when you talk? "  
"Sometimes but that is not answer, if Solas was so willing to hold back when we met what is your excuse. "demanded Daere while she looked him square in the eyes,he studied her face while he remarked"now your stalling"  
"Why would I stale?You already took the means of help I had and as you can tell the bandages are not holding...the least you could do is tell me."Daere remarked softly, part of her hoped to hear Solas voice but nothing came as Falon'Din explained"If you must know, we plan to use them against those that have been taking our servants...but we still need to find who is behind it all."  
"there are bigger problems here in Thedas and all you are worry about is that?"Daere growled not believing her ears,she listened as Falon'Din contured"Why do you think we have been working tirelessly trying to clean up the tevinters mess, but as of recent Elgar'nan has been telling us to pull back."  
"Could that be enough to just let me go..chances are i will succumb to my wounds.."Daere muttered as she pulled back trying to get out of his grasp, she felt the first surge of electricity start to run though her body while his eyes started to 'Din chuckled then replied "Not a chance da'len, even if you might not been corrupted like your brother. You still are just one loose end we cannot afford to allow to slip again."  
"Have it your way then."Daere muttered as she ran Craven song dao through Falon'Din chest plate, he dropped her to the ground quickly while his eyes went wide as she got to her knees. Before she could move Falon'Din kicked her hard in the ribs knocking her back to the ground, black dots danced in front of her as she muttered softly"You will pay Falon'Din, even if I die you will pay."  
"Shut up." Falon'Din growled as he stomped his foot on her stomach,Daere grabbed his leg desperately trying to to stop him while he growled"Die already, what part of your nothing but a piece of trash no one is going to miss."  
"i don't want to die..please stop"Daere begged, blood spilled out from her lips as she felt her own rig cage start to 'Din pressed harder allowing the claws on his armor to tear her rogue outfit, softly he growled "na melana sahlin."  
"Falon'Din stop!"she could hear Dirtheman shout out as he stepped down harder, he stopped and looked up as he shouted with anger"What now brother can you not see I am busy taking care of the last of the filth!"  
'just once more while I have the strength in me.'Daere thought as she stared up at the clouded sky,Falon'Din moved his foot breath felt shortened as her hand rested upon the hard ground, she gripped a handful of rocks as Dirtheman remarked"She can still be of use to us, even if the other one is gone..we might someone to spy on the…"  
" Bitch!"Falon'Din snapped as she threw the rocks at his neck, they bounced off his armor as he outstretched his hand downward,pain shot through her body as lightning stroke her 's eyes and mouth went wide while she faintly thought.'Solas this is not what i wanted...I wish...I wish I stayed..but I just could not..it just did not feel right to leave Darcy behind...please..please don't be mad at me…thank you..even if it was short...thank you for everything .'  
"Daere.."Daere could hear her brothers voice as the ground shifted,the red lyrium veins vanished as the grass burned buildings soon vanished only to be reclaimed by the wild forest, faintly she thought as her body numbed 'Darcy..'  
"Daere wake up we need to head back to the camp."Darcy stated,Daere blinked a couple of times trying to register what had happened then looked at her brother as he held out his hand to rested upon his face as he asked"Where you daydreaming again?Remember we cannot draw attention to ourselves."  
"Your alright."Daere muttered as she hugged him, a soft smile rested on her face while he stated"Must I dare know what you were daydreaming about to make you so happy to see me,Daere?"  
"Does it matter?"Daere inquired while she let him go,Darcy looked at her oddly then behind he spoke"We need to go now or they will suspect something."br /  
"Why?"Daere inquired, slowly she got to her feet then followed his gaze, there stood a massive black wolf just at the edge of the forest clearing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are they doing here...I thought they wanted nothing to do with the dalish."Daere inquired not hiding her concern while they watched Fen'Harel talked to the keeper, a sentinel stood close by his side looking around then paused his gaze at them causing Darcy growled softly not hiding his uneasiness while they slowly made their way past them"I don't know but this can't be good if Mythal guard dog is here."

"Should we abandon them and find another way through?"Daere inquired softly,Darcy muttered"No just keep your head down and keep walking."

'I hope you are right.' Daere thought, the men stopped talking as they started to keeper smiled warmly as he remarked"aye here they are, Fen'Harel these were the two children we were waiting for."

"Ir abelas for the wait keeper ..I did warn you my sister tends to wander off on her own, we are ready to leave when you are."Darcy replied as the two stopped,Daere studied the sentinels armor as she moved closer to her she turned her head towards the camp to keep from making eye contact as she thought' why is his eyes so cold?'

"please do the roads around here are not safe. "The sentinel remarked sharply causing her to look back at them, she swallowed once she notice Fen'Harel was looking at her while Darcy stated"Of course..can you please excuse us we do need to gather our things."

"Hurry please the others are almost done."The keeper replied,Darcy wasted no time walking away with Daere close behind him still feeling their eyes following them. A chill ran through her spine while she thought 'I wonder if that is what they mean by a piercing gaze he is famous for it right?I mean right before he..'

"Alright so talk."Darcy stating breaking into her thoughts as they walked further away, Daere looked at him with confusion while she asked with uncertainty in her tone"What?"

"Normal you cringe when it involves touching anyone, what was the hug about?"Darcy asked with annoyance ,they past a few dalishes while they pack heading towards the edge of their softly explained as she kept her eyes to the ground "i felt something bad had happened… just glad to see i was wrong. "

"nothing going to happen to me i promise, then one should be worried is me after all things have not been the same for you since you been suffering for anymore nosebleeds?"Darcy inquired as he looked at her,Daere shook her head no as she replied"No not since I stopped trying to use the magick, what are we going to do for money?I know Cecil was usually the one helping us but...is he still alive?"

"I don't know, but we will figure things out..I think i found someone who can help you with your blackout though, just i want us to go with them when we are both ready" Darcy explained,Daere stopped in her tracks as she asked"You keep saying that but you never told me what you had planned."

"It is better you don't know as of right now."Darcy remarked, he looked at her as she snapped"Why wont you tell me?Is it the same reason why you wont allow me to practice with the dalish?"

"The only thing you need to know is what Cecil had taught you,you don't need to learn what they are being taught unless you are planning to get mixed in with the shemlens war."Darcy replied, he tried to keep his cool while she remark"I am not...just it might save me in the long run, I cannot always depend going to you!"

"Shut up, do you really want to end up like our parents?They had the skills but where are they now huh!?As long as we conture to stay low we can at least survive."Darcy stated,Daere shook her head while she muttered"I am tired of being a disappointment."

"Look I am sorry..none of this is your fault it is those damn people who brought this upon us, and even to this day i don't understand is why our father waited so long to rescue us."He muttered as he walked over to her,Darcy rested his small hand under his sister chin and gently forced her to look at him while she inquired softly"Are you certain things will be alright?What if your wrong?"

"I am not, even if you have trouble I still got the power of the fade between my fingertips once we are settled in Amaranthine I will get fathers journals moved with the spirits help i know he has something to keep both the templars from finding us and those false worst come to worse we still have that blade"Darcy tried to reassure her,Daere admit"I want to trust that everything is going to be alright but i feel we need to do more than just run brother..things won't be alright."

"Excuse me you two."a male voice slightly demanded, the pair stopped and looked at who spoke to find the sentinel standing there close to one of the tents,Darcy slowly let go of Daere chin as the fear started to body shook slightly as Darcy asked coldly"Can we help you?"

"you need to come with me i promise this won't take long."the sentinel remarked ignoring Darcy coldness while Daere looked at Darcy, she could see him trying to act bold but his eyes told her a different story while he answered"of course."

" follow me please."The sentinel replied as he turned away, the two looked at each other before following him back into what was left of the dalish watched out curiosity while they made their way to the keepers aravel, Darcy clenched teeth as one dalish child muttered" Momma why does Fen'Harel want to see them."

"Hush it is not our business."the mother could be heard scolding, Darcy murmured sharply "whatever you do let me do the talking."

"but…"Daere tried to protest but Darcy muttered while giving her a threatening look"not to be mean but you make things worse so just don't say anything understand?The last thing he needs to know we is why we are running."

"dont run off."the sentinel stated without looking back while he disappeared inside,the two waited just outside the tents flap as they listened to the men talk some turned to her while he stated"if things get bad get out of here

"Come on in you two."they could hear the keeper say, the sentinel held the tent flap open as Darcy lead the way stopped in the middle of the area as Daere bumped into him,sharply he turned to looked as her while she mouthed "ma serannas."

"Fen'Harel wants to grate the both of you safe passage."the keeper replied as Darcy turned to him, Darcy wasted no time stated"That is why we are with you is it not?"

"the keeper should have been more clearer on his words, there is a place away from the shemlens you to might be happier are others like yourself and more, you wont have to worry about anyone harming you..."Fen'Harel explained as he started to walk over to him, Darcy no time snapping"No."

"you two would be better off going with him then to travel alone like this."the keeper stated, his eyes went wide to the sudden rudeness from Darcy,Fen'Harel stopped in his tracks just a few feet from them while he shifted his gaze to asked softly as he outstretched his hand "What about you?"

"I…I.. I"Daere felt her heart pound in her ears as she backed up, the stories crept up in the back of her thoughts as she thoughts 'That helmet.. he is the one from my dreams.. is he going to harm me as well.'

"Fen'harel asked you a question."the sentinel replied calmly close behind her breaking into her thoughts,Daere turned sharply and fall back once she realized how close he was. Fen'Harel touched her shoulder gently causing Daere eyes to go wide, her heart froze as she thought 'Oh no…'

"Take it easy."She could hear him say as she turned to look at him,Darcy growled then sneered while he grabbed his arm"Daere as soon as i free you head for the forest, we will regroup once we.. "

"Get you hand off of Fen'harel."the sentinel snapped as he grabbed Darcy by the waist and pulled him back,Fen'Harel moved his hand and looked at the keeper with shock spoke gently while he took a couple of steps back"Felassan, it is alright..it was my mistake no harm needs to come to the boy."

"get your filthy hands off me freak. "Darcy snapped as he yanked away from Felassan grasp, he walked over to Daere then stood between her and the three while he held up his flames danced while he growled"I told you once we get to Amaranthine or the town closest we will leave you and the other dalish alone we just want help through the pass."

"Very well, but if you change your mind look for Mythal or my temple."Fen'Harel remarked, no one noticed the shadowy hands rising from the ground behind Daere as the keeper remarked"Please reconsider these actions."

'Why is things starting to fade..'Daere thought, she notice the others were starting to get disoriented as a small pain crept across her looked at her arms while she felt something dragging her down,Daere's eyes went wide as a painful reality set in while she thought 'No..no..no..don't..please let me say goodbye.. '

"No.."Daere could hear her words mutter, she could a woman state"I think you almost got her completely out Falon'Din, even in the state your in."

"We would not have to be doing this if he had just waited for me."Dirtheman growled,Daere slowly opened her eyes and turned her head on the hard noticed the greenish blue flames flicker on the wick of the black candles as they started to die down,Dirtheman spoke gently as he shifted his weight in the doorway"here i was starting to wonder if it was to late or if we would end up with a demon"

"i am going to pay you back for this Falon'Din. "Daere threatened as she closed her eyes again while she rested the back of her head on the sensed someone healing her as Falon'Din snapped""instead of threatening me you should be thanking me,I could have declined my brother on bring you back you should know"

"Sylaise is there any other problems we need to be concerned about? "Dirtheman asked as he finally walked over to them causing Daere to look around the room more,she noticed Falon'Din hand wrapped where she had cut him as Sylaise explained "Other then a few days rest and some bruising on her stomach i think she should be good. "

"Go ahead and stop then, i don't want her completely healed least she tries to attack Falon'Din again. "Dirtheman replied, Sylaise eyes slowly returned to normal as she got up from the chair while asking"Of course Dirtheman but don't you guys have enough of these people working underneath you?"

"There is still much i want to learn from them,and it is rare really to find one that can't seem to hold to their own abilities without harming themselves in the process."Dirtheman explained,Daere softly muttered"bullshit."

"I still think this is a waste of time"Falon'Din growled as he glared at Daere,Daere growled back as she felt her fingers twitch"get a little closer and i will show you how much of a waste of time i can be you fucking cunt"

"Do you need a reminder who you are dealing with?This time i wont bring your ass back from the dead."Falon'Din snapped as his eyes started to shine,Dirtheman groaned while he turned to Sylaise while requesting"Sylaise please get him out of the room."

"I need to finish anyways, so Falon'Din come back to my place so you can get your wounded as well after i am done." Sylaise stated as she walked out of the room,Falon'Din looked at Daere then left the two as Dirtheman he looked back at her and made his way over to the empty sit and sat next to her while he spoke"You know how to mess things up big time don't you."

"Why Dirthamen."Daere inquired while she slowly sat up,a sudden wave of dizziness quickly took hold of her while he spoke"Because i think unlike Anthony, you and I can come to some understanding. Now here is how it is going to be, you have three you can go back to Fen'Harel but I will expect you to be back here…"

"Why would I come back here to you?"Daere inquired sharply as she looked at him, Dirtheman threatened "It is not polite to interrupt, if you do so again I will consider cutting out your tongue keep that in answer your question we both know your going to find your way back into some trouble but at least I can help you,the second opinion if you don't want to have to keep looking over your back I can offer you a room with the other female sentinels here,your last option you have is taking shelter in the abandoned temples down in Thedas risking to succumbing to starvation or illness...mostly you stupidity which won't take you long, now you can speak"

"You would let me go just like that?"Daere could not hide the shock in her tone,Dirtheman explained "Even if your life needless to say belongs to me,Fen'Harel seemed to have grown an attachment to you despite June trying to jump the gun and call claims to something he does not understand."

"Why would you let me go if I know what you two are planning?"Daere inquired, Dirtheman moved forward and touched her cheek he trailed his fingers back to touch the ends of her hair,an uneasy chill passed through her while his tone grown cold"Because i know since you attack Falon'Din no one would believe you, I have already knew who has been sneaking the slaves out this whole time just been trying to figure out getting the proof i needed to use them in a military fashion is a different story."

"I really really don't want to hear anymore plots that will get me killed again...so tell you what, i go and play like i heard nothing while you guys leave me the fuck alone."Daere remarked while her hand smacked his away, their eyes met as he started to he replied as he moved back"It is not that simple."

"Yes..yes it is very much that simple." Daere stated as they stared at each other while tension grew,Nimue broke the silence while she announced"Fen'Harel is here as you predicted, he is downstairs."

"Go ahead and bring them up here, I want to see if she can reverse what she did."Dirtheman ordered,Daere started to breath easier before she answered"I..I..I can't..."

"Somehow I am not surprised, please explain to me why."Dirtheman muttered, Daere answered as he looked back at her "Putting that curse on him was simple but reversing it would require...physical...i really really don't want to do that with him..."

"I see, alright just send them up here i will see what I can do."Dirtheman ordered not hiding his annoyance ,Nimue bowed then left them as she spoke "Dirtheman…"

"yes."Dirtheman asked sharply,her eyes hardened while she admitted"You do know if you teach me i will go after him."

"It is to be expected, but right now we should not be worried about a petty feud."Dirtheman explain, he slowly added"You saw what is happening down there and i don't need to remind you that is the other reason why we have not acted on our ambition, you have spent time with the shenlem that is the reason i have been trying to convince Fen'Harel to hand you over to you are better suited for the task i have in mind you will be helping us whether you like it or not."

"I don't have time to drag him here, I need to find her before something bad happens."they could hear Solas protesting outside the door, Taliesin could be heard snapping"Fen'harel she clearly wants nothing to do with us if she is willing to go this drastic covering her tracks, but what we need to do is get Craven weapons back."

"There has to be a reason."Solas pressed, their voices was louder as Dirtheman got up from his made his way out of the room while Taliesin replied "what can i do to convince you just maybe this time your wrong."

"afternoon."Dirtheman remarked calmly,she could hear Solas ask once they stopped at the door"Glad we are able to find you, what happened to cause both Falon'Din and Sylaise to come pay a visit?

"Come see for yourself" Dirtheman replied as he stepped back,Daere lowered her gaze as they looked into the wasted no time asking while the guilt returned "Who is she?Is she one of the others servants"

"I will leave you two to sort this out."Dirtheman replied as he grabbed Craven by his arm,Craven protest while they walked down the hall "But i am fine.."

"Taliesin go back, someone needs to be near the eluvian anyways."Solas replied,Taliesin let out a frustrating growl while she brushed back her long black hair as she let.

Daere looked up as Solas walked over to her, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up and spoke"Your clearly mad but you got to believe me when i say this was all in good intentions."

" not as mad as Taliesin is at the moment, i understand you needing to take care of things but cursing Craven?was that necessary?"Solas asked as he touched her arms, he looked around the room then back at her then added not hiding his concern"Things did not end well if your in here...in fact the candle wax is still wet."

"I have nothing to go back to"Daere nearly choked on her words,Solas brought her close to struggled to keep herself from crying while he inquired gently"Take it easy, tell me what happened."

"the tevinters fought us..after that Falon'Din decided he needed to finish the job himself, i know this is going to sound insane but i need to go back...there is something I want to find."Daere answered, Solas muttered while he rested his head on top of her head"Alright but wait for me please you need me to be there with you when you return."

"Why are you ok with this?"Daere inquired, she pulled him back and looked him in the eyes trying to find a hint of looked back at her while he answered "I have done worse, but this does not mean to keep this actions.. especially if it involves memory loss or any harm to my friends."

"Friends?Why do you see your sentinels as your friends?" remarked as Daere tried to under why an evanuris saw his sentinel more then a servant, he muttered as he let her go"You still have a lot to learn, Dirtheman is going to be awhile with Craven but that does not mean we are to stay here...just promise me you won't do this again "

"i don't deserve this...how could you want me back there..I mean you sentinel... "Daere muttered as a wave of dizziness started to take hold of her once more,she closed her eyes as he tightened his grip while he murmured"Take it easy."

"A little bit of elfroot with arbor blessing mixed should help."Nimue soft voice spoke from the door way,she walked over to them with a cup at took it from her and replied"Thank you Nimue."

"Lord Dirtheman is consider her drinking it at least twice a day before he starts moving her to the stuff he has been giving the others."Nimue contured as Solas handed the cup to Daere, Daere replied weakly"I did not agree with anything he said."

"Then would you like me to tell Lord Dirtheman that you would allow what is running in your veins to conture to go uncheck, if that is the case then we might as well put you back down before you bring down the elven empire."Nimue snapped,Solas cleared his throat then stated"Whatever help Dirtheman has to offer we will take it, there is no need for telling him that Nimue"

" Of course Lord Fen'Harel but you need to know how dire this has became."Nimue explained, Daere thought as she took a sip 'It is only 'dire' because you guys are planning to lench the only people trying to help others that are suffering, i wonder if I can find them and warn them what is going on under their noses.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Do you even think you should be moving this much?"Daere could hear Taliesin voice down the hall as she cracked her eyes, the water rippled a little while she listened in while Craven spoke "does it matter we still got a job to do, where is Daere so i can talk to her about personal space."

"bathing and have not heard a word from her since Fen'Harel left this morning, i don't think we have to worry about anything else after what Falon'Din did to her ."Taliesin explain, Craven asked not hiding his concern"What happened? "

"I overheard Fen'Harel talking to Dirtheman after he brought her back, apparently there was a small conflict between the two and Falon'Din lost his temper. Daere manage to get a couple of good slashes but it was not enough to do any real damage to him,if Dirtheman was not there chances are we would be looking for two bodies instead of one. "Taliesin explained, Daere could tell the voices were getting closer as Craven asked "What do you mean two bodies.. did she find him?"

"To late i am afraid, throat was slit ear to ear or so i heard from them…Falon'Din claimed the brother was to far gone and she was starting to show small signs, or that was his defense was. " Taliesin answered, Daere sighed as she slowly stood in the water and made her way out of the stone dripped from her body as she made her way towards her torn armor,it did not take long before she heard Craven remarked with disgust"sadly i don't believe that, Falon'Din has always been known to do things rash just so he could have another body to study. "

"best Daere not hear you say that,ir abelas falon tell Felassan i will help him in abot just want to drop these off. "Taliesin replied, Daere paused as she thought' Felassan why does that name sound familiar… '

"Taliesin try to ease off for awhile on Daere, she did just lose everything she had down there at least we were lucky enough to have each other when we escape." Craven remarked as his footsteps faded,Daere bent over to pick up the towel close to her torn she dried herself off while her mind drifted"Would any of them still be alive if I did not freak that day?Would he even had listen to me if I said yes back then?"

"Fen'Harel, you did not have to rush back."Taliesin voice did not hide her shock, Solas spoke gently while Daere tied the towel around her sore body."I know but both of you don't have a good track history."

"we would have been fine it is not like i don't understand how painful it is to lose someone, or understand what type of shock she might be in for something she brought upon nearly snapped,Daere creaked the door as they reached the room. She lowered her eyes to the ground while she muttered"Give me a bit and I will be out."

"Your not planning on putting that rugged thing back on are you?"Taliesin replied,Daere stepped away from the doorway allowing them to walked away from them while Solas inquired"Are you still in pain?"

"Having my ribs smashed in after having to fight against those things, I am just peachy."Daere muttered as she stopped, slowly she turned to look at him while her tone changed as she stated " You really did not have to rush back, I would have just stayed out of your sentinels sight once I got down."

"if your going to be here with us you cannot expect to stay here."Taliesin growled as she stood by Solas side,Daere eyes fall on the clothes resting in her arms while Solas slightly ordered"I need to see how bad it is, I know Sylaise did some of the weak but i know there was some restraint."

"You want me to strip right in front of your sentinel or does she need to leave. " Daere replied as she studied her , Taliesin rolled her eyes and muttered "Please who do you think treated your wounds the first time,Fen'Harel could not get himself to touch you for fear you would have woken up an accused him of gropping "

"I did not realize, I should have question more when he kept avoiding his gaze...thank you."Daere replied,Taliesin softened her gaze alittle as she muttered"Your welcome just don't get use to it, Fen'Harel where would you like me to put these?"

"What is wrong with what I have?"Daere inquired as she let the towel to drop to the ground,Solas studied the bruises on her body while Taliesin remarked not hiding her shock"Your kidding right? Fen'Harel did you not tell her anything when you two got back last night?"

"I had not had time to,vhenan it is better for you to wear these clothes where we are going and not that armor you have been wearing since you first got here."Solas explained as he walked over to her,his hand gently rested on her on her waist while his eyes shined turned her head and thought as she felt the familiar warmth of the mages power.'I can't keep depending on others power like this.'

"Your going to love being with the rest of our people vhenan, expeally the city of Arlathan."Solas could not hide his ethosem as he spoke, it faded as he noticed the the solemn look hiding in her eyes. Quickly he stated"We don't have to go through if you are not feeling up to it."

"No it sounds fine, just i wonder if things would have play out differently that day you came to help the dalish."Daere slightly blurted,Solas stopped as the room grew slightly. Taliesin remarked"I think Dirtheman may have held her in a false memory."

"No if she is talking about that day then I should have done something sooner to stop you, both of you left after the keeper told you to leave before they moved."Solas explain calmly,Taliesin replied as she held out the clothes"if that is the case you know Mythal would have had an issue with her bring up here."

"Doesn't she already?"Daere inquired, she looked at the clothes before taking them from silk felt odd touching her bare arms causing her to scrunch her nose ,Taliesin saw her discomfort while she explain"Mythal is abit concern Fen'Harel has you here true, but there is a none spoken rule that anyone we…wait what is wrong with what I gave you"

"it is silk."Daere replied dryly,Solas sighed as Taliesin snapped"Of course it is silk, what is it you think we wear down here?"

"Do all the elves wear this? "Daere inquired,Taliesin remarked"No just those with certain importance…"

"Solas please don't make me wear this, title or not the colors alone on this thing would draw attention to me.. "Daere replied sharply as she cut Taliesin off,Solas pressed his finger gently onto her lips stopping he spoke"you will be fine, we dont have what you are use to so please just for this evening"

"if it won't cause you any more trouble, then i guess i just need to comply."Daere muttered as he stepped back, he turned to leave the two causing her to ask in shock"Where..where are you going now?"

"i will be back,Dirthamen did say you needed that mix so I can get it ready..Taliesin."Solas stopped in his tracks as he looked at her,Taliesin quickly muttered"There is nothing you need to worry about falon, we will be in the kitchen as soon as she is dressed."

"No not the kitchen go ahead and head to the studies, i want to leave as soon as she finishes."Solas replied,Daere tilted her ear up as she asked"What is so important that you want me to go?"

"Here change now, my arms are getting tired from holding these."Taliesin sneered as Solas left them,Daere looked at Taliesin while clenching her teeth together as she closed her eyes. Slowly she looked at her then asked "Are they always that aggressive like that...the twins i mean?"

"honestly i am trying to figure out if you got lucky to have one kill you will the other manages to trap you spirit in a memory or you royally pissed them off to have their attention now focused on you.I thought the only reason Dirtheman wanted you was because of Anthony, but Falon'Din going to this extent actually using that spell after it was made clear to them by Elgar'nan purge out all the tainted..what makes you so special for Dirtheman to take so much of an interest?Taliesin inquired as her green eyes harden again, she sighed as she softened her tone"I bet you would not be able to answer, even so here is a lesson since you will be with us. Falon'Din, Andruil, and Elgar'nan are three you don't want to see you without Fen'Harel present...if they do then you're screwed .

Ghilan'nain and Sylaise the only thing you will have to worry about them doing is making fun of your fashion unless you manage to piss them off,June does not care much as long as he finds he ways to find his pretty much lives up to what people say about her and Fen'Harel ...there is just days even you will have to question if he is himself after spending time in the fade."Taliesin explained,Daere head poked through the shirt as she asked out of curiosity"What do you mean by that?"

"I have a feeling you will find out for yourself soon enough."Taliesin remarked, there was a slight silence between the two before Daere asked"What about Dirtheman?"

A"He is still a mystery to me even after all these centuries ,Fen'Harel does not seem to have an issue with him but there is days I wonder if he should put so much trust in him with everything he is doing for Mythal. "Taliesin explain, Daere muttered "That is not much of an answer, but thank you for letting me know...and for these."

"I want you to know i still don't trust you and wished Falon'Din did finish the job...but i would hate to see Fen'Harel in pain."Taliesin stated,Daere nodded her head as she finished getting realizing it Daere asked softly"You still have feeling for him dont you, I mean that is the reason why you took pleasure stabbing me in his temple is it not?"

"I did not say that."Taliesin snapped,Daere looked her in her eyes as she replied"You don't need to, that is the only reason you would feel threatened by me despite i haven't done any harm to anyone."

"You curse my friend, if that is not causing harm to people who are trying to help you or EVEN like you then please explain to me what is."Taliesin growled,Daere started to walk then stopped as she muttered"I was wrong, part of me wanted to stay but i could not be comfortable here while not knowing what was going i got more questions, who was it that we ran into in Denerim."

'What is Cecil up to with the twins, how can i stop more bad things from happening to those i care about..'Daere thought as she left Taliesin standing there, she could hear the door lock behind her as she made her way down the did not take long as she reached the stairs did she hear Taliesin calling out"You were suppose to wait."

'I don't need an angry bitch to be my guide, even when I am not going anywhere.' Daere thought while her bare feet touched the first flight of ran down the halls as Taliesin barely got to the top floor, Solas stepped out of the room to see what the commotion was causing Daere to run right into nearly dropped the cup that lingered in his hands,She blinked of times while he stated"Taliesin, i thought i asked for no problems."

"She did not do anything, just figure you were in a rush so i ran."Daere remarked,Taliesin slowly closed her mouth as Solas spoke."we are not in that much of a rush, but i do appreciate your coming in such a hurry."

"I will be here in case Mythal needs anything."Taliesin muttered, Daere took the cup from his hands and drank the tried her best not to gag by the faint new smell that started to rise from with in the liquid, her body felt like it could not as she he took the empty cup from her, Solas muttered"It will take some time to get adjust to it but Dirtheman thinks it would be better to slowly mix things in..you look lovely if i had seen you just on the crossroads i would not have had a second thought about you."

'Did he just insult me… why should it matter what i wear?' Daere thought as he started to guide her towards the active eluvian,she turned to see if Taliesin was going to stop them only to watch her disappear into her room that was station across the hall from stopped in front while she looked forward, the reflection was nothing she had ever begin to wonder 'why are there so many books?'

"Step through, you don't have to worry about something jumping out to attack you I promise."Solas remarked,Daere looked at him as she replied" i don't see you so willing to throw me to the spiders this quickly after what Dirtheman did, but then I still dont know much about you."

"Hopefully we can change that vhenan."Solas muttered, he leaned in to kiss allowed his lips to brush against hers as the slight desire to be touch started to stir, he pulled back slowly while they kept their eyes muttered as they slowly looked at each other"We should go or we won't be going at all."

"not going sounds like the bes option but i know how much this means to you."Daere murmured, she looked back at the eluvian with reached out and touched the smooth glass causing the images to ripple as she slowly walked forward,her eyes went wide in disbelief at the rows of books just in front of her. Solas walked up behind then planted a kiss on her neck while he muttered"Welcome to the Vir Dirth…"

"Oh Lord Fen'Harel maybe you can help Lord June straighten this out." a woman voice inquired, she cut off Solas while he stiffened his he inquired while he looked at the young servant."Can this not wait,certainly Dirtheman or another is present."

"Forgive me Lord Fen'Harel but Lord Dirtheman made it clear he does not want to be bothered by none sense and suggested you were more likely to be willing to help, since the attacks are becoming more frequent Lord June needs some suggestions for the temples walls."

"i wont be long."Solas remarked as he looked at Daere then followed the servant, she stood there with discomfort and looked place was almost empty but for a few spirit that drifted past,Daere held onto her elbows while she started to walk down the rows of bookshelves.

With a sigh she stopped and started to look at the cover of the old books, some of the titles she was familiar with but it did not take long before there plenty she did not moved her lips as her fingertips brush against the fading golden writing in front of her while she wondered' why is there books in qunlat and tevinter here?'

" still have not learn from wandering off on your own now have you."Dirtheman stated right behind her as he reach his hand past her own,Daere eyes went wide while she thought' Why did i not hear him approach...it is just like when Falon'Din attack i did not see or feel their presence.'

"I am not a child so i don't need him watching over me or you in the matter."Daere muttered, she tried to keep herself calm while his hand touched over the book leathering her own hand was once muttered"that would be true if you were not so cocky."

"What do you want?"Daere growled as she turned around sharply,Dirtheman grabbed a book quickly from beside her while he replied"You were just in my way da'len, make certain it does not happen again."

"I can be where I feel i need to be Dirthamen."Daere stated, he smirked then shook his head while he muttered"and that will be the reasoning why you will have problems up here, just for future reference you will address myself and the others with our respectable titles."

'I am really starting to hate this place and see why we avoided it as long as we have.'Daere thought as she watched him walk away, with a slight annoyance she grabbed a book without looking back then headed to the closet empty she sat down as two sentinels came walking through,Daere opened the book expecting them to move on but froze while she heard one muttered"It seems one of the new ones is lost, shall we see if we can't help her on her way back."

'Why could they not just keep walking.'Daere thought, she listen as the armor cluttering got rested his hand on her shoulder while his companion sat in the chair next to her, softly she spoke"Please refrain from touching me."

"you should know the rules by now, tell us who you belong to and we will see to it you get there safely." the one behind her replied, the other rested his hand on her leg as he stated"We should not be in that much of a rush to return her, besides I don't think June would care if we took some time…"

"what part of don't touch me do you not understand you sentinel shit."Daere snapped as she put the book down and glared at him, he blinked then narrowed his gaze while he muttered"Sounds to me you need some manners beaten into you."

"Gearoid don't you remember what Lord June said,you cannot afford another warning."the one behind her remarked with sneered"Then go back to him if you want, no one ranked under me is going to talk to me in such a manner."

"Fine but if you get into trouble don't say i did not warn you." his companion muttered,she could hear him walk away as Daere started to without warning Gearoid grabbed her wrist, he demanded her as he tightened his grip"Where do you think your going,I don't care how new you are to this place but you will learn respect me."

"Your kidding me right."Daere busted out laughing as she yanked her wrist free, his glared at her while she muttered as her eyes rested on a small blade to his side"You know i might not do so we in a fair fight but I think i can handle just one cocky ass sentinel bastard."

"you must have been dropped on your head after you were born to think you can take me on, I am one of Lord June best fighters…"Gearoid started to rant as he stood,Daere took the opening while she reached for the freed the blade from his side then embedded right on his exposed hand,Geariod stopped talking instantly as he looked at the blood creeped across slowly on the table as Daere picked up the she started to walk away as he shouted "You crazy bitch..you just fucking stabbed me."

"I told you not to touch me, besides keep your voice down this is a library after all."Daere remarked as she stopped to look at him, Gearoid work tirelessly to free his hand while Solas and a few others came within their innocently brought the book close to her while June stood by Solas side while inquiring"what is going on."

"That bitch right there."Gearoid growled as he pulled the knife out of the table,he held his hand as the blood dripped into the stone floor and growled as he marched over towards her, Solas sighed before he turned to June while he ordered"Gearoid if you were not so bent on provoking maybe you would not have someone give you that hole in your hand, go back hopefully Sylaise is already home."

"But...but..what about her? All i did was offer to return her to her master"Gearoid protested as he stopped by Daere,Solas spoke up quickly"She does not belong to anyone so go, I will talk to her if June needs me to."

"Don't think your getting away with this, so wipe that smirk off your face."Gearoid threatened, June quickly snapped"That is enough out of you."

"Ir abelas June, Daere is still trying to adjust."Solas replied as they watched Gearoid leave,June turned to him and remarked"Why apologize it is about time someone did something to him, besides he will soon forget about her once i get done with him. ..you said her name was Daere? Nice to finally see the one that been causing so much problems in our meetings, but don't you think you could have picked someone better?Ii mean look at her skin her brother was a lighter color then her."

"Ouch."Daere muttered,June conture as he looked her over"in fact i got to know Fen'Harel are you trying to keep yourself reminded of the veneration you killed for us back then?If I had seen her while talking to June I would have just gave her up without a fuss, good thing by the looks of it i had to stop"

'veneration...you...was that why I was so afraid when we saw you...'Daere thought as she looked at Solas,he clenched his teeth together while remarked sharply"June no need to bother her with that after all she did just lose her brother."

"Your right, my apologizes now if you excuse me I have a sentinel that needs some discipline."June state with a nod,Daere stared at Solas as June left gaze met as she whispered slowly"Your were the one responsible?"

"I can explain..just please not here."Solas remarked while he tried to reach out to her, Daere pulled back away from him a little. Her thoughts drifted back to the fragmented memory as she thought she thought.'Is this some sick joke for the ancient powers?Is my family line destined to die by them..'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The air felt still as Daere looked at him, Solas made no moves toward her as he contured to confess"If i had known they were going to do that to her, i would not have sent her down there to begin with while we handled the forbidden ones.I regretted each day how i had handle things, even when she admitted she had a family of her had every right to be mad at me afterwards and it pained me to hear that he had turned to the tevintors for help, but what i did not know was the both of you ended up in the venerations soon after until she told us how she had to save a couple of nothing more was mentioned, you guys just disappeared until we started to get repeat of blood magick being heavily offered to take care of the problem because i just knew your father was involved somehow, his armor looked damaged when he returned and when Mythal asked about it he was the one to report to us that all of you were dead….i did not believe it at first so I sent Taliesin to check it was nothing hardly left of the cabin and we assumed the bodies left there was everyone."

"That is not what Darcy told me after my memory felt like it got worse, after awhile he just stopped talking about it."Daere muttered while she slowly shook her head, she wondered' There must have been a good reason why he stopped trusting Solas, but then there were those days both Cecil and Anthony forced us to leave the room.'

"I understand if you want to live with the rest of our people Mythal and myself have guard in a remote location, but you have to understand there was nothing i could have done to stop those red veins from spreading." Solas explained, Daere spoke finally"I am not going to go anywhere...but i hate to admit i want to ask Dirtheman if he is willing to help me with something other than what he wanted...but can i ask you is that the only reason why you were desperately trying to reach out to me?"

"At first yes, my intention was to take you to met Flidais so she could get living arrangements done.. but then you kiss me and I wondered if we could work...I had hope."Solas took a step forward then stopped in his tracks,Daere opened her mouth but nothing came out as Taliesin muttered while entering the room"I thought i heard someone, how did it go?"

"I had to tell her what had happened."Solas explain,Daere slowly closed her mouth while Taliesin remarked in surprised"Fen'Harel is it not too soon to tell her this?After all she is still trying to recover."

"It is ok..Solas thank you for telling me at least i know why things have been the way they are, in truth i think between you and Cecil you are being truthful now will you excuse me i think i am going to bed. "

"Daere remarked weakly, her head felt like it was spinning she uncrossed her she made her way out of the study while Solas watched her with a stun look on his face,he inquired in surprise"That is just it?"

"Yes that is it, ever since that stupid contract after that cult it has been one thing after someone i thought was dead comes crawling around, then this crazy broad cant control her little jealous issue and tries to kill me."Daere remarked sharply as she looked at Taliesin then back at him, she paused then softened her tone" Further apparently i am now sleeping with the man that killed my mother then there is the twin psychopaths that did kill me just beyond that mirror. Really I am afraid if I see anyone further i am going to find out more things I wish I did not...I dont think even i can handle anymore I think the best call is to go to bed, but please if there is just anything more i need to know lay it out now so I can try to forget it before heading to Dirtheman tomorrow morning."

"Why are you heading over to his place tomorrow if you think he is a psychopath?" Taliesin asked ,Daere looked at her not wasting no time answering "Because the one thing he is right about is i don't plan to stay up here, true it might be nice not having to completely watch my back...but somehow people are really starting to prove me wrong.

"Daere."Solas asked,Daere looked at him while she inquired"Yes?"

"Normal when someone just openly admit they did something so horrible the other person acts...differently."Solas pointed out, Daere blinked a couple of time then replied "Solas how is it you want me to act? It is common for people to do the things like that if it is necessary, you might not tell but i see it in your eyes how much it has haunted you. Unlike Falon'Din i know you would have tried if you could, eventually something happens beyond our control but that does not mean to hold onto it tightly for us to be destroyed from within."

"Kind of odd hearing that from you since when we met you were bent on revenge based upon nothing."He remarked, Daere nodded her head while she admitted "I cannot promise you that has changed seeing what i have, but it is still very much little. The next i fear i will hear from your mouth is that you have an orb of destruction ready to unleash some horrible power that brings the end of Thedas...assuming you don't own such a orb do you?"

"Yes how do you think we managed to lock the forbidden ones."Solas answered, Daere stared at him while she asked sarcastically "Is it too late to just leave me bleeding dead on the floor."

"That can be arranged"Taliesin replied as she rested her hand on the hilt of her naganto,Solas growled as he looked at her"Taliesin."

"What?She did ask."Taliesin stated as she slowly moved her hand,Daere muttered under her breath as she walked past the sentinel "have you not heard of sarcasm?Why is it people think I am serious when I am not."

"Fen'Harel, are you ok?"she could hear Taliesin ask,Daere stopped while she turned her head hearing the pain in his voice as he spoke"Yes, just wish I could read her, I can't keep asking the spirits for reassurance if she keeps pulling away"

'It is not your fault.' Daere thought, she let out a soft sigh as she made her way down the dark room that was offered to her the first night she had stay laid open with an uneasy feel,Daere stopped and looked further towards his own of her wanted to forget their night together while she chewed on the bottom of her lip,softly she muttered"Why am i holding myself back like this?"

"How late are you planning to stay up?"Solas voice seem to trail from the opened study room door,Taliesin replied"I am going to go relieve Felassan, so he should be here."

"I will wait until he is here before locking up for the night then, be careful down there falon there has been issues from my understanding rising."

"The one that should be concern is myself and that.."Taliesin nearly snapped, Daere made her way over to Solas room as he remarked calmly"You two have to try and find some common ground, what are you going to do if the both of you are left alone?"

"She is not going to last long you know this, all of this was a mistake but you keep insisting keeping.."Daere quickly toned her out as she carefully closed Solas door and made her way over to his bed,she closed her eyes while she sat down on his soft slowly passed as she waited,she closed her eyes while she wondered"Could things could have been different? Was he even mine to begin or am i just another fool to think anyone would want me like he claims."

"Daere.."Solas voice broke the silence echoing within her thoughts, Daere looked at voice did not hide her nervousness as she spoke "i just thought..if you need me to leave and go back to that other…"

"Don't."Solas stated as he gently closed the door behind him,Daere stood up while he made his way over to crossed her arms over her breasts, an uneasy chill ran through her body as he stopped close in front of she uttered "Solas.."

"hmm?"he muttered, his hand touched her cheek gently and brushed her hair back as she asked"Do you see me for me or the fantasy you want me to be"

"How could you ask me this?"Solas inquired as he studied her face, Daere slightly turned her head and pressed the question as she rested her hand on top of his"please answer my question, what is it you see in me that you are trying to preserve..June was right...I cannot...I cannot be what you want from me "

"Stop this..if you want to know I see a lost light, a diamond tripped in a rubbie that others look over those rough edges that you have I can see the real you, the person that helped spar that family and made certain they did not end in a gruesome fate...the method you did ...maybe not so life has value.."Solas explained, slowly Daere looked at him as she cut him off"But what about Sarff...will I end up like her?Do you see me as her?"

"No, I promise you the Lavellan name will not die out ,not if you allow me to stay by your side and I would never think of you as another woman vhenan."Solas remarked as he pressed his nose against hers,Daere lowered her eyes she muttered "your people keep saying I am just like her..how do I know that is an honest answer?"

"Look at me, you have to believe me when i say at first maybe i thought it was her in the beginning when Mythal introduced us but now i see that is not the case.I believe our fate was sealed the moment Sarff and mine path crossed, when Taliesin came back to me i didn't feel that attraction that i once felt before our got back together but things just fall apart after Sarff death but when your lips brushed against mine something in me felt alive."Solas explained, Daere started to protest "this can't.."

"hush."Solas muttered,he pressed his body close to could feel his hard cock through her pants as she felt the tips of her ears warm,Daere turned her head slightly causing him to chuckled then muttered"It is slightly cute your still doing this despite you have already shared my bed."

"Bite me, i am still trying to get use to the idea anyone in their right mind sees me more then a tool to be used."Daere remarked, she slowly looked him as he pressed his nose back against he spoke as his hands started to mess with her belt"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Creators Solas."Daere muttered before she pressed her lips over his,Solas let out a lust filled groan as her tongue slipped past his muttered softly between small gasps then pulled down her pants"How badly do you need it vhenan."

"I want you to make me forget every that has happened...I am tired of the pain"Daere remarked, Solas slipped a finger between her legs and past her waiting caught her breath while he muttered"I think i can manage to help you with that."

"I hope so"Daere muttered, she closed her eyes while resting her arms onto his mind embraced the pleasure that consumed her body as he kept his fingers in a gently rhythm, soft panting escape her slightly parted lips while he started to kiss her exposed stopped then pulled his fingers away while he gently ordered "I have other plans, you just need to bend over the edge of the bed."

"Oh and what are you planning?"Daere inquired, she looked at him as he held his fingers juices glistened, bickening to her while he groaned."You will see."

"Very well."Daere replied, she etched her face close to his finger and gently lick the juices off as they made eye watched her while her tongue caressed gently then smirked as she finally pulled away from him, with a tease Daere took her elven blouse off as she stepped out from her pants that laid nestled on the a word she rested her palm of her hands onto the bedspread then looked back as she asked"Like this?Hopefully this is a pleasing sight for you"

"Of course, now face forward."Solas slightly order,Daere muttered softly while she heard rustling behind her"why am i not surprised you like the control."

"You don't seem to mind it much the way you are complying to what I am asking you to do."he muttered as he shedded out of his clothes,Daere took a breath. She could hear him moving closer before feeling his soft lips pressed on her bareback, his hands gently gripped her waist then pulled her back muttered as she turned her head to find him standing naked behind her."If you need me to adjust i could have."

"I know just as you might say having that sense of control."Solas replied, one of his hand trailed gently on her spine as he studied her remarked softly"Is there anything else you wish me to do so I know not to kill the mood."

"Just one."Solas replied as a soft smile crossed his face, she felt his hand move back to her waist then down back to her welcoming swallowed while she felt his fingers push back her folds,his thumb caressed her clit gently causing her to close her eyes.A moan happily slipped past her lips, her body slowly started to thrust against him while he asked "how does that feel."

"This feels good. "Daere whispered while he carefully slipped in a second finger, he pumped a little faster as he leaned over and muttered close to her ear"Hold onto that feeling vhenan, forget everything that once was"

"Solas..please.."Daere begged, he used his other hand to squeeze her breast gently then muttered with a groan "I can see your really enjoying this so i think i will prolong it a little more so i can bury my nice hard cock within you."

" well it did not take you two long to make up."Taliesin voice broke Daeres concentracion causing her muscles to tense , her eyes snapped open as she thought 'oh no Taliesin…was she planning on taking advantage of our little conflict'

"Dont tense up vhenan or you will lose it."Solas demanded slightly, he straightened his stance while the two look in the could feel her face go red despite Solas kept his rhythm, calmly he asked while Daere studied the helmet resting to Taliesin side "Taliesin got everything you need?"

"yes, whatever the issue is I will try to give you a report tomorrow...I will let Felassan know when he gets here to lock up seeing you have your hands busy."Taliesin replied,Daere shifted her body underneath him.A chill shot through her as their eyes met, not hiding her sharpness Taliesin turned her head while she walked out of the remarked while her hand rested on the doorknob "Be careful."

"Of course.."Taliesin muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her,Solas looked back at Daere seeing the discomfort in her sighed softly while he pulled his fingers completely out then stated"I guess i should have locked the door, you got to understand she was getting ready to leave before we kind of jumped to don't you lay on your back and allow me to make it up to you?""

"You like dragging this don't you."Daere accuse lightly as she crawled into bed, she turned around to find him resting one of his hands holding his nearly giggled while she muttered"you seem really eager to do this."

"You have no idea, lay down and let me take you."Solas groaned,Daere murmured"I would not have it any other way vhenan."

"Glad to hear."Solas muttered as she laid down, he rested his hands on the tops of her knees. With ease he spread her legs to each side while he lowered his face causing Daere asked"Solas...you don't.."

"Enjoy yourself unless you want your position on the edge of the bed back."he muttered, gently he kissed close to her inner grinned innocently while he etched his lips playfully towards her slit,Daere felt herself catch her breath as she felt his tongue caress her she muttered in a mixed inhuman growl"oh creators...i don't think I can hold back much longer..."

He pressed himself closer while his hand rest upon her breast,Daere tried to fight her climax as best she but felt her world the rushed surged through her with a force as her cries echoed along his walls,she gripped his bed sheet tightly while his tongue conture to play with her he moved upward as he remarked gently"I thought i told you to hold it it?"

"In truth i dont think even my body wanted me to."Daere murmured while she rested her arms on his shoulder, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips the muttered"In truth i did not expect you to..well yet anyways, you need more practice on self control"

"Oh you mean in bed or around other people?"Daere inquired, she nipped his lip gently as he pressed his hard member into her lust returned into both their eyes while he started to thrusted his body forward, Solas wasted no time increasing his moans soon filled the silent room, Daere did her best to keep his pace while his hand rest on her did not take long for her to feel the sweet familiar sensation starting to take hold, Daere turned her head afraid to expose what she had consider a weakness for so he encouraged."Dont turn away from me now, let me see your beautiful face I have grown to love."

"Yes emma lath."Daere muttered, she looked back at him as her body started to trembled. Solas thrust a few more times as his seed filled her,Daere closed her eyes while he gently laid her back onto his brushed back her hair then kissed her on the forehead while he muttered"Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am alive I promise."

"Don't say that to me."Daere choked as she felt the tears starting to develop,Solas laid by her murmured while he brought her close."But it is true, you are wanted here nothing will take you away from me if I can help it."

"Solas please please dont.."Daere stated as she buried her head into his chest, Solas tightened his grip on her bare back while her listen to his she stated as she felt herself drift to sleep"Ir abelas for the pain I have caused…."


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

"you sneaking off again aren't you."Solas muttered, Daere stopped in the doorway as she clenched her jaw she looked back to find Solas haven't even opened his eyes as she replied"I need something to do..beside I figured you were planning on leaving me by myself again."

"It has to do with Dirtheman again doesn't it."Solas pressed, he creak open one of his eyelids to look at could see a faint shine linger even if she could tell he was trying to hide it,he closed his eyes as he spoke."I was just wondering, you mentioned something last night."

"It does not bother you that i am going to head over there does it?"Daere asked, he turned his back to her while he muttered weakly "no just please don't cause him any grief, i don't want to find you back in that room again."

'Does his eyes normally glow like that?'Daere wondered as she left his room, the suns rays poured into the halls while she made her way to his studies Craven had his head down on the table as she entered. Daere stopped and cleared her throat while she rested her hands on her elbows, he looked up at her an muttered"Morning..could you please keep your distance while I ask why your standing there and does Fen'harel know what your up to."

"Relax Craven, i overheard the two she is heading to Dirtheman."a male voice stated close behind her,Daere moved to the side quickly as a elven mage approached the room, he stopped to look at her while he remarked gently"Sorry for your loss."

"it was bound to happen sooner or later...just wish not like it had."Daere whispered, the elven mage made his way further into the room as he remarked "you will get use to how things run I promise, the pain of losing a loved one will fade but you will learn how adjust to life knowing there is only peace here under Fen'Harel watch"

"I.."Daere tried to utter but stop as he turned to Craven and snapped"This is why i have you taking care of the griffins, what do you think Fen'Harel would have done if he caught you sleeping on the job."

"I understand the concern but Fen'Harel cannot expect us to keep pulling shift with the three of us, we need to consider having at least one more of us Felassan." Craven grumbled as he stood, he walked over to the eluvian as Daere asked"Is there a way i can help?"

"No, beside did you not already made plans to meet up with Dirtheman?It is best not to keep him waiting if you have."Felassan remarked as he turned back to Daere, there was a pause before he added."Besides you seem like your not ready to encounter anymore of them, especially if their in a bad mood."

"I have to agree on this falon or i would have jumped at the chance to go get some rest."Craven replied as the image on the eluvian shimmered then change to Dirthemans hall,Daere asked out of curiosity."If that is the case what make you think things would be better being left with Dirtheman, I mean certainly he gets visits from the others just like Solas does...but is he not more prone because he sees things hidden?"

"Dirtheman is a little more prepared for any trouble that might arise."Felassan remarked as the men looked at each other,Daere noticed the uneasiness in their expression while he looked back at he spoke he hide his discomfort quickly "I will let Fen'Harel know you arrive were you needed to be don't worry."

"Thank you i think?"Daere replied, she made her way past Craven towards the eluvian. Craven softly spoke"Would you like me to accompany you?After all this place is still unfamiliar to you."

"It is ok but thank you..and Craven I..I am sorry I just..no there is no excuse for what I did, if you hate me for it I understand."

"Apologize accepted, just please don't do that again unless your willing to stipe down yourself and.."Craven stated as Felassan walked up beside him, he hit Craven in the back of his head while he muttered"Your lucky Fen'Harel not hearing this even as a joke." "Craven i kind of agree that was horrible, but i know you don't mean any of it so no hard feelings."Daere replied as her fingers touched the eluvian, she walked forward only to be greeted Nimue icy cold bow while she muttered hatefully through her teeth"Lord Dirtheman is already waiting for you in the courtyard, he has requested you stay by his side while you are present so no one ends up with some type of injury after you misshapes in the library upon his leaving last night."

"Does everyone here have little faith and trust in me"Daere asked dryly while Nimue straightened her stance , she wasted no time snapping as she started to walk away"We have our reason not to accept you here."

"somehow today is going to just be adorably fun "Daere muttered sarcastically, she followed Nimue through the halls.A couple of guards turned to watch them as they passed, one muttered while keeping his gaze down to the ground"i wonder how they found this one with all that mess down there."

"doubt that is the case she looks like the one that left with Fen'Harel, i wonder why she is back here did he change his mind? "another muttered, Daere stopped in her tracks then looked back at them as Nimue ordered"Keep following me and ignore them, or can you not follow a simple instruction?"

"How far are we going?"Daere inquired as she started to walk, Nimue did not answer just sent her a chilling sighed as she complied to Nimue demands, many of his servants moved out of their way while they headed to the big double stopped, Nimue ordered as she looked at Daere"Despite everything you are a guest here, do as your told and no one will get hurt."

"I will follow your rules here, don't worry."Daere remarked,Nimue studied her face then opened the stood there with his back turned towards them, they could hear the fighting further in the stated"Lord Dirtheman, she is here like you have requested"

"Good I see i won't have to send someone to get you out of Fen'Harel bed, Nimue go finish up with Anaris."Dirtheman ordered then he turned his head slightly, his blue eyes were cold as they rested on felt a small shiver while she walked over to him while she wondered 'He is going to make this as painful as possibly'

" you have nothing to be afraid dal'en."Dirtheman stated as he turned around, Daere stopped by his looked at the soldiers practicing then back at Dirthamen, Daere asked"So who is it your pairing me with?"

"It is still too soon for you, so I need you to watch how they move carefully."Dirthamen explained,Daere nodded while she fall noticed there was less of them then she had assumed, Daere looked at him and asked"Are their more elsewhere."

"No, to keep others from getting to suspicious i have made some charges over the tell me what you see, what are their flaws in their movements?"Dirtheman asked,Daere looked at him oddly then back to the soldiers as she replied"Some of them are being to sloppy with their swings, is the mist on their blades normal?"

"You kidding me."Dirtheman nearly snapped as he looked at her,Daere tilted her ear up in sighed then muttered"Of course not, you were trained to fight with the shemlens blades."

"Why are the blades different then those down in thedas?"Daere inquired,Dirthamen mutter"Damnit Fen'Harel why did you not hand her over to me other then sleeping with this one, alright I see that you are going to be a lot of did not pay attention down in Thedas while you were fighting those red templars, you did the very same thing they are doing over thing different is they have control and know not to corrupt the lyrium stored within the handle blades, you on the other hand is down right out of control...but i cannot blame all it on you."

"I see.."Daere replied, Dirtheman remarked sharply"You don't really see don't you?"

"I actually kind of do, but the thing is I could not have done that..it would have taken a mass amount of strength and concentration to keep the power restricted just on the blades itself."Daere explain, he stared at her in he answered"You did that or so Falon'Din told me, he does not understand why you did not repeat the actions after you two used that spell to wipe out the red templars."

"I don't remember doing something like that."Daere replied,Dirtheman nodded as he studied warning he shouted"Sebastian you and Leif can stop, I need you to come over here please."

"Lord Dirtheman do you need me to approach as well?"and elven strawberry blonde asked as both herself and Sebastian took off their helmets. Dirtheman replied sharply"might as well since it is senseless for you to stand there."

"Yes sir."Leif remarked,she followed Sebastian closely as she steath her stopped in front of Dirtheman, he ordered"Sebastian hold out your naginata and allow your power to manifest."

"yes lord Dirtheman."Sebastian replied as he held the spear forward, it was faint at first but soon the mist developed on the blade appear on the metal itself as Daere squinted her eyes to read it, slowly she looked at Dirtheman then asked"Is that how you maintain it?with a spell."

"Yes, the metal that is on the blades are collect from rocks from the is how both the sentinels and your people can manifest the magick onto the blade, just like the veneration can do the same but they use pieces from the void."Dirtheman explained,Daere asked"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Surprising no, I figured out what the problem was after Fen'Harel brought that tantô blade back to me...I cannot tell you anymore then that."Dirtheman stated, he looked at the two then ordered"Sebastian that is enough, when i get back I want you and the others to go back done for the day,take this time to get to know each other be because she is going to be spending a lot of time here."

"Yes sir."Leif muttered while she lowered her eyes, Dirtheman turned left them without much of a word as the air felt like it could the outright hatred from the other soldiers while Sebastian spoke"Thought he would never leave."

"oh boy."Daere muttered, Sebastian looked at her. He held out his hand as his tone softened"We really did not have a chance to properly greet each other, the first time i was under order to attack and second you were not you know i am Sebastian, the woman i was sparring with is time you will learn who we all are."

"I did not expect to have such a..greeting from you, i mean since being up here it seems everyone i had spoken to has either tried to take some advances or tried to kill me."Daere replied as she took his hand, they shook each others hand while Leif replied"The sentinels are like that, they dont like the fact we were born between them and a verenation...even if their are elves as well."

"how come?"Daere inquired, he left go of her hand as he explained"Because we can tap into both the void and the fade without hearing the crooked song."

"Also we can travel to places they dream about when Dirtheman allows us to head to the deep roads."Leif remarked,a blonde spoke up as she touched Daere arm gently"You're going to love being here, true he could be unfair sometimes but what place is not?"

"I am not staying here."Daere state, the blonde asked as she looked at her oddly"That is why you are here isn't?I mean Falon'Din killed your brother so you two would not be deemed a threat did he not? "

"what are you talking about, he died because there was something wrong with him."Daere answered,Sebastian explained quickly as he stepped in"Forgive her most of us came under different situation, normally to make certain we are not able to turn our powers against them. Falon'Din would kill the strongest right in front of the their sibling, but after a while the two realized their stopped doing this when Cecil brought me and Bastion here, their alternative was to separate and risk having us alive."

"Cecil would not do that, he is the one that has always told me to stay away from the evanuris."Daere replied,Sebastian scuffed as he asked"Neither of them can be trusted, he was right to tell you to stay away but he is the reason why we are probably some reason he kept you away this long, but since things are bad in Thedas I have been hearing Dirtheman has no more uses for him."

" Hopefully i can get to him before they do, I got questions of my own that need to be answered."Daere replied,Sebastian muttered as the others started to leave"Good luck, if you do find him give him a nice knife in the back and ask him how it it is from me because i still owe him a least a few good hits."

"Where are you going?"Daere inquired, slowly she looked back to see Dirtheman standing in the doorway with Nimue by his walked past him keeping their gaze to the ground as he started to make his way over to Daere while Nimue stayed stood there wondering 'If they dont dont like this then why don't they attack?They have the power to don't they?'

"Ir abelas for that dal'en ."Dirthamen remarked, he turned to the doorway as the last of them disappeared nodded her head then he added causing her to shudder at his change in demeanor " We are going to head down to the armory so you can see the different weapons we use, I will allow you to pick a set but they won't leave this place with them after what happened in the library ."

"Your going to entrust me with weapons, by yourself."Daere repeat, she studied him as a smirk developed on his wasted not time answering"Yes, you need to be adjust by the you had notice our blades are a little lighter then the whatever the shemlens and dwarves use down in Thedas."

" Dirtheman I trust you don't mind cutting these lessons short. "Solas stated, the two looked in the doorway upon hearing his eyes harden slightly while he spoke."Of course not, but she will not learn anything if you keep pulling her like this."

"I told she is not.."Solas started but stop as Dirtheman cut him off."I am not allowing you to get off the hook this easily Fen'Harel, how many times have you pulled Anthony from his punishments then lied about what you were doing?I don't care if you get Mythal involved to try and save your skin, but my actions are justified doing this just be grateful i am even allowing the fact she is staying with you."

"Could you stop talking to me like i am your property."Daere snapped, she paused while the two men looked at her as she softened her tone."I am fine with during this because i am sick of having others come to my i work contracts i had no problem working alone, mostly because i manage to usually sweet talk my way from being arrest or if I had the chance kill them. Solas your not always going to be there, so please just let me go through with i swear if you keep treating me like a servant, i dont give a nugs ass if your the 'god' of secrets one way or another i will figure a way to take both you and your brother down mostly because you are a pompous ass."

"Cute keep that attitude up and i might reconsider what i did to save your life."Dirtheman replied dryly, he turned to look at Solas then added" Does this mean your not heading towards the meeting later?"

"What meeting?"Solas inquired,Dirtheman answered."Andruil small party finally returned last night, it seems the tevinters have been more busy than we bodies from the verenation and our missing sentinels were pile, all throats were slit."

"Thats horrible."Daere muttered,Dirtheman looked at her as he remarked"And here i thought you could care less about our soldiers."

"Unlike you I dont see them as 'tools' or 'soldiers',they deserve better than what you piece of.."Daere sneered, Solas quickly covered her mouth then replied softly"Thank you for letting me know, I will try to be present..is she the one going to be addressing the matter?"

"No Elgar'nan is, best i suggest you 'pet' there stays home if you do show."Dirtheman remark, Daere closed her eyes as she took a she touched Solas wrist then pulled his hand back as she spoke"I want to know what is going on, after all is that not why you told me was the real reason why i am going to be stuck here?"

"If you are there do you think you can keep your mouth shut while the adults speak?How about controlling that temper of yours and not grabbing other people's things, by now the others will know of how quick you are to get violent and Andruil nor Elgar'nan will stand for the matter. "Dirtheman explained,Daere jaw flexed while she remarked"I assure you nothing could go wrong with me present, maybe this would be proof enough to you guys there is no need to be such a tight ass."


	20. Chapter 20

Struggling to deal with her brothers death, Daere looks at her own reflection realizing she had done more for her own life on her trips then when she had returned.

ravenwolf2012/art/Letting-Go-755513074


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

"This place...where are we?I know the meeting is not until later tonight but I thought we were heading back."Daere inquired she looked at Solas while he deactivated the mirror behind them, she could hear children playing further in the woods as she looked back.

Her body stiffened while her eyes fall upon a knight with a wolf by their side heading their noticed her uneasiness quickly, he reassured her as he walked over towards them"He is one of the emerald knights that guard this place, i promise you they are less hot headed then the sentinels."

"Fen'Harel we were about to request you to come down here."the emerald knight shouted as he got closer,Daere groaned while she lowered her spoke"What is the issue and can it not wait."

"Taliesin took a scouting party out last night, she has not returned but we found some of the people she took with her..well what was left of them."The emerald knight explained, he stopped then turned his gaze towards Daere then asked"Do you need me to take her to Flidais while you get into your gear?"

"Solas i swear if you are leaving me here…"Daere started, Solas cut her off gently"I know it would be impossible to tell you to stay even if I don't like the idea of you beyond the do we have any spares?"

'You would not have to ask for gear if you had just allowed me to wear what I came in with.'Daere thought as she took a breath, softly she remarked."Ma serannas ma vhenan for not fighting me."

"Forgive me for saying but since we know a bit from what Taliesin had told us..is she here to help fortify the wards?"The emerald knight inquired,Solas growled slightly"No in fact i am trying to break her from any of that."

"Your still mad at me because I went to see Dirtheman." Daere remarked,Solas took a breath before he started to walk two watched him while Aiden spoke"I don't know what you are doing with Dirtheman, but a word of advice you might want to consider stopping while your ahead..nothing good will come out of it."

"I will take your advice into consideration but right now...i don't think it is the best idea."Daere replied,Aiden state as his wolf rubbed his head against his leg"What is so important to be around him, is he blackmailing you?"

'honestly think the term is he is blackmailing you and the others here.'Daere thought, she started to walk towards the direction Solas had disappeared while she muttered"It is the least i can do after he spared my life."

"You talking about after what Falon'Din did?I know you probably feel like you owe them but you don't. "Aiden started to walk beside her as he explained, Daere turned to look at the wolf then asked "how come he is by your side?"

"You know nothing about our ways do you ? "Aiden inquired, Daere shook her head studied her then rolled his eyes while muttering "Of course that jackass would not say anything about us after all we been through."

"Let me guess he did something to royally piss you off and your going to blame me for it."Daere stated as she stopped in her tracks, she noticed Solas was already in his mage gear while Aiden remarked"No, unlike the others we dont believe passing judgement to next of kin...is your brother kicking it with Mythal?"

"If you talked so much with Taliesin then you would know he is dead."Daere snapped, she felt her face sting over her memory of watching the sentinel slit her brothers throat crossed her thought, Aiden quickly replied apologetic "Ir abelas...she did not go into details, just Dirtheman had to get involved."

"Daere if your coming hurry and suite up, Aiden i need you to lead the first party towards the east, do not engage with the enemy unless necessary."Solas ordered,Aiden remarked quickly"Yes Fen'Harel."

"go over to the armor down the.."Solas started but Daere cut him off gently."If you have people missing should we not leave now."

"You have seen how things are out there, what is something happen?"Solas inquired, she could see his concern in his touched his arm lovingly while she spoke"I will be fine, beside I do better moving around in light clothing and I doubt you have any that was meant for a rogue.I can tell looking around I will have trouble moving,my body is not use to heavy armor and that is a sure way to slow me down."

"If you insist."Solas slightly growled, he looked back at the remaining emerald knights while he ordered"Those of you who are coming with me need to listen to my command, so of you are not fully prepared for what lays beyond these is not like it used to be, not only has the darkspawn returned but we also face a new threat with red lyrium covering over careful fighting them, Andruil and the a few others have lost brave men and women to if these new enemies have driven back the veneration for now I have a feeling they are particularly responsible for Thedas destruction."

"If that is the case then why are you allowing her to go out there without anything to protect herself."a emerald knight inquired,Solas closed his eyes while he answered"She has a point if we need to retreat, also you don't realize how stubborn ma vhenan is when her heart is set."

"Besides if we come across any shemlens I have a feeling I would be more of use then any of you that are dressed up in those armor."Daere stated, Solas looked at her then back at his emerald he started to move towards the opened gates as they followed, she could hear one muttered softly"What is this.."

"I thought Aiden was joking when he told me the trees were dying, this is just horrible...how long do you think it will be before the wards fade and this reaches within the walls?"another remarked, Solas put on his wolf helmet while he reassured"Mythal and myself will make certain it won't happen."

"I hope so this looks worse then when the blight spreaded."A emerald knight stated as they started to walk, Solas looked at Daere while he muttered"Penshra,ghilas vellathani."

"ma nuvenin, but you know if something ends up happening I am going to help So..Lord Fen'Harel."Daere replied sweetly, she knew instinctively he was not happy with her choice thought'please get over this soon.'

"Dont call me that vhenan." growled Solas through his clenched jaw, Daere kept her eyes forward while she muttered"If you like it or not these people see you as Fen'Harel..if I am going to be here even if we are lovers I am certain they want me to keep up with the title thing."

"I guess you right."Solas replied, Daere giggled softly then muttered"First time I think I heard you say I was right when we are about to face danger."

"well there is a first time for everything, like that giggle of yours I have not heard since we first met."Solas stated, she looked at him and smiled eyes felt softer as she forgot the dangers around them, slowly her expression harden. She look forward while a emerald knight stated"Flidais should be ready for the wounded when we get back."

"Be prepared for the worse, it seems just like with the darkspawn these red templar seem lethal."Solas answered,the emerald knight inquired"How bad can it be."

"Pretty bad if ingested."Daere choked her words as she thought of Darcy,Solas looked at her while she contured"I am just assuming but I think the red templar have been a long time coming..I think..sorry just."

"Vhenan try not to focus on that or I will have you escorted back, it is bad enough your out here with what you are don't need anything to cloud your judgment, take a breath and focus on the task at hand."

"I know..Ir abelas.."Daere remarked, Solas sighed before stating"You should have dealt with your grievance instead of pushing yourself like this, once we get back please consider doing so the pain has to be eating at you by now."

"Fen'Harel I think we have company."a emerald knight replied, they stopped in their tracks the emerald knight was could smell the smoke from a nearby campfire, voices filled the air nearby as Solas whispered his order"Everyone take you position, if they have our people we need to be ready."

"Let me guess stay out of sight."Daere inquired, Solas answered while the emerald knights started to spread out with their wolves close to their sides"Please, like I said you have no place being out here after what had happened.I agreed to allow you to come but I will not allow you to engage with the enemy."

"Solas trust me if these are men that we are dealing with i can help without losing more people, being a distraction is my speciality next to poisoning."Daere replied,Solas studied her face through his helmet then sighed realizing he was fighting a losing spoke softly if they are shemlen then I will hold off the order to attack, if something goes wrong try to get out of their range as fast as you can."

"Thank you."Daere replied, she leaned in and kiss the tip of his nose while he sighed in she walked away from him, Daere headed towards the sound of the men while the smell of smoke started to tickle the inside of her started to crossed her body as they came into view,Taliesin had her head hands were bound behind her as she laid within a giant cart,Daere rested her hands on her elbow while she shouted"Gara quenathra?"

"What do we have here another one seem to have found its way here."the tevinter remarked as they stopped what they were doing,Taliesin opened her eyes and looked at Daere. She muttered in her gag fiercely as the tevinter looked back at her, he kicked the cart while he growled" Shut up you filthy knife ear wrench, someone go to the other one and see if we can take her as well."

"Avanna?Forgive me I had forgotten you tevinters don't know our language...I was curious what business does such fine tevinter guards have here, you must be a long way from home"Daere remarked,the tevinters stared at her in tilted her ear up while inquiring"Have you not seen an elf before."

"No we have not heard any elf speak so fluently our language, I am certain my comrades are wondering why your not attacking like this she elf."the commanding tevinter asked,Daere shrugged her shoulders then dropped her hands to her side"I don't believe there should be blood shed when it is not necessary, I hope you guys could be reason with and let my friend go..where are the rest?"

"Isn't she the one Chase was looking for before Corypheus started working with that Archient to wipe out the elves?"a tevinter soldier inquired,Daere closed her eyes slowly while she groan"I assume you there is an absolutely misunderstanding…"

"Shut up demon."someone muttered as an arrow flew past Daere cheek, she opened her eyes while she brought her fingers up to her face. A small amount of blood coated her hand while she pressed down,Daere swallowed her feet felt did not take her much to realize her talking was not going to go anywhere while she threatened"Now that was a stupid move on your part, there is a reason people don't live long after pissing me off."

"What are you going to do about it, from where I am standing you don't have any weapons on you knife ear."The tevinter commander stated,Daere growled while she muttered."You really want to know what I will do about it you, you will find out."

"I think the elf finally lost it."another tevinter busted out laughing,she held outstretched her hand but felt nothing come to her. Daere stared in disbelief while she wondered' what...why isn't anything happening?'

"I think that is enough games."the tevinter commander replied, Daere clenched her teeth then started to charge at them while she muttered"No matter if I cannot use it, I am not going to let last time repeat...I refuse to be useless."

"kill her on the spot I don't care."The commander ordered,Daere smirked as she lunged forward and slide barely dodging the first looked to his belt belt and saw his hunting knife nestled to his side, quickly she grabbed the handle then thrust the blade into his back. Daere turned around while another started to charge at her from behind only to be stunned by a lightning attack,the commander went pale then recovered quickly once the emerald knights stepped from behind the trees with their wolves by their smiled as he shouted"Now is the time we have been preparing,one of a self proclaimed God has appeared in our mist.A false prophet our elder one wishes us to slay, he has betrothed upon us a gift that will destroy this demon...an abomination that deny us our lands"

'Oh no...this was a trap for him.'Daere thought, she looked at stood there proudly in front of some of the emerald knights, he demanded"How many times are you fools going to keep this up?"

"stop hiding and fight me, come met my blade with honor demon."the tevinter shouted, Daere looked back at Taliesin then at the could hear Solas remark"tell me where the rest of my people are."

"by now on their way to be slaughter."The tevinter remarked, he withdrawn his broadsword as Solas stepped forward. She could hear him order the others"don't engage but keep them from leaving."

"Don't do this, Fen'Harel the blade is made from the very stone from the void"Taliesin managed to shout causing Solas stopped in his tracks, the tevinter stated sharply "Someone shut that bitch up !"

"So you resort to tricks?"Solas inquired,silently Daere started to walk over to the tevinter commander while he replied"It is no different than what you have done to us for so long, why are you hesitate now?Afraid this will be an end."

"You not going to touch him as long as I am alive to prevent it."Daere growled as she got closer,the tevinter looked at her while she broke into a run towards remarked softly upon remembering she was still there "I forgot about you, maybe i should take care of you first after all you are useless. "

'Hopefully speed would be enough.'Daere thought, she swung the short blade close to his throat as he stepped tevinter commander muttered"you got to do better than that if your going to fight like a soldier."

"Daere get away, let me handle this!"Solas shouted, the rest of the soldiers watched while she pressed tevinter remarked while she kept up with her attacks" you should have listen to the demon, because you will pay the price."

"I am tired of people I care about being taken away from me."Daere cried out as she lunged for his throat, the tevinter commander grabbed her wrist roughly causing her body to brought his face close to hers, his foul breath filled her nostrils while he spoke"Then he will just have to watch you be decapitated before I go after him."

"Threatening an unarmed woman, how low can you get?"a woman voice rang out, Daere looked at Solas while he paused with his hand raised in the tevinter commander remarked"I am surprised you were able to get this far inquisitor."

"This business is between us not the elves you were trying to send back."the inquisitor growled,the tevinter let go of Daere slowly he sheathed his spoke sharply as Daere rubbed her wrist gently ."And what do the elves mean to you inquisitor? These are the very things that oppressed us for so long, at least we are trying to bring in the rein for our people."

"what you guys have set in motion is destroying our world, there is a way for us to live with the elves down your weapons and let us end this peacefully."the inquisitor ordered, the tevinter remarked"I got a better idea how about I just snap this elf neck."

"No!" Solas shout as the tevinter hands rest on Daere's neck,without thinking she embedded the blade into the tevinters stared at her with lifeless eyes as his grip quickly loosened then fall while she let go of the handle, a sigh of relief passed through her lips as she looked back to the new she spoke"Andaran atish'an...seeing you are leading some of the people I hope you are friendly."

"I think she is"Aiden replied, he took off his helmet as Solas marched over to inquisitor replied"I wanted to make certain your people made it alright, we treated the wounds who would could save and wondering in return if you can allow us to rest for a couple of days before we head back to skyhold."

"absolutely not."Solas growled, he stopped then looked at Daere while he sneered"what in creators name where you thinking,where you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Solas..I could not bare seeing something happen to you, beside are you really going to deny these people shelter after rescuing the missing?"Daere inquired, Solas studied her face then looked at the sighed then replied"Forgive me,if these people are generous to help us not only bring our people back and help spare your life then I see no harm...we will have a discussion later about this."

"I don't expect anything else...what about the rest of the tevinter."Daere pointed out, the inquisitor replied as one of her companions load the remaining into the cart that had Taliesin in"We will take care of them."

"Aiden go ahead and help them,Taliesin I am assuming you need to get some rest?"Solas inquired as she walked over to them, she nodded her head then looked at Daere while she remarked"Your an idiot."

"Yes but I think we covered that I do have my moments from time to time."Daere replied,Taliesin rolled her eyes while she muttered."I have a feeling in one of those 'moments' you will be the end of our people."


	22. Chapter 22

chapter22

"Can't believe Fen'Harel allow them to stay."Daere could hear someone mutter behind they backs as the party made their way inside, they ignored the gathering crowd as Solas stopped to talk to his emerald knights.A few headed further into the elven village as the inquisition stopped just outside the gated woodlands,Daere could not hide her smile as they started to take off their helmets she inquired softly "Bull is that you?"  
"I see your still causing trouble, so what happened I take it you found your friends?"The iron bull inquired,Daere replied"Probably best not to talk about it..I still owe you a drink don't I?If we come across a Tavern I see I will get you one..just don't ask for something fancy because I have been out of work for awhile."  
"Good luck finding one, the only Tavern we know still running is back in skyhold."a mage remarked as he removed his helmet,Daere smiled faded while someone shouted in alarm"There is a tevinter within the walls."  
"whoa whoa hold on before you start attacking he is friendly."the inquisitor remarked as she raised up her hands in defense,Solas came rushing back while the emerald knights rested their hands on their demanded"What is the meaning of this, is this a trick?"  
"No I promise you it is not, I did not lie what I said so please let me explain the reason why we are here."the inquisitor state,Daere looked at them then back at Solas while she remarked"I don't feel any harm from them, I know most of the tevinters are bad I cannot deny that after what had happened in the I strongly believe he is one of the good guys, so please."  
"You are to trusting aren't you, how stupid are you?"Taliesin snapped while she made her way by Solas side, he looked at Taliesin then back at Daere while she placed herself between the shemlen and the angry took a breath then pressed"Then explain yourself inquisitor, why do you have a tevinter in your ranks?How come is it you happen to approach as the others?"  
"In the beginning after one of our own was murdered in Jader, Seeker Cassandra and I talked about starting the was not until the Grey wardens vanished did we take action,Dorian was the one who warned us of a small tevinter cult doing underground experiments working with these elven people that used blood we also found out what happened to them...the Grey wardens"  
"They turned into darkspawn to help speed up the process."Daere remarked, the inquisitor nodded her head while she contured "Correction, but that was not enough so they turn on their elven partners using their blood along I am assuming your people to start farming red lyrium to consume..you .have to believe me Dorian is not one of them he would not harm any of you."  
"Emma lath you gave me more then one chance when you did not have to, in fact your sentinel still does not trust me but you are still there for me.I believe the shemlen and I think they can help these people"Daere pleaded, Solas looked at her then at Aiden as he moved his hand away from the hilt of his daon Solas demanded"Aiden between you and Felassan you commanded these emerald knights, how was it did they approach you... were you treated fairly and just?"  
"With respect sir, we arrived half way down the forest path when they came into view with the wounded from Taliesin party that were not counted for dead. If I had known he was a tevinter I probably would not have given a second thought but he did not strike out. "Aiden explained ,Solas nodded his head then spoke"I have no choice."  
"Solas..if you decide…"Daere started but stopped, he turned to Taliesin then he ordered"Take Daere back, I want to handle this while she is gone just try not to get carried away while i am gone Taliesin."  
"What are you going to do?"Daere demanded slightly,Taliesin walked over to her and touched her arm gently. She tugged while muttering"Come on.  
"what is he going to do to them."Daere inquired again, she looked back at them as her fear grew. It was not until they had reached the eluvian did Daere stopped as she yanked her hand away from Taliesin while she demanded"What is he going to do to them."  
"he is probably going to question them further, how can you not question the fact those tevinter found this location then one happens to be within their group? "Taliesin inquired,she stopped and stared at Daere while adding"Why am I asking you anyways?"  
"Because you are starting to see the importance of me being here."Daere stated innocently with a grin,Taliesin scuffed in disgust. She touched the eluvian, the mirror shimmered in reaction to her fingertips revealing the empty studies. The two could see the room was dark as she looked at Daere, she muttered with a slight growl "Just go."  
"Ahh am I growing on you? "Daere remarked,Taliesin snapped "Your worse than Craven, all you lack is the spying on the women now go before i come up with an excused. "  
"Don't need to get snappy."Daere remarked, she walked past Taliesin and made her way was quiet as the two entered the silent castle, Taliesin wasted no time deactivating the eluvian while Daere looked at her and 'I hope he is not long'  
"How long will he be, he said it was ok for me to join him when he meets up with the other evanuris."Daere inquired, Taliesin looked at her with a stun expression on her did not hide her shock while she answered"Starters should you not be concerned why you were not able to use your abilities?Secondly is it wise for you to be with the evanuris when you tend to run your mouth."  
"I am not that bad."Daere tried to imply,Taliesin walked over to her while she pointed out"You have not been here long and I already have a list of things you have done wrong, but my absolute favorite is the fact you cursed Craven then got yourself killed by one of our own people."  
"Your not going to let me live that down are you."Daere inquired, Taliesin grabbed her gently by the cheek then pulled as she smirked" Now you are not as stupid as you seem you little dipshit, go make yourself useful and don't bother ropes kind of rubbed me in the wrong places and I need to go take the edge off, but then you could come with me and I can help you alittle"br /  
"Mind i ask what is it you are going to teach me?"Daere inquired, Taliesin let Daere cheek go walked over to the doorway then stopped, she turned her head slightly while she replied"Your not going to be able to really please Fen'Harel sexually the rate you are going, so i guess i am willing to give you pointers"  
"Excuse me?"Daere nearly shouted,Taliesin remarked"You heard me, I don't mind helping you with that mostly because I don't want him to suffer from blue balls syndrome...it is bad enough Craven is having that problem."  
"I don't need to be taught how to have sex"Daere felt her face grow warm from embarrassment,Taliesin remarked calmly her green eyes studied Daere from the doorway"Trust me I could tell you were having trouble when he was standing behind you."  
"why were you even watching!?"Daere stated while her face grew redder,Taliesin did not hide the smirk that played on her lips as she spoke "an unlocked door is just another invitation, besides i did need to let him know i was going and it would have been irritating to speak through a closed door while you were making so much you coming or not because unlock him i am not patience."  
"I am going to regret this."Daere muttered she walked over to Taliesin, Taliesin stood there then shook her head as dDere passed of them spoke as they made their way towards Taliesin room, Daere stopped almost but Taliesin quickly grabbed her nearly dragged her into the bedroom while she muttered"You might think you can pull that with Fen'Harel but you are going to learn quickly that won't work with me."  
"Honestly the way you act i am surprised you were not given the title of evanuris."Daere remark, Taliesin let her turned around and quickly locked the door, without hiding her aggression Taliesin replied"If i was in charge chances are i would give you the harshest punishment imaginable."  
"Which would be what, tranquil...i don't think that would work since my ab.."Daere stopped,Taliesin glared at her with such hatred while she growled"I don't want to hear the word tranquil again understand?No i would mess with your mind first make you think your insides are on fire, if that does not satisfied after all the shit you have pulled then i would make certain if was physical.I am certain you have heard of a bloody eagle?"  
"Yes.."Daere replied slowly, she swallowed while Taliesin made her way over to look did not softened as she walked past her towards a desk, only her tone grew cold"I would have made dam certain no one came to your rescue while i outright preformed that on you."  
"You are sadist are you…"Daere inquired while she turned to look at Taliesin, she opened a drawer then muttered"As my duty as a sentinel it is our job to know all types of torments just in case it is requested for us to carry out."  
"Has...has..has Solas asked you to?"Daere asked softly,Taliesin shook her head no then answered"I am grateful he has not, but Elgar'nan has.I remember back before we were freed there was a gentleman close to your age i had to, it was not pretty and the blood..I had nightmares after doing it."  
"How bad were things back then?"Daere inquired,Taliesin pulled out a small length rope while she answered"It was much more beautiful back then, it saddens me to see the lands being eaten by this curse..falon go ahead and get undress so we can begin.  
"how is undressing going to help me?"Daere inquired,she did not hide her own shock as Taliesin stated" you want my help or not?"  
"Yes...but.."Daere stuttered while Taliesin stretched out the rope,Daere cursed under her breath then muttered"This is for Solas right, if i knew he was into these things i would have taken my chances down there.  
"Is there a problem?"Taliesin asked,Daere looked up to see she had a small wicked shook the rope slightly back and forth while she remarked"So are you just going to stand there or can we move on with the little lessen."  
"I hate you."Daere blurted, her hands rested on the edge of the dirty elven smiled faded while she remarked"Well it is not my fault you dont know how to please a man properly."  
"Who said I did not."Daere nearly snapped,Taliesin made her way over to her as her pants fall to the stopped and looked at Taliesin, her hand rested just above her elbow while she spoke"You might not outright admit it but you do seem like a submissive."  
""Submissive?What are you talking about"Daere inquired, Taliesin started to place the rope on Daere bare body while she explained"A submissive is a someone that does sexual favors after being ordered. "  
"So basically a servant. " Daere pointed out , Taliesin replied." Of sorts yes, the only difference is servants it is usually forced upon. If you want something to stop the 'master' would do so without the submissive having to worry about being beaten. "  
"Either way this does not sound like fun."Daere muttered,Taliesin tightened the last knot then back to study her rested her hand on Daere smooth stomach allowing her green eyes to drink in the naked light skinned elf before her, softly she spoke as her hand moved to Daere soft light brown nipples."You must say your not enjoying this but those breast of yours says differently, I wonder if i stick my own fingers in between your legs would i feel the same desiring attention moistening my fingers."  
"Honestly you don't seem to know what to do with those fingers."Daere replied,Taliesin rested her hand on her thumb gently tugged while she threatened."Falon, don't give me more of a reason drag you down the hall into the dark cells."  
"Wait there are cells here...like prison cells.."Daere remarked slowly,Taliesin did not look at her while her thumbs twist Daere's nipple clenched her teeth together as a small pain shot through her her body,slowly Taliesin looked up at smirk seeing Daere discomfort, softly she spoke"You will get used to this I promise, if you can being stabbed then being step on certainly this came be some burden to you."  
"Your enjoying this to much."Daere stated, Taliesin slowly leaned in closer while she muttered"Oh yes, you took away the one thing that had help me years I don't see much harm really trying to understand why he has decided to be with you."  
"Wont he get mad that we are doing this."Daere muttered, Taliesin replied"What he does not know wont hurt him, besides there will be days he will be gone to help the others we will be left to deal with our own desires."  
Taliesin kissed Daere gently on the lips then pulled back as the two creaked their eyes, she muttered"Your lips are soft, how come you're not pulling away from me like you do with Fen'Harel?"  
"I guess i am just more familiar with another woman's body."Daere replied,Taliesin murmured" Then it should make things easier for us,but do you even want to be with him?"  
"Of course...I love him.."Daere answered,Taliesin pulled back green eyes studied Daere as she questioned"Do you even understand loving someone?"  
"Yes, why do you ask me this?"Daere could feel a slight anger weighing heavily on her heart,Taliesin touched Daere cheek gently while she pressed"I meant no harm in asking, just your body language speaks differently then it does when Fen'Harel is around. Did something happen to you?"  
"Can you please stop, i think we are done clearly there is nothing you want to teach me."Daere slightly growled, she knew her eyes were starting to harden as Taliesin studied her face. A small sigh slipped through Taliesin lips before she remarked"If something did happen you might want to talk about it so it does not interfere with your relationship, Fen'Harel might boost his ego claiming the 'spirits' told him everything but just like the other evanuris he does not know everything. Now go kneel in front of the bed, you are right after all i did ask you to come in here so you can learn."  
"Can i ask why you would even consider something happen?"Daere inquired,Taliesin replied"Like i said i was a sentinel to another, i know the signs when one of the servants were abused by one of them...in truth we were not excused from it one thing anthony was right to teach you is yes you need to hate them for their brutally, but there is good in a few of them since they don't let their title change them."  
"How long are you going to keep me like this."Daere inquired,Taliesin rested her hands on her pressed her nose against Daere's then demanded "Falon, we are killing the night go to the bed like i had you are a good girl I will make this quick for both of us, if you dont i will leave you outside so Craven can see."  
"That is a bad joke Taliesin."Daere replied,Taliesin green eyes stared into hers while she remarked"I am not joking, you are due for something after all you had done against us so don't tempt me."  
"You think i am horrible."Daere muttered,she did not have to walk far towards the beds she got to her knees as she heard rustling behind her,out of curiosity Daere turned her did not hide her shook while Taliesin made her way past her,then sat close stated trying to keep the surprise out of her voice"If this is to teach me to suck a guys cock i am afraid you are missing that."  
"Hush, i did it say speak falon."Taliesin replied as she gently hit Daere on top of her head, with ease she moved her leg over Daere head while adding"Your going to do something for me before i help you out, I told you in the beginning those ropes rubbed me the wrong way and since Fen'Harel won't be doing the honors it looks like it is up to you."  
" honestly this was not what i thought you meant."Daere replied, she looked at Taliesin smooth skin between her cooed softly as she used her legs to bring Daere closer."Come on if you do this it will bring you a small step closer to my good graces."  
"Taliesin i don't believe you have any good grace within you."Daere muttered, she leaned forward then stopped as Taliesin grabbed a fist full of her growled gently"Must i remind you whose mercy you are under, unlike Craven i won't take your attitude."  
"Could you please let go of my hair."Daere replied,Taliesin let go while she muttered."Only because you asked nicely, you may processed and try not to screw up doing you do I will purposely push you through that elvuain in a unknown location."  
'Don't think Solas would be happy with you if you did.'Daere thought, she pressed her mouth over Taliesin slit.A small moan filled the air as Daere felt Taliesin hand on the back of her head, Daere tongue caressed Taliesin soft bud while she slowly thrust her body. Slowly through her pants did Taliesin muttered"Oh falon if your actions were this gentle people probably would not have the urge to kill you so often."  
Daere pressed her mouth closer, she sucked on Taliesin clit gently causing Taliesin to shudder with pleasure. She could her hear Taliesin whimper then murmured while she tightened her legs slightly as she came "Oh Solas."  
Daere ears felt like they perked at the sound of his name, slowly she pulled her mouth away with Taliesin juices still lingering on her tongue. Out of curiosity Daere asked "So you do still care for him, why did you not fight to keep him? "  
"Falon, certainly he has explained somethings are what they are. "Taliesin replied, she gently touched Daere cheek. Her fingertips trailed back, a slightly sigh passed through her lips while she muttered "i might not see anything special about you but So.. Fen'Harel does. Just try not to do something to lose it ok, Falon? "  
"You have nothing to worry about.. now about these ropes. "Daere remarked, Taliesin blinked then nodded. She replied quickly "that's right i was focused on myself that i forgot about you. "  
"Ouch, so there was really no point in this. "Daere grumbled, Taliesin giggled s she pushed back a strand of Daere's hair then replied "Alright since you did somewhat a good job i will treat you, do you need help getting up? "  
"I don't think so… wait what do you mean' somewhat good job', apparently i did a good enough job for you to call out my vhenan name. "Daere stated, she lifted herself up slowly. Taliesin remarked while her hand rested on Daere's body. " if you can get me screaming your name then i would give you credit, besides at this rate i think you need a gag. "  
"Hey, why do i need.. " Daere allowed her words to trail , she felt Taliesin fingers slip between her slit while a soft moan got caught at the back of her throat. Taliesin grinned slightly, her hands gently thrust in a rhythm while she spoke "you talk to much that is why, now hush and enjoy yourself but don't come too quickly."  
"Yes Taliesin. "Daere murmured softly, she tilted her head to the side as a moan floated pasted her lips. She could feel Taliesin lips wrap themselves on her nipples as a slight shocking sensation developed gently on her clit. Daere inquired softly, the pleasure building within her body "Taliesin.. what… what are.. what are you doing.. "

"He might be a bit hesitate intruding you to a little rough play, but i promise you this will make him happy. "Taliesin muttered, she nipped Daere nipple gently then move to her other perked nipple. With the same soft tone she added" besides by the feel the way your body is quivering you are enjoying yourself are you not? "  
"Yes but… creators.. oh.." Daere felt the familiar sensation building while Taliesin mouth pulled away, without warning Taliesin grabbed under Daere leg, she raised it onto the edge of the bed nearly causing Daere to fall. She steadily her body resting both her hands on Daere arse while she pressed her lips just at the entrance causing Daere to whimpered softly, she tried to move her arms to touch Taliesin only to have the ropes stop her. A curse spilled out of her lips while Taliesin played on her bud. "Creators Taliesin "Come on falon, don't tell me your have not once consider doing this. "Taliesin moan, she moves one of her hands to the back of Daere's leg. Carefully not waiting for Daere to answer she brought Daere knee closer to her own entrance, with shallow thrusts Taliesin contured her tongue assault. Daere could not fight the build up no more as she begged "Taliesin please let, it is driving me crazy. "  
"Come then." Taliesin pulled back to order, as Daere felt Taliesin tongue return the rush from ber climax took hold. Her cries bounced of the slightly room while Taliesin body shuddered in her own pleasure, Daere stood there trying to keep herself steady. Taliesin broke the silence as she pulled away. "I think lesson one was a success, dont you? "  
"I am thinking i am going to have a hard time explaining to him that i am taking bondage lessons from his ex girlfriend."Daere remarked, Taliesin stood keeping her own body close to Daere' replied while resting her hands on the knots behind Daere"I think he would be ok with it, beside would it not be better for you sleeping with another woman that is close to him or with a guy half the time he can't stand.  
"Honestly i can see your point."Daere stated, she leaned in to kiss Taliesin back on the lips tasting her own juices as Taliesin kissed her back."


	23. Chapter 23

Even if he had promised her a way out, deep down both of them knew it was not to happen.

ravenwolf2012/art/Shatter-Promises-758698379


	24. Chapter 24

"Please tell me your joking Solas would never do that. "Daere stated softly,the suns rays filled the kitchen while she rested her hands on the side of her half drunken put her cup down as she replied trying not to laugh at the thought"He did actually, it was kind of funny even worse Craven got stuck in the bucket he was sitting on. It took us half an hour before we could free him then we ran out of there while her sentiniels chased us half a mile it seems"

" tell me you did not tell her that story. "Craven groaned with annoyance, he walked into the kitchen still half asleep as Taliesin replied"Come on Craven you had to admit it was pretty clever for Fen'Harel did to Andruil temple back then. "

"i see you guys are up. "Solas remarked, he stopped in the doorway while the other two muttered"Morning Fen'Harel."

"Morning emma lath. "Daere replied softly, she got up from her seat and made her way over to him as he gave her a soft stopped in front of him with her arms resting in front of her giving him a innocent look,Solas reached out to her while she leaned in to kiss him on the replied to her quietly"morning ma vhenan, ir abelas i did not mean for you to sleep alone but i had to make certain no one harmed the tevinter or the others in fact."

"Thank you for allowing them to stay, i should be the one to apologizing...i know it is not what you would have done but it was the right thing to do Daere explain,she lowered her gaze slightly as his lips brushed her forehead then stated" i was not planning to go back on my word, in this day and age we need to help one another and forget our past differences."

"Wait a minture"Craven exclaimed, he paused then looked at them in he asked"Fen'Harel you allowed a tevinter stay with the others.. in fact did i just walk in with Taliesin having an actual conversation with Daere?"

"Stop being an ass Craven." Taliesin replied, she got while picking up the empty glasses as Solas looked at a slight order Solas replied

"Just go get your gear on Craven, you are going to make certain they make it safe back to tarasyl'an te' only you but some of the emerald knights are going to be under your command, you are to gather all the information you can on our enemy then return through the closest elvuain that has not been corrupted."

"Now i know i am dreaming..you want me to be in command of a few knights? "inquired Craven, he looked at them with noticed the scar just above his lip while Solas spoke."

"Craven, i really need you to not screw this up later i will be talking to Mythal about these is already out with a small scouting party checking to see if there is a way to modify the wards she we don't have any more surprises."

"I won't let you down Fen'Harel ." Craven replied with a slight nod,he walked out of the room while Daere etched herself closer to seem of pine filled her nostrils as she closed her eyes,Daere could not hide the soft smile as she thought' Maybe we can go back and enjoy the forest floor this time.'

"Taliesin."Solas asked Daere kissed the base of his neck catching him by surprise, he cleared his throat while he repeated strongly"Taliesin."

"Yes Fen'Harel. "Taliesin inquired not looking up from what she was doing,he fought to keep his voice steady as he stated"It is not like i am not thankful but Craven has pointed something out that is making me concern about the two of you. "

"What can i say you told me to try to get along with her so that is what we did."Taliesin answered,Daere's body stiffen noticed her and looked down, he saw the marks instantly on the base of her collar a sigh he growled"Taliesin, why is there rope burns on her?

"we just tried to find some common ground. "Taliesin answered, Daere looked up at voice was sharper then before"When i said to find common group it did not mean have her tied up while you went to bed

"It is not as you think.." Daere tried to explain,the guilt riddled her face as Taliesin stated"I was trying to get her use to the bondage method you like so much,honestly i thought i was going to have more trouble but she seemed dripping wet by the time i got the last knot on her. "

"I think i am going to die."Daere eyes went wide while she muttered, she could feel her face growing red. Solas jawbone flexed, he remarked sharply"Taliesin when i said the two of you to get along i did not mean that!"

"Dont be mad at her, it is not like she forced me to go..i just wanted to make certain you were satisfied."Daere tried to keep her tone steady but she knew her voice had cracked, Daere took a breath then rested her hand on his studied her face, softly he asked" are you comfortable with it? I mean when i sent them to free you, you did not look to happy being tied. "

"It is something new to me with some bad thoughts but if it is something your into i guess i can get myself into it. "Daere explained, in the back of her mind she wondered' Could i get used to this?'

"Fen'Harel both of you have not had a successful outing,so take this time with each other. i can head to Dirtheman and talk to him about her if you like. "Taliesin offered,Solas opened his mouth to answer but Craven stunned voice stopped him"Fen'Harel why is it when i flirt with the women you get on my case, but Taliesin sleeps with you vhenan she does not get into trouble. "

"Craven did i not ask you to do something. "Solas nearly tripped on his words,slowly Solas looked in the started to protest while Solas tried to get over his own shock"Yes but…"

"If you are not meeting up with Felassan in 10 seconds i promise you there is griffin duty in your future , it has been awhile since someone did a theral check there. "Solas threatened,Craven remarked quickly"Forget i asked. "

"Taliesin. "Solas start then stopped, she stopped in her tracks while she looked at the two an asked "Yes Fen'Harel? "

" both of you... "Solas started again, Daere caught the slight hurt in his voice causing her to confess."Solas i came here because i wanted to be with you, my last thought i had was that i was never going to see you again. I was afraid even if i was in peace dieing with my brother, it hurt me knowing i was leaving something good behind if that is what you are thinking, i love you and i wish there was more i could prove it...even if i still have my doubts about our relationship."

"You don't have to do anything to prove, hearing them coming from you is enough."Solas stated, Daere smile turned her head quickly, she walked out of the room without another word while he muttered"I missed being with you last night, a lot of thoughts crossed my mind that i had to stop myself from running backup here to check to see if everything was going ok"

"You can see we are alright..I was wrong to judge Taliesin as quickly as i have, i see she has been through enough and i have not been helping."Daere replied,Solas stated"you dont know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"That i was wrong?Clearly if that makes you happy i got a whole list i can happily admit i was wrong about, like this one time.."Daere started, he pressed his finger on her lips while he muttered"Don't be a smartass and ruin the moment, i am happy to know the both of you can be trusted alone here and hope this contures..just be careful not to allow what you two are doing develop into something more about what she taught you, how far did you two go?"

"Curious pup aren't you Fen'Harel."Daere murmured,he flinched at the name while he rested his hands on her he spoke to her as he nipped her ear"If it involves my future bride and one of my trusted sentinel then yes i am curious."

"Well it was not much of a lessen, she was more distracted with her own needs then really doing much 'teaching'."Daere confessed, Solas slowly guided her to the wall a soft groan escaped his lips as he kissed he pulled back, he muttered"I am not to surprised to hear that."

"I am assuming you are having some thoughts of your own."Daere replied,Solas let a devilish grin rest on his face while he replied"I was hoping before anything we could make up for our missing night, but i guess Taliesin beat me to it."

"Solas, she might be good with her fingers i think i would prefer having your harden cock over that any day."Daere replied with a slight coil,he pressed his body against hers then thrust could feel his arousal through the thin layer of their clothes, softly she added"It does not take you much to turn you on does it?"

"I will admit it was a really long night trying to keep my thoughts in order, you don't realize how much wanting to hear your sound makes me want to.."Solas did not finish, his mouth quickly claimed hers.A soft moan muffled from her while she rested her arms on his shoulder,Daere broke the kiss quickly then muttered"We can't do this here..what if someone else walks in?"

"Everyone is busy, besides i don't plan to drag this to long we are going back."Solas replied,his hands wondered to her belt then rested on the met waited for her,Daere looked towards the felt the need for him build between her legs,finally she looked back at him and stated"I am yours to take Fen'Harel."

"there is other ways you can say just fuck me, vhenan."Solas replied, his hands worked tirelessly as he undid her belt. A soft thumb filled the room while he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, slowly he pulled back Daere murmured"I dont know why but Fen'Harel has such a taste to it now."

"You really do know how to make things awkward now dont you?"Solas remarked,Daere softly giggled then stated"I thought that was one of the reason why you have been so insisting i stay."

"vhenan..."Solas muttered but stopped as she kissed him lustfully, a soft moan trapped in her throat while he tightened his moved his hand under her elven blouse he gently cupped his hands on her tugged at his belt, carefully she freed his she inquired"my ancestors are probable rolling in their graves by now."

"Or pride of you."Solas replied,slowly he leaned in then nipped her lip while he moved his hand from under her stated"No something tells me the are rolling in their graves wondering what possessed me to start doing this with you."

"Sounds to me you are starting to regret it."Solas remarked, she looked gaze caught for a slight second while she replied"I dont regret the choice i made..just…"

"Stop that thought there."Solas demanded,Daere nodded then smiled as she replied"I know..i have nothing to worry about."

"Good."Solas remarked, he leaned in and kissed her neck hand moved to her leg, slowly he lifted his shift pressed closer to closed her eyes as she felt him enter her,with a soft grunt Solas thrust his body allowed her moans to fill the empty kitchen,he muttered softly close to her ear"I think this was well worth the wait."

"Creators,Solas.."Daere nearly whimper but could not finish as he gripped the other side of her leg,Solas pushed her rough against the quickened his pace while he pressed his mouth over hers,Daere gripped his shoulder tightly for she buried her head into his chest, he gripped the walls behind while her body slightly shook through her could feel his seed release within her while he steadied his body over he muttered close to her ear."when the time is right i want...i would like us to get bonded..we can talk to Mythal or Sylaise to see if they are willing."

"Is that what you have been thinking about last?"inquired Daere while she looked up at him, she could not hide the shock on her face as he let go of one of her remarked softly"Seeing the others with their loved ones I realized i want the same."

"Do you realize what your asking from me?It you have not noticed i am not the best in the books, let alone i don't think we..."Daere nearly choked on her words, she stopped upon seeing the seriousness on his he brush back a strand of her brown hair, he replied"Just think about it, i know it feels things are moving fast but it feels like it has been an eternity since i felt like this.I told you i would do anything necessary to keep you safe."

"Solas..I can't."Daere answered, she could see the disappointment quickly cross his he leaned in and kiss her forehead while he muttered"i understand."

"Your mad though...arent you?"Daere inquired, Solas adjusted his limp member as Taliesin cleared her she spoke"I know you to are having a 'moment' , but Dirtheman seemed to busy to even bother with their having abit of trouble leaving so you might want to hurry and check to see what is holding them, some of our people are starting to get more nervous with that tevinter lingering."

"We were about to head, and thank you Taliesin ir abelas if i am asking to much from you."Solas stated, Daere bent over and fixed her pants before tightening the belt while he walked away from followed him with her gaze, she waited until he was out of ear shot before she commented"Wow, not only do you have him head over heels you manage to hurt him with a simple i ask do you take pleasure playing with people emotion that way?"

"It is not like that, Taliesin." Daere nearly snapped,Taliesin looked at clenched her teeth together recognizing the sharpness in her green eyes, coldly Taliesin inquired"Then what is it?"

"One it just does not feel right still the fact i know how you feel about him,you can deny it all you want but i know you would hate me more then you do now if I had said yes...also...I just don't think i am right for others hated me..what stops him from lying to me as well?"Daere replied,Taliesin softened her own gaze while she spoke."How much did they put you through!? It should not matter how i feel in fact i am happy if we have our little 'side' lessens and I am able to get some tension off but you..when we came across you..you were not this annoying, troublesome maybe but not it is because your starting to unravel then find a way to balance it.I know the two of you are just going to be having around in revasan, take that chance to explain to him what is bothering you..if you want to go through with what he had asked tell him 't think of me, i will be fine."

"it is not just that."Daere softly added,Taliesin studied her as she contured"it feels like it is a cycle and i am afraid, each time i have found some sense of peace something bad happens...someone dies...to the point i feel like i am nothing but a curse to others.I am trying to accept the fact maybe this time it is different...but deep down i just feel something wrong is stirring."

"or you could be thinking to much, look when the two of you get back i better not see him in despair do you hear me?Or i will make damn certain next time he is gone that your stay here is unpleasant."Taliesin sneered, Daere walked over to her as she muttered"I am certain what you are considering is not as unpleasant as what i had to go through."

"And what does that mean?"Taliesin growled,Daere stopped in her tracks. Slowly looked at Taliesin as a small hatred flare flickered in her eyes, softly she spoke"It is best you or anyone don't know."

Taliesin straightened her posture, she swallowed as her eyes followed Daere while she walked up the closed her eyes and took a breath, she looked up the stairway then could be heard threatening behind her."You better resolve this quickly, whatever it is you are allowing to burden yourself you don't you won't be just harming yourself but Fen'Harel as well will suffer,is that what you want?"

"He won't have to suffer."Daere replied as she turned her head slightly,she could see Taliesin clinging to the stairway railings while she remarked"He better not, if he does there will not be any mercy from me."


	25. Chapter 25

"Solas.."Daere nearly whispered as they made their way further away from the elvuain, the sun lingered high in the sky while a small breeze brush back some strands of her if he was holding onto her hand Daere felt the uneasiness that lingered between the two while the made their way towards the gathering carts close to the gates, without looking at her he muttered"Something wrong?"

"Look it is not you it is just you cannot expect someone to say yes this quickly..." Daere started, Solas stop to look at her causing her to he spoke while he took her hand"I am not mad, it was my fault for asking the question to begin with. "

"But you need a reason do you not? " Daere inquired, part of her was relieved not to see the disappointment that had lingered since they had arrived, but it pained her to see the sadness despite his charming forced spoke gently to her"It would be nice to have one but i want you to do so when your ready not when Taliesin decides she needs to get down your throat because you told me no."

"You heard?" Daere inquired,Solas admitted while he nodded "You two were not trying to keep it quiet going down the halls, but it seems even if the two of you had a night things will take longer then expected for the both of you to get along."

"Solas i don't think we will."Daere blurted, he replied as the inquisitor noticed them."I fear you may be right on that but she has always been with me since the beginning, I am not going to choice between you two."

"I don't expect you to…"Daere started but stopped,the inquisitor walked over to them with one of the emerald knights by her turned around to see why, he calmly asked "what seems to be the problem? "

"Fen'Harel, forgive me i know you wanted them gone but how can we trust them to not return?"a emerald knight inquired causing the inquisitor to sigh,Solas looked at the covered weapons that were freshly stocked he then looked back not hiding his frustration in his tone"That is why i am sending Craven with a few of you."

"Are you certain that is wise Fen'Harel, we are running low on watchers ourselves because of those things out there. "another stated, Daere groaned as she wondered' i really pray i don't end up in Solas position.'

"I gave you an order do not question it, beside we already work things you return to tarasyla'an te'las, we had discussed that you are to gather any information you can on the enemies weaknesses then find the closest elvuain to return here."

"Tarasyla'an..excuse me" the inquisitor inquired,Solas explain"forgive me tarasyla'an te'las is what we call Skyhold."

"How would you know about Skyhold if you never been there?the inquisitor Inquired,Daere let go of Solas while he replied" That temple you shemlens have been using close to that castle used to be own by myself and Mythal, we abandoned after we saw no use for them."

"You won't have to worry about a thing Fen'Harel, we would have left but they were giving me an earful about being in charge."Craven replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously while he approached them,Solas nodded slightly while Craven turned his attention to remarked"Try to stay out of trouble will you."

"I promise your people will be treated with the same respect as my own. "The inquisitor tried to insure him,Solas replied"the only thing I can do is hold you to your word."

"how far is this..place Solas?"Daere inquired, they watched as Craven and the Inquisitor started to walk back to the answered while he turned to look at her"Maybe three or fours days if they don't run into any trouble,Craven knows how to fade walk so there should not be any problems to get any word from them if there we proceed?"

'now i am curious why you were insisting to return here,what thoughts do you have going through that head of yours Solas?'Daere wonder, he tugged on her hand gently as they made their way into further towards the enclosed did not take long before she heard him say with relief"Ma serranas vhenan."

'Did he just thank me.'thought Daere, she looked at him and asked"Why are you thanking me? I did not realized i did something to be thanked for."

"I was worried you would have taken this chance to run off. "Solas admitted he squeezed her hand gently his thumb stroked slightly while she remarked"I did not think i was that predictable or problematic..alright maybe i am a bit naive and pulls some stupid stunts but i just...i don't think i would be ready to be out there facing the threats just yet."

"I was hoping you would say you were not wanting to face the dangers period vhenan."Solas remarked, he stop then pulled her close,Daere blinked a couple of times then smile softly as she spoke"i don't think i could ever get used to this, even if i know i should just all of this feels odd..am i really alive or was i never brought back from the dead?"

"Don't think about it, but if you want an answer yes this is real both the good that is here and the bad that's beyond these walls."Solas remarked, he brought her close to her in a embrace as in the distance the sound of elven children playing could be heard listened while he pressed his back against the tree,Solas tightened his grip then loosened while he spoke"Try not to shy off, part of me is still hoping that mind set of yours changes once we arrive."

"Fen'Harel i figure you must be resting, I did not think you were serious bring her back this quickly after last the two of you need help arranging the ceremony?" a elven woman voice caused Daere to look up at Solas, she pulled away from him as he stiffened his did not hide his disappointment."We are not Flidais, she turned it down."

"I thought for certain..ir abelas i didn't mean.."Flidais face grew red from embarrassment, she cleared her throat then held out her hand firmly while stating"I am Flidais, and seeing that your with Fen'Harel i am assuming your Daere..unless he decided to pick up another elven woman on the way down."

"Wait...how often does exchange bed with people."Daere inquired, her eyes went wide then narrowed while she turned to look at cleared his throat while he remarked in defense"It is not what you are thinking."

"relax Fen'Harel is more trustworthy to be in bed with then the others."Flidais remarked, she grabbed Daere quickly added as they made their way towards a clearing"even if you had turned him down we are still having the festivities."

"Festivals?what are you celebrating?Daere inquired,Flidais paused then looked at Solas with questioning in her bright blue she asked"Fen'Harel…"

"Don't look at me falon, it seems Anthony has been skipping on a lot of our history and went straight to teaching them to hate us."Solas stated,Flidais shook her head then explained"Today marks the century anniversary this place was built for us, those who oppose being captive to the others called upon Mythal. Fen'Harel lead us to these lands with the help of…"

"Why are you looking at me like that, if that is the case then why is Taliesin not down here?"Daere inquired, the village came into view as Flidais explained" Because if it was not for the help of Sarff Fen'Harel may not have this place built before more of our people suffered, it is still sad Craven sister could not last one more day in Andruil's hates having to be reminded of all we have lost, she blames herself for those who died while they tried to make their escape with herself and Craven."

"All of you are close, aren't you?"Daere inquired she stopped suddenly, her thoughts quickly drifted 'If that is the case i really don't belong here.'

"Vhenan,i know that looked."Solas remarked,Daere looked at Solas. She replied as Solas wrapped his hand around her waist."What look?I am not going to shy off or anything just…"

"Then stop thinking and relax there is nothing for you to worry about."Solas softly scolded,Flidais remark"You two won't be able to enjoy yourself if your thinking about the things outside."

"I know..just..forget."Daere stated, she tried to relax as they entered the busy nestled in the trees not disturbed by the slight wind, the bridges slightly danced while she muttered"How...this place...Solas.."

"I think she is speechless Fen'Harel."Flidias remarked,Solas added playfully"Honestly this is more of a reaction i got from her since i brought her back, i guess i should not have to expect much realizing now the timing was bad."

"The cities i have never seen then t this...lively..and the spirits how is it possible they sustain their forms being down here?"Daere inquired, she turned to look at Solas.A smile pressed on his lips, he looked past her to the village while he answered"It was not easy in the beginning but over the years we managed as the others feuding amongst themselves for power, welcome to Revas a place no slave nor servant has to worry about the evanuris rule.

"Why didn't he tell me about this place?"Daere asked more to herself,the confusion crossed her face as children ran by shouted out loud"Can't catch me."

"If your talking about Cecil i have mention we had our problems, but Anthony there was not much of an excuse we had offered for him to stay after she had died."Solas explained, Flidais gasped softly then asked"Fen'Harel did you tell her what happened?"

"She needed to know sooner or later what had happen, in truth i am glad June made a comment because i don't think I could have held it back myself"Solas admitted, there was a pause before he conture as his eyes shifted slightly while he changed the subject" Flidais is there anything I can help you with to finish getting things ready."

"Yes of course...just tell me what to do and I can help as well."Daere stated, she turned to look at remarked while looking at Daere

Carefully she replied"It won't be necessary for the two of you, but if you like I think there is a small issue with the wolves we found that survived the other night."

"Very well"Solas remarked, Flidais wasted no time adding as the three started to walk."There is one more thing, some of the emerald knights have been reporting of a strange creature roaming close to the forest spirits and animals don't seem bothered by it, but our people are concern that the creature is not friendly."

"Solas if there is something these people are worried about should we not check it out?"Daere asked, he looked at her then did not hide his annoyance in his tone while he muttered"You cannot rest can you."

"Emma lath you should know that answer by now."Daere remarked,Solas stated"Very well it will wait, the wolves won't though."

"Ma serannas Solas, i know i should not tell you how to run things here"Daere start but stopped herself,Flidais started laughing at wasted no time commenting "She really does have you on your toes doesn't she Fen'Harel, a lot more than Taliesin did"

"Ir abelas."Daere muttered, her cheek grew warm slightly not even the cool fall breeze could ease her noticed her discomfort then reassured her"Your ok, it just shows you can be a wise leader when you want to..we just need to get over whatever brought you down to begin with."

"Nothing brought me down...i just..try to stay out of everyone's ways so not to do the wrong thing."Daere remarked,Flidais looked at muttered as few of their people watched them "Taliesin was not kidding about you, even if you have her facial features you seem more beaten then Sarff was."

"Isolation with a lot of discipline even if not noticeable can do alot of damage to anyones mental state."Solas explained,Daere remarked" it was just a way to live...to not be afraid to lay down your life when the time came."

"And Anthony taught you two this?Fen'Harel is this the very same Anthony that you snagged from Dirthamen?"Flidais inquired in surprise,Solas answered"Sadly yes, and that is not all he was teaching the two."

"That is right where is…"Flidais started, Solas quickly replied sharply, but Daere knew the question before she could finish "Don't ask that,Flidais "

"If Taliesin told you who i was then you should already know he never made it here, for some strange reason Dirtheman threatened his brother to bring me back from the dead."Daere felt her words quickly change to the lie as she spoke,Flidais replied grumbling the last part as they reached the kennels"I thought it was just rumor, i would be concern if Dirtheman is the one that wanted to spare be told any of the others you should be concern, they hardly do anything out of the goodness of their heart..if they had one."

"Fen'Harel, i was not certain you were going to be able to make it." a emerald knight remark, he made his way to the three as they stopped. Daere looked at Solas as he replied" please explain to me why I would not check on everyone's well being."

"Forgive me, you must want a report... some of the wolves that were brought back are not doing so good, i don't want to euthanize so many but we don't know what will happen to those that were infected since we already seen what happen to our own men."the emerald knight explained,Daere walked on past gaze rested upon a massive black fur seperated from the kennels, slowly she made her way once realizing it was one of the wolves. The massive beast laid there with his eyes closed, Daere noticed the chain rested around his neck as she got she got to her knees, she observed the wolf breathing before reaching out to emerald knight voice warned from his spot "I would not stand too close to him, the wolf is seperated for a reason."

"Why, I thought all the wolves were the same…."Daere replied with her hand just inches to his nose, without warning the wolf snapped open his eyes then lunged at fall back quickly, her heart pounding in her ears as the chain held the wolf jaws inches from swallowed while her body slightly trembled, she could hear Solas demanded"move away before he hurts you."

"It is ok.."Daere muttered more to herself then to the other, she checked her arm then looked back at the lowered his head and growled deeply, baring his white fangs at could hear the knight remark"This is probably the fifth one that has turn violate like this even if there is no noticeable wounds,I know you don't like the idea but we might have to put that one down with the rest.

"Is there no other way to help them?"Solas asked,he turned his attention back to his emerald knight as Daere took a deep kept her eyes on the animal as she slowly advanced to him, she softened her tone while resting her hand on his head"There…you can relax, there was nothing you could have done to save your company .I know it is hard but you need to gather that strength, there are people here that still need you to protect them."

"How did she…"she could hear the emerald knight muttered but stopped as the wolf opened his mouth, without warning the wolf bite down on Daere flinched a little upon feeling the teeth scraping on her skin, their eyes met as he let out another growl. Solas ordered dryly as they watched the wolf bite harder"Daere please move away from the wolf"

"Solas it is ok...he is just depressed, i don't think he really want to do any harm"Daere replied softly, she ignored the pain in her shoulder as he finally released his grasp on her. The wolf whimpered softly while she got to her feet, he licked her hand and wagged his tail as she muttered"It is hard but you will get through this."

"Your insane."the emerald knight muttered, she walked over to them then reached out, his fingers touched the loose fragments then looked at her"You got lucky, the wolf didnt break the skin but that was incredibly foolish to is because you expect me to let you fight with the others and two Taliesin is not going to be happy this is the third blouse you ruined."

"Honestly would prefer torn clothes over a innocent life lost."Daere stated,the emerald knight quickly suggested"Do you think you can do that with the others we have."

"Absolutely not. "Solas growled, he glared at the knight for his question as Daere replied"No...if they are injured they will soon succumb to the disease...but this one here there is nothing physically wrong...could you please consider removing the chains off of him."

"Fen'Harel.."the knight started, Solas quickly replied"We will come back for him, i don't mind taking him with us when we way i can watch how he recovers and so no one here has to get hurt."

"Of course Fen'Harel."The knight nodded, Flidais looked at Daere then shook her they started to make their way to the center of the village, the smell of roosted nug quickly filled the air as the sun set in front of air quickly filled with elven chatter the closer they got, no one pay them much attention as the made their way to a secluded area close to the forest remarked as Daere took a sit on a rottened log."I will be back."

"Is this a common thing?"Daere inquired,Solas replied as a elven woman came by"Even if i had asked them not to they still do this each year, sometimes Mythal is present when she is not to busy."

"here you go Fen'Harel."The woman muttered,she handed Solas a couple of cups then looked at Daere as she spoke"Aneth ara falon."

"Aneth…"Daere tried to say back but the elven woman walked off as Solas handed her the second cup, she blinked a couple of times at the odd took a drink as she asked"Did i do something wrong?"

"No."Solas remarked, he turned to look at her then asked "Don't the shemlens do things like this, you seem nervous..I know the dalish tried to keep things close to tradition as much as they can."

"Even if they did we avoided it after a small incident."Daere admitted, there was a pause before she asked"I am assuming this is one of those 'I was milking the truth and trying to make up for it' sort of moment?"

"Yes,i see you remember more than what you are letting on...so it seems we are both guilty of something,what caused you guys to avoid it." Solas remarked, Daere looked down at her softly admitted"It was my fault, we were with the dalish when things just was talking to the keeper trying to seek out some help while Darcy and myself were playing with the others in the surrounding forest, it did not take long before the keeper apprentice got bored and started to show off his magick just was not impressed by it so we just started to head back to where the others were, but...i guess i was just the closest person he could reach so he grabbed me by the arm…"Daere stopped herself, she shook her head then muttered as she shoved the memory back "After that things just is a blur..just i learned they were right it is better to be on my own"

"Vhenan, did he do something to harm you?"Solas asked,Daere slowly looked at him she knew her eyes were cold as she answered"Tried would probably be the key word you're looking for, he was the first person i had to kill..even if it was self defense when they found his body they knew i did were forced to leave because they even thought I was a demon because of the abilities they could not begin to describe, a few days after that I overheard Cecil talking about taking Darcy and me off his hands…"

'Cecil..how could have forgotten that? I wonder if there was anything…'Daere thought as she stopped again, she studied Solas face while she remarked"Solas i think we need to head to Amaranthine tomorrow...there is somethings I think you and the others would want back, hopefully they are still there"

"Alright, I did promise we would go back...do you remember what they were talking about?"Solas pressed, she could see something in his eyes dim as she lied"No, ir abelas after that it is a blank."

"i should be the one to apologizing, in truth i brought you down here to enjoy yourself but so far you have been bitten by one of the wolves and made you remember something unpleasant."Solas remarked,Daere leaned in and kissed him on the lips as she muttered"Solas this is fine, besides even if that did not happen there is so much i can take being around about being in a crowd just does not feel right for me, even at times i know it can be fun."

"Want to go explore a little more?"Solas inquired, their nose touched each other gently as she forced a soft smile."I would like that but is it not rude to leave your own party Fen'Harel."

"I should bite you for the Fen'Harel comment since i thought we were making progress, but seeing something already beat me to it i think other things are in order."Solas muttered,Daere snickered as she sat the cup stated playfully"Your horrible, I am starting to see why Craven is such a pervert."

"there is a difference between what i do and what he does vhenan, lets go."Solas remarked as he gently help her up to her feet, no one noticed while they vanished back into the kept her pace with him as best as she could while they ran further away, suddenly the ground gave way underneath them. She burst out laughing once she realized she was on her back,softly she asked"Solas how much did you have to drink?"

"Not much, but it is good to hear you laughing and not having that scold."Solas replied, he crawled on top of her then pinned her arms above her he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, Daere tasted the wine from earlier linger on his lips as he pulled looked at each before he leaned in again,softly he muttered"I want to see more of this from you, i wish you realize how much it makes this job more easier just by coming back to see your smiling face."

"As long as i am with you..you will always see it."Daere murmured resting her hands on his chest,Solas whispered back as he started to kiss her neck"Good."

Daere turned her head slightly to give him easy access then stiffened her body, her gaze fall upon a fox like creature staring at the both of them from a she remarked"Solas i think i see what the others are afraid of."

"impossible, there should not be.."He muttered while he followed her gaze, the fox slowly turned away then vanished into the darkness as she sat sat there for a few seconds before Daere commented"I guess we were not alone after all."

"As much it is against my best interest, i would like to know what that was and how it got in."Solas stated, he got off carefully then crickets chirped in a distance as Daere sat there, she remarked softly with a sigh "I know dont move."

"I will be back, if anything rejoin the others if you sense something wrong"Solas stated, he looked back at her then back to the direction the fox had another word he left her sitting in the grass to investigate ,Daere brought her hands to her arms and looked up at the stars that had appeared in the clear night sky .


	26. Chapter 26

"Give me five more minutes."Daere groaned, she covered her head with her pillow as she turned to her touched her bare arm, his cold metal armor caused her to open her eyes while he replied"Vhenan i would but Dirtheman starting to go impatience."

"but i thought we were heading back?" Daere growled not hiding her irritation,she moved the pillow from her face and glared at him in the corner of her remarked "We are, the only way i could figure to make up yesterday was agree to allow him to occupy us while we check out these books."

"Don't i have a say in this...wait why Dirtheman i thought he was suppose to go anywhere Falon'Din went...please don't tell me Falon'Din is coming as well" Daere stated, tightly she held the bedcovers as she sat up in their shared bed. Solas stepped back while he explained" Normally yes,but you don't have to worry Falon'Din wont be with us what you need to worry about is wearing something that wont tear so easily."

"I will...just tell me where you put the armor Cecil gave me."Daere asked,she looked around his room then back at him. Solas fall silently as he lost color in his face causing Daere to quickly demanded"Solas...Solas what did you do to it?Where is it?"

" it was beyond repair so we disposed of it ."Solas replied ,Daere closed her eyes while she muttered"If i remember correctly a few arrows holes and being crash should not be a reason to dispose of someone armor isn't it."

"Taliesin might have a hand of burning it in angry while we were gone."Solas replied calmly,Daere slowly looked up at him while expressing her concern"Should i have to worry about her slipping something in my food while we are at if?Places i come from that is a sure sign someone has a murderous intent...ir abelas..just forgive i will get up but what are you suggesting i wear once we head back? "

"Fen'Harel we have waited long enough,if she says is true we need to see if we are able to retrieve then if not she needs to come back with me so we can begin"Dirtheman sneered, he stopped in the doorway then crossed his arms as he leaned against the looked at him then snapped wishing she had one of her throwing knives to throw at him."YOU CANNOT JUST WALK RIGHT IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!"

"Dirtheman, I told you to wait with will head once we figure out the armor problem ."Solas kept his cool, but they could feel the agitation in his remarked sharply"That thing you have won't stop growling at me."

'Which one the wolf of Taliesin.'Daere thought then snickered, Solas looked at Daere as Dirtheman contured"I figured you were going to have a problem so Nimue should be here with a change for her."

"I am going to say this as nicely as i can, get the fuck away from the door before i gore out your eyes throughs those little holes you call a nostril"Daere threatened,Dirtheman did not budge from his spot as he looked down the could tell she was getting on his nerves while he remarked"Da'len i would love to see you try, Nimue good you're finally here."

Yes sir, i don't know if i grabbed the right size for her to wear. Taliesin made me leave the song dao in Lord Fen'Harel study, ir abelas "Nimue explained, she stopped in the doorway as he ordered"It is alright we should be passing through once she gets dressed, so just place it on Fen'Harel chair then you are dismissed "

"Yes Lord Dirtheman."Nimue replied,Daere tightened her grip on the bedsheet as she watched Nimue make her way into the room, Daere turned her attention towards Solas. She noticed his own annoyance as his jaw clenched,Daere nearly jumped while Dirtheman barked his demanded "Hurry it up and get dressed, the sooner we see these 'books' you claim to have the sooner we don't risk whatever is down 'Harel you might as well join me so not to delay our departure. "

'Fuck you'Daere thought, she snapped her neck to him as she raised a middle finger in his direction,Dirtheman glared at her then left them as Solas leaned kissed her on the forehead while he muttered "I know you don't like the idea with him being with us but things have gotten risky, when we are done we can head back to Revas for abit "

"Heading back there sounds nice, but if one more person walks through that door unannounced i am not responsible for what happens afterwards."Daere half heartedly threatened, the bed creaked a little as she got out of made his way towards the bedroom door while he remarked"i prefer you did not kill anyone here please, just call out and i will take care of them i promise. "

'i know by now it is not wise to be alone down there, but with Dirtheman here something just don't feel right.' Daere thought, she made her way over to the chair then picked up the black leathery rogue her eyes scanned the design to find nothing admiss,as she started to dress she thought' what is it you are playing Dirtheman?Things should not be this important for you wanting to go down there with us.'

"I guess we will find out if i am being overly cautious when we arrive."Daere muttered,a crush down the hall made her to her head towards the doorway as Solas could be heard shouting"Taliesin that is enough!"

"Fen'Harel this behavior from your sentinel is unexceptable, to think i helped you get her from Elgar'nan grasp "Dirtheman sneered angrily,Daere blinked a couple of times while she thought ' at least it is not me they are mad at this time.'

"Tell yours to hold her tongue next time she is.. "Taliesin snapped, Daere shook her head as she walked across the she opened the door to find the black wolf scratching at the closed study room door, his growls sent more shivers down her spine while Daere walked towards the agitated beast.A thought crossed her mind as she reached them 'This is not good if the morning is starting this bad"

"I am sorry pup but i dont think if your out here they want you in the room."Daere remarked, the wolf looked at backed away from the doorway while she open the door to find Nimue and Taliesin resting their blades on each others with the black wolf by her side Daere watched as Solas pulled Taliesin back, Dirtheman voice nearly echoed in the small room "Nimue enough,I had ordered you to return back to the others. "

"forgive me Lord Dirtheman but i could not allow her to keep disgrace your name. "Nimue replied as she stealth her own song dao then made her way to the active elvuain,Taliesin gripped the handle of her dain dao tightly as she a frustrating growl Taliesin moved her hand,Solas gently scolded her "that was uncalled for, apologize Taliesin "

"Ir.. ir abelas Dirtheman, it won't happen again. "Taliesin growled through her teeth angrily,quickly she long raven black hair fall over her shoulders as Dirtheman demanded " it better not. "

"Let get going i want to see this collection Daere mentioned "Solas quickly changed the subject, Dirtheman nodded then touched the elvuain. Without uttering a word the mirrors image changed to the dead forest down below, he turned to look at them while he spoke"I can go first, Fen'Harel you don't mind going after her to deactivate the eluvian? "

"certainly"Solas replied, Dirtheman wasted no time walking through as the uneasiness grew. Daere shook her head then followed him, not long after she had arrived Dirtheman called out from the side"Come here."

"For the last time you are not going to order me like a dog."Daere growled, she made her way over to him while he stated"well you seem to be following orders well."

"What is.."Daere tried to snap but stopped as he placed his hand on her cheek, her voice felt trapped within her throat while a electric surge ran through her body. Solas voice snapped her quickly back to reality as Dirtheman eyes returned to normal"Dirthamen what did you just to her."

"To keep her from attack when she woke i block her connection to the void"Dirtheman explain, he lowered his hand then back up as she blinked a couple of times. Her body felt as alive once more with the feel of the veneration power starting to dance on her fingertips, she looked at her hand ready to threaten him but stopped as he held out a pair of song he muttered "Here."

"Your giving me weapons?"Daere looked at the song dao then back at him, Dirtheman replied"Yes i am giving you weapons, just remember if you decide to turn them against me it won't be just your access to the void i will be taking away."

"Dirtheman you could have at least told me you disconnect her from her abilities like that."Solas replied, Dirtheman remark sarcastically "why? it is not like you two were going to have any conflict before she finally admitted she was hiding something from us."

"if you knew then why did you not come and get them yourself."Daere snapped, Solas crossed his arms in front of his chest while he muttered"I agree, we would not have to be risking coming back down here."

"It would have been to much work for Falon'Din and myself, besides the last thing i need is you blaming me for another."Dirtheman remarked, he paused then added"Try and develop the mist on your blades like the other showed you."

"Happy."Daere growled, she held out the song blade pointed at Dirtheman as the mist faintly shown, he inquired"Yes, now tell me what is your trigger?"

"Vhenan, please dont make me have to remind you that you might want to consider watching your words while answering. Daere looked at Solas then back at Dirtheman while she muttered "assholes. "

"Vhenan.."Solas groaned,Daere remarked softly as the mist faded"I did not say all of it emma lath."

"That is still not what i meant."Solas explained,Daere turn to voice softened"I know...should we start did agree that it is better to get this done quickly as we can, did we not?"

"Interesting"Dirtheman muttered, Daere turned to him realizing he was observing the opened her mouth to snap at him, but Solas bet her to the punch"your right, i want to get back just in case Craven sends word."

"I guess it is settled, even if i knew about the books there is still the case of knowing which place the two of you hide them. "Dirtheman remarked, Daere tried to pick something up from but his helmet hide any sign of sighed, she turned her back to him while she muttered"Just follow me, hopefully the place is still standing."

Even if the sun was shinning, neither of them could feel the warmth as they walked past the dead air was strained from the smell of the darkspawn causing Daere to gag a few times,Solas looked at her but she waved him off trying her best to reassure him she was fine. Finally it got to much as the cabin came within view,Daere covered her nose while she muttered"further down past the well there is a small shack, there is some wards to the side you might want to take care of before entering or your not going to be able to retrieve you excuse me i think i am going to throw up."

"Fen'Harel "Dirtheman replied as he started to walk away,Solas looked at Daere while he inquired"Here the smell wont be able to reach your nose if you wear this."

"Don't Solas, i am certain you allowing me to wear that would piss off our guest."Daere answered, his hands rested underneath the bottom of his could hear him sigh then reply"Alright just try to stay out of the enemies sight."

"I will, remember dodging the enemy is my specialty."Daere remarked with a weak grin, she noticed his eyes narrow at quickly replied"I know i know my track history has not been good but give me some slack."

"Fen'Harel I need your help with this, they bloody have demons protecting the wards."Dirtheman could be heard shouting from a distance,Solas muttered"Demons?"

"I forgot about that part, he must have summoned them the day I left to take care of Kira."Daere explained, she quickly added sensing Solas frustration "If i had known i would have said something."

"This is going to take longer than we plan."Solas muttered, he walked away heading towards the sounds of stood there and thought 'i wonder if it is too late to tell him my answer..would he still want me to?But then Taliesin, if she is willing to go as far to burning the armor would she...'

"Careful with those carts." a male voice broke into her thoughts,Daere turned her head towards the direction and muttered"I know we came across those inquisition soldiers but people this far are still alive?"

"It is kind of hard with the roads the way they are, tell me how long are we going to stay out here?There should not be anyone alive left should there" another voice inquired,Daere looked back to where the evanuris disappear then towards where she heard the could hear the first one replied as she got closer to see the shemlens"No, the elder one does not believe we have them all."

'who are these people, they are not dressed like the tevinters...bandits maybe?'Daere thought as she placed herself behind the tree, carefully she studied them as the worked on the carts wooden looked around and thought 'where are the others?why are their only two of them and not a whole army this time? I should go back and let them know..but if it is just the two i think i can handle them myself.'

"You are twisting it the wrong way you idiot."A brown hair man shoved his partner to the ground as Daere walked over to them, she relaxed her nerves while she spoke up."Morning or is it afternoon?Ir abelas being in between here and the fade i tend to lose track of time, let alone what day it is."

"Who the hell are you."the leader demanded as the two men looked at her,Daere stopped in her rested her hand on her elbow trying to look less threatening as the other pointed out."Don't be a dipshit look at her ears, she is one of those knife ears wrenches."

"Oh…uh...forgive me for intruding but i was hoping we could be nice about this, maybe have a conversation over some tea." Daere replied sweetly while she lowered her gaze to the ground, slowly they got to their feet as the first one muttered"Should we engage…?"

"She does not seem to be that motivated on attacking, maybe if we ask she would just get in the cart. "the other one remarked,Daere rubbed her hand on her arm then slowly looked up a bit minded drifted 'Honestly starting to regret telling them about those old books, hopefully things wont get to violent."

"How stupid are you, of course the knife ear won't come with us quietly this has to be a trap ."the leader muttered, he paused then asked her"You are not willing to come with us to help our elder one will you?"

"Not really but i do have some questions since the both of you seem nice enough to talk, like who is this elder one i have been hearing so much about. "Daere inquired she knew her tone was changing as she started to lose her own patiences, the one she had been guessing was the leader of the two saw through her disguise and reached towards the side of his belt while he growled"Why don't you come with us to find out. "

"On second thought I think i made a mistake coming down here to investigate seeing how you are ready to let blood spill on the ground."Daere admitted, she knew she had lost her charm on while watching their movements Daere reached to her sides, her fingers brushed against the familiar texture of the song dao she begged"Please dont make me do this."

"Does this mean you will come with us quietly."the leader inuired, his hand still resting on his hilt as she answered"No, mostly because all you guys are doing is making matters worse like the cuntheards you are."

'Well that did not take long.'Daere thought as the words left her mouth, she rested her hand over her eyes while she muttered"I am loosing my touch."

"Did the elf just call us a 'cunthead'?Ahat is a cunthead anyways?"the second man finally spoke, the first growled as he finally pulled his sword from the hilt"It means we have every right to kill this knife ear for being disrespectful."

"Alright, I admit what i said was out of line, but do we really have to go cutting heads off?"Daere stated, she moved her hands up in the air and looked at them,the first one remarked as he started to charge at her"You talk to much."

"I have been told that."Daere muttered, her hands moved back to the hilt of the song ease she pulled them out just as the first opponent reached her, their blades clashed as the second one stood and leader muttered as he tried to put his weight down on his sword."So you do know how to fight, well then i won't go easy on you."

"This is the last time i am warning you shemlen, we don't have to do this."Daere pleaded,the leaders eyes went wide while he growled as if he snapped"elven blood will run onto the grounds, either from our glorious elder one or by my hands."

"You have picked your fate then."Daere muttered, the mist slowly started to develop against her will on the man's eyes went wide in fear as he backed away from her, out of fear while she regained her control he asked"Your...your..your a mage...no..a mage does have that coloration when it comes to spells, your a demon that is why you are so calm."

"Sure i will go with that again, yes i am a demon here to suck your very lives and souls through your tiny bodies so fear me."Daere replied dryly as she lowered her head, she could hear the second man shout"The creature has let its guard down, go cut off its head!"

'This is really an unfair advantage, I am starting to see why the evanuris and their sentinels are rarely seen down here...another things I was wrong about."Daere thought, she could hear both of them charging at her. Slowly she looked up and swung one of her arms to the side catching the first one by surprise, Daere looked over to him as blood developed on his she whispered as the second one froze in his tracks"You should have stopped and answered my questions."

"Who...who are you.. " the man stuttered while he struggled to speak,more blood poured from his mouth as she answered"You look like you worked from the undergrounds, since your dying i think you know who I am."

"Impossible...we heard that after you killed Chase an evanuris killed you...so you are a demon, please spare me, I knew our luck was bad."The other man muttered watching his partner slide off of Daere's song dao as she turned her attention to him, slowly she walked over then stopped while he begged"Have mercy, in truth i did not want to be out here."

"Go, i am done fighting anyways just don't come back here with reinforcements because it will be useless to find me "Daere muttered, she pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood off the song stayed on the ground watching her in fear speechless,suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the man stopping Daere in her tracks as her eyes went wide, she looked at the smoking corpse while Dirtheman spoke to her "That was weak, but then I should have expect as much since you have been with Fen' that said how does it feel to have your abilities back?I noticed you quickly restrained yourself."

"He didn't have to die Dirtheman, you cannot play judge, jury and executioner."Daere growled, she turned to look at him while he stopped right beside her, Dirtheman did not look at her as he replied"When you have the power of course it does, you cannot risk the enemy coming back for you or those that you it is time for you to take care of your own affairs and tell Fen'Harel goodbye, that is an order."

"Dirthamen stop treating me like one of your slaves that you own, I had only agreed to learn and to help with the shemlen...I did not agree to have you order me around."Daere snapped, Dirtheman allowed his eyes to glow while he growled"Have you forgotten what was at stake?I allowed you long enough to see those people, let Fen'Harel live out his 'glory' days thinking he is doing good but you just like the others were not meant for that you keep denying me i will let Elgar'nan know and that place will not see another dawn."

"Are you really that cold to your own?"Daere inquired quietly,she sheathed her song dao as his eyes slowly returned to normal while he asked"What is your choice?Risk those thousands of lives those two have collected or giving me a reason to keep another elven elven war from breaking out?"

"We will have to come back there was more in a hidden floorboard just underneath the table,vhenan why are you clear over here?"Solas inquired ,Daere looked past Dirtheman at Solas as he lied"It seems she saved us from an ambushed."

"Daere, you must be exhausted dealing with them. We can go back so you can bath and i will see if Taliesin is willing to help out."Solas replied, he walked over to them then couldn't tell if he felt something wrong while she replied"i am not going back with you, i think it is better i did stay with Dirtheman so it would make things easier...ma serannas for last night, it was..nice change of pace but i think you got me pegged wrong."

"Fen'Harel, give me a moment to get her back with the others and i would happily help you with the rest."Dirthamen stated,Daere stood there clenching her teeth together while she felt the protest that was stirring within he spoke"No, I am certain Taliesin won't complain if we find any more of yours then I will let you know."

"Very well but don't linger too long down here by remarked,Daere closed her eyes while he turned to her."Shall we return, you do look like a mess after all and the others i am certain would be glad to see that you have came to your senses."


	27. Chapter 27

ravenwolf2012/art/Revas-Mysterous-Fox-760645864


	28. Chapter 28

Warning: Does contain attempt rape, also no Solas

Chapter 28

"you will be sharing a room."Dirtheman explained as they stood in the doorway of the oversized room, Daere remarked sarcastically "What not the servant quarters?Shocking i must really hit the jackpot."

"i could see if i can't find you one if you like but i promise you it will be unpleasant being there."Dirtheman answered,Daere looked at him oddly as he started to walk away.Softly she inquired"Is it really worth it?"

"What?"Dirtheman stopped to look at her with his cool gaze, she moved her head slightly while asking" removing me like that? If you had known why not pressure me sooner and not let me see the place. "

"I needed you to open up enough so we could retrieve what was ours, you might see it cruel but it was necessary. "Dirtheman explain, Daere studied him while he contured"If you had stay all you would have done was allow that ability of yours go to waste, you would have said yes and lived that peaceful life that you desperately seeked."

"If you knew this then why did you take it away from me? Why is it so important Dirthamen?"Daere nearly cried out, her eyes went wide then narrowed.She turned her face away from, he words chilled her to the bone as he spoke"What fun would that be lethelin?"

"How is it supposed to be fun?"Daere inquired, Dirtheman studied her.He turned his back to her, roughly he ordered as his footsteps echoed down the hall."enough talk let us rejoin the others, they need to know we have returned."

"That is not answering my question." Daere remarked, with a growl of frustration she followed him past the other servants as they worked.With persistence she press"Answer my question Dirtheman, you are well equipped there is no reason to have me here when you could easily crush him.Is it jealousy or…"

" Or what?"Dirtheman growled, he turned to look at her his eyes slightly shining as she sense his annoyance grow.Daere quickly muttered as she finally reached his side"Nothing just forget i said anything."

"I thought you said that."Dirtheman remark as they reached the doors leading to the courtyard, he stopped suddenly then grabbed her arm roughly by the arm forcing her to look at him.Dirtheman tightened his grip while he growled."as soon as we pass through these doors you will start addressing me and the others with the proper title, there is and will be anymore 'free range' crap you did in your past.Do i make myself clear?"

"I understand."Daere replied, Dirtheman slammed her against the wall, the servants close by nervously looked at them as he barked sharply "What did i say."

"I said i understand Dirtheman, i refuse to use title with you or the others."Daere replied calmly, suddenly she felt herself gasping for air as he rested his hand on her throat.Dirtheman tightened his grip and threatened her"If you think the pain you endure through your training was bad, i will make damn certain to make you beg do you understand."

"Get your filthy hands off me, you really think your the first to pull this shit on me."Daere managed to growl, Dirthamen clenched his teeth.He brought his face closer to her with his eyes not hiding his angry while he spoke "You will do what?Don't think just because you were sleeping with Fen'Harel that i will ease up on you because here you are like the others that serve under me, remember i am the one that asked Falon'Din to bring you back dont make me regret it."

"Do you have to be so low and threaten me because i refuse to answer you by title, the next thing i know your going to request me to wipe your ass using a nugs hide."Daere growled, she knew she was crossing the line as he pulled back.Quickly he moved his hand and slammed it against the wall close to her face, electricity could be felt stirring in the air.Daere flinched a little but kept her challenging gaze on him as he studied her reaction, Dirtheman smirked then back away from her while he muttered"You are going to be a problem, but i have not came across anyone i cant break."

"Are you done trying to show the length of your cock Dirtheman."Daere replied,Dirtheman stated"No, in fact i have not yet started but you need to be with the others and met up with the companion your pairing with."

"Dirtheman, make it clear if by 'pairing' you talking about a partner.I don't do partners, in fact they just get in the way."Daere remarked,Dirtheman looked at her while he pointed out"And you claim to not bed with an evanuris...must i remind you what you have been doing these last week?"

"No but that is different, why did you have to bring that up?"Daere inquired,Dirtheman replied"Does it matter?Besides i should let you know,give up any hopes rekindling what you think you two had chances are Taliesin take this time to help Fen'Harel lick his wounds and forget about you."

'He wouldn't do that...would he?'Daere quickly filled with doubt, Dirtheman replied as he touched the door handle"I think i just found that nerve of yours to pick it, certainly the others told you a romance with one of us don't last long so don't feel bad."

"He wouldn't…would he..i mean his words..he took me there..."Daere wondered more as the uneasiness set in, quietly she followed him outside.The others were gathered together talking at the far end of the courtyard,Dirtheman remarked"Before anything I am going to have the both of you spare a little to see if you two are compatible on the fields."

"That won't be necessary, you seem to have everything figured out."Daere muttered,Dirtheman replied"Even so, you might not like it but having a companion will keep you alive...that is what you want after all or are you having second thoughts because i told you chances are Fen'Harel will be going back Taliesin."

"Even if that is the case i am not suicidal...if it makes him happy then why should i stand in his way?Besides we just got back and don't you think i need to rest or something?"Daere inquired as they approached closer to his team of trained hybrid elves, He muttered"You did not even lift one finger so i think you will be fine."

"You owe me Sebastian,I told you he was going to bring her today no one stays out of his grasp for long."Daere could hear one of them state as they moved into a lined formation, Sebastian remarked"Fine fine but we will have to wait until the next time we are allowed into Arlathan, i wonder how he did it."

"does anyone have an idea where Keane is?"Dirtheman asked, a elven man with jet black hair and black eyes move forward while he called out"I am here Lord Dirtheman, and must i say you look radiate this afternoon sir."

"Good, everyone else up against the wall, I want Keane to spar with Daere here."Dirtheman ordered, Daere turned to look at him while she demanded"Your wanting me to spar with that cracker jake of a joke?"

"yes, he is mild temper, cocky and likes to play dirty so you might like the edge he has."Dirtheman explained,Kaene bowed in his spot as the others moved.Softly he replied"you forgotten i am loyal to you my gracious Lord."

'I wonder how pissed Dirtheman would be if i manage to wipe that freaky smile off this clowns face.'Daere thought, Dirthamen turn and headed back towards the doorway.He wasted no time ordering."Begin when you are ready, and Keane don't hold back i want her to really work for it if she is to stay alive down there."

"Dirtheman!"Daere snapped, she turned her head back to Kaene as she felt the energy change around her.He spoke spoke to her coldly while he approached her"You focus is me not our Lord Dirtheman but I can forgive you, your a little smaller the the others but I think I can manage taking what i want from you at night...I wonder if your a moaner"

"Haha and your going to choke on your joystick of yours if you think your going to touch me like that "Daere threatened as Kaene pulled out his kusarigama, he loosened the chain and started to swing the blade over his head.Daere wasted no time remarking "i am supposed to be afraid of a knife on a rope?"

"Fisty i like, maybe i should teach you some manners for Lord Dirtheman sake.Tell you want i don't mind disobeying Lord Dirtheman if you give me a nice cock rub down tonight like a good woman should."Kaene replied with a groan,Daere tilted her ear up while she muttered"tell me why i would do that when there are better looking men out there over yourself."

"Enough , get on with it or I will punish both of you "Dirthamen demanded, she turned to see him standing against the wall with his arms in front.Daere opened her mouth to snap back but she felt something wrap against her leg, she looked down just in time as the ground came up to greet her.Daere rolled to her back as Keane quickly appeared on top of her with the blade bearing down,she looked at him in surprised then grabbed his wrist. The blade pointed close to her face as he struggled to bring it down, Daere clenched her teeth as she thought'shit he is quick.'

"not talking tough now aren't you?Creators you look stunning underneath me like this, where have you been all my life?"Keane groaned,Daere pushed back harder.She moved one of her hands away then balled it into a fist, with all her strength she swung at him while thinking

'not a chance.'

"You got a kick to you i admit for someone born down there in Thedas, but that does not mean i will let you hit me again."Keane growled as he got off of her, he check his nose then looked at Daere as she better her position.Softly she growled "You want me to be serious about this fight,Dirthamen?Because if so then i will make you regret it."

"now we are getting somewhere, let that anger build I am kind of curious what Anthony blood can really do."Keane stated,he flicked his wrist as black mist developed on the tips his blade.Daere watched with weary, she looked around her as more black mist surround the two.Keane asked"Why act surprise you have done this more than one occasion did you not?Certainly you have."

"you right, i have but never against my own blood" Daere growled, without thinking she charged at him.As she got closer she pulled out the song dao, while Keane watched with his kusarigama in his hands.She held the blade forward then lunged, quickly he wrapped the chains around her wrists then pulled down while raising his knee against her stomach.Daere fall to her knees as he let go of one side of the chain, softly he mocked "please tell me you can do better than that, if not just stay down."

"No." Daere manage to say ignoring the pain throbbing through her body, slowly she got up as he backed up a few paces.Keane looked at Dirtheman then shouted"Anthony can certain yank out the weaks ones from his small cock now can't he?Then you might have the wrong one if her sibling died so quickly,not like I am questioning your judgement but I don't think she is one of us even if she is from him."

'Weak huh, I will show you who is weak.'Daere thought,she started to move slowly to Keane then broke into a run as he turned to look at her.He turned towards her as he opened his arms, mockingly he remarked"come on this attack again?why don't you do something different you stupid bitch."

'If i don't end this now certain he will end up killing me.'Daere thought as she slide, quickly she got to her feet then swung the song dao at him.Keane could not contain his shock seeing her sudden reaction,he dropped his kusarigama while reaching for her arm stopping her from stabbing him.Daere smirked then dropped both her song dao, using her other hand she swung her palm at his jaw.Without think Daere pushed up his head up then kicked him to the ground, slowly she looked down at him and shouted "Dirtheman call this off you made your point, next move I make will be a death sentence of my own doing."

"I am not done."Keane growled losing his temper, he got up he got up and charged at right at her as she looked at him.Daere quickly grabbed him by the arm then twist until he was forced to kneel in front of her,she held back her hand as the light purple mist developed on her fingertips while she shouted again"last chance, i know the real reason you wanted him to attack me.It was to see me at my full potential, well there you see it now call this off"

"Very good, not only are you observant you seem to caught on my motives rather quickly.Release Keane or I will step in ."Dirthamen ordered,Daere let go of Kaene then looked towards the doorway as the surrounding black mist faded around them.Her eyes harden as Falon'Din walked up to his brother side, she could he him remark"I see you finally got the one you were after, how is Fen'Harel taking it? "

"I think he is still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, half expect to see him walking over here and demanding an answer soon so I am going to need you to send a couple of them out and weakened Mythal's temple walls to keep them busy."Dirtheman replied,Keane got up and made his way over to his kusarigama.He picked it up as Falon'Din remarked"Of course, anything to keep him busy."

"Your really going to do that?"Daere demanded, the two evanuris looked at her.She growled sharply"It was bad enough when you were kidnapping people back then before Thedas went more into shit, and now your willing to cost more of our peoples lives."

"Ignore her and take who you need just make certain they don't get caught, the others know it is impossible to mark them so they could be easily traced to me."

"Of course."Falon'Din muttered, he shouted"Sebastian you and the other two next to you are coming with me."

"As for the rest of you go clean up."Dirtheman barked,Daere balled her hand into a fist as Keane watched her.Her eyes went wide as she started to run at them, she could hear Falon'Din inquired as she opened her fist and held back one of her hands."Shall i take care of this for you?"

"No."Dirtheman muttered, he raised his hand slightly as Daere suddenly stopped in her tracks.Pain surged through her body as she fall to her knees as the inside of her head started screaming, Daere covered her ears trying to block the noise out to no adveil.Slowly the pain subsided as the elves Falon'Din had called out left with him, Dirtheman wasted no time ordering."Keane since the two of you are to work together i want you to take her back to your shared room, have Nimue see if Sylaise can't come over here."

"With pleasure Lord Dirtheman."Keane replied,he walked over to Daere as she laid there in a daze.Gently he helped her to her feet and started to walk back inside.Softly she manage to muttered"What did you do."

"You should have stayed down when i told you to." Kaene whispered,Daere muttered"Well unlike you i don't take order, besides something tells me you were hoping for this and you are not doing this out of the kindness from the heart."

"What makes you think this lethallan. "Kaeren replied as they walked past Dirtheman, he paid them no attention while they walk further within the hall.Softly she remark upon noticing the servants were nowhere in sight sight 'instrict."

'this is bad, we are not heading towards the room Dirtheman pointed out earlier."Daere thought as he started to lead her to the closest empty room, he gently laid her back against the cold stone floor then got up and walked over to the open door.Keane looked around the empty halls, softly he muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him"I dont think think Lord Dirthamen would mind if i started getting myself familiar with you."

"Keane, i swear i will kill you if you touch me."Daere managed to threaten, he walked over to her slowly as he started to undo his belt.With a slight coldness he replied"I know what spell he used on you, he paralyzed your body so you won't be able to hurt anyone..i am certain he did the same thing before you were completely conscious when they first brought you, so just let me do the work and I promise you will be much better when I am done."

'Dammit he is right, my body is not responding to me.'Daere thought,Keane sat next to her while he looked her up an down with one of his hands resting on his exposure member. He muttered"The one that he must have paired with must have been something for him to be so willing to run off, so tell me you would not mind if I move you onto your stomach this way I can make certain you feel every thrust but then I want to see what that evanuris saw when he plowed right into you. "

"Get off of me. "Daere growled slowly as he started to mess with her belt, he tugged slightly exposing her core. Keane let out a smile as he replied"I think seeing the helplessness in your eyes will suffice after everything that has happened."

"This is about revenge?"Daere snapped, she felt her fingers twitch a little as she tried to move.Keane looked at her while he admitted"I guess you can say that,Anthony killed my best friend while we were ordered to go after that veneration but could you believe my luck when Dirtheman told us you were to be my companion."

"Your sick."Daere sneered, he trailed his hands between her legs as he leaned in to kiss her neck.He paused as he muttered"We are all sick in the head in our own way, some of us just don't admit it."

"Keane i am certain this is not want Lord Dirtheman wanted you to do."Nimue could be heard in the doorway, he pause then looked up as the guilt crossed his face.Quickly he moved his hand and stuffed his member back in his pants,Nimue shouted at him angrily as Daere slowly lifted her hand up."You know as much as i do what you were about to do was against his rules, get up we are.."

"Your going to pay."Daere growled as she grabbed him by the throat, she slammed him down hard against the cold floor.Nimue stood there speechless as Daere plunge her other hand to his face, she used her thumbs to press down on his eye sockets causing him to scream.Nimue snapped out of her trance and made her way over to them as his blood covered Daere's hands, gently she rested a hand on Daere shoulder the muttered"Stop let Lord Dirtheman handle this, I assure you…"

"Save it."Daere snapped, her eyes fall upon a small knife resting on her side.Not giving Nimue a chance to react Daere unhilted the blade then shoved right underneath Nimue jaw, she sat there looking at Daere in surprise blood twinkled from the side of her mouth as she tried to utter a word.Daere watched her as she fall to the floor motionless then grabbed the knife as Keane whimpered"Nimue...are you alright..I will go just tell me if your alright."

"Your not going anywhere 'lethallin', not after this."Daere growled, she stared at the blood covered blade.Slowly she looked at Kaene, his hands rested where his eyes used to be as he cried out"Help me,this bitch is trying to kill me"

"Shut up."Daere growled as she embedded the knife in his eye socket,slowly she got up and buckleted her pants.In a distance she could hear footsteps coming her direction, Daere paused and looked at her blood covered hands then at the two bodies.She thought in fear as a couple of the sentinels reached the doorway 'this is not going to end well.'

"Nimue are you alright?"one of them asked, they looked at the still bodies then at Daere as the other remarked"she is not moving, hurry go get Lord Dirtheman and i will hold her off as long as i can."

"ri..ri..right." the first one stuttered, he ran off from the doorway as the one that stayed behind lowered his nagasaki at her.Daere remarked"It is not what you think...he attacked me first, you have to believe me."

"why should i believe a word your saying?your one of them a tainted creature disguised as one of us." he growled as he started to charge at her, Daere raised her hand up in front of her as the purple mist returned.She turned her head while she muttered"Ir abelas."

"You will pay for this." the sentinel cried out as the mist ate at his soul, he dropped his nagasaki to the ground while she walked past him.Daere turned towards the room and closed the door behind him, she pressed her forehead against the hard surface of the wooden door.Softly she muttered "What have i gotten myself into? Certainly there is more to this life then to keep living and fighting in a corrupted world."

'There was but if i had refused to come Dirtheman would have carried his threat...would he not?'Daere thought as she pushed her way from the door, slowly she looked down the hall to see Dirtheman hatefully glaring at her.A few sentinels stood right behind him as they withdrew their weapons, slightly he turned his head and asked one of them"Do we have any iron coffins that is hanging just outside the walls free?"

"I think so, Lord Dirtheman..one of the prisoners did die this morning from to much exposure from the elements "one of them answered nervously, Dirtheman slowly looked back at the blood covered Daere. Lightening visibly showing on his fingertips as he raised his hand towards her, angrily he remarked."Good, then i don't have to untie someone and let them freefall all the way back to the ground of Thedas.Be ready to take her, i believe someone needs time to think about who they're dealing with through the night."


	29. Chapter 29

'what is going on.'Daere wondered, she could feel the metal ground shift sudden under her before she heard Falon'Din ordered"Carefully pulling the coffin torture up and have your weapons ready."

"thats right." Daere groan, she slowly opened her light purple eyes as the coffin torture side hit the battlements stone floors with a loud clutter.The sun barely started to climb into the sky while she muttered"Did Dirtheman tell you to do his dirty work."

"I don't need my brother to take care of those who over step."Falon'Din sneered, Daere studied the other two that stood beside him as he worked on unlocking the metal gate.Her eyes shifted back to him while she stretched her arms up in the air, a yawn past through her lips while she thought ' let me see how much trouble i can cause him before they realize their fucking with the wrong person.'

"For a moment i thought i was stuck with Dirtheman not someone that practices necromancy, tell me how many times a night do you pleasure yourself over a dead corpse."Daere remarked, Falon'Din grabbed her but the collar then threw her to the ground sharply.He wasted no time kicking her in the stomach as he growled"You will show some respect you filth, just like i suspected being locked up didn't do anything."

"The avaar has more brutal punishment then this you rotting cock sucking nitwit "Daere snapped as she looked up and glared at him, silence fall as he stared down at her.She knew his anger was stirring within him, slowly he held out his hand while she wondered ' Normal it takes more than that to piss someone off, is his ego really that big?'

"i wonder how much you can handle if that is the case,Dirtheman would have my head if you end up dead but then again it would be justified don't you think?"Falon'Din muttered, Daere snapped"You cannot be judge,jury, executioner when you don't know the whole story, beside it was not my fault the other two got in the way...what happen to having a trial?"

"Your not going to get one."Falon'Din stated calmly,Daere watched as the lightning danced on his fingertips.Softly she spoke"If i could redo everything from that point i would but i was not going to just let him get away with what he was planning to do."

"You would say anything to save yourself won't you, those three were good fighters they were needed more than ever with what we are facing and you took that away all because your squitish behavior."Falon'Din growled,Daere whispered"It is the truth or are you that ignorant to really accept anything from someone that is below your.."

"Shut up."Falon'Din growled as he kicked her in the jaw, slowly Daere tried to sit back on her knees only to feel his foot on her back.Roughly he stepped on her while he growled "you have been a pain in my side since day one, i don't care if you are one of them there is just something about you that screams out that you are a disease."

"Falon'Din that is enough."Dirtheman voice rang out, Falon'Din stopped stopped his assault he looked at his brother while snapping"if it was anyone else you would have taken them to the cells and had them bleed out, why are you being light on the punishment she deserves.She killed Nimue, or is that important to you?"

"It is but what your doing wont get us anywhere."Dirthamen pointed out, she could hear him stop inches from her face as Falon'Din moved his foot away.Slowly she sat up and pressed her hand on her lip, she pulled her hand away ready to remark but stop while he asked "And why is that?Is that not why she is here, to be broken in then put with the rest?"

"I sent last night looking over those better and one thing caught my attention, at first i did not believe it but it seems our time was wasted getting her after all."Dirtheman remarked, Daere felt the panic kick in as Falon'Din stated"If that is the case then it would not do any harm keeping her alive much longer and you had me waste my spell to bring her back."

"It is not a complete waste, i think i can work around things by sending her out into the deep roads."Dirtheman replied,she looked at him asking"What are planning to do with me now?I thought the who reason I was here was to spy on the shemlens, but so far it has not even been a day and i had to deal with you pitting me against one of my own, nearly got raped and now your necrophilic of a brother is beating the shit out of me again for no reason...so what is that you are fucking thinking?"

"I am assuming you slept well with that attitude."Dirtheman growled, he glared at her then shift his gaze back to his brother while he added"Apparently there was a reason why Cecil spent most of his time training her and not Darcy, you might find this interesting and it does explain why the two were unbalanced and hardly worked together to create powerful spells without it backfiring."

"The spill it."Falon'Din snapped,Dirtheman nodded then looked back at Daere while he spoke"Normally markings would disrupt the flow of mana within the body which explains a lot why you cannot use highly powerful spells without it harming you, but the lack of memory has nothing to do with it.Anthony wanted to make certain you did not return to the veneration upon an agreement after Mythal took you from them...you are following me i hope."

"Your saying you made me bring a fucking veneration back with us?"Falon'Din sneered,Daere blinked a couple of times. Her thoughts drifted as the shock set in 'Th..th..that can't be right..he would have said something..'

"Falon'Din don't even think about sending the lightning ball."Dirtheman snapped breaking into her thoughts, she looked at Falon'Din to see his hateful expression as he sneered"Don't defend the veneration, Dirtheman.They created the darkspawn or have you forgotten?"

"No i have not forgotten, but you have to remember she was not raised like them."Dirtheman replied,Daere looked at him speaking as softly as she could " is that the best story you can come up with?"

"I can go get Anthony journals that were mixed in with the books if you like, but i am wondering why you never questioned why they had always used your blood to summon up the demons and not Darcy."Dirtheman snapped,Falon'Din started to walk away as he muttered"I cant believe this."

"Where are you going?"Dirtheman inquire, he turned to look at his brother as Falon'Din snapped"If your not going to do anything about that thing on the ground then i am getting Elgar'nan involved."

"Do you realize everything we had work on with the others will come crashing down?Not only will he demand the veneration head but he will kill the others."Dirtheman remarked,Falon'Din shook his head. He stated sharply"Father wont dont that, but now your starting to sound like Fen'Harel..why would he take those actions when we just have one problem?"

"Because he is still pissed at me because my champion defeated his, if you say something it will give him an excuse to start destroying my things again."Dirthamen explained,Daere stated"If there is a problem of me being here is that not more reasons to just let me go, your target is Solas so if I was with him and Falon'Din said something then you got your revenge."

"How stupid do you think i am? "Dirtheman snapped, they could hear Falon'Din order his two sentinels as they walked away"Let's hurry."

"Honestly i don't see the big issue, why does it matter who i come from? We both have pointed ears and we all have some type of magick use from the moment we were born. "Daere answered, painfully she got to her feet while he watched her with weary. Sharply he demanded " If i see any movements from you i promise you this will not end well for you, if by chance you were born from a low ranking veneration then maybe i would have consider throwing you back where you belong just for that excuse that Fen'Harel was trying to create more hybrids but no you had have some relations to one of the forgotten ones."

"I don't believe you."Daere stated,Dirtheman replied"I don't expect you to, but i can give you his journal to read after i deal with Elgar'nan. Right now i need to get you secured with the other one, hopefully it is enough to keep him appease. "

"If i am not from your sentinel i want to know who"Daere demanded,Dirthamen turned his head towards the opened door as Sebastian headed their way.He remarked"Good i did not have to send for someone, i hope i can trust you to take her by yourself to the lower levels.Make certain she does not talk to Anaris, chances are he knew all alone about her."

"Yes Lord Dirtheman."Sebastian answered,Daere snapped "Tell me who,clearly it is someone you seem to hate more then Fen'Harel."

"Don't flatter me with that, Fen'Harel is by far the worst the way he looks at Mythal after she had freed him, no i am going to prevent what they have planned.His name is Daethn'thal, if he is still active i think i have a hence who is free"Dirtheman stated,Sebastian stopped by Dirtheman side he spoke gently"You heard Lord Dirtheman request, we can do this peacefully or by force either way don't matter to me."

'i just want to wake up from this nightmare.'Daere thought, she started to walk forward while she muttered"It will be peacefully,Falon'Din i am assuming already gave me the morning beating you guys receive."

"Before you go can i say something."Dirthamen remarked,Daere stopped in her tracks.She stood there and stated"I didn't ask him to come,truth what you did taking away two of my commanders and one of the soldiers you deserved far worse. "

"Then why didn't you."Daere asked, Dirthamen slightly smirked as he spoke "you have an interesting character, get moving before i escort you myself da'len and please don't kill anymore of my men. "

'Something is going on..' Daere thought while she looked around, few servants roamed the halls as they made their way towards the eluvian.Liefa quickly ran up the steps as they passed the stairway,she replied softly as she got to Sebastian side "those who agreed to join us left after Falon'Din stormed out. "

"What is going on? "Daere inquired not hiding her curiosity , they stopped in front of the elvuain to look at her as Leifa asked in a soft tone "Dirtheman didn't say much to her did he? "

"he keeps your types down in a undisclosed location in Thedas, no veneration has ever escaped from the place."Sebastian explained, there was a pause before he contured"It is a shame i was looking forward to working with you after showing Kaene his place..if willing Dirtheman might allow it on future missions."

"i doubt that will happen Sebastian."Daere remarked, Leifa touched the eluvian smooth glass.She muttered under her breath as the image got darker until the prison bars emerged in the reflection,Sebastian stated"You go first, we will come after to lead you to your cell.Just so you know this might be the last time you will ever see the sun rise, i hope you got a good look at it."

"Why do you say that?"Daere inquired,Leifa turned to look at her as she explained"We have not seen one veneration leave, well alive at least.After awhile most tend to take their own life or Dirtheman releases one just for the excuse to give Andruil something to do."

"That is comforting to know."Daere grumbled,slowly she walked forward and stepped through.The strong smell of the still earth hit her nearly knocked her off,Daere turned quickly as they two made it through.Leifa deactivated the elvuain quickly,while Sebastian replied calmly"Hope you don't mind the dark."

"Why is there not any light?"Daere demanded, without a word he started to walk down a steep path.Leifa replied softly"Come on, ir abelas we have to do this but orders are orders."

"Then don't follow the orders, this is your chance to get your freedom back."Daere remarked, the two looked at each other then at her. Sebastian replied"We tried once before, why do you think there is so few of us?"

"He won't spare our lives again."Liefa stated,Daere stood there thinking 'That is not an excuse, Darcy could have taken care of them if he was still alive...he would have..creators why did you have to leave me here…'

"Daere, please i want to make this quick Lord Dirtheman is expecting me to report in soon and i don't want to waste my time here."Sebastian replied, Anaris voice made the three jump as he started to walk towards them."To bad, the only thing Dirtheman is getting is a mass grave for keeping me here."

"How did you escape Anaris?"Liefa snapped, she backed slightly as another appear by his side.He looked at Liefa then at Daere and muttered"I owe you for what you did da'len, how long has it been since you got me captured by Fen'Harel."

"In truth you might want to step in line if your wanting any pay back."Daere replied calmly, he shook his head then growled"This i think is a good time as any to get some payback before we leave."

"Sebastian."Liefa remarked,Sebastian looked at Daere then at Anaris as he spoke" If we move out of your way and you take her, do you think you can spare us?"

"an odd thing for you to say, I thought your loyalty rests in the hands of Dirthamen?"Anaris inquired, Liefa eyes went wide while she demanded"What are you doing?Lord Dirthamen would have us both killed for allowing either of them from leaving?"

"Liefa, if it means there is a balance to be restored then she needs to go back to them."Sebastian explained,Liefa shouted not hiding her disgust"For all you know if what was written true it could make matters worse, further there is no way they will get the last object they need to even succeed."

"I am willing to take that chance Liefa."Sebastian stated,she narrowed her eyes at him. A growl rumbled in her throat as she demanded"You helped them, that is why you were so calm about leading her here in the first place..Lord Dirthamen will hear about how you turn against us Sebastian. "

"Liefa don't me have to kill you as well."Sebastian stated, he looked at Anaris while adding"What do you say?You might not think she has any worth but i promise you if what we found out Daern'thal will reward you greatly."

"Why do you say that he would reward me greatly for me bring the daughter of a traitor to our own?Let alone someone that is like yourself."Anaris demanded,Sebastian stated as Liefa started to withdrew her katana."Take her because if i say anything you won't believe anything from me, if she is not of any importance then it is just another life lost to the endless fruitless war."

"tra.."Liefa could not finish as blood started to develop on her lips, Daere slowly back away from him upon seeing how quick he was.She watched Sebastian while he pulled his blood covered hand from Liefa gaping hole in her stomach, he turned to Daere while he threatened " don't give him trouble or i might just do the same to you."

"Your insane."Daere muttered, Liefa lifeless body fall to the ground. Sebastian replied while Anaris and his companion made their way towards the eluvain behind."Your in good companion then.Anaris once it is set you will have to go through, she is a fighter but i don't think you will have trouble keeping her in line."

"Thank you Sebastian."Daere grumbled, Anaris touched the elvuain surface.Slowly a mist developed on the clear reflection, he remarked not looking back at them"I don't need your help any further, but thank you for the small information.You have done well with your service and I will make certain it will be quick before we leave."

"Thank you Anaris, even if it was bitter short it was an honor to help one of the rebel leaders."Sebastian replied, he bowed while Anaris turned to face him.He point at Daere then growled while he made his way over to him"Don't move."

'If i don't listen to Dirtheman what makes you think I will listen to you?' Daere wondered,she made her way slowly to the elvuain.In the corner of her eye she watched as Anaris placed both his hands on Sebastian face.With a sharp motion Anaris twisted sharply, the snap of Sebastian neck caused her to stop in her tracks while he spoke"Shame he really was starting to become useful."

"i want to ask if that was necessary if he was useful, but then you have your rules i am assuming."Daere remarked,Anaris studied her while he remarked"You should know the answer to that,if he was allowed to live Dirtheman would have had him questioned and we would have been founded out soon.What about you, what is it he was hiding that i would not believe?Or do you not know yourself."

"I don't, i was just minding my own business when Dirtheman started to threaten me."Daere lied quickly, Anaris shook his head with disappointment as he made his way through his companion ordered sharply."Move."

"I am going, you don't need to say anything."Daere replied, she followed close behind to be welcome by the sight of a full veneration army surrounding the eluvian with their weapons drawned.Daere lowered her head and groaned in disbelief "Fuck me and here i thought i had a chance to make it to the closest town."

"Daere come here."Anaris ordered, she looked over to him and snapped"Stop ordering, demanding or anything that involves you needing to feel superior."

"Just over here so Daethn'thal can have a closer look at you."Anaris growled,with a heavy sigh Daere cautiously made her way over to them. Daethn'thal eyes light up as he wasted no time embracing her,Anaris did not hide his own shock in his tone."You know her?"

"Of course, have you forgotten the reason I had Cecil bring her to us so the formless one could beso his mark on her?"Daethn'thal inquired,Daere eyes went wide in shock.Her mind started to panic while he pulled her away from him 'He...he..he just hugged me..Anthony never really did that let alone wanted me around much...why is this man doing so?'

"I don't know what to say...but could you please let go of me."Daere stated,Daethn'thal nodded then shouted"Not only are we to celebrate a successful mission of Anaris return, but for another that has been thought long dead.Sarff might have fail us but since my blood has return, it is a sure sign we will free Xebenkeck with the others so we could stop using the darkspawn and start working on our glorious defeat of the self proclaimed gods."

'Think i am starting to like the idea of staying in the cage torture for a few more night, just swinging there dangerously above thousands of feet above ground.'Daere thought, she closed her eyes while the veneration cheers filled the cavern.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Writers note:Smut

"Your doing it all wrong here let me help you with that."Daere watched in silence as the veneration helped his companion untie the knots to their mounts, she turned her head towards Daern'thal while he walked by as another with light brown hair kept pace with she got up from the hard ground then made her way further into the forest while the cool crisp night air hit her face, it did not take long before a faint footsteps rushed towards her stopped in her tracks as she softly stated "There is not a reason to come with me

"Here, you look like you have not eaten for awhile let alone you don't seem to be able to move as fast as you should." he remarked,Daere turned to look at him as he held out his hand. A light breeze brushed his short black hair while he showed her the small loaf of stomach growled at the sight, with hesitation Daere took it from him and muttered"Ma serannas, how are your supplies?"

"We have enough to last us on the way back to Tallos eye, why don't you sit down and allow me to see the damage."he replied,Daere stopped herself from taking a bite slowly she held the bread back to did not hide her uneasiness as she spoke"I should not be taking this from you and your men, as for the healing i am fine..it was a walk in a park compare to when i first met be told if Dirtheman had not dropped the bombshell i would have taken care Falon'Din after what he did."

"Good to see you can handle your own but if you have some internal injuries we need to take care of that as soon as.."he tried to explain, Daere quickly replied cutting him off"Ok here is how it is going to be and i am going to put this as kindly as i can, those hands of yours or anyone else in the matter will find possible missing fingers, thumbs or anything i find suiting if there is any body contact."

"How do you expect us to help you if you are not going to allow any of us try to at least heal you?Forget it have it your way by the way my name is Geldauran, i along with a few others are to return back to the formless ones temple after we take care of the Architect since you are now with us."

"What about Daern'thal and Anaris?"Daere inquired,Gelauran replied"Daern'thal is to go with a select few take care the mother Anaris is to proceed to do the same with Coryphaeus , so this way once we extinguish the darkspawn so the evanuris will be focused on the tevinters and their red will make it easier to steal Fen'Harel orb so the others can finally roam Thedas once more."

"I am not going to go along with this..you do understand right?"Daere replied,Geldauran stated"I don't know all you went through with them, but you have to trust me it is in our best interest to pick up were we where left off."

'Something tells me i was better off in Dirtheman hands.'Daere thought as she eyed Geldauran with weary,Cecil approached them while stating "So it is true you are back here, what did you do to convince Fen'Harel to hand you over to Dirtheman? "

"He did nothing of that sort but i have a bone to pick with you lethallin." Daere growled, Cecil just stared at her blankly. He tone was slightly cold as he spoke to her. "Clearly something went wrong, did you say something that set him off or…"

"Cecil that is enough."Geldauran growled,Daere narrowed her eyes as she snapped"I would agree, besides after all of what i have been hearing i should be the one angry at you not the other way around."

"You slept with him and choose being with him over coming with me, that is more then to be angry at you Daere."Cecil snapped,Geldauran asked softly"What did the evanuris tell you anyways?"

"It was not them, but those hybrids both of you seem to be concern about..did you know he was sending them to Dirtheman?"Daere inquired, Geldauran narrowed his eyes then glanced at Cecil while he growled"Is this true?"

"Yes, only because they have no business existing."Cecil stated, Daere angrily grabbed him roughly by the front of his armor as she snapped."You have no right to do such a thing, the Cecil i know…"

"Was a lie to keep your sorry ass out of trouble, you really think i really cared for you or your family?I swear the one thing the both of you had in common other than your freakish taste for honey is the fact you both seem to want to be around Fen'Harel, but you...you took it a step further how could you even think about sleeping with him when you are to be with Geldauran? Honestly i should not have stopped the envy demon from killing you back in Denerim, but the last thing i wanted was drawing more attention from those red templars."Cecil snapped as he pushed her back,Daere stood there in a daze her tone softened while she spoke"what are you talking about?"

"you truly don't remember anything from that day do you?Ir abelas i know this is going to make things more uncomfortable for you."Geldauran replied, he reached into his pocket and slowly he pulled his hand out as she turned to malachite stone glistened slightly as he held it up,softly he stated"I kept this with me just in case, hoping one day you would come back to us i knew it would be the right time"

'This is too much for one day 'Daere thought she let go of Cecil, Geldauran undid the clasp to the stated as he placed the pendent around her neck "Daere this is what is good for our people, i can forgive you for sleeping with Fen'Harel just accepted this is our way of life keeping a pure blood line"

"you want to know why i don't envy those that live the royal life?This is one of the reasons why, i didn't agree to this."Daere remarked, Geldauran muttered as he looked down at the stone"You might not have agreed but Daern'thal wanted either myself or Anaris to be a suiter."

"Anaris didn't know i even existed.."Daere pointed out,his hand touched her cheek gently as he remarked "I didn't know either until the day Fen'Harel brought Taliesin and Craven with him to talk about finally ending the war."

'this is…'Daere thought as she shook off her shock,Cecil remarked sharply"Geldauran must i remind you anyone that sides with them should be question to the full extent and be treated as a spy."

"Yes Cecil there is still the matter what you were doing helping Dirtheman?"Geldauran inquired sharply,Daere hand touched the pendent while he turned to look at looked down and stared at it as Cecil admitted"he had me back up in the corner that day you had me in Dragon's Peak ,if it is any consolation i did give him information about that place Fen'Harel was hiding those servants."

"That was you too."Daere looked up and snapped, she lunged her hand at him but Geldauran stopped her inches from Cecil his calmly snapped as he glared at her."Nothing like kicking a good puppy while their down,since i am already on a roll with the welcoming wagon there is something else i am going to let you know. Fen'Harel wasted his time slitting Sarff throat, all she had to do was undo the seals and i would have removed the curse from her. Darcy boy you should have seen his face when i first lead the red templars to your home after you left, his blood to bring down the elven empire aload of bullshit just like your whole then there is you..you could be so much more if you just shut up..."

"Cecil, that is enough."Geldauran snapped,Cecil threw his head back and laughed as Daere just stared at he started to walk away while he remarked"Gladly, the look on her face is well worth getting that off my chest after all these years."

"Are you ok?He didn't.. it has been a rough travel and long planning since we arrived here"Geldauran tried to explain,Daere looked at him and remarked"I believe he meant every word he said."

"Don't take it to heart, i promise he will have to treat you better once we are bonded."Geldauran replied,Daere asked"Is what he told me true... i mean about her?Could she have lived if she had went back?"

"It was an unfortunate miscalculation, we didn't expect Fen'Harel to find her nor did we think she would ask him to do it. You have nothing to worry about just do as the formless one asks, he will make certain that you are well watched over."Geldauran explained as he walked away, Daere looked back at the pendant. She could feel a slight sadness raise while she wondered 'But there has to be more than this..I mean those people don't they miss me? Or did i just sacrifice myself for nothing?Want about Solas..had he not question once why i left?'

"He misses you, wanting waiting why did she leave?"Cole voice came from above,Daere looked up in the tree line and she spoke"I remember you..what happened? You just disappeared."

"He sent me back to the dark place and I tried to get back but I saw them carrying you...you weren't moving but somehow you were trapped..how is that?"Cole asked as he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on,he made no sound as he landed on the ground while she replied"Dirtheman used a spell to make certain my soul didn't drift to the afterlife, why are you here?"

"I'm helping."Cole replied, Daere looked at him oddly then turned her head back to camp as she heard Craven voice"Next arrow won't be a miss, surround Geldauran i really don't want anymore of our blood spilled."

"Polite as always Craven, can i ask where is Fen'Harel."Geldauran inquired calmly, Daere looked at Cole then the two headed back to the veneration could hear Craven answered"He is with the inquisitor or have you forgotten that they were down east from here Geldauran"

"We just need them out of the way long enough to take care of a few things."Geldauran explained as Daere and Cole came within sight, he crossed his arms as Craven inquired"Taking care of what, if it is stirring up more darkspawn from their nest i swear i will end things here without his permission."

"Craven, i hate to admit it is good to see you."Daere admitted before Geldauran could speak, Craven looked at her slowly then turned to Geldauran while he ordered"by order from both Fen'Harel and the inquisition you are to be lead into their camp for questioning on kidnapping , if you refuse i promise you Fen'Harel will make his way here and make certain you don't see the light of day."

"No need for the hostility Craven, in truth i am grateful to finally have a word with the bastard that turned his back against us."Geldauran replied,Craven turned to the soldiers behind him then ordered "Inquisition soldiers as soon as Fen'Harel men has them restrained move in and take them back."

"What about that one?"one of the soldiers asked as he pointed at Daere ,Craven replied"Can you not see she is not armed?Must i add I am certain Fen'Harel give me an ear full if she was tied."

"You lead them here didn't you, Cole? "Daere inquired,Cole remark softly as he walked over to the inquisition soldiers"Yes."

"i think i am starting to have more respect on what you do Craven."Daere stated as he walked over to her,Craven took off his helmet then stopped in front of her while he remarked with a smirked "Well as soon as the both of you talk maybe we can carry on like nothing has happened. "

"I wish that was the case but Dirthamen…"Daere start but Craven quickly cutted her off "Wants nothing to do with you, in fact when he sent Fen'Harel your weapons with Anthony's journals he made it clear that you are worst then the darkspawn in his time of ruling had he dealt with so much loss to his men when he brought in a new one to break in, he mentioned if you set foot on his grounds he would turn you around and send you back from the depths of the abyss where you crawled out of and let them deal with you."

"I was only there for a day, certainly he could not be giving up that quickly."Daere replied with relief,Craven explained as the two started to follow the soldiers and the prisoners"A day up there is a week for those down here, losing Nimue really did hurt him plus the added bonus on his discovery about lost his ownership to the hybrids, but thanks to Mythal they did not lose their lives. Fen'Harel has them helping him with the issues they have been having with the wards."

"So you guys do know about it."Daere muttered,Craven added"Taliesin didn't seem at all surprised when we found out, so i asked her while we were setting up camp told me she already knew, that Sarff had already expressed her fears but didn't go much into detail after that."

"Craven..thank you, right now i am starting to question who i can trust."Daere admitted,Craven looked at her not hiding his stopped her quickly just outside the gathering camp, Craven remarked as he saw the pendent around her neck"We might want to consider hiding that, Fen'Harel even if he did not say anything was a bit upset you had last thing he needs to see is you coming back with that around your neck."

"So you know what it is?"Daere inquired, happily without hesitation she undid the clasp and handed to replied as he quickly shoved it in a small pouch on his side"Even if she does not wear it often i have seen a brothel necklace like this with Mythal..can i ask who it was?"

"Geldauran...he just gave it to me not to long ago,Craven what have you gotten me into?I admit Falon'Din and Dirtheman was my stupid own doing...but this...I don't know if i can take another surprise."

"You don't have to worry about anything, in fact tomorrow I can offer to take you still need someone to try and catch that thing in Revas and i figured you might have a better catch since we are focused out explained, Daere tilted her ear up inquired softly"Your still after that?Why do you think i can do it?"

"One of the knights told me how you were stupid enough to let a depressed wolf bite you, so maybe a spirit should not be any different.I doubt you would have to worry about any torn cloths complaints from Taliesin….what's wrong?"

"That is another thing, i know i should ask how the wolf is doing but i am concern Taliesin will pop out of nowhere...she is not here is she?"Daere inquired,Craven remarked."She is but less angry with you...I do have to apologize in advance in her small rage burnt most of your things after Solas brought them back, he managed to stop her before she got ahold of the jewelry that was Sarff."

"Wait..i thought you guys were interested only in the books?"Daere asked, she stared at him with laughed at her as they started to head further into camp, he stated lightly"After all this time you still think we are interested in the books?True it will help us but you need to forget about living in your past falon, remember family is not about blood but who is there for you."

"But what about the engagement? I mean Geldauran said..."Daere started, but Craven snapped slightly"There you go again, do you ever think for yourself?I mean have you not noticed why you have been ending up in so much trouble, maybe you could not have avoided Dirtheman threats to begin but if you were not so bent to please everyone you would not have ended up close to death."

"Craven if i remember correctly that is how i even learned Dirtheman knew what Solas was doing, would you have been able to find out before he got what he needed?"Daere inquired while they stopped in front of one of the tents, he opened it without looking inside as he explain"True and it might have been to late if you had not came across it but you need to stop before you do get yourself killed..again."

"Craven i swear this better be important."Taliesin voice floated from inside,Daere looked inside to see Taliesin long black hair resting on Solas bare swallowed while Taliesin got off of him, her mouth went dry as she muttered"I…"

"I guess the spirit was right."Taliesin remarked, she made her way over to the two as Daere stated"If..if you two are back together...I should just...i should just go back."

"We are not."Taliesin remarked, she stopped by them then turned to Daere as she added"Go, but don't think I am letting you off the hook that easily even if you willingly went with Dirtheman. When we get back i think a little fun is in order until I am satisfied that you won't be going anywhere.

"Taliesin."Solas growled,Taliesin laughed nervously as she looked back at quickly added"Or Fen'Harel says something...what?"

"Nothing."He replied, slowly he got off the bedroll and made his way over to them as craven remarked"We should probably check to see how the veneration are being dealt with, i did just kind of left the inquisition soldiers on their own."

"Idiot, they don't know what they who they are messing with Craven."Taliesin sneered,Craven left Daere side slowly as solas approached crossed her arms in front of her while she lowered her gaze to the ground,Solas rested his hand on her arm and remarked"I cannot express how i feel."

"But you are still concern about those people now that you know aren't you?"Daere asked,Solas slowly brought her close to replied in a soft tone"Of course, they trust Mythal and myself to could i imagine you would go as far to endure going to them just to do the same,you didn't have to..you could have told me."

"You had enough to worry about, plus i didn't know what he would have done if i said anything or if you would have believed me."Daere replied, she smiled gently as she looked at him while she spoke"Does it matter now?Craven told me you have them."

"Does not stop him from telling the others, but you are right we need to take the victories while we can."Solas replied, slowly he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against she spoke while he pulled away."It is the formless one you are after, emma lath."

"Excuse me?"Solas inquired as he looked at her, Daere repeat""when i met Daern'thal, i caught the name...it is the formless one.I didn't see him but the others are going to it's temple clear in the Anderfels...i figured you wanted to know which of the Forbidden One was loose."

"I did...but right now I kind of got something else in mind,the question is are you up for it ma vhenan?"Solas muttered allowing his groan to slip past his lips, Daere softened her eyes and cooed"I think i can work things around after Falon'Din heavy foot massage this morning...not reckoned i need another one"

"i will be gentle then, once we get back maybe Mythal will be willing to handle how Falon'Din treats others…"Solas murmured, he gripped her by the buttocks then lifted her off the ground as she pressed her lips against broke the kiss while she whispered"Don't emma lath, next time he considers it I have a surprise of my own."

"It is better if you let me handle things with the other evanuris from now on vhenan."Solas groan while he carried her inside, the tent flat fall with a rustle as Daere giggled she muttered"Never thought my wolf would be so protective."

"Of course, i have aimed to take you since i had caught your scent. "Solas replied jokingly, gently he laid her down on the bedroll and wasted no time removing the remaining pieces of his didn't hesitate pulling the rogue outfit over her head then threw it to the side as she leaned in to kiss him roughly on his lips, through sharp breath the two undid the last of her belt buckle while she muttered" i did not think i would be able to feel your warm body against mine after i left."

"I guess i should be thankful you know how to make a mess of things."Solas remark,Daere rested her hand on his as she looked at spoke gently"I didn't mean to do what i did but Kaena..he did try...i was afraid Dirtheman would not listen to my pleads."

"I know, you would not have done it otherwise."Solas muttered, he pressed his forehead against he added"I want you to go back, I can tell you are starting to get to your breaking point."

"I can handle myself Solas, just please the only thing I need is you emma lath."Daere whispered,he leaned in and kissed her on the lips bared chest pressed on her breasts as he shifted his weight until she was resting on top of him,Daere touched his cock then lifted herself slightly only to guild him inside closed her eyes, a soft moan slipped past her lips as he leaned in and kissed her bare muttered with a satisfying groan"You have been waiting for me haven't you."

"Yes."Daere whispered, without warning Solas rested his hands back on her mound then thrust her Daere bared her head into his chest only to muffle her moans as soldiers walked past his tent."


	31. Chapter 31

ravenwolf2012/art/Awakening-764491920


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Writers note:smut)

"That feels good."Daere muttered softly, Solas contured to caress her cheek with the palm of his hands as he replied"It is good to start seeing this side of you, even after what you had to endure."

"I made a mistake that made me realize it would have been foolish to do it twice...just tell me you meant what you said."Daere stated, slowly she opened her eyes and looked at leaned over and kissed her forehead gently then inquired"And what is that ma vhenan?"

"do you really love me?"Daere whispered, Solas looked at her with concern as he inquired"Of course, i was ready to head over Dirtheman to try to convince you to come back when Mythal informed me what had happened while bring those i didn't want you with me i would have just gotten the rest of the books, Taliesin seemed eager to help me even after i asked her to stay with Felassan."

"If she was so eager then why did Craven tell me she was burning some of my things?"Daere inquire softly, her hands rested on his bare shoulders as he started to kiss her gently on the nipped lightly while he wrapped his hand around her while he answered" Trust me they were not a lost, in fact some of the pages are missing because of what i read on the things his did to you after Sarff death...can we please stop talking about this"

"Solas was what you found that bad?" Daere inquired while she forced him to look at her, she could tell he was slightly as he muttered" Trust me i would not lie to you, it is better that is was forgotten."

"You know sooner or later I will have to face whatever your not telling me."Daere remarked,Solas stated as he lowered his head to her neck"Then let it be later, right now i want to take advantage of the time we have before we join the inquisitor."

"I like what you are considering."Daere whispered, his teeth gently scraped against her neck causing a small chill to run down her muttered"I didn't realize it was this easy to give you goosebumps, even your nipples seem ready for a small tease"

"i am ready for anything emma lath."Daere remarked softly, she held back her head as a moan Solas trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, his fingertips barely touched the top of her whimpered slightly then muttered"this is different than what you have normally done."

"Want me to rush in?"Solas inquired slightly ,Daere shook her head no then murmured"No..i like this,it has abit of a suspense."

"As you wish."Solas remarked gently while he trailed his fingers between her legs,Daere caught her breath suddenly as she felt his fingers brush against her opened her eyes just as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips,Daere replied softly"Emma lath."

"Yes ma vhenan."Solas murmured as he pressed down against her body,Daere opened her mouth and stopped herself as Craven words passed through her smiled weakly while she remarked"It is nothing."

"Are you certain?You know you can talk to me about anything that is one your mind."Solas replied, he did not hide his concern as she leaned in and kiss remarked sweetly"There is nothing, i guess i am more concerned to know if we had enough time before the demands of your duty starts."

"That sounds to me like I don't have to worry about trying to insist you stay put while I have Geldauran show us were the opening is."Solas replied,Daere tried to lighten her mood as she push her thoughts back while she spoke"Craven did suggest something..i am still allowed over there am i not?"

"What did he suggest?"Solas inquired, Daere giggled softly then muttered"He suggest i go back until things are settled, not to relax but i would like to see if they are not under Dirtheman influence anymore."

"That is actually a good idea, hopefully it is enough to keep you from stirring up trouble" Solas stated,Daere cooed softly "now about what you were planning to do with me or has the dread wolf forgotten"

"Oh i have not forgotten."Solas remarked, slowly he dragged his fingers away then pressed them over her lips. Daere opened her mouth and allowed her mouth to gently cover his fingers, her tongue massaged his skin as he watched her with he admitted while he pulled his fingers out" I am now wondering what else you can do with that tongue."

"I could show you." Daere murmured,Solas remarked not hiding his hesitation "i would like that but we are limited on our time before they get impatient, lay on your stomach vhenan."

"How can I refuse?"Daere inquired softly, she nipped his lip then shifted her weight carefully on the laid her hands underneath, slowly she rest her head on her hands as she felt Solas place his own on her rubbed gently while his palm started to feel cool while he remarked"Ir abelas i should have done this last night but just seeing you back I just wanted to make certain you were real."

"You know there was other was to make certain i was real, but i am not complaining." Daere remarked, she could hear him grunt softly as he fought his his urges. Daere inquired softly"Having a problem?"

"Never."Solas replied as he moved one of his hands to her side, she could feel his other hand spread the cheeks of her raised her body slightly as she felt him fill her, he looked up at her while he thrusted his body with a Daere bite her lip as a moan got trapped in her throat, carefully Solas placed his other hand on the other side while he increased his closed her eyes while he lean forward and kissed the back of her shoulder,she turned her head to bite down on her own arm. Solas muttered" i am starting to wonder if this was a big mistake."

"why?"Daere manage to inquired softly, Solas contured to thrust into her as he groan his answer" Because i am starting to reconsider leaving this tent."

"Solas it was bad enough for Taliesin and Dirtheman walking in on us, i will not promise you the safety of this camp if that flap opens and everyone gets a full view."Daere weakly threaten, she could feel the pleasuring sensation build as he chuckled nipped her neck and groaned his replied " your to soft that."

"Solas…"Daere muttered weakly, she bite down on her arm sudden as her climax shattered through her clenched his hands onto the ground as he paused, gently he leaned in and kissed her shoulder then remarked"Next time i hope we are in a place where you don't have to cover your mouth."

"I would much appreciate it."Daere replied as he sat back, she could hear him sigh softly then stated"i better hurry, take the time you need to get dress and do whatever it was Craven told you.I would prefer you to be well away from this place if things go wrong…."

"That is not going to happen i want to help you see this through despite what I said earlier."Daere said as she sat up,slowly she looked at him while she stated"I didn't forgive myself then and I know i wont forgive myself now..I haven't shown you what i could do mostly because I didn't trust you enough, but Dirtheman did do one thing right."

"Vhenan how is locking you over your death helped you?One chain breaking and we would have been storing though what was left before the animals down here eat the remains."Solas explained, Daere remarked"Not that, besides i did get a good view what it is like look down at Thedas before falling before that I need to stop expecting things going back to the way they were, I had it easy but you guys..has it always been like this for you?"

"We have are moments of peace and Ghilan'nain would throw her parties, but this is different we can walked down here without being on edge.I hate to admit this is the first time since the Forbidden Ones were locked have we not been fighting amongst ourselves."Solas explained, she watched him get up from the could hear some of the soldiers talking close by as he started to get dressed into his armor, he leaned over to pick up his wolf helmet and he stated"You know i really don't like you doing this, you even admitted to me you wanted to stop but here you are so now i want to ask you why?"

"Back then i had no reason to live, true i had a few friends but i thought my purpose in life was to conture just being here not truly existing to others.I admit i am still hesitate about you and it seems daily this world is trying to throw everything in my path to make me feel like shit, but when I am with you or hear your voice something within me just wants to conture and keep fighting.I want to protect that as long as I can."Daere admitted,Solas snickered as he remarked"Even if I am still one of them?"

"We all have our flaws."Daere replied as she busted out laughing, he shook his head while he walked over to the flap of the he spoke as he hand rested on the edge"Before i tell Craven to have his griffin ready for flight to get those powders of yours."

"Solas..ma serranas."Daere muttered softly, she watched him leave then heard him ask"How long were you there?"

"Not long, Geldauran seems too eager to talk in fact he has a proportion to make with the two of you."Taliesin replied as Daere finally grabbed her rogue outfit quickly, there was an uncomfortable pause then finally he spoke."Taliesin i am assuming he is already talking with the lady inquisitor, if that is the case do you mind getting her stuff?"

"Alright taken care of last night...just not all those weapons she had armed herself with, mostly the basic "Taliesin stated,Daere slipped into her own armor just as she opened the nodded then left them as Taliesin remarked"You know how to be quick when you want to."

"I can be...what do i owe you being here.."Daere inquired not hiding her uneasiness, the two women look at each other while Taliesin replied"You can relax, i am not mad i just want to explain what we were doing before you arrived.I am certain Craven told you they have been hassassing these shemlen, well i was just helping him with his injuries"

"You know it never did cross my mind once what you were doing, so could you please clarify what you are doing here or are you guilty that we walked in on you while you were trying to take him back?I am not mad and I would understand after all look at you long black hair, green eyes that seem like they would piece the soul if they gorgeous compared to myself, i mean the only thing about me that stands out is the odd color of my there is the fact must i remind you the both of you have had a history, it would hurt but it happens like you said."Daere admitted,Taliesin walked over to her then touched her she spoke"You really don't think too highly of yourself."

"Coming from someone that does not keep burning other people's things yes, no i don't think highly of myself mostly because that is a way for people to become prideful little shits that treat others like dirt...probably why i practice that thing may have forgotten call humility."Daere replied dryly,Taliesin remarked softly"And now your being abit of an ass, those clothes i burnt where not you.I was not doing it to be childish or petty revenge i did it because you deserve something better."

"Honestly if i had known one little bondage session with you would get you to act like this, i think i would have done it night one."Daere stated, Taliesin let her go while she remarked"I promise you if you had done so I would have trouble explaining why i had a dead body in my room."

"That's my line."Daere replied not hiding her annoyance,Taliesin started to walk as Daere followed"I have been saying that for years, so really i don't think anything you say would be anything new that they have not heard from me."

"Bite me."Daere muttered,Taliesin started to laugh at her then remarked"I would but that would require people questioning your relationship with Fen'Harel, that is the last thing we both want but it would make an interesting story.I can see it now underneath the dreadwolf nose an blossoming romance between to his vhenan and ex arises, somehow that story would end with him sitting alone with his sad hand gripping his penis because he lost to another woman that he use to date."

"yeah.."Daere forced a laugh her body shifted slightly to the thought from the night before, Taliesin looked at her then stated"I know the joke was bad but it was bad enough i overheard one of them talking about Fen'Harel having a high sex drive after i was heading back to the elvuain, we need to keep the rumors from spreading Fen'Harel is having orgies in the camp if we can."

"Oh I don't know, I think Solas might like the thought of being able to take in two."Daere tried to joke,Taliesin implied"He can't seem to keep one incontrol, but then I was wondering if we could talk him into sharing the bed with the both of us...that is if you are ok with it as well with me with the two of you."

"Taliesin?"Daere didn't hide her shock in her tone, she looked at Taliesin to find the serious expression stayed on her stated"I am fine if you don't like the idea, just with Craven having his boyfriend I have been feeling a bit left out."

"Wait..Craven has someone?"Daere inquired,Taliesin replied as they approached the supplies"I know he does not act it but he has been meeting up with one of Sylaises sentinels in secret with his sister help."

"Wow,i never even thought the way he acted...does Solas knows?"Daere inquired,Taliesin dug around then pulled out Daere small pouch while she explained"Yes, but after Anthony went berserk Solas felt it was better for no more secret meetings to happen under his felt it was the best way so the evanuris didn't find Revas, guess he was wrong."

"They were safe,Cecil admitted that he told Dirtheman so he could live."Daere remarked as she took her pouch and her song dao from Taliesin, she nodded then stated"I knew there was something wrong with him but I kept my mouth shut upon seeing how much they had trusted him."

"also..if you see Solas tell him he really had nothing to be guilty about,Cecil was the one responsible only because they just wanted her to undo what you guys had asked."Daere admitted,Taliesin paused and studied Daeres she asked"What are you planning on doing?"

"I am going to make things interesting for them so if Geldauran is considering to lead any of you into an ambush I would have already taken care of it."Daere explained,Taliesin remarked"You?You don't have a good track history of coming out unscathed...I have mentioned this haven't I?"

"I was not completely grounded but I promise you this will work."Daere stated trying to sound reassuring, Taliesin nodded her head slowly then shout"Fen'Harel!"

"No he cannot know, if you tell him i know he will stop me before i am able to steal one of the mounts."Daere hissed as she covered Taliesin mouth,Taliesin grabbed her wrist then growled"For good reasons, you cannot expect to go there alone then manage to survive..you just got back falon."

"she won't be alone."a female voice replied, the two looked at their new asked calmly"Your with them?"

"I don't like Geldauran idea so I would gladly go with his fiancée to make certain she comes back."the veneration remarked,Taliesin eyes went wide then narrowed as she whispered in a high pitch"Fiancée ? Daere what is going on?"

"I just found that out last night when we stopped for a break,if i had known something i would have said is sooner."Daere admitted,Taliesin sighed then remarked"I knew it was a bad idea to keep chasing after you but does Craven listen, no of course he can't...you got before they start marching before i even breathe a word about what you are planning."

"What about the other thing?"Daere inquired,Taliesin grumbled"I don't know, truth be told i should let him know but then i don't think it would stop him from finding a way around this was painful enough to watch him while we work, I would hate to see him once he knows about this."

"Ma serannas Taliesin, if anything I will break it to him afterwards." Daere replied,Taliesin pointed out"Just because i wont say anything does not mean Geldauran won't, you are after all breaking the rules still by sleeping with Fen'Harel."

"Taliesin, if i didn't care about rules back then why should i start now?"Daere replied as she followed the other veneration out, they made their way to the stationed the veneration remarked"You are truly one of us if you are willing to disobey a sentinel, but she is right you should stop what you are doing with him."

"instead of scolding me like everyone seems to enjoy, tell me do you know where we are going?"Daere inquired,the veneration nodded as she reached her hardedn her voice a little while she spoke"Of course, the town of Vol Dorma had been abandoned because it is close to the grey wardens main hideout in are the darkspawn since they are alert of the inquisition presence they will have a few there, if it was just us they would not have been so defensive but since we had asked them things might have been proven a little more now i would reckon they already know of Geldauran capture."

"well hopefully that is not the case."Daere replied as she hoisted herself up onto the closest dalish bred, one of the inquisition soldiers shouted in alarm"What are the two of you think you are doing."

"Time to go."the veneration muttered as she digged her heels,Daere kicked her feet roughly into the horses two rode off nearly knocking the inquisition soldier off his feet,Daere looked back in time as Taliesin came walking calmly over to as he opened his mouth to yell out for help Daere watched as Taliesin used the hilt of her daon dao and hit him in the stomach, slowly Daere looked forward then loosened the reins to allow her stolen horse to pick up his veneration shouted"You see those buildings over there,were are close."

"I thought you said you were only working with the darkspawn since the tevinters betrayed you?"Daere shouted back, she could see something red pulled back from one of the veneration inquired"Yes why?"

"I don't know if it is just my eyes playing with me but I think I just saw a red…"Daere could not finish as a huge shadow covered the sun above her,the two looked up to see the rotted dragon while it opened her could hear the veneration shout"Shit, what is Corypheus dragon doing here."

"you didn't know about the dragon?"Daere snapped as they rode harder into Vol Dorma, the dragon breathed out a line of red lyrium just as they had past the first rows of did the two elven women managed to stir their horses into cover as the dragon started to take flight into the air, Daere growled between her clenched teeth as she watched the veneration slide of her her thoroughbred"What else are we to expect?Why isn't the dragon attacking us again?"

"You think i plan this, we came here to see if there was an ambush set for those that we have let us take care it and quickly, stop asking questions before you get us killed"The veneration snapped,Daere blinked a couple of time while she thought"What is it i just step into, normally when i do something like this..she right we are here the sooner we thin out the enemy the sooner we can get back.'

"how are we going to do this, we have no idea how many of them are here."Daere inquired, she looked up to try and find the dragon as the veneration explained"You do know how to summon demons i hope, nothing big just a few that could help draw anything out."

"i was not allowed to summon because it required a lot on pulling from where ever you guys get your abilities from, not because i wanted to but for some reason i had always had drawbacks so i just stuck with the simple things."Daere explained, the veneration blinked a couple of times then muttered"we are fucked."

"Not as much as you think we are, do as you were planning and i can try from there i can follow your lead."Daere explained, the veneration replied"Alright, but if we die i would like to give you my name so you know who would making your life a living hell in the is Jinx, Sarff was a friend of mine before she fall in love with that truth i was happy when i found out she was working with Fen'Harel since i was afraid once he had left us for Mythal he had turned his back on our beliefs, Cecil on the other hand i would suggest you avoid at all cost if you!value you life"

"I would have liked that warning a little sooner than this...wait are you implying Solas is one of…"Daere could not finish her sentence as a few shards of red lyrium embedded themselves into the building behind her,Jinx cut into the palm of her hand while she stated"I figured you would have understand why Geldauran is abit not happy with him to begin with, I don't mind telling you everything before we head back but right now we need to survive this."

"Right.."Daere remarked as she drew out a small blade,Jink allowed her blood to linger in the air in front of her while more red templars started to appear on the rooftop above the blood fall onto the ground causing the spots to darkened, it didn't take long before demonic hands sprouted from the area as Daere cut opened her push back the pain while squeezing her forearm, Daere allowed her blood to drip on the the ground as a few terror demon emerged. Jinx wasted no time pointing at their enemies while she ordered"Attack them, I order you!"

With a shrill high pitched shriek, they leant forward then disappear onto the ground only to pop up on the knelt on the ground and muttered a spell she remembered, Jinx looked at her with a questionable look as she slowly stood earth bubbled then suddenly a huge hand rose gasping at the ground, a pride demon emerged while blood started to trickle down her demon looked at her then raised it's hand at her, softly Daere spoke"I know, i don't have any right to summon you but Darcy is gone and I need your we survive this you can shoot all the lightning balls to whatever heart content you might have at me."

As if understanding her words the pride demon looked at her then towards the rooftops, slowly the pride demon walk towards the conflicting remarked while she unhilted her tachi "show off."

"You said we needed some demonic help."Daere remarked, her head started to hurt as she pinched her nose trying to stop the flow of the studied her then asked"Do you even think you could fight like this?"

"We are here, I already summoned that blasted thing just give me a few to stop both the bleeding then i will join in on the fight."Daere replied calmly,Jinx stated while she ran off."Watch yourself then and hurry, i don't think I can take them out on my own."


	33. Chapter 33

"You should really consider closing that."Jinx stated as she turned to look at Daere, she looked down at the blood soaked makeshift bandage then shrugged her she looked up while they contured walking with her pride demon in the middle of the two elven she worded "I will have someone do it later, do you think we got all of them?"  
"Truth be told no, we still need to find that dragon before we regroup with the needs to know about this before he gets blamed for this as well, if we take care of it then maybe there is no need to do so. "Jinx explained,Daere looked at her then inquired"Why?"  
"Why what? oh you must be asking why we allowed the Architect to speed up the calling in the grey wardens, the evanuris left us not choice we needed a way to fight them and decided to take this risk."Jinx explained, Daere shook her head then stated"This is just wrong, those men and women didn't deserve to be turned into those could you even think about doing it?  
"Neither did us, we didn't deserve to lose our else were we supposed to do?I can understand why you see this being wrong but you have not have to endure what we had, we were losing this war even if we tried to keep it hidden from the people of tide really changed for us after Fen'Harel turned his back against us before he came up with the plan to lock up the forbidden ones, we knew everyone was tired of the cycle but we didn't think he was serious about this."  
"You keep talking like he is one of you,how come?"Daere inquired,Jinx looked at her then sighed as she explained"before he was caught by Andruil, Fen'Harel did in fact work with the other three even if he had refused to summon demons."  
"Wait..i thought he was old friends with Taliesin and Craven?"Daere inquired, she stopped to look at Jinx, she stopped then nodded while stating"He is, just because he has friends does not mean he didn't have a history.I remembered the day he came into the temple with Daeth'nal after the other two were caught by Elgar'nan, he was a mess."  
"How could you remember such a thing?I mean that has to be ages..centuries at the most."Daere remarked,Jinx sneered"Do you want me to talk or are you going to interrupt each time?But to corrected you it has been centuries when the titans were not afraid to roam the earth, i wonder will they return once we clean up this mess."  
"And people say i get side tracked a lot."Daere sneered,the pride demon finally stopped and looked at the two while Jinx contured" as i was saying 'hush', now where was i..agh yes we were talking about Fen'Harel weren't we and why we know then he had such lashish locks and such a charmer to..not that baldness you see now, Fen'Harel as he was needed help freeing the two...are you listening to a word i am saying?"  
"Ir abelas...lashish locks?The charmer part i admit he has but i cannot imagine the first one."Daere replied as she covered her mouth and giggled,Jinx sneered dryly"Yes the fact that the two of you were pretty busy last night says other wise, I swear what would Sarff think of you if she found her own blood was sleeping with the very one that she was forced to leave her family for because they wanted to replace him."  
"Ir abelas i swear not to interrupt again."Daere muttered as she cleared her throat,Jinx studied her then stated"let us look for the dragon i am certain we wasted enough but if you really want to know he did help us before Anduril pend him to a tree, thankfully Mythal stepped in but since i guess he felt he owed her his life to her."  
"I see, but it still does not excuse all of this,darkspawn and the red templars...your going to end this world this way."Daere muttered as they started to walk, Jinx stated sharply causing Daere to feel a slight chill run through her spine"Starters we have nothing to do with those red templar, in fact we believe Corypheus acted on his own accord which is another reason why we want to help put an end to the darkspawn."  
"Jinx, i know i am asking a lot of questions but why did you guys kidnap Sarff to begin with? "Daere inquired, Jinx studied Daere then remarked" you know absolutely nothing don't you? The reason why they had was because the fact once Fen'Harel left us there was not another one of us here in Felerdan that could control a spirit animal, Daeth'nal got a wind of a rumor of someone that controlled a he lead myself and a few others to the islands and found her with her family, once we arrived Daeth'nal give them an offer they could not refuse even if Sarff did protest."  
"So refusing would be out of the question."Daere remarked, she looked around and noticed red lyrium clinging to the side of the building.A low growl above them caused the two elven women to stop in their tracks, slowly they looked as the dragon opened her mouth causing Daere uttered loudly"Fuck."  
The two elven women dodged behind the closet building as the dragon vaporizer the pride demon, Daere rested the back of her head against the wondered while she closed her eyes and groaned 'What bad thing have i done to deserve this..wait now i remember it was wanting to scout ahead.'  
"We need to attack her as soon as she lands."Jinx sounded over the roaring of the lyruim flames,Daere stated sarcastically"You think? I just figure we might want to stand here playing hide and go seek so the others can fight her."  
"Do you think you can summon another pride demon?"Jinx inquired, Daere shook her head no then shouted back"I should have mentioned there was something with my spell casting…"  
"That is something you could have told me after we took care of those things don't you think?"Jinx shouted back as she stared at Daere with disbelief,Daere unhilted her song dao as the lyrium seemed to shouted as the dragon landed a few feet from them"we don't need spells for this oversized lizard."  
Daere ran up to the rotting high dragon as she swiped at her,with ease as Jinx came out from behind the building Daere slide while bending her body scales nearly touched her face while she straightened her hesitation Daere ran forward then jumped up with her song dao extended, with a frustrated growl she slammed the blades into the dragon's rottened dragon roar out in pain, sharply she turn her head towards Daere as Jinx ran forward towards the front of the dragon lunged her head towards Daere sudden with her mouth wide open,Daere tried to yanked her song dao back only to find them yelled out as she thrusted her tachi"Get out from there!"  
"Watch out."Daere cried out, Jinx quickly jumped back as the rotted dragon turned her attention to her. The demon snapped her mighty jaws inches from Jinx while she started to distance herself from the dragon,Daere quickly gripped the handles then hasted her foot up as she climb shouted out in alarm"What are you planning to do?"  
"We need to end this, go back and tell the others what we are facing.I will keep this thing busy as long as i can."Daere stated while she settled on the dragons back, she turned her head back towards Daere and extended her smirked then growled"Give me your best shot you ugly son of a bitch."  
"Have you completely lost it?"Jinx shouted as the wind started picked up,Daere grabbed onto the dragon's bony spine as she started to lift from the pressed her body against the scaled beast then looked to find Jinx standing there staring at her,Daere shouted"What are you waiting for they need to know, we need some type of aerial attack or all of this will fail on the battlefield."  
"I hope you know what your doing."she could hear Jinx muttered as the two went higher into the air,the dragon seemed to ignore Daere's presences as she started to rise higher into the knew better as she looked at the distance, she could see the army marching closer to Weishaupt.A sudden joint from the dragon caused her to look forward, she could see the emptiness in the dragon's eyes as they looked back at she muttered as she started to feel pity for the the rotting beast"Your not even a dragon anymore now are you?"  
'Those eyes..i want to say they are like the archdemon but this is different, this poor creature must be a prisoner or something close to it.'Daere wondered, by then the building had faded from her looked around briefly and caught a glance of one of the elven floating cities, she wondered 'It would be funny to catch the expression from them if i had somehow managed to control this beast and flew it over there.'  
"this has to go with one of my not so brilliant ideas."Daere muttered, she could hear a faint flap of wings gaining close muffled voice could be heard"Can't i leave you alone for one second without you aiming for pending death, dammit Daere."  
'Craven...but how is he…'Daere wondered, she turned her head to see a griffin fastly raised herself up then shouted "Craven this thing breaths out red lyrium be careful."  
"Daere for fuck sake, try to grab my hand and i will try to safely get you can handle the dragon once they know you are out of the way"Craven demanded, he flew closer as she replied"No chances are the dragon would suddenly move and i don't plan to plunge to my death, i can figure something out just give me a few..."  
"Enough of this, there is nothing you can do unless you know how to shapeshift and i am assuming you don't know how to do that."Craven snapped, Daere opened her mouth to protest but lost her voice as the dragon suddenly took a lost her hold on the rotted dragon, her eyes went wide as she realized she was free falling towards the ground watched as the dragon turned around with her massive jaws opened,Daere clenched her teeth together then outstretched her hand as she noticed the dragon getting ready to urged the griffin downward, she could see the griffin fold its wings while she shouted"Don't i have an idea, just get out of the way i don't want you in the line of fire."  
"I can reach you before you hit the ground."Craven shouted,Daere shook her head and smiled could hear the faint whispers in the back of her skull as the mist developed at the tips of her stated"It is ok let me do this… trust me falon...i don't want anything to happen to you as well."  
'I will get out of this…i always do...just maybe not in one piece, but i will get out of this.'Daere thought hopefully as she watched Craven yanked on the griffin reins, they hovered over the two while the dragon finally let out her attack. Daere felt her strength give in as the same amount of power released from her body, slowly she felt her fingers crawl up and watched as both their spells canceled themselves exhaled while she thought"Damnit...don't let him see me like this"  
"Look up there."Daere could hear one of the soldiers from the ground shout from below her while another dragon appeared within her sights,Craven urged the griffin downward but she knew it was to thought to herself as she closed her eyes bracing for the impending impact 'At least i did what i could, isn't that enough? i mean the trickster knows he was not to be blamed for any of it and everything about my life was a lie...but still'  
"Certainly your not giving up this easily."She could hear Dirtheman say, slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the end of the he stood alone with his hand outstretched towards her, faintly she could see a slight glow through the eye socket as he muttered "scatter."  
'scatter?' she thought then blinked a couple of times, she looked around to find herself sitting on the ground right in front of lowered his hand then rubbed his fingers together, softly he muttered"I guess i am starting to get rusty, but then i don't normally use that spell on others."  
"What just happened?"Daere inquired, Dirtheman looked at her as Craven flew the griffin their wasted no time explaining"I just saved your life again, you should be more be told you should be kissing my feet by now but i know that is not going to happen now will it"  
"I didn't ask you for your help...why?Craven told me you wanted nothing to do with me so why are you still trying to keep me alive this was your chance to be rid of me for good."Daere inquired sharply as she stood up, softly he spoke"True i don't want you anywhere near my place again, well not until i know you won't be a plague to my soldiers so maybe i am trying to figure that out myself"  
"Should it matter?"Daere inquired, Dirtheman studied Daere while he replied"I am certain Fen'Harel has witness your death defining fall and should be looking for you shortly."  
"Dirtheman...i appreciate this..ma serranas just don't get cozy with me doing this."Daere remarked as she slightly bow,Dirtheman stated"Well i guess you can keep proving me wrong, dont worry da'len i won't, but you should stop before the others see you."  
"When have you care what others saw of me?"Daere inquired, she straightened while he replied"I don't, tell me so far as i can see Fen'Harel has done nothing much for you..why are you so insisting to return?It seems to me the affection is one sided."  
"He kept his promise but i admit i have not helped."Daere admitted,Dirtheman offended softly"But don't you feel second rate, after all you are aware Mythal has him wrapped around her have the chance to try and pick up where you left off with your life,I could have someone cut your hair and allow you in an undisclosed are plenty of amulets that could be given to you so you could not be bothered further, that would include away from the other venerations as well."  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"Daere asked, she did not hide her confusion as they heard the sound of the griffin landing close by. Dirtheman remarked"Fen'Harel is not the only one to have a soft spot."  
"It has to do with his journals again I am assuming."Daere stated,Dirtheman didn't answer her question as Craven growled through his teeth."I swear i think Taliesin has the right idea keeping you tied."  
"i heard that."Daere grumbled,Craven remarked sharply "Well good, because after that little stunt I am tempted to drag you by the ear if i need to.I don't see Fen'Harel disagreeing with me when he arrives, where in creators mind did you think that plan was ever going to work?"  
"You can't say you were that worried about me."Daere replied while she smirk, slowly the smirk faded as she noticed the worry in his she spoke"You were really worried about me weren't you...this is not an act?"  
"No, why would you ask me if it is an act?You had friends before us so why are you now surprised?"Craven inquired his tone softened,Daere explained"I guess i am starting to question who to trust after all these years. "  
"We should regroup with the rest of the army, i am pretty certain some of the soldiers died of a heart attack just watching her fall from the skies like that."Dirtheman stated,Daere replied"Honestly i did not think Jinx would get help that quickly."  
"Not the case, one of the soldiers saw you riding off and Taliesin hitting another Fen'Harel had asked me to do a fly over ahead of schedule."Craven explained,Daere turned to look at Dirtheman as she asked"What is your excuse?"  
"I had to see how this played out with Fen'Harel working with the venerations, the others are trying to see if they could work peacefully getting rid of the other two."Dirthamen explain,Daere wasted no time accusing"bullshit, one of them just happened to go on a genocide in dungeon..or whatever you self proclaimed demi gods call it just to see how things play out here."  
"Do we really need to start this mortal or do i need to force your shape again only to return you back to normal so that dragon can finish what she had started, it is god not demigod and it is servants know what they are doing so they don't need me watching over them while they cleaned, besides if i had not came when i did..well that i don't need to stated,Daere studied the crows helmet as she wondered 'I wish he didn't have that on.'  
"Craven i think it is best you take Nectan back into the air, this way you can alert the others if there is anymore surprises before they attack that old grey warden fort."Dirtheman ordered, Craven looked at Dirtheman then at if he sensed the distrust Dirtheman added"I will make certain she rejoins them, i meant what i said she won't be imprisoned by my hand since she is to much trouble."  
"Very well...chances are i need to see if i can't find out where they dragon vanished off to so we can finish her."Craven replied as he slightly bowed, he turn quickly and walked over towards the picked up his staff from the ground then replied"Your leading the way if you plan to stick,mostly because i don't trust you to walk behind me so start moving."  
"Are you afraid i will stab you in the back?"Daere inquired, Dirtheman stared at her while he replied"Do you really want me to answer that question after all you have done, personally unlike Falon'Din i would make it quick and merciful but then what fun would that be?"  
"Taliesin was right you are a hard person to read."Daere muttered, she started to walk as Dirtheman stayed close behind her, he kepted a slight distance away as the massive stunned army grew within their sights.


End file.
